Une histoire oubliée
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Que se passerait-il si Aro avait découvert un vampire possédant des capacités uniques avant que Bella n'arrive en Italie pour sauver Edward et qu'il décidait d'utiliser sa nouvelle acquisition sur Bella comme punition ? Dans quelle mesure Bella pourrait assumer cela ? Que fera-t-elle pour survivre? HA/OOC. Non-canon pairing. Jasper/ Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 36 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage, le sexe et la violence, en clair elle est interdite aux - 18 ans **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire se déroule pendant** New Moon **et tout se passe de la même façon que dans les livres jusqu'à la fête d'anniversaire, à part quelques petites choses.

Bella a eu 16 ans et non 18.

Sa réaction est différente lors de leur départ, elle ne sombre pas et c'est ce que vous lirez dans cette histoire.

Jasper a été transformé quand il avait 20 ans en 1863. Alice avait 19 ans et a été transformée en 1920. Rosalie avait 18 ans et a été transformée en 1933. Emmett avait 20 ans et a été transformée en 1935. Edward avait 17 ans et a été transformé en 1918. Esmé avait 26 ans et a été transformée en 1921 et Carlisle avait 28 ans et a été transformé en 1663. J'ai trouvé les informations dans Twilight Wiki, mais j'ai changé les âges de certains cependant.

Il y a quelques personnages qui ne sont pas dans les romans et que je vais présenter, Ainsley, Thomas, Nora et certains autres sans doute au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons. Ces personnages sortent strictement de mes propres pensées.

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**POV Bella**

J'ai bercé mon bras alors que j'étais assise à ma place pour la dernière heure de la journée en regardant la chaise vide où se tenait habituellement mon amie Alice. Après la désastreuse fête de mon seizième anniversaire, que je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas, aucun des membres de mon autre famille n'avait fréquenté l'école à ce jour. Je n'avais blâmé Jasper de rien, mais en ne voyant aucun d'eux aujourd'hui au lycée, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et j'avais l'impression qu'il devait se blâmer.

Je me souvenais encore de son visage juste à l'instant après qu'il s'était jeté sur moi. Il avait su instantanément que c'était une erreur et il regrettait tout cela. Le regard sur son visage était celui de la pure agonie et il se haïssait. C'était quelque chose que j'avais l'intention de corriger lorsque j'allais le revoir. J'allais lui présenter mes excuses pour l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. _Ce qui s'était passé hier était entièrement de ma faute._

Ma jambe tremblait sous mon bureau alors que j'attendais avec impatience que la cloche sonne, les clés de mon nouveau camion dans ma poche. J'avais effectivement été surprise par Charlie qui m'avait offert un camion pour mon anniversaire ce week-end et avec ma propension habituelle à trébucher à cause de ma maladresse, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Finalement, mes prières ont été exaucées et j'ai entendu le hurlement strident de la sonnerie de fin de cours. Tout le monde s'est rapidement levé de leur siège et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Même si j'étais pressée, j'ai pris mon temps, sachant que je ne voulais pas finir à plat ventre sur le sol. Le risque d'être foulée aux pieds par les autres lycéens était tout simplement trop grand pour moi. La chance n'a cependant pas été de mon côté quand ma converse n'a pas suivi totalement le tour du bureau quand je me suis finalement levée, me faisant tomber sur le bureau d'à côté.

'' - Génial... '' Ai-je marmonné alors que je redressais mon sac sur mon épaule avant de continuer ma route.

J'ai entendu un léger rire avant que mon professeur ne soit en mesure de contrôler sa réaction initiale. '' - Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez bien ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête en baissant les yeux alors que je me dirigeais aussi rapidement que je le pouvais de la salle de classe vers le parking du lycée. En regardant dans le parking dont le béton maintenant humide s'était assombri suite à la dernière pluie, j'ai vu le grand camion rouge que Charlie m'avait acheté comme cadeau d'anniversaire auprès de Billy, son ami de toujours, qui vivait sur la réserve indienne.

C'était un impressionnant camion en réalité. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la Volvo dans laquelle Edward se déplaçait. Il l'appréciait cependant et Alice aimait tout autant les petites voitures rapides. _Ce serait peut-être quelque chose auquel je prendrais goût une fois qu'Edward m'aura transformée._

Après avoir traversé le parking, étonnement sans incident, j'ai enfoncé la grande clé en métal dans la serrure de la portière et je l'ai ouverte. La portière a légèrement grincé mais s'est ouverte sans problème. J'ai sauté dans la cabine en mettant le dégivrage pour enlever la mince couche de buée qui s'était posée sur le pare-brise. Baissant les yeux, j'ai souri en voyant la nouvelle radio qu'Emmett avait installée dans mon camion. Plus sérieusement, j'allais devoir remercier un peu mieux Emmett et Rosalie maintenant que je n'étais plus en train de saigner partout dans leur salon.

Commençant à rouler avec le camion, je suis sortie du parking de l'école beaucoup plus lentement que les autres voitures le faisaient, tout simplement en faisant un peu plus attention. Me perdant brièvement dans mes pensées, j'ai roulé sur la route en direction de la maison. J'ai pensé intérieurement, _je vais déposer mon sac à la maison et laisser un mot à Charlie pour lui dire que je suis allée à la maison Cullen_. J'ai souri en hochant la tête alors que je m'engageais dans ma rue.

Mon esprit a cessé de travailler quand j'ai vu la Volvo sombre d'Edward garée en face de ma maison. Edward se tenait à l'extérieur et était appuyé contre sa voiture. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa jambe droite était paresseusement croisée sur l'autre. Souriante, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'admirer. Quoi qu'il fasse, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait toujours l'air parfait.

Je me suis garée en haut de l'allée et j'ai laissé mon sac dans la voiture alors que je sortais en fermant la portière derrière moi. J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches doublées de chaude flanelle alors que je me dirigeais vers lui, le sentiment de malaise que j'avais ressenti au lycée me revenant quand son regard n'a pas croisé le mien.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration alors que je me tenais debout en face de lui. '' - Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui. Aucun de vous n'est venu. '' J'ai dégluti. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Jasper avait besoin de temps. Il est à la chasse avec Emmett en ce moment. '' Ses yeux se sont enfin posés dans les miens. Ils étaient d'un or sombre, presque noir, mais pas totalement pour l'instant. '' - Veux-tu faire une promenade avec moi ? '' Il s'est levé, s'éloignant de sa voiture.

Le malaise dans mon estomac s'est transformé en un poids gigantesque alors qu'il se tournait pour se diriger vers les bois en face de ma maison. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de le suivre dans les bois recouverts d'obscurité à cause du feuillage des grands arbres en surplombs.

Nous avons marché pendant environ cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi. '' - Bella, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé pendant ta fête d'anniversaire. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. '' Il a soupiré.

J'ai secoué la tête, tendant la main pour toucher son bras. _Je devais le toucher._ Malheureusement, il a reculé, se mettant hors de ma portée. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella, mais ce sera plus facile de cette façon. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Que veux-tu dire, Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui sera plus facile de cette façon ? Je ne comprends pas. '' Mon esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. _Il ne dit pas ce que je pense qu'il dit, ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il m'a tourné le dos. '' - Bella, je suis désolé, nous sommes ici depuis trop longtemps et les gens à l'hôpital commencent à se demander pourquoi Carlisle ne vieillit pas. Nous quittons Forks, les autres sont déjà partis. Je suis seulement resté ici pour te le dire. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Maintenant ? '' J'ai pris une grande inspiration. '' - Très bien. Je vais devoir réfléchir à ce que je vais dire à Charlie. Faire mes bagages, je dois prendre mes affaires. '' J'ai sorti mes mains de mes poches pour les tordre devant moi. _Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Charlie ? Que je vais faire des études à l'étranger ? Que je prends des vacances à la dernière minute ? Non, il n'accepterait pas cela, je n'ai même pas encore eu mon diplôme !..._

Edward a coupé mon train de pensée en plaçant sa main sur mon bras sans rien dire au premier abord. Cela a semblé lui prendre une éternité avant de parler , alors qu'en réalité cela n'a pris que quelques secondes. '' - Bella, nous partons. Nous. Pas toi. ''

J'ai senti mon cœur sauter un battement alors que je rejouais ses paroles dans ma tête à plusieurs reprises. _Je n'ai pas dû entendre correctement. C'est impossible._ J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, saisissant son bras, la soie fine de sa chemise se froissant sous mes doigts. '' - Edward, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas dire cela. Je veux aller avec toi. Je veux être comme vous. S'il te plaît, Edward. Je t'aime. ''

Edward a enroulé ses bras autour de moi. Je ne savais pas à quel point je tremblais jusqu'à ce qu'il me tienne à nouveau contre son corps de pierre. '' - Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous, Bella, tu es humaine. ''

J'ai secoué la tête contre lui alors que les larmes commençaient à tomber de mes yeux. '' - Je ne veux pas rester humaine. Je suis inutile comme un être humain. S'il te plaît, transforme-moi. Je veux que tu me transformes. '' J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et mes doigts étaient engourdis vu la façon dont je m'agrippais à sa chemise. '' - Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi. ''

Il était toujours immobile. Je ne savais plus si je m'accrochais à lui ou à une statue. '' - Bella, tu dois arrêter cela. '' Il s'est écarté de mon emprise et a sauté sur un tronc d'arbre tombé à environ un mètre de distance. '' - Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. '' Il a tourné la tête, regardant momentanément dans une autre direction avant de me regarder avec des yeux à présent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. '' - Je ne t'aime pas, Bella. ''

Je me suis arrêtée net, mon esprit tournant à vide. J'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle de ma bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortait , mes cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient plus. '' - Je ne comprends pas. Tu... tu m'aimes, je le sais. ''

Ma vision a commencé à devenir floue alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. _Non, non, non, cela n'est pas en train de se produire. Il m'aime. Ils m'aiment tous. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Ils sont ma famille._ J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de combattre le froid glacial qui s'infiltrait dans mon corps. '' - Je t'aime, Edward. '' C'était plutôt sorti comme un chuchotement tendu, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendue.

Il m'a tourné le dos. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella, mais je... ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le couper. '' - Si c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ma fête, je ne blâme pas Jasper. En fait, je vais lui présenter mes excuses. J'ai été négligente et je lui ai causé de la douleur. Je suis désolée. ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je suis désolé, mais nous partons. Tu dois vivre ta vie, grandir, te marier et avoir des enfants. Je ne vais pas te prendre cela. Ce que nous avons... ce n'est pas réel. '' Il s'est penché et a posé ses lèvres glacées sur mon front. '' - Adieu, Bella. ''

Je suis restée là pendant un moment, les yeux fermé hermétiquement. Quand je les ai ouverts, il était parti. '' - Ed... '' Je n'arrivais même pas à dire son nom en entier. Cela faisait tellement mal. Je suis tombée sur le sol humide de la forêt alors que j'essayai de me tenir en une seule pièce. Je me suis relevée et je me suis tournée pour commencer à revenir en arrière dans la direction d'où je pensais que nous étions venus, mais après un quart d'heure à marcher en trébuchant, j'ai réalisé que je devais avoir fait fausse route.

Toutefois, quelques instants plus tard, j'ai entendu le bruit d'un moteur de voiture et j'ai continué à aller de l'avant. Je devais rentrer à la maison, Charlie serait inquiet si je n'étais pas à la maison quand il rentrerait après son tour de garde.

En sortant de la lisière de la forêt, j'ai soupiré de soulagement en voyant le camion de Ben. Je me suis approchée de sa fenêtre pour le voir peloter Angela sur le siège avant. J'ai senti tourner le couteau dans la plaie qu'Edward avait ouverte dans mon cœur. _Je devrais être heureuse pour eux, non ? _J'ai secoué la tête. Non, je ne l'étais pas en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas.

Me retournant, j'ai vu le nom de la rue sur un panneau et j'ai réalisé que je devais avoir marché parallèlement à ma rue. J'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai commencé à me diriger vers ma maison.

En arrivant devant la maison, je suis entrée à l'intérieur et j'ai suspendu mon manteau sur la patère d'un air hébété. Je suis allée dans la cuisine, j'ai sorti un steak, des épices et l'attendrisseur à viande après m'être lavé les mains. J'ai saisi un plat dans le placard en ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer complètement la porte et j'ai jeté la viande dans le plat avec les épices.

Mes mains ont travaillé automatiquement, recouvrant la viande d'épices tandis que mon esprit rejouait à nouveau les paroles d'Edward dans ma tête. Il avait dit que ce que nous avions n'était _pas_ _réel_. Comment cela pouvait-il ne pas être réel? Je savais ce que je ressentais, mais il m'avait parlé comme si j'étais une enfant.

J'ai soupiré alors que je sortais la viande du plat pour la jeter sur la planche à découper tout en ramassant l'attendrisseur à viande en métal massif et froid dans ma main, me faisant me souvenir de lui et j'ai claqué l'attendrisseur sur la viande. Les souvenirs ont commencé à submerger mon esprit alors que je continuais à frapper la viande. _Le lycée. Notre clairière. La partie de base-ball. L'Arizona. Notre bal. Nos voyages dans les arbres. Je ne méritais rien de tout cela ? Je n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage puis la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte sans que j'en prenne conscience jusqu'à ce que je sente des bras s'enrouler autour de moi et m'éloigner du plan de travail, une main se posant sur la mienne pour enlever l'attendrisseur de ma poigne alors que je m'effondrais sur le sol en lui criant : '' - QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... ''

Je me suis retournée dans ses bras pour voir que c'était Charlie. Il avait l'air complètement perdu alors qu'il gardait ses bras enroulés autour de mon corps frémissant.

Il a posé l'attendrisseur sur le comptoir alors que nous étions assis sur le plancher. '' - Bells, qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

J'ai simplement appuyé mon visage contre sa chemise, l'imbibant de larmes au passage. '' - Il m'a quittée... Ils m'ont quittée. '' J'avais l'impression d'avoir un étau autour de ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer alors qu'il m'a tenue contre lui pendant un long moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés assis sur le sol, mon père son dos appuyé contre le comptoir alors que j'étais enveloppée dans ses bras. Finalement, je me suis assise, je sentais que mon visage était enflé et chaud à force de pleurer. '' - Je suis désolée. '' J'ai baissé les yeux, embarrassée au sujet de mon comportement.

Il a simplement rangé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. '' - Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je suppose qu'Edward et toi avez rompu ? ''

J'ai sifflé et je me suis figée en l'entendant dire son nom, mais j'ai tout de même hoché la tête ne me fiant pas à ma voix pour lui répondre.

Il a soupiré en hochant la tête. '' - Je vais commander une pizza, Bells. Tu vas te reposer, d'accord ? J'ai levé les yeux pour regarder la viande et j'ai grincé des dents puisque je ne l'avais pas seulement attendrie, j'en avais fait de la bouillie. J'ai soupiré et je me suis levée pour nettoyer mon gâchis, mais Charlie m'a fait sortir de la cuisine, ayant probablement peur de ce que je ferais à la prochaine chose sur laquelle je mettrais la main.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait trois mois que les Cullen avaient laissé Forks derrière eux. Au début, je ne voulais pas parler avec qui que ce soit. Toutefois, Angela avait continué à s'asseoir avec moi pour le déjeuner et Charlie avait demandé à Jake de venir l'aider à faire différentes _choses_ autour de la maison. Je savais qu'en réalité, c'était simplement pour me permettre de continuer à avancer.

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que sans eux, j'aurais simplement cessé d'exister. Après avoir parlé avec Angela, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais devenue dépendante d'Edward. J'arrivais avec lui, je partais avec lui, je mangeais avec lui et quand je n'avais pas un cours avec lui, je cessais complètement de fonctionner jusqu'à ce que je le revoie.

J'avais l'impression de sortir de la drogue après leur départ. Ce n'était pas que j'avais beaucoup d'expérience avec la drogue, mais comment avait-il dit déjà ? J'étais sa propre marque d'héroïne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été accro à lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'en suis devenue à me demander si nous avions quelque chose en commun pour commencer. Avant que je ne déménage à Forks, je montais à cheval et je traînais avec des gens, je tirais également. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, rien de tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Bien sûr, les Cullen me manquaient toujours. Alice et ses conversations sans fin. Emmett était comme un grand frère, Rosalie... Hé bien, elle et moi aurions pu trouver quelque chose en commun par la suite. Jasper et moi n'avions jamais été très proches parce qu'il n'avait pas autant de contrôles que les autres. Edward préférait que nous restions à l'écart, mais j'avais pu voir qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Jasper... Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me faire du mal. Je me sentais vraiment mal de ne jamais pouvoir le lui dire. J'espérais seulement qu'Edward le lui ferait savoir quand ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble.

J'étais actuellement dans mon camion en direction de la réserve. Il y avait un grand feu de joie ce soir et Charlie et moi avions été invités. J'espérais que Jake allait mieux, quand je lui avais parlé, la nuit dernière, il avait de la fièvre. Toutefois, ce garçon entêté avait tout de même l'intention d'y aller.

Gardant les yeux sur la route, j'ai tout de même vu un éclair de rouge dans les arbres du côté droit de mon camion. Quand j'ai regardé un peu mieux, il avait disparu. Prenant les choses à la légère, j'ai continué à rouler pour me rendre à la plage. C'était probablement un effet dû à la lumière traversant les feuillages.

Après m'être garée, je me suis efforcée de mettre un sourire sur mon visage et j'ai pris une profonde inspiration. _Ressaisis-toi, Bella, et va t'amuser._ C'était mon mantra depuis qu'il m'avait laissée ici.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu beaucoup de monde soit qui avaient apporté de la nourriture soit qui parlaient à des amis. J'ai sorti la grande salade de pommes de terre que Charlie et moi avions faite et que j'avais posée sur le siège passager puis je me suis dirigée vers la grande table où était posée la nourriture. '' - Excusez-moi, où voulez-vous que je pose cela ? ''

La jeune femme s'est retournée et m'a souri. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices roses et dentelées qui descendaient le long de son visage. J'ai rapidement détourné les yeux pour regarder les siens alors qu'elle me souriait. '' - Vous pouvez le poser ici avec les autres plats. Je vous remercie. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - J'espère que tout le monde l'aimera, Charlie... mon père a insisté pour que je l'apporte. Je crois que j'en ai fait pour toute une armée cependant. '' Un petit rire s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

Elle a simplement souri. '' - Oh, c'est parfait, certains des gars d'ici ont un assez grand appétit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera perdue. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me présenter. '' - Je suis Bella. Je suis une amie de Jacob Black. ''

Un regard de reconnaissance l'a traversée. '' - Oh, j'ai entendu parler de vous, je suis Émily, la fiancée de Sam. ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure quand elle a mentionné Sam. C'était un gars qui rendait Jacob mal à l'aise ces derniers temps. Je me suis souvenue l'avoir vu sur la falaise il y avait quelques semaines alors que je venais ici.

Elle a dû sentir ma nervosité, puisqu'elle a de nouveau parlé. '' - Sam n'est pas un mauvais gars. Ses bonnes intentions sont souvent mal comprises. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je ferais mieux d'y aller et voir si je peux trouver Jake, s'il ne m'a pas lâchée à cause de la grippe. ''

Elle a penché légèrement la tête. '' - La grippe ? Il est malade ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. '' - Il avait une mauvaise fièvre la nuit dernière et il était... hé bien... facilement irrité ces derniers temps. Je suis certaine qu'il va bien cependant. Il n'est jamais malade, il n'en a tout simplement pas l'habitude. ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant de sortir de derrière la table. '' - Je dois aller trouver Sam. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, d'accord ? Oh, et restez à l'écart de Jake. Je ne voudrais pas que vous... tombiez malade. '' Elle m'a donné un petit sourire avant de partir.

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai regardé du côté de la plage. Charlie parlait déjà avec quelques personnes, je suis donc descendue au bord de l'eau et je me suis assise sur un grand morceau de bois flotté en regardant fixement l'eau. Je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi jusqu'à ce que le bois flotté sur lequel j'étais assise se mette à gémir sous son poids.

J'ai levé les yeux sur un grand homme avec des cheveux coupés courts. J'ai immédiatement su qui il était. '' - Puis-je t'aider, Sam ? ''

Il avait un regard très dur sur le visage quand il a parlé. ''- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, Bella. Émily m'a dit que tu étais préoccupée par l'état de Jacob. ''

J'ai avalé et j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir deux autres grands types qui étaient debout pas très loin de nous et qui regardaient Sam. '' - Qui a dit que j'avais peur de toi ? J'ai dit que tu mettais Jake mal à l'aise. Pourquoi es-tu constamment en train de le surveiller ? ''

Il a soupiré et j'ai pu voir la fatigue s'infiltrer sur ses traits. '' - C'est une affaire tribale délicate. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils en le regardant. '' - Alors arrêtez, toi et tes copains là-bas, vous le perturbez. ''

Il s'est levé, ce qui a fait trembler le bois flotté qui s'est penché dans ma direction, me faisant glisser de mon siège et tomber sur le sable. Il a tendu la main pour prendre la mienne et m'aider à me lever. '' - Je m'excuse pour cela. ''

J'ai simplement acquiescé, le visage rouge d'embarras alors que je retirais ma main de son emprise chaude. '' - L'équilibre n'est pas vraiment mon point fort. '' J'ai jeté un regard sur sa main. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi malade. _

Il a hoché la tête et a regardé ses amis qui essayaient en vain de retenir leur rire. '' - Écoute, je voulais seulement que tu saches que tu devrais rester loin de Jacob. Il traverse actuellement quelques changements et je ne veux pas que tu sois finalement blessée.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard en le poussant dans la poitrine, même si cela ne lui a rien fait. '' - Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, Sam, je ne vais pas abandonner mon ami. ''

Il a commencé à s'éloigner. '' - Il ne veut pas de toi près de lui. Je ne fais que te prévenir, Bella. ''

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, ses amis et lui se sont dirigés vers les bois.

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir, prête à le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. _Il ne venait pas juste de me dire cela et partir, pas vrai ? Si, il l'a vraiment fait ? Je crois qu'il l'a fait. _J'ai épousseté mes fesses pour les débarrasser du sable restant alors que je les suivais, me dirigeant vers la lisière de laforêt.

Quand j'ai regardé l'obscurité, j'ai pensé que j'aurais aimé apporter une lampe torche avec moi, je pouvais les voir sauter sur les rochers devant moi en criant et en riant comme si Sam ne m'avait jamais dit de rester loin de mon ami d'enfance et d'une des seules personnes qui m'avaient aidée après ma rupture.

'' SAM ! '' J'ai crié, une fois que la forêt est redevenue calme. Ils avaient la chance d'avoir de longues jambes et ils avaient réussi à me distancer. '' - Sam, je n'ai pas fini de parler avec toi ! ''

Brusquement, il y a eu un vent fort juste derrière moi comme si quelqu'un était passé devant moi en me tournant rapidement autour, mais il n'y avait personne près de moi. Mon estomac a commencé à ressentir un malaise pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward était parti. J'ai de nouveau senti le vent derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et j'ai continué de suivre la même direction qu'avaient prise les jeunes gens.

J'ai secoué mes mains pour faire disparaître le léger tremblement qu'elles avaient commencé à prendre à cause de ma nervosité. '' - Sam, si c'est toi, ce n'est pas drôle, je commence vraiment à me sentir mal. ''

Ensuite derrière moi, j'ai entendu un rire féminin, le bruit était comme une mélodie musicale mais mortelle. J'ai tourné lentement la tête alors que mon cœur commençait à battre sauvagement dans ma poitrine._ Non, non, non, elle ne peut pas être ici, pas maintenant. Et voilà, c'est ici que je vais mourir._

Elle a penché sa tête alors que ses longs cheveux roux virevoltaient autour d'elle dans le vent. '' - Hé bien, hé bien, imagine ma chance de te trouver dehors ici toute seule petite fille. Dis-moi, où est ton compagnon ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais qu'il voit. '' Le sourire sur son visage essayait de dissimuler le mal pur caché en dessous.

J'ai commencé à reculer lentement en appuyant mes mains contre les arbres pour me soutenir au cas où je trébucherais. C'était inutile cependant, quelle chance avais-je contre un vampire ? '' - Il est parti. Ils sont tous partis. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. ''

Ses longs doigts ont pianoté contre l'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyée comme si elle réfléchissait profondément. '' - Hé bien, cela va m'enlever une partie de la jouissance que j'espérais obtenir. Toutefois, te tuer sera suffisant. '' Elle m'a souri, ses yeux rouge sang et furieux ne quittaient pas les miens. '' - Un compagnon pour un compagnon. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je ne suis plus sa compagne. '' J'ai continué à reculer pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Brusquement, Victoria s'est accroupie et a commencé à grogner férocement, mais ses yeux étaient fixés derrière moi. En tournant lentement la tête, j'ai combattu la vague de terreur qui a menacé de me submerger et de me faire tomber dans l'inconscience quand j'ai vu trois loups géants s'approcher de nous. _J'ai de sérieuses chances de mourir aujourd'hui._

Les loups sont passé directement devant moi pour se diriger vers Victoria et même si je détestais savoir qu'ils allaient probablement être tués, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse de cette distraction alors que je commençais à courir pour m'éloigner d'eux. J'ai continué à courir en regardant par-dessus mon épaule de peur qu'elle ne soit derrière moi.

Brusquement, j'ai émergé de la forêt épaisse et le vent puissant de l'océan a frappé mon visage comme un mur de béton. '' - Oh merde ! '' J'ai essayé de m'arrêter en dérapant mais j'ai littéralement couru sur le bord de la falaise. J'ai senti le vent se ruer sur moi pendant quelques secondes avant de m'écraser dans l'eau de mer glacée en contrebas.

L'eau était tellement froide que je pouvais à peine faire fonctionner correctement mes bras, mes mouvements dans l'eau semblaient n'avoir aucun effet jusqu'à ce que j'émerge à la surface à bout de souffle. J'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre désespérément une bouffée d'air frais qu'une vague s'est écrasée sur ma tête me repoussant sous la surface sombre.

Mes poumons brûlaient du besoin de respirer quand quelque chose de fort et de puissant s'est écrasé dans l'eau tempétueuse et a saisi mon bras pour me tirer à la surface.

J'ai haleté pour prendre de l'air alors qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de ma poitrine pour m'attirer contre une surface dure alors que nous nous dirigions vers la plage.

J'étais toujours en train de tousser pour expulser l'eau de mes poumons quand j'ai senti le sable sur mon dos et j'ai regardé pour voir un des amis de Sam penché au-dessus de moi. ''- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai posé mes mains sur ma poitrine pour essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur, j'ai regardé en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Où était-elle ? Est-ce que les loups étaient morts ? Elle devrait être probablement toujours à ma recherche en ce moment. '' - I... il y avait une femme... El... elle me suivait... '' Je suis parvenue à bégayer, mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur et de froid.

Le gars au-dessus de moi a secoué la tête et a passé ses bras autour de moi. La chaleur m'a traversée alors que je me recroquevillais instinctivement dans ses bras. '' - Elle est partie, ne t'inquiète pas. ''

J'ai hoché la tête contre sa poitrine alors que j'essayais d'avoir le plus chaud possible, il s'est levé en me portant dans ses bras. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse en sentant sa chaleur et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen que je puisse marcher en ce moment.

Nous avons marché dans les bois avant qu'il ne m'asseye sur le siège passager d'une voiture. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regretter la chaleur qu'il m'avait offerte.

Quand il est entré dans la voiture, il a mis le chauffage et il m'a souri comme si nous étions des amis. '' - Je vais te ramener chez toi, Bella. D'accord ? Tu as besoin de te réchauffer et probablement de dormir pendant un bon moment. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'il continuait à parler. '' - Tu sais, d'une certaine façon, tu ressemblais à un personnage de dessin animé quand tu as couru vers la falaise. C'était assez drôle, du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu manques de te noyer. ''

J'ai grogné tout en essayant de me réchauffer. '' - J'é... j'étais chhhh... chassée pppp... par une sal... ope et quelques loups. ''

Il a simplement souri. '' - Hé bien, je pense que la rouquine est partie et que tu n'auras pas besoin de t'occuper des loups. Ils sont... des amis de la tribu. Ils ne blesseraient jamais un ami. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il était malade. ''- Quoi ? ''

Il m'a regardée et a souri en me tendant la main. ''- Je suis Jared. ''

Je lui ai souri en serrant la main offerte comme pour lui dire qu'il était autorisé à changer de sujet. '' - Merci d'être venu à mon secours, Jared. Et seulement pour que tu le saches, je ne voulais pas sauter de la falaise. J'ai perdu l'équilibre depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais. ''

Jared m'a souri puis sa concentration est revenue et il a prêté attention à la route.

Après cela, nous sommes tombés dans un silence confortable alors qu'il me conduisait à la maison. En ouvrant la portière, je jure que je l'ai entendu grogner en regardant autour de lui avant de me tirer dans la voiture. J'ai regardé autour de moi en priant pour ne pas voir Victoria, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec Sam, Jared et leur ami, mais pour l'instant, elle était ma principale préoccupation.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur une BMW noire garée devant ma maison. _Est-ce réel ?_ J'ai de nouveau ouvert la portière et je me suis glissée hors de mon siège pour me diriger vers ma maison. Je pouvais entendre Jared m'appeler pour me dire d'arrêter, mais je n'arrivais même pas à trouver en moi la force de m'arrêter à ce moment-là.

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai couru dans le salon avant de m'arrêter brusquement. '' - Alice ? ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**POV Bella**

Alice s'est retournée, elle portait un manteau violet fermé avec des boutons qui lui descendait à mi-cuisses, un leggins noir et une paire de bottes à talon aiguille qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Si les vampires avaient pu pleurer, elle serait en train de le faire. '' - Bella ? Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, me dire ce qui se passe ? Comment peux-tu être toujours en vie ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et j'ai couru vers elle, enroulant mes bras autour de son corps. '' - Alice, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Est-ce que vous êtes tous revenus ? Je suis désolée pour mon anniversaire, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que Jasper sait que je ne le blâme pas ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute. '' Mes paroles ont coulé à flots de ma bouche avant que je ne prenne le temps de réfléchir.

J'ai senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir finalement une place quelque part à nouveau. Elle était ma sœur et je ne voulais plus jamais la perdre à nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Jared était parti après avoir vu ma réaction envers Alice. Il devait savoir que je serais bien avec elle.

Alice a tapoté mon dos puis a mis fin à notre étreinte. '' - Je t'ai vue sauter d'une falaise, Bella, puis... plus rien. Tu n'étais pas censée exister après cela. Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Mes visions de toi se sont tout simplement arrêtées. ''

J'ai simplement souri en l'étreignant plus étroitement comme si elle allait disparaître. '' - Victoria était à ma poursuite, c'était un accident. Jared m'a sortie de l'eau et m'a ramenée à la maison. '' J'ai reculé pour la regarder.

Elle semblait être en train de retourner les choses dans son esprit quand elle a levé la tête comme si elle sentait quelque chose. Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je comprends à présent. '' Elle a soupiré cependant, n'ayant pas l'air très heureuse de quelque chose. '' - À présent, ne t'inquiète pas pour Jas. Il va bien, il se sent très mal pour ce qui est arrivé, mais il sait que tu ne le blâmes pas. Nous le savons tous. ''

J'ai mordu ma lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux, attendant que le sol s'ouvre et m'avale entièrement. '' - Vous êtes partis à cause de moi, vous avez tous perdu votre maison ici parce que je suis tellement maladroite que je me suis coupée avec du papier. '' Je me suis dirigée vers le canapé et je me suis assise en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Alice s'est assise sur le bord de la vieille table basse en bois en face de moi. '' - Bella, as-tu déjà entendu l'expression « La maison est là où le cœur se trouve ? » Nous n'avons pas perdu notre maison, nous sommes une famille et elle se déplace avec nous, même quand nous sommes séparés. '' Elle a posé sa main sur ma jambe. '' - Rien de ce qui est arrivé à ta fête d'anniversaire n'était de ta faute, Bella. Ta coupure avec du papier... C'était un accident. ''

Elle a soupiré et sa petite main gauche s'est posée sur son front. J'ai légèrement serré sa jambe, mais elle n'a eu aucune réaction envers moi. '' - Alice, je suis là pour toi. '' Lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille alors que je m'asseyais auprès d'elle pour attendre la fin de sa vision.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle est revenue à elle et a levé des yeux horrifiés en attrapant son téléphone cellulaire pour faire un numéro. '' - Esmé, qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Elle faisait les cent pas pendant qu'elle parlait à Esmé, la plupart de ce qu'elle a dit était trop bas pour que je puisse l'entendre.

J'ai joué avec mes mains, détachant les dernières écailles de mon vernis à ongles bleu de mes ongles_. Alice va détester mes ongles mal entretenus._ J'ai ri un peu en me souvenant d'Alice jouant constamment à Barbie Bella avec moi.

Mon gloussement a tourné court quand Alice est revenue dans le salon. Si cela était possible, elle avait l'air encore plus pâle que la normale.

Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule. '' - C'est Edward, Bella. '' Ma respiration s'est bloquée dans ma gorge alors qu'elle continuait. '' - Il croit que tu es morte, Bella. Il a appelé après mon départ et Rosalie lui a parlé et lui a dit que tu avais disparu de mes visions. Il va demander aux Volturi de l'aider à mourir. ''

J'ai levé la tête. '' - Il ne peut pas mourir pour moi. Je ne suis pas morte. Il suffit simplement de l'appeler. '' Je me suis levée pour me diriger vers mon manteau et y prendre mon téléphone. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cependant. Ils avaient tous déconnecté leur numéro de téléphone quand ils étaient partis.

Alice a secoué la tête. '' - Non, il a débranché son téléphone après avoir parlé avec Rosalie. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'atteindre à part mes visions.

J'ai hoché la tête, mes longs cheveux tombant un peu de mes épaules. '' - Et tu sais qu'il va aller trouver les Volturi. Carlisle m'en a dit un peu plus sur eux pendant qu'il recousait mon bras après... hé bien, après ma fête. '' Je me suis mordu les lèvres avant de poursuivre. '' - Ils sont comme la police, non ? ''

Elle a pris une grande inspiration. '' - Oui et leurs punitions ne sont pas de finir dans une cellule de six mètres sur six avec trois repas par jour et la télévision par câble. '' Elle a saisi son sac à main posé de côté sur la table. '' - Je dois aller en Italie, viens avec moi, Bella. ''

J'ai probablement ressemblé à un poisson hors de l'eau quand elle m'a demandé d'aller avec elle. Je sais que c'est de cette façon que je me sentais. '' - Pourquoi moi ? Tu veux que j'aille en Italie ? À quoi cela m'avancerait-il ? ''

Elle s'est retournée en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. '' - Il va t'écouter, Bella, il croit que tu es morte. S'il te voit, cela le fera revenir à la réalité. ''

Prenant une grande respiration, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour jeter un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été ma maison pendant quelques mois, la maison de mon père. Ce serait probablement la dernière fois que je voyais cette pièce si j'allais en Italie, la capitale mondiale des vampires. J'ai regardé de nouveau mon amie et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Allons-y, je devrais probablement emballer au moins un sac pour le voyage ? ''

Alice a secoué la tête. '' - Non, je vais t'acheter ce dont tu auras besoin pendant le voyage. Nous devons y aller maintenant. '' Elle s'est dirigée vers la porte d'entrée et l'a ouverte.

J'ai saisi mes clés et j'ai mis mon téléphone portable dans ma poche avant d'écrire une note rapide à Charlie pour lui faire savoir que j'avais dû quitter brusquement la ville et que je serais de retour quand je le pourrais. J'ai saisi mon manteau avant de suivre Alice vers sa voiture, hésitant légèrement avant d'y monter. Nous sommes parties sur les chapeaux de roues en direction de l'aéroport de Seattle à la vitesse d'environ 200 km/h.

**POV Alice**

Nous étions en plein vol actuellement et la plupart des gens sur le vol étaient endormis ou regardaient un film avec les écouteurs sur la tête. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Bella qui était assise à côté de moi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable de l'amener avec moi. La raison pour laquelle nous l'avions laissée derrière nous était pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, les humains étaient trop délicats pour faire partie de notre monde.

J'ai regardé sa poitrine monter et descendre lentement avec ses respirations alors qu'elle dormait, chacune d'elles pouvant éventuellement être la dernière. La vie humaine était tellement passagère, c'était un bienfait. Bella ne le comprenait pas pour l'instant, je comprenais le concept à présent que je ne pouvais plus l'avoir. J'aimais ma sœur humaine et j'avais constamment espéré qu'Edward allait la transformer quand nous étions à Forks.

Contrairement à Rosalie, je ne me souvenais d'aucune expérience humaine, cela ne me manquait donc pas. Ma vie avant de devenir un vampire n'était qu'un trou noir. Je n'avais donc aucune vie à comparer et je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi Rosalie était toujours furieuse après Bella pour vouloir abandonner tout cela. Mais en la voyant dormir comme cela, la ride d'inquiétude sur son front me montrant tous les soucis qu'il y avait dans son jeune esprit, j'ai commencé à comprendre.

Après quelques heures, nous étions aux premières heures du matin, Bella a commencé à s'agiter à côté de moi. J'ai regardé autour de la cabine pour regarder les autres passagers dormir tandis qu'elle étirait ses muscles raidis pour avoir dormi en position assise.

J'ai souri quand elle s'est redressée. '' - Bien dormi ? ''

Elle a rougi en haussant les épaules. '' - Tu ne peux pas vraiment bien dormir dans un avion. Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. ''

Je lui ai simplement souri. '' - Je ne peux pas dire que je connaisse cette impression. '' J'ai regardé ma montre. '' - Nous devrions atterrir dans quelques heures en Allemagne. De là, nous aurons besoin de prendre notre vol de correspondance pour l'Italie. ''

Elle s'est redressée dans son fauteuil en me regardant et j'ai pu voir une question s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. J'ai levé la tête vers elle. '' - Que veux-tu me demander, Bella ? ''

Elle a soupiré. '' - Il y a quelques heures, quand nous étions chez moi, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a un peu dérangée. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils en repensant à notre conversation. '' - À part te demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas morte ou si Edward allait mourir, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce qui t'a dérangée, Bella . ''

Je pouvais entendre Bella grincer un peu des dents pendant qu'elle réfléchissait avant de parler, repensant sans doute de nouveau à notre précédente conversation. '' - Quand nous parlions des maisons, tu as dit « même quand nous sommes séparés ». Cette phrase m'a frappée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? N'êtes-vous pas tous ensemble dans un nouveau lycée ? ''

Je me suis simplement adossée dans mon fauteuil, il avait fallu qu'elle retienne cela. '' - Non, parfois nous nous séparons. L'éternité est très longue pour que sept personnes vivent toujours dans la même maison. Emmett et Rosalie voyagent en Europe. Carlisle et Esmé sont au Canada et rendent visite à notre famille de Denali. Jasper est en visite chez des vieux amis et nous ne savions pas vraiment où se trouvait Edward jusqu'à présent. '' J'ai pris un magazine en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas me demander d'entrer dans les détails.

Elle s'est tue et je l'ai regardée lever les sourcils. '' - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Jasper et ses amis ? ''

J'ai fermé le magazine. '' - Je vais le revoir, Bella, mais les choses sont différentes. ''

J'ai pu voir ses yeux se gonfler de larmes. '' - S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que vous avez rompu tous les deux ? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Bella, ne te blâme pas pour cela. '' Elle a commencé à hyperventiler en face de moi, j'ai donc saisi le magazine et j'ai commencé à éventer doucement son visage. '' - À présent, tu dois te calmer, Bella. Ce qui est arrivé entre Jas et moi a commencé à se développer avant ta naissance, il est donc inutile de t'inquiéter. ''

J'ai posé le magazine et j'ai placé mes mains sur les côtés de son visage. '' - Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous aimons pas l'un l'autre parce que c'est toujours le cas. Ce n'est tout simplement plus le type d'amour que tu as entre mari et femme. '' J'ai enveloppé un bras autour d'elle. '' - Jas et moi étions ensemble pour nous aider l'un l'autre et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Je l'ai aidé avec les démons de son passé et il m'a aidée avec les miens. Il est mon meilleur ami et honnêtement, nous nous sommes mariés pour nous sentir en sécurité. ''

Je l'ai sentie hocher la tête contre ma poitrine. '' - D'accord, mais pourquoi maintenant ? ''

Hé bien, elle m'avait eu là, bon sang. '' - Il a été submergé, Bella, toutes les émotions qu'il sentait en vivant dans une grande famille ont commencé à prendre leur péage sur lui. Il nous aime, nous le savons tous. Il se soucie également de toi, Bella... C'est pourquoi ce qu'il a fait l'a tellement frappé. Je ne t'ai pas menti cependant, oui, cela a été un des facteurs de son départ. Il avait déjà préparé les papiers de divorce au cas où je trouverais quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas que je me retrouve coincé avec lui. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et nous sommes restées silencieuses pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau entraînée dans une vision. J'ai poussé Bella pour l'éloigner de moi afin de ne pas l'écraser.

**~Début de vision~ **

Panoramique d'une ville fortifiée en haut d'une colline et d'autres collines verdoyantes cernant la région.

**~Fondu au noir~ **

Une foule de personnes portant des manteaux rouges dans le centre-ville.

**~Fondu au noir~ **

Edward marchant à travers la foule jusqu'à une porte latérale au-dessous de la grande horloge dans le centre de la ville.

**~Fondu au noir~**

Edward marchant dans un long couloir.

**~Fondu au noir~**

Edward agenouillé devant Aro, Marcus et Caius assis sur leur trône, différents membres de la garde debout autour de la pièce

**~Fondu au noir~**

Edward baissant la tête pendant qu'il parlait '' - Vos Majestés, je suis venu pour vous demander de terminer ma vie. Celle sans qui je ne peux pas vivre ne marche plus sur terre. Je tiens à être de nouveau réuni à elle. ''

**~Fondu au noir~**

Gros plan d'Aro parlant avec Marcus.

**~Fondu au noir~**

Aro parlant avec Edward. '' - Voudrais-tu envisager de rejoindre ma garde ? ''

Edward a secoué la tête '' - Excuse-moi, mais c'est non. Je souhaite simplement mettre fin à ma vie. ''

Aro a hoché la tête. '' - C'est malheureux et tu as un tel don. Mes frères et moi avons besoin de temps pour examiner ta demande. Reviens demain soir pour recevoir notre réponse. ''

Edward a hoché la tête avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

**~Fin de la vision~**

Je me suis adossée à mon siège en regardant le dossier en face de moi.'' - Edward va faire sa demande, mais ils auront besoin de temps. Nous avons jusqu'à demain soir avant qu'ils ne prennent une décision. ''

J'ai regardé Bella qui jouait avec ses cheveux, faisant tourner une mèche autour de son doigt. '' - Et si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, Alice ? ''

J'ai tapoté sa jambe, nous réconfortant toutes les deux en même temps. '' - Nous y arriverons, Bella. D'une façon ou d'une autre. ''

* * *

**POV Bella ( En Italie )**

J'étais debout devant les portes de l'aéroport et j'attendais Alice. Elle était partie nous louer une voiture. Je suis restée là, regardant les gens marcher devant moi et se diriger dans toutes les directions. Je me suis finalement adossée contre le mur pour me mettre hors de leur chemin. Tout cela était un peu trop écrasant pour moi et je ne savais même pas où se trouvait la compagnie de location de véhicules.

J'ai vu un jeune homme marcher devant moi et j'ai levé un peu la main. '' - Excusez-moi, savez-vous où se trouve la compagnie de location de véhicules ? ''

Il s'est arrêté et m'a regardée bizarrement avant de me parler. '' - Non sono sicuro di quello che vuoi dire, caro. Parli Italiano¹ ? ''

Je suis restée la bouche béante. Bien sûr, les gens ne parlaient pas anglais ici. Je me sentais tellement stupide. '' - Je... Je suis désolée, je ne parle pas Italien. Anglais ? Je suis américaine. '' J'ai rougi, me sentant complètement idiote devant le pauvre homme.

Il a hoché la tête et m'a donné un petit sourire. '' - Vedo. Mi dispiace, ma io non inglese parlo.² '' Il a placé ses bras sur le mien et s'est tourné légèrement pour m'entraîner loin de l'endroit où j'attendais Alice. '' - Posso aiutarti a trovare il banco delle informazioni, essi saranno in grado di aiutarti.³ ''

Je me suis légèrement figée. Je ne savais pas si je devais quitter la zone, je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il me disait. Frénétiquement, j'ai commencé à regarder les gens autour de moi en espérant voir Alice.

J'ai finalement eu un peu de chance quand une voiture de sport noire s'est arrêtée au bord du trottoir et Alice a sorti sa tête par la fenêtre. '' - Bella, par ici ! ''

J'ai tapé l'homme sur son bras en pointant Alice du doigt. '' - C'est mon amie. Merci pour votre aide. '' Je lui ai souri en espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Alice a sauté sur le trottoir et a serré la main de l'homme. '' - Grazie, lei è con me.4 ''

Il a hoché la tête et a libéré mon bras avant de me faire un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, puis il s'est penché et a embrassé le dessus de ma main, me faisant rougir d'un rouge plus profond que celle d'une betterave.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête et je me suis retournée pour suivre Alice et monter lentement dans la voiture avant de fermer la portière. '' - Pourquoi a-t-il embrassé ma main ? ''

Alice s'est contentée de rire alors qu'elle sortait du parking de l'aéroport. '' - Il a seulement dit au revoir, ta main va sûrement être souvent embrassée ici. Et crois-moi, personne ne risque de te confondre avec un vampire ici. Avec la quantité de sang qui s'est précipitée sur tes joues, tu n'as rien à craindre. '' Elle a ri alors qu'elle lançait la voiture à la vitesse supérieure.

En regardant un peu partout à l'intérieur de la voiture pour la première fois, j'ai été un peu surprise. Les sièges en cuir noir avaient une couture bleue et les lumières de la console étaient également bleues. '' - C'est vraiment très agréable pour une voiture de location. ''

Alice m'a regardée d'une drôle de façon. '' - Ne demande pas si tu ne veux pas savoir. ''

J'ai regardé la voiture. '' - Alice, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as volé la voiture ! ''

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - D'accord, je ne voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre dans une file qui faisait le tour de la pièce. J'ai donc improvisé. ''

J'ai soupiré et je me suis adossée à mon siège alors que nous filions sur la route. Elle avait raison, nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre. Edward avait une échéance de vie très courte. J'ai soupiré à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir à cause de moi. Cela ne me semblait pas juste.

Alice m'a regardée. '' - Je ne vais pas dire te que je suis désolée de t'avoir traînée ici, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère mourir. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je sais, Alice. J'ai une question à te poser cependant... ''

Elle a regardé de nouveau la route, ses petites mains serrées autour du volant. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Brusquement, mes mains ont semblé être la chose la plus intéressante du monde. J'ai essayé pendant un moment de faire fonctionner ma voix avant de réussir. '' - Est-ce que ce que je ressentais pour Edward... Je veux dire... était-ce vrai, Alice ? Tous les sentiments ? ''

Elle m'a regardée. '' - Est-ce que cela te semblait réel ? ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. '' - Je croyais que cela l'était. J'ai été tellement bouleversée quand il m'a quittée, Alice. J'ai traversé des moments de crise où je voulais seulement me mettre à pleurer, où la douleur physique voulait simplement m'abattre. Après quelques temps, cela a diminué et j'ai commencé à me souvenir de l'époque où ma mère était sortie avec un junkie et... cela m'a fait peur. J'avais l'impression d'être en manque, de me réveiller après m'être défoncée ou quelque chose comme cela.

Alice a pris ma main. '' - Bella, je sais que tu l'aimais, mais il faut que tu te souviennes de l'attrait d'un vampire. '' Elle a soupiré. '' - C'est vraiment fort au début et c'est de cette façon que nous attirons naturellement nos proies. Nous attirons les gens à nous. Je ne sais pas si Edward te l'a jamais dit, mais tu es sa chanteuse, de sorte qu'il était également attiré par toi. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Que veux-tu dire par « sa chanteuse » ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. ''

Alice a pincé les lèvres et a marmonné quelque chose si faiblement que je n'ai pas pu l'entendre puis elle a fermé les yeux et a pris une inspiration inutile. '' - Un chanteur est une personne dont le sang nous attire et dont le parfum est si doux qu'il nous est très difficile de résister au désir de la vider. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux, me perdant profondément dans mes pensées. '' - Il ne voulait pas réellement de moi. Il m'a attirée à lui parce que mon sang l'attirait. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et croire qu'une personne aussi parfaite qu'Edward pouvait m'aimer comme cela. ''

Brusquement, Alice a saisi mon épaule, me secouant légèrement. '' - Bella, cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Il t'aime toujours. Cela signifie simplement qu'il existait d'autres facteurs qui expliquaient pourquoi vous étiez attirés l'un par l'autre. Pourquoi tu avais l'impression d'avoir pris quelque chose, parce que c'était le cas. ''

Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête alors que je prenais une grande respiration. '' - Y a-t-il jamais eu un humain et un vampire ensemble ? Et après que l'humain a été transformé, étaient-ils toujours ensemble ? ''

Elle m'a donné un sourire. '' - Pas que je sache, Bella. Le lien entre eux dépasserait l'attraction du vampire. Il faudrait qu'ils aient des intérêts communs en plus de la nécessité d'être ensemble. ''

Je suis restée assise dans mon siège en silence pendant le reste du trajet en réfléchissant à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward et moi avions en commun ? J'aimais les choses les plus simples de la vie, il avait des goûts plus raffinés et ils étaient généralement plus somptueux que les miens. Bien sûr, certaines choses étaient agréables, mais il me traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine alors qu'il y avait des moments où j'avais simplement envie d'être libre.

Cela pourrait-il être simplement dû à une attraction ? Je suppose que cela n'avait plus d'importance, une fois qu'Edward serait en sécurité, je retournerais à Forks. Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Nous ne serions jamais ensemble. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. _Il devait avoir compris pour quelle raison il avait été attiré par moi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour._

* * *

**1\. Non sono sicuro di quello che vuoi dire, caro. Parli Italiano ? : Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris ce que tu voulais dire, ma jolie. Tu parles Italien ? **

**2\. Vedo. Mi dispiace, ma io non inglese parlo. : Je vois. Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas anglais. **

**3\. Posso aiutarti a trovare il banco delle informazioni, essi saranno in grado di aiutarti. : Je peux t'aider à trouver le bureau des informations, ils seront en mesure de t'aider. **

**4\. Grazie, lei è con me. Merci. Elle est avec moi. **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**POV Bella**

Finalement, nous sommes arrivées dans la ville après une heure de route. Cet endroit était une maison de fous. La file de voitures essayant d'entrer dans la ville par les portes faisait pratiquement un demi-kilomètre de long et d'autres arrivaient encore.

Alice a laissé échapper un grognement et a fait monter la voiture sur le trottoir. '' - Cela va prendre trop de temps. ''

J'ai saisi la poignée de sécurité au-dessus de ma portière et je l'ai agrippée quand la conduite en douceur s'est transformée en conduite sur circuit tout terrain. '' - Vont-ils nous arrêter ? ''

Alice a simplement hoché la tête alors qu'elle se concentrait pour slalomer entre les voitures et les gens qui avaient abandonné leur véhicule pour marcher du bas de la colline jusqu'à la ville. '' - Oui, ils vont le faire, mais ce ne sera pas avant que nous soyons plus près du sommet. Tu vas devoir courir, Bella. Continue de courir jusqu'à la tour de l'horloge au milieu de la ville. Edward sera dans l'ombre en bas à gauche de l'horloge. Il va s'exposer à midi. Tu dois l'arrêter. Les Volturi devront le tuer s'il s'expose à la foule des humains. C'est une de leur loi la plus sacrée. ''

Je me suis accrochée à la poignée comme je pouvais. '' - Attends, je croyais qu'ils ne se décideraient pas avant ce soir ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Il sait qu'ils vont dire non. Les Volturi veulent qu'il se joigne à eux. C'est une façon de leur forcer la main. '' Ses mains ont quitté brièvement le volant pendant qu'elle enfilait de longs gants pour couvrir sa peau.

Elle a freiné brusquement pour s'arrêter devant un policier qui levait les mains. Il s'est rué sur la portière en criant en Italien à sa fenêtre. Elle s'est tournée vers moi avec un grand chapeau et des lunettes de soleil cachant son visage. '' - Cours, Bella. Vas-y maintenant ! Si tu as besoin d'avoir la direction, dis « Torre dell'Orologio » à quelqu'un, cela signifie Tour de l'Horloge. ''

J'ai ouvert en grand la portière de la voiture et j'ai sauté de mon siège, me ruant dans la rue pour me rendre à la tour de l'horloge alors que je scandais l'expression « Torre dell'Orologio » à maintes reprises dans mon esprit afin de ne pas l'oublier. J'ai avancé en fendant la foule avec l'impression que je ne n'aurais pas besoin de l'utiliser. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la ville semblaient se diriger vers le centre-ville.

Je suis arrivée sur la grande place alors que l'horloge commençait à sonner les douze coups de midi. J'ai essayé de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, gagnant quelques regards furieux d'autres visiteurs, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que je devais trouver Edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai scruté les murs et je l'ai vu debout dans l'ombre sans sa chemise. '' - Non... ''

J'ai forcé les muscles de mes jambes à courir alors qu'ils étaient douloureux, mes poumons me donnaient l'impression d'être en feu. Je n'arrivais même pas à avoir une pensée cohérente à part celle de devoir l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas mourir pour moi. Il avait besoin de vivre. Au dernier coup de l'horloge, il est sorti au soleil, mais le regard de tout le monde était axé sur le défilé qui passait dans la rue.

Mon corps s'est écrasé contre son corps de pierre, nous repoussant tous les deux dans l'ombre. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'ecchymose qui se formait sur ma poitrine, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en inquiéter. '' - Edward, je vais bien, s'il te plaît, arrête ça. ''

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi alors qu'il penchait son visage dans le creux de mon cou avant de me sentir. Mon corps épuisé s'est effondré alors qu'il me tenait contre lui et je savais que je serais tombée s'il ne m'avait pas tenue.

Je pouvais le sentir trembler alors qu'il me tenait. '' - Tu es vivante... Tu étais morte. ''

J'ai secoué la tête contre lui. '' - Non, j'étais seulement hors de portée d'Alice. Il y a eu un blocage. Je vais bien. S'il te plaît, ne fait pas cela. '' Mes paroles étaient tendues alors que j'étais toujours en train de reprendre mon souffle.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre parce que deux grands hommes ont ouvert la porte derrière nous, nous tirant à l'intérieur avant de refermer les portes. Un frisson involontaire a traversé mon corps quand j'ai levé les yeux vers celui qui me tenait, le plus petit des deux hommes. Ses yeux rouges lumineux étaient dans les miens comme s'il trouvait de l'amusement à ma situation.

J'ai ralenti un peu plus ma respiration, mais mon cœur battait tellement vite que je pensais qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment. J'ai simplement gardé ma bouche fermée quand le plus grand a escorté Edward pour le placer en face de moi. Il a cessé brièvement quand Alice s'est approchée pour marcher auprès de moi, je l'ai regardée avant d'être poussé en avant.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés quand le plus grand des deux hommes a parlé avec ce qui semblait être une petite jeune fille au premier abord, mais ses yeux rouges et lumineux trahissaient sa véritable nature. Elle s'est retournée et a pris la tête du groupe comme si elle était la responsable. _Je suppose que pour certains, l'âge n'avait pas d'importance. _

Nous avons traversé un tunnel de pierre qui était si sombre que je n'arrivais pas à voir quoi que ce soit. Je pouvais seulement sentir les pierres sous mes pas hésitants et les mains glacées qui tenaient mes bras à mes côtés pour me guider pendant la traversée. Après quelques temps, nous avons tourné pour prendre une autre direction qui avait des lumières accrochées en haut du couloir.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai voulu que nous soyons de nouveau dans l'obscurité quand j'ai vu un groupe de personnes qui était conduit à travers les tunnels pour une visite quelconque. Une petite fille sautillant à côté de sa mère a attiré mon attention alors qu'ils étaient emmenés dans une pièce, avant que nous soyons hors de portée d'audition, j'ai entendu des hurlements commencer et j'ai tressailli intérieurement.

Après avoir atteint le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, j'ai vu quelques humains qui travaillaient dans le hall d'entrée avant de continuer à avancer, l'une des femmes m'a donné un regard de pitié avant de détourner le regard en baissant les yeux pour parler à la jeune fille qui nous dirigeait. '' - Les autres sont arrivés, mademoiselle. Ils attendent votre arrivée. ''

La jeune fille n'a même pas daigné la regarder alors qu'elle continuait.

Peu de temps après, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant deux grandes portes en bois sculptées qui devaient probablement mesurer plus de six mètres de hauteur. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse ouvrir une de ses portes. Je me suis retenue de laisser tomber mes mâchoires quand j'ai vu la petite fille les ouvrir avec facilité. _Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le faire, c'est un vampire._

Pénétrant à l'intérieur de la grande salle, j'ai regardé les portes de plus près pour examiner tous ses motifs finement ouvragés quand nous avons arrêté de marcher. J'ai regardé Edward qui avait un regard de pierre sur le visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix d'un homme.

Il y a eu des applaudissements. '' - Magnifique ! Il semblerait que le reste de ta famille est arrivé, Carlisle ! ''

Je me suis figée dans les bras de l'homme en entendant le nom de Carlisle. Après un moment, j'ai essayé de tendre le cou pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme en face de moi., mais j'ai été tirée en arrière contre la poitrine de l'homme derrière moi alors qu'il se penchait pour chuchoter à mon oreille. '' - Ce n'est pas très intelligent de m'offrir ton cou comme cela. '' Il a ri avant de se redresser à nouveau me faisant baisser la tête.

L'homme en face de moi s'est retourné vers moi et a souri. Edward et Alice avaient l'air contrarié et Jane avait l'air ennuyé. Puis une voix légèrement amusée a retenti. '' - Allons, allons, Demetri, tu ne peux pas la manger. Je n'ai même pas encore pu lui parler pour l'instant. ''

L'homme en face de moi a fait un pas de côté, me révélant ainsi le reste de la pièce. Il y avait une série de marches qui conduisaient à trois grands fauteuils. Il y avait des hommes assis sur les deux fauteuils extérieurs, le fauteuil central était vide.

Sur la gauche de la pièce j'ai découvert Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Leurs yeux faisaient la navette entre Edward, Alice et moi avant de revenir à l'homme debout au centre de la pièce. Il avait des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules d'un noir de corbeau, la peau d'une pâleur maladive et des yeux d'un rouge lumineux. Il portait un manteau qui effleurait légèrement le sol quand il se déplaçait.

Carlisle s'est avancé. '' - Aro, vieil ami, quel est le motif de notre réunion ici ? ''

Aro a souri, mais son sourire m'a donné la chair de poule. '' - Carlisle, j'avais espéré que les rumeurs que j'avais entendues étaient fausses. Que ton clan avait laissé échapper un être humain connaissant notre secret. Non seulement cela, mais ensuite vous l'avez laissée vivre quand vous avez quitté la région ? '' Il souriait toujours, mais cela ressemblait plus à une réprimande.

Carlisle a regardé sa famille, un froncement de sourcils sur le visage. ''- Aro, elle n'aurait jamais parlé de cela. Nous ne sommes pas un clan normal, tu le sais. Nous avons un lien plus proche avec les humains. ''

Aro a secoué la tête et m'a regardée. '' - Tsss, tsss, Carlisle. '' Il a commencé à marcher vers moi alors qu'Edward commençait à lutter contre le grand homme qui le tenait. '' - Tu le sais, si un être humain découvre notre secret, il doit être transformé ou tué. ''

Edward est tombé sur le sol, souffrant le martyre tandis que la petite fille vampire le regardait. Aro s'est détourné de moi. ''- Cela suffit, Jane. '' Elle a hoché la tête et a reculé en souriant comme un enfant démoniaque.

Aro s'est tourné vers moi, s'il avait été humain, j'aurais senti son souffle sur ma joue vu la façon dont il était proche de moi. J'ai essayé de garder la tête haute, mais sa silhouette me faisait me sentir minuscule entre les mains de l'homme qui me tenait.

Il a tendu la main pour prendre la mienne. Demetri a déplacé sa main de mon bras et l'a placée sur ma hanche. '' - La célèbre Bella. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par le clan Cullen. '' Il m'a tenu la main pendant un moment avant de me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Incroyable ! Tu es vierge pour moi. Je me demande... '' Il s'est tourné pour rechercher la petite fille alors que Carlisle et le reste des Cullen commençaient à protester.

Elle m'a souri et a fait un pas en avant. Demetri m'a tournée de façon à mieux lui faire face, bien qu'elle n'en avait probablement pas besoin. En regardant la jeune fille, mon esprit répétait non, à maintes reprises. Mes yeux étaient fixés dans les siens et mon esprit s'est vidé alors que mes lèvres laissaient échapper un non.

Elle a hésité un peu comme si elle avait une bataille intérieure avant de se tourner vers Aro pour lui faire savoir quelque chose silencieusement.

Aro a hurlé et a frappé dans ses mains. '' - Merveilleux ! '' Il a regardé les Cullen. '' - Tu as trouvé un petit bijou, mon vieil ami, elle nous surprend tous ! ''

Il a joint les mains alors que ses yeux balayaient mon corps. '' - C'est vraiment dommage mais tu ne seras pas en mesure de rester avec nous, ma chère Isabella. J'aurais apprécié de t'avoir comme membre de ma garde. ''

Carlisle s'est dirigé vers moi et Demetri m'a tirée en arrière un peu plus loin d'eux. Aro m'a souri, mais a parlé à Demetri. ''- Conduit la à Corin et Heidi, elles sont conscientes de ce qu'elles doivent faire avec elle. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir un choc quand il m'a sortie de la salle alors que le silence tombait sur tout le monde dans la pièce. La dernière chose que j'ai vue dans la salle, c'est Aro se tournant vers une famille Cullen abasourdie.

J'ai essayé de le suivre alors qu'il me traînait dans les couloirs. ''- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, tu vas simplement me tuer, pas vrai ? ''

Il a ri. '' - C'est la façon dont tu vas mourir qui est important pour notre maître. '' A-t-il dit avant de venir me chercher pour me jeter sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir à la vitesse de vampire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir des nausées, mais j'ai réussi à ne pas vomir sur lui.

Il s'est arrêté devant une porte qu'il a ouverte, révélant une femme avec de longues jambes. Elle a hoché la tête en le voyant avant de tourner les yeux pour me regarder de haut en bas. '' - Hé bien, ce ne sera pas trop difficile de la faire entrer dedans... Elle est tellement ordinaire. ''

Ils tous les deux ri de moi avant qu'elle ne tende son bras mince pour me faire entrer dans la pièce. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'est tournée vers moi alors qu'une autre femme apparaissait, elles m'ont toutes les deux regardée comme si elles évaluaient chaque tache de rousseur sur ma peau.

Finalement, après quelques secondes qui ont semblé durer des heures, la grande blonde a soupiré d'un air ennuyé. '' - Déshabille-toi. ''

Je suis pratiquement certaine que mon cœur s'est arrêté. '' - Pardon ? Il n'est pas question que je me déshabille simplement en face de vous. ''

Elle a simplement souri en secouant la tête. '' - Oh, petite fille, en réalité, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Aro a prévu un plan incroyable pour toi et ledit plan implique de ne pas porter ces vêtements. ''

Elle s'est dirigée vers moi et a saisi le col de ma chemise avant de la déchirer pour l'enlever de mon corps, rapidement suivie par mon soutien-gorge, mon pantalon et ma culotte. L'autre fille a tourné autour de moi, supprimant tous mes bijoux, les barrettes dans mes cheveux et mes chaussures. Une fois que je me suis retrouvée complètement nue, j'ai essayé de me couvrir avec mes bras, mon visage brûlant alors que je rougissais.

La grande femme a ricané alors qu'elle reculait. '' - Corin, vérifie tout son corps. Il ne doit rien rester. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a levé mes bras avant de me vérifier absolument partout, je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie comme un morceau de viande. '' - S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... '' La femme m'a regardée, puis j'ai senti une vague me traverser. Brusquement, tout allait bien et j'ai laissé mes bras pendre à mes côtés alors qu'elle finissait de me regarder sous toutes les coutures.

Finalement, elle a terminé avec moi et s'est tournée vers l'autre femme. '' - Elle est nette, ses oreilles ne sont même pas percées. ''

L'autre femme a hoché la tête et a saisi une espèce de robe blanche avant de se diriger vers nous. J'ai levé les bras au-dessus de ma tête sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Bizarrement, je n'avais plus peur, j'étais heureuse de tout cela alors qu'elle drapait la robe sur moi.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur la robe qui ressemblait à une vieille chemise de nuit d'autrefois alors que je regardais ces manches bouffantes. Ensuite, elle a enveloppé un corset autour de ma taille, le resserrant à un niveau tel qu'il était difficile de respirer. J'arrivais à peine à croire que j'avais effectivement l'air d'avoir une poitrine alors que le corset relevait tout l'ensemble. Quelques éléments supplémentaires ont été rajoutés puis finalement, une nouvelle robe sombre a recouvert le tout et a été boutonnée dans le dos. Une petite pochette y a été attachée sur le côté.

Mes cheveux ont été coiffée sur le côté en tombant sur mon épaule gauche. Une des femmes s'est baissée pour me mettre des bottines noires avec des boutons sur le côté. Enfin, elles ont drapé une capeline noire sur mes épaules, l'attachant à mon cou avant de mettre doucement la capuche sur ma tête.

En baissant les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, il ne restait rien de ce que je portais. '' - Je ne comprends pas. '' Corin a poussé une nouvelle vague d'acceptation sur moi, me faisant me tenir immobile.

Après le départ de la grande femme, Corin m'a regardée. '' - Je vais pousser beaucoup d'acceptation en toi avant que cela n'arrive, Bella. Aro a déjà décidé quelle époque il veut pour toi, celle de la guerre civile. Il l'a trouvée particulièrement sanglante et il a été joliment intrigué par elle. Est-ce qu'un de tes amis Cullen n'est pas de cette époque ? ''

Je l'ai simplement regardée, l'esprit confus. '' - Hummm, Jasper était dans la guerre civile. Alice m'en a parlé une fois. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à Houston, je crois. ''

Elle a hoché la tête avec bonheur. '' - D'accord, c'est très bien, Bella. Te souviens-tu en quelle année il a été transformé ? S'il a été transformé, il va pouvoir comprendre ce qui est arrivé et il pourra s'occuper de toi. ''

Ma tête commençait vraiment à me faire mal. '' - Heu, je n'en suis pas sûre. Autour de 1860 et quelque chose... Je crois... Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Jasper. Edward m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de contrôle. '' Elle a dégluti et a hoché la tête alors qu'elle commençait à marcher.

J'ai essayé de la suivre, mais j'ai ralenti en sentant toutes les différentes couches de jupons s'enrouler autour de mes jambes. '' - Attends. S'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je habillée comme cela ? ''

Elle m'a regardée comme si elle avait l'intention de me répondre quand la porte s'est ouverte sur l'homme d'un peu plus tôt. Il m'a simplement souri avant de prendre mon bras pour me faire sortir de la pièce. J'ai essayé de regarder la jeune femme derrière moi, mais elle devait être partie devant.

Quand les portes se sont de nouveau ouvertes, Demetri m'a traînée dans la salle et m'a fait tomber sans ménagement sur mes genoux devant Aro qui était maintenant assis sur son trône, les deux autres toujours assis à ses côtés.

Le sourire qu'il a arboré ressemblait à celui d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. '' - Bella ! ''

Il s'est rapidement levé et s'est précipité pour prendre ma main dans la sienne pour embrasser le dessus. À la différence de ma réaction envers l'homme de l'aéroport, je n'ai pas senti le rouge me monter aux joues.

J'ai regardé les Cullen qui portaient tous un mélange de peur et de curiosité sur le visage. J'étais certaine que la curiosité était due à la robe élaborée et au manteau que je portais. J'avais l'air de venir d'une autre époque.

Brusquement, une autre jeune femme est entrée dans la salle et a parlé avec Corin. Elles regardaient Alice qui avait l'air d'être perdue dans une vision.

Edward s'est raidi et a grogné alors qu'il écoutait la vision d'Alice. '' - Aro, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! ''

J'ai regardé Aro qui était maintenant debout auprès de la jeune fille qui était entrée dans la salle. Je l'ai regardée de plus près. Elle était plus jeune que moi, peut-être 15 ans, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés atteignaient sa taille, sa peau, même si elle était plus pâle que ce qu'elle devait être quand elle était en vie, donnait l'impression qu'elle était bronzée. Cependant, la chose qui ressortait le plus était ses yeux. Ils étaient violets, et non rouges ou dorés.

Aro a souri. '' - J'aimerais vous présenter à tous un nouveau garde, voici Ainsley. '' Il a posé sa main sur son épaule. '' - Ainsley est celle qui va appliquer vos peines aujourd'hui. Et cela va être un grand spectacle. '' Il s'est tourné vers les Cullen. '' - Votre punition sera la perte de Bella et de savoir que vous êtes responsables de cela. ''

Il m'a souri. '' - Jusqu'à quel point connais-tu ton histoire américaine, Isabella ? J'espère que tu y as prêté attention lorsque tu as tout appris sur la guerre civile. Tu vas en être un hôte permanent dans très peu de temps. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - Pourquoi ? J'ai repassé ma conversation avec Corin dans mon esprit encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas réellement envoyer quelqu'un dans le temps, pas vrai.

'' - Si c'est vraiment possible, vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer là-bas. Elle n'y survivrait pas. '' Tout le monde dans la pièce s'est tourné vers Jasper comme s'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête.

Les mains de Demetri se sont resserrées sur mes bras alors qu'Aro se dirigeait vers Jasper. '' - Major, j'ai vu que vous aviez une expérience personnelle de cette époque en tant qu'être humain, avez-vous des conseils pour notre chère Bella avant son départ ? ''

Les yeux de Jasper se sont élargis en regardant Aro quand il a compris ce qui allait se passer. Il m'a regardée d'un air abasourdi. '' - Reste loin de Galveston. ''

Aro a frappé dans ses mains comme s'il venait de remporter un prix, mais je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de Jasper qui me regardait comme si j'allais être tuée à tout moment.

Esmé s'est tournée vers Carlisle et a pleuré contre son épaule, même Rosalie avait l'air désemparé devant ce qui se passait alors qu'elle me regardait avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Emmett essayait de tenir le coup pour Rose.

Brusquement, Aro s'est tenu en face de moi en souriant. '' - Hé bien, ma chère, il est temps. Le don d'Ainsley est le voyage dans le temps et toi ma chère, tu vas être envoyée là où tu ne pourras plus faire de mal et si tu essayes de parler des vampires... Hé bien disons simplement que tu pourrais te retrouver pendue où brûlée sur un bûcher. Carlisle et le reste des Cullen sont ceux qui ont scellé ton destin. '' Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite alors que je regardais ma famille puis la jeune femme quand il m'a poussée vers elle.

Corin m'a regardée alors que je sentais une vague massive de calme me traverser à nouveau tandis qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras pour me chuchoter : '' - Trouve Jasper. J'ai dit à Ainsley de t'envoyer autour de 1860. Elle va essayer de t'envoyer aussi près de lui que possible. Retrouve ton ami et essaye de rester en sécurité. '' Elle s'est dégagée, mais la vague de calme est restée accrochée à moi alors que je faisais un signe de la main aux Cullen avant de me sentir disparaître.

* * *

**POV Jasper**

_Cela ne peut pas arriver. Cela ne peut pas se produire. C'est impossible._ Mon esprit avait tourné à plein régime à la seconde où Demetri avait traîné Bella portant cette robe dans la salle. J'étais humain la dernière fois que ce genre de robe était à la mode.

Lorsque Aro m'a demandé de donner des conseils à Bella, j'avais pu sentir des vagues de peur tomber sur elle. La seule chose à laquelle j'avais pu penser, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de Galveston. C'était là que la majorité des guerres vampires avait eu lieu. Il n'était pas bon pour tout être humain de se trouve dans cette région.

Ses émotions fluctuaient à chaque fois que Corin était près d'elle et je savais qu'elle la calmait. _Un petit service._

Finalement, Corin a chuchoté quelque chose dans son oreille et toutes les émotions de Bella sont tombées alors qu'elle nous faisait signe comme si elle était droguée. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas blâmer Corin pour cela, si j'envoyais une jeune fille de notre époque dans les années 1800, je la droguerais probablement avec des émotions tranquilles moi aussi. Je voulais l'enlever de l'emprise de Demetri, mais je savais que cela ne se terminerait pas bien ni pour elle, ni pour nous.

Après un moment, la petite jeune fille, Ainsley, s'est concentrée sur Bella et nous l'avons regardée disparaître lentement.

Les mains de Demetri étaient vides quand lui et tout le reste de la salle ont regardé ses mains.

Elle était partie. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un grognement de m'échapper alors que je fixais Aro. '' - Tu ne lui as même pas donné le choix de devenir un vampire ! Tu l'as tuée ! '' Je pouvais sentir les émotions d'Emmett et d'Edward également au bord de la rupture.

L'obscurité d'Alec nous a submergés avant que je ne puisse avancer. Tout le monde savait que nous aurions probablement essayé de tuer la jeune fille.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**POV Emmett**

Lentement, j'ai commencé à sentir de nouveau mes membres. Je savais que quelqu'un me tenait. Rose, ma Rose. J'ai pressé ma joue plus profondément dans sa poitrine pour lui faire savoir que je savais qu'elle était là. _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont envoyé Bella dans le temps. _La rage qui nous avait submergés m'avait surpris, mais elle faisait partie de notre famille. J'avais l'impression qu'une grande partie de tout cela avait pris son péage sur Jasper.

J'avais été transformé en 1935, environ 80 ans plus tôt et je trouvais déjà que c'était une autre époque pour moi. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, ma petite sœur humaine avait un talent certain pour trébucher sur des surfaces planes. Jasper avait raison. Aro l'avait envoyée à la mort. L'équilibre chimique de son corps à lui seul pouvait être un problème. Et si elle n'avait pas eu tous ses vaccins ? Les années 1800 n'étaient pas exactement connues pour leur bonne hygiène de vie et leur propreté. Mon frère savait de première main dans quoi elle avait été envoyée et sa rage nous avait tous touchés.

Finalement, j'ai été capable de lever la tête et d'ouvrir les yeux. Merde, Alec avait fait son numéro sur nous tous. Rose a pris ma joue en coupe avec sa main et a levé mon visage vers le sien.

'' - Emmett ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? '' Elle tapotait légèrement ma joue avec ses doigts. Quand j'ai essayé de répondre, ma bouche donnait l'impression d'être en plomb alors j'ai hoché la tête et elle m'a aidé à m'asseoir.

En regardant autour de moi, j'ai été stupéfait de voir que nous étions dans un avion. Carlisle et Esmé étaient au-dessus d'Edward qui revenait également à lui. Alice aidait Jasper à s'asseoir et je pouvais toujours voir la fureur en lui, mais il était stupéfait comme le reste d'entre nous.

Carlisle nous a tous regardés. '' - Aro nous renvoie à la maison. Il a décidé que nous faire savoir où était Bella était une punition suffisante. Pour l'instant. ''

Il a regardé Jasper. '' - Il t'a presque gardé là-bas quand il a vu tes capacités, Jasper. De quelle façon tu as affecté tout le monde. Tu as besoin d'être plus prudent, fils. ''

Jasper s'est levé en repoussant la main d'Alice. '' - Prudent ? Il a simplement envoyé Isabella, une Isabella HUMAINE en 1860, Carlisle ! Tu sais que si elle commet des erreurs, N'IMPORTE LAQUELLE, cela lui coûtera la vie. Même si elle ne commet pas d'erreurs, il y a encore les maladies que la médecine moderne a éliminées ! ''

Il s'est assis comme s'il renonçait. '' - Pourquoi l'a-t-il envoyée à Houston ? À présent, elle va devoir également faire face aux guerres du Sud ! Et elle saura ce qui se passe ! Et si je la tue, Carlisle ? Que va-t-il se passer si je la transforme ? Faire d'elle un nouveau-né pour ensuite la tuer quand elle aura survécu à son utilisation ?... ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Si cela se produisait, Jasper s'en souviendrait. Cela le tuerait si ce nouveau souvenir lui venait. Elle était notre amie, notre sœur.

Carlisle s'est assis. '' - Je ne sais pas, Jasper. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire envoyé dans le temps, il y a donc de fortes chances que ce soit la seule qu'ait envoyée cette jeune Ainsley. ''

Je me suis assis sur les genoux de Rose. '' - Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là-bas... ''

Le silence s'est abattu sur tout le monde dans l'avion jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé parle. '' - Après qu'Alec a immobilisé Jasper, Edward et toi, la garde vous a tous pris pour vous mettre dans l'avion. Nous allons être sous surveillance et sous probation pendant un bon moment, Emmett. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous pourrions faire. Nous devons seulement espérer que Bella trouve de la force en elle pour tenir le coup. C'est une fille intelligente. ''

* * *

**POV Bella**

Il n'y avait rien que du noir d'encre autour de moi. Je me sentais complètement déséquilibrée alors que j'enroulais le manteau plus étroitement autour de mon corps. Il ne faisait pas froid. Il n'y avait rien.

Finalement, le sol qui avait été en pierre dans la salle des Volturi est devenu plus doux et en baissant les yeux dans les ténèbres, j'ai vu de la terre et de l'herbe sous mes pieds. Mon visage a commencé à sentir de l'humidité alors que je me levais pour réaliser que je me trouvais à l'extérieur et qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Mes joues m'ont picotée devant l'air froid de la nuit et j'ai commencé à trembler légèrement.

Relevant la capuche de mon manteau, j'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi. Il me semblait être sur un chemin de terre usé et qui n'avait pas de lumière. Le seul mouvement que je pouvais voir était mon propre souffle quand j'exhalais dans l'air glacé.

_Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir réellement envoyée dans le temps... C'était impossible, pas vrai ? Peut-être que Demetri m'avait simplement frappée avant de me laisser quelque part ? _J'ai hoché la tête pour essayer de me rassurer moi-même que ce n'était pas le cas, même si je n'avais pas de mal de tête.

J'ai commencé à suivre lentement le chemin, même si je ne savais pas où il menait. Après quelques temps, j'ai entendu le bruit d'un cheval venant vers moi dans l'obscurité. J'ai essayé de sortir du chemin mais mon pied s'est pris dans un des nombreux jupons que j'avais été forcée de mettre me faisait tomber durement sur le sol où ma tête a frappé un rocher.

J'ai essayé de rester éveillée, mais je me suis sentie sombrer dans les ténèbres qui m'appelaient fortement. La dernière chose dont je me suis souvenue, c'est un homme de l'âge de Charlie me soulevant du sol. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur lui alors qu'il me parlait, mais j'ai glissé dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai été réveillée par la lumière qui entrait par ma fenêtre et j'ai couvert mes yeux avec ma main. À présent, ma tête palpitait. Est-ce que tout cela avait été un rêve ? Ma main a saisi la couette qui était sur moi, mais son toucher ne ressemblait pas à celui de mon lit à Forks.

J'ai découvert lentement mes yeux pour regarder autour de la pièce depuis le lit deux places dans lequel je me trouvais. Je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce auparavant. Il y avait une fenêtre sur ma gauche avec des rideaux sombres ouverts de sorte que je pouvais voir le ciel couvert de nuages sombres annonçant la pluie.

Le plancher était en lames de bois sombre et il y avait une porte sur le mur opposé qui contrastait avec les murs crème qui m'entouraient. En regardant sur ma droite, j'ai vu une petite table et une espèce de vase avec une poignée posée dans une cuvette. Cela n'avait pas vraiment sens pour moi. Les seuls autres pièces de mobilier dans la pièce étaient un rocking-chair dans un coin et une petite commode.

Repoussant la couette, j'ai remarqué que j'étais dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche qui descendait jusqu'au sol et qui couvrait mes bras et mes poignets. Puis cela m'a frappée, _Aro m'a envoyé... _

J'ai commencé à paniquer alors que je glissais mes pieds hors du lit pour les poser prudemment sur le sol en fléchissant légèrement au froid. J'ai entendu un petit bruit de craquement au pied du lit. Je me suis penchée pour voir ce que c'était quand une petite fille aux cheveux blonds a sauté sur le pied du lit.

La petite fille a ri pendant un moment avant de lever la tête. '' - Maman a dit que tu ne devais pas sortir du lit, mademoiselle. Tu t'es cognée la tête vraiment fort. Quel est ton nom ? ''

Elle était très jeune, probablement entre 5 ou 6 ans, elle portait une robe verte avec des manches qui descendaient aux trois quarts de la longueur de ses bras. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en nattes et tombaient en boucles légères autour de ses épaules. J'ai regardé ses yeux bleus lumineux et j'ai réalisé qu'elle attendait que je parle.

J'ai dégluti pour essayer d'humidifier ma gorge. '' - Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais les gens m'appellent habituellement Bella. Peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Où suis-je ? ''

La fillette a simplement souri avant de sautiller vers moi pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. '' - Mon nom est Clara. C'est agréable de te rencontrer mademoiselle Isabella. J'ai deux sœurs et deux frères plus âgés également. Je suis la plus jeune cependant. Maman a dit que papa t'avait trouvée alors que tu marchais le long de la route qui mène à la ville. Papa a dit que tu dois avoir eu peur, parce que tu es tombée et que tu t'es cognée la tête contre un rocher. ''

J'ai doucement senti la bosse sur ma tête et j'ai été reconnaissante en sentant qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être ouverte. J'ai regardé de nouveau la jeune fille. '' - Où suis-je ? ''

Elle a souri en faisant balancer ses jambes. '' - Tu es chez nous, à l'extérieur de Houston. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te rendais à Houston à pied, toute seule et la nuit en plus ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dangereux ? ''

Je l'ai regardée en sachant que je devais trouver quelque chose à dire et j'ai essayé de chercher dans ma mémoire pour me souvenir de tous les cours d'histoire que j'avais eus à l'école. '' - Je sais que ce n'était pas très sage, mais... quelqu'un a arrêté mon chariot et l'a pris. '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration. '' - Tout cela est arrivé tellement vite. La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est que j'étais seule... ''

J'ai regardé la fillette en espérant qu'elle me croyait et que ce serait également le cas pour les adultes.

Le sourire de la fillette a disparu, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. ''- C'était probablement un allié du Nord, ils ont pris du matériel par la force. Papa est à une réunion du conseil de la ville actuellement, à cause des problèmes. '' Elle a rougi. '' - S'il te plaît, ne dis pas à papa que je le sais, je ne suis pas censé écouter quand ils se rencontrent ici. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, je ne vais rien dire, Clara. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est glissée hors du lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait et une femme est entrée. '' - Bienvenue, ma chère, j'espère que la petite Clara ne vous a pas ennuyée. Comment vous sentez-vous ? '' Son sourire était doux et amical alors qu'elle m'apportait une paire de pantoufles, et ses cheveux dorés étaient enroulés au-dessus de sa nuque. '' - Mettez-les ma chère, sinon vous allez attraper la mort. ''

J'ai enfilé les pantoufles. '' - Merci, Ma'ame. Ma tête me fait un peu mal, mais je pense que je vais bien. Clara m'a dit que c'était votre maison et que je suis près de Houston ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Mon mari vous a vue marcher sur la route menant à la ville. Il a dit qu'il doit vous avoir surprise et que vous êtes tombée sur le sol. Il vous présente ses excuses. Quel est votre nom, ma chère ? Je suis Nora, Nora Whitlock. Mon mari Thomas devrait être à la maison plus tard dans la soirée, il est sorti pour affaires. ''

Elle a écarté une mèche de mes cheveux pour la placer derrière mon oreille comme si j'étais sa fille et cela m'a fait sourire, ma propre mère ne m'avait jamais touchée de cette façon. J'ai rougi quand je me suis aperçue qu'elle attendait une réponse. '' - Mon nom est Isabella. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie dans votre maison et d'avoir pris soin de moi, Mme Whitlock. ''

Elle m'a souri puis a regardé Clara qui tirait sur sa jupe. '' - Son chariot lui a été volé, maman, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était à pied. ''

Son visage s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi. '' - Mon Dieu, ma chérie, ils ne vous ont pas blessée dites-moi ? Je vais faire savoir à Thomas de garder l'œil ouvert, toutefois, la plupart des choses ne sont malheureusement pas retrouvées. Il y a eu des troubles avec des gens dans les environs. ''

Elle s'est levée et a tapoté ma jambe. '' - Je vais demander à Marie de venir vous aider à vous habiller, ma chère, et je vais vous faire préparer du thé pour quand vous descendrez. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec confusion alors qu'elle quittait la pièce avec Clara traînant derrière elle. Une minute plus tard, on a frappé à la porte qui s'est ouverte, révélant une jeune fille à la peau sombre d'environ mon âge. Elle m'a fait une révérence et j'ai pensé que ma mâchoire allait tomber. _Merde, je suis dans le Sud... Je ne vais jamais être capable de tenir ma langue et leur dire ma façon de penser au sujet de l'esclavage..._

La jeune fille a ouvert la petite garde-robe et en a sorti une robe qu'elle a posée sur le lit. ''- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, elle sera très jolie sur vous. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à la mettre ? ''

Je me suis levée rapidement. '' - Je suis certaine que je peux m'habiller, je vous remercie. Je... Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils avec vous ? '' J'avais l'impression que j'allais étouffer. Nora semblait tellement gentille, mais je ne pouvais pas admettre cela.

La jeune fille a souri. '' - Les Whitlock sont très gentils avec moi. Quand le père de Monsieur Whitlock est mort, il a hérité de tous ses biens, y compris les esclaves dont faisaient partie mon père et ma mère. Mais il nous a libérés, ceux qui ont choisi de rester sont payés, vivent dans un endroit chaud et reçoivent un peu d'enseignement. ''

Je pense que mon soulagement a été visible sur mon visage parce qu'elle a tapoté ma main. '' - Assez parlé de moi maintenant. Debout afin que je puisse vous habiller. ''

Je me suis levée, me sentant mieux, même si je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise que quelqu'un d'autre m'aide à m'habiller, mais en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait cependant, j'ai pensé que j'aurai besoin d'aide de toute façon. Après m'avoir aidée à m'habiller, elle m'a fait asseoir puis a commencé à me brosser les cheveux tandis qu'elle posait des épingles sur une partie de ceux-ci et laissait le reste reposer librement sur mon épaule droite. _Est-ce réellement moi ?_

Après ce qui a semblé des heures, j'ai été finalement habillée, grimaçant à toutes les couches que je devais encore une fois porter. Marie m'a conduite hors de la chambre et m'a conduite vers une cage d'escalier en bois. J'ai descendu les marches doucement parce que je ne voulais pas m'écraser en bas et j'ai été conduite dans un salon où Mme Whitlock m'attendait.

Elle a levé les yeux de son tricot et m'a fait signe de m'installer sur un petit canapé sur sa gauche. '' - S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, Isabella. Vous vous sentez mieux, ma chère ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai souri. '' - Oui, je vous remercie. Vous avez une belle maison, Mme Whitlock. '' Ai-je dit en regardant la pièce autour de moi, admirant les livres le long du mur.

Elle doit avoir remarqué mon regard parce qu'elle a demandé : '' - Savez-vous lire, ma chère ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête en regardant toujours autour de moi. '' - Bien sûr... Je veux dire, oui, Ma'ame. Mes professeurs m'ont appris. '' J'ai avalé convulsivement, me souvenant que beaucoup de gens ne savaient pas lire à cette époque et priant pour ne pas l'avoir offensée.

Cela n'a pas semblé l'affecter car elle a hoché la tête. '' - Vous êtes une fille chanceuse, ma chère. J'ai également eu ce luxe en grandissant et, à mon tour, j'ai appris à mes enfants. Je lisais pour eux quand ils étaient bébés. À tous les cinq. ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. '' - C'est une excellente expérience à avoir. Clara est votre plus jeune enfant, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Elle a souri avec fierté. '' - Oui, Isabella. Le Seigneur m'a bénie avec cinq bébés en bonne santé. '' Elle a serré légèrement la main autour d'un médaillon. '' - J'ai donné naissance à un autre enfant, mais les anges l'ont emportée avant sa première année. Je lisais pour elle également. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux. '' - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser. ''

Elle a simplement souri et a repris son tricot là où elle l'avait laissé. '' - Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, je pense que la plupart des femmes comprennent. Ce n'est pas rare, un jour, quand vous serez mariée et que vous aurez des enfants, vous pourriez être dans la même situation. Vous ne pouvez que vous sentir reconnaissante pour vos enfants en bonne santé et faire confiance aux petits anges pour veiller sur leurs frères et sœurs. ''

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux alors que je hochai la tête en détournant les yeux. _C'est tout simplement atroce de devoir accepter cela. _Après avoir fini notre thé, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et deux jeunes filles sont entrées à l'intérieur.

Elles se sont approchées et ont souri à Mme Whitlock. '' - Bonjour, maman, nous avons pris un peu plus de tissu en ville comme tu nous l'avais demandé. ''

L'aîné s'est retournée et m'a regardée. '' - J'ai trouvé un magnifique violet clair pour vous. J'espère que cela vous plaira. '' Elle m'a souri. '' - Mon nom est Dinah et elle, c'est ma jeune sœur Harriet. ''

J'ai aspiré ma lèvre entre mes dents en me demandant à quoi allait servir le tissu. '' - Je vous remercie, le violet est en fait, ma couleur préférée. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer toutes les deux. ''

Dinah a hoché la tête et a posé le tissu sur la table. ''- Je suis restée assise dans votre chambre la plupart de la nuit pour m'assurer que vous continuiez de respirer. Une bosse comme la vôtre à la tête aurait pu être dangereuse. ''

J'ai regardé Mme Whitlock avec stupéfaction. '' - Allais-je aussi mal ? '' _Comment vais-je survivre ici s'il suffit d'une simple bosse sur la tête..._

Mme Whitlock m'a souri. '' - Vous nous avez un peu inquiétés quand nous n'avons pas réussi à vous réveiller. Mais vous vous portez comme un charme à présent, ma chérie. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas à ce sujet. '' Elle a fait un signe de tête vers le tissu. '' - Voulez-vous de l'aide ? J'aide encore Dinah avec les siennes aussi. ''

J'ai regardé le tissu. Il était plutôt joli et avait des motifs légèrement plus foncés imprimés dessus. '' - Je vais peut-être vous paraître idiote pour demander cela, mais... à quoi va servir ce tissu ? ''

Dinah a souri. '' - À faire une robe, bien sûr. La robe dans laquelle nous vous avons trouvée était jolie, mais vous pourriez avoir besoin de plusieurs autres. Ce tissu est également plus épais et vous tiendra plus chaud, car nous sommes en hiver. ''

Je suis resté bouche bée. '' - Oh, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fait de robe auparavant. '' J'ai baissé les yeux en essayant de cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Je me sentais inutile ici. Leur dire que je savais conduire une voiture n'était pas une bonne idée, il n'y avait pas de voitures. Je ne savais même pas si je pourrais cuisiner correctement, il n'y avait pas d'électricité ici de sorte que le four pourrait être différent.

Mme Whitlock m'a fait sursauter quand elle a posé sa main sur la mienne. '' - Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chérie, je peux vous montrer. Dinah et Harriet peuvent également vous aider. '' Elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a attirée dans une étreinte.

L'étreinte m'a tout d'abord stupéfiée, ma propre mère aurait simplement balayé cela d'un revers de la main et serait passée à autre chose, mais Mme Whitlock et ses filles semblaient sincèrement désireuses de m'aider à apprendre. Je l'ai serrée en retour avant de la relâcher en entendant une voix forte résonner à travers la maison.

Elle m'a regardée en souriant. '' - Ce doit être mon mari Thomas, venez, je suis certaine qu'il voudrait vous rencontrer maintenant que vous êtes réveillée. ''

Mme Whitlock s'est retournée et a fait face à la porte. Dinah a lié son bras avec le mien et nous avons suivi Mme Whitlock et Harriet.

Je suis entrée dans la pièce pour voir un homme très grand, il devait probablement mesurer aux alentours d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond-miel sombre et il souriait alors qu'il tenait Clara dans ses bras. Il avait un visage aimable et des yeux d'un brun chaud. J'ai dégluti en me souvenant que Charlie me portait comme ça quand j'étais petite.

Je pouvais entendre d'autres personnes placer leurs manteaux sur le portemanteau, mais ils étaient hors de vue quand Mr. Whitlock est venu vers moi.

'' - Comment vous sentez-vous ma chère ? Je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir été présent lorsque vous vous êtes réveillée. Après que Clara m'ait dit ce qui vous était arrivé avec votre chariot, mes garçons et moi sommes retournés voir le conseil municipal. Cela devient un phénomène beaucoup trop commun et que cela arrive à une jeune dame n'est pas acceptable. '' Il a regardé ma tête à l'endroit où je m'étais cognée la nuit où j'étais arrivée ici et il a semblé satisfait de voir que j'étais rétablie.

J'ai baissé légèrement la tête. _Les gens ne baissaient-ils pas la tête à cette époque ?_ Je n'en avais aucune idée et j'espérais qu'il ne penserait pas que j'étais étrange. '' - Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour m'aider, Mr. Whitlock, je vais beaucoup mieux à présent. ''

Clara m'a souri et m'a fait un petit signe quand Thomas m'a regardée à nouveau. '' - Ma chère, avez-vous de la famille dans la région ? Où est-ce que vous voyagiez seule ? Qui vous a laissé voyager seule ? ''

Je suis assez certaine que mon cœur a cessé de battre à cet instant, mordillant ma lèvre avec mes dents, j'ai ensuite commencé à ouvrir la bouche.

Toutefois, Mme Whitlock est intervenue. '' - Thomas chéri, Mlle Isabella est encore un peu épuisée. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous asseoir pour prendre un peu de thé pendant que nous parlons ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, ma chérie. '' Il m'a regardée de nouveau. '' - Excusez-moi, Mlle Isabella, venez vous reposer les jambes, voulez-vous ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis tournée, mais sa voix m'a de nouveau appelée. '' - Mlle Isabella, excusez mon impolitesse. Je ne vous ai pas présenté mes fils. ''

Je me suis arrêtée et me suis retournée en serrant mes mains devant moi alors que je souriais.

Mme Whitlock s'est écartée, révélant un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi et qui me souriait et ce qui semblait être un jeune homme plus âgé qui posait le manteau de son père sur le portemanteau et qui me tournait actuellement le dos.

Mr. Whitlock a souri en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. '' - Ceci est mon plus jeune fils, Elijah. Il a quatorze ans. ''

Elijah s'est incliné en me souriant légèrement et je lui ai retourné son salut en hochant la tête.

Mr. Whitlock s'est légèrement décalé sur le côté et le jeune homme plus âgé m'a fait face. '' - Et ceci est mon fils aîné, Jasper, il a dix-huit ans. ''

Fixant le visage de Jasper, je suis restée stupéfaite. Il était bronzé avec les joues rougies pour être sorti dans le froid, ses yeux dorés étaient à présent d'un brun profond et il avait l'air un peu plus jeune, mais c'était lui. Jasper Hale...

Un sourire a orné son visage alors qu'il me saluait en prenant légèrement ma main pour embrasser le dessus de celle-ci. Je savais que j'étais restée le regarder fixement, mais je me suis finalement reprise et je lui ai rapidement fait une révérence du mieux que je pouvais alors qu'il me tenait toujours la main. Sa main réchauffait la mienne qui était plus froide, ce qui, en lui-même, a été un choc pour moi.

Je l'ai regardé à nouveau. '' - C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, Jasper. Je suis Isabella. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - C'est un plaisir, Mlle Isabella. '' Puis il a fait un pas en arrière.

J'ai reculé et Dinah a lié son bras au mien à nouveau alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle de séjour. Mes yeux se sont finalement détournés de Jasper alors que Dinah gloussait à mes côtés avant de se pencher vers moi. '' - Tu rougis. ''

J'ai baissé la tête, sachant que mes rougeurs allaient s'étendre et descendre jusqu'à mon cou. '' - Désolée... Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les jeunes hommes soient... comme ça. ''

Dinah a ri en hochant la tête. '' - Mon frère a très certainement une personnalité charismatique. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. ''

Je l'ai regardée en pensant. _Oh, ça, je le sais_. J'ai simplement hoché la tête et j'ai souri gracieusement afin qu'elle n'insiste pas.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**POV Jasper vampire **

Nous avions décidé de nous diriger vers la maison de Carlisle et Esmé dans le Montana, nous ne pouvions pas retourner à Forks sans Bella et nous avions besoin de nous retrouver tous ensemble.

Alice était assise à côté de moi et frottait des cercles sur mon dos pour me détendre et me concentrer tout bonnement sur les motifs qu'elle dessinait était la seule chose qui m'empêchait d'exploser. Aro était déjà un homme dangereux habituellement, mais maintenant, il avait également pris le contrôle du temps. Je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix cependant, sachant que ma « famille » allait penser que je perdais la raison, mais c'était peut-être le cas.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que le vampire qui pouvait faire voyager dans le temps devait être arrêtée avant qu'elle n'envoie d'autres personnes à des époques différentes. Je pourrais appeler Peter et Charlotte, ils comprendraient pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de la guerre civile ou des guerres de vampires du Sud sur quiconque.

J'ai regardé Carlisle. Bien sûr il était également en vie, mais il était sain et sauf en Angleterre quand tout était arrivé. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment la moindre idée de ce qui était réellement arrivé durant cette période.

Mon esprit s'est mis en pause pendant un bref instant quand j'ai réalisé que de nouveaux souvenirs venaient de surgir brusquement dans mon cerveau. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose de ma vie humaine, mais il y a eu brusquement un afflux de souvenirs aussi clairs que du cristal, des pensées de choses qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu auparavant.

_* Mon père rentrant à la maison tard dans la nuit en me criant d'aller rapidement chercher le docteur. Quand je suis passé devant lui en sortant de la maison, j'ai regardé la jeune fille inanimée dans ses bras, presque sans vie. *_

_* Galopant sur mon cheval dans le milieu de la nuit jusqu'à la maison du médecin pour lui dire qu'une jeune fille avait besoin de lui. *_

_* Assis dans le bureau de mon père avec lui et mon jeune frère alors qu'il regardait une carte de la région pour y rechercher différentes zones de repos. *_

_* Clara, ma sœur cadette, descendant les escaliers avec ma mère avant de sauter sur mes genoux avant de nous parler du vol du chariot de la jeune fille. Mon père embrassant ma mère avant de nous dire à mon frère et à moi de seller les chevaux pour retourner au conseil municipal avec lui. *_

_* Retournant de nouveau à la maison quelques heures plus tard et être présenté à Bella... Isabella. *_

_* Flirter avec elle et la voir rougir, puis ma sœur l'emmenant loin de moi. * _

_* Appuyé contre l'étagère pour la regarder alors qu'elle racontait à mon père que ses parents étaient morts et qu'elle avait été envoyée ici pour vivre avec son grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Ses instructions étaient dans le chariot qui avait désormais disparu. * _

_* Mon père décidant qu'il serait trop dangereux pour elle de continuer seule et lui offrant de rester avec nous. *_

_* La regarder parler avec ma sœur Dinah et ma mère. Mon père me demandant de venir l'aider dans la grange. *_

_* Rester debout dans le froid alors qu'il me demande ce que je pensais de la jeune fille et moi lui répondant que je pensais qu'elle était belle. Mon père hochant la tête avant de dire : '' - J'ai pensé que tu dirais cela, fils et il est temps que tu commences à penser à t'installer. C'est une belle jeune femme... et comme elle va rester ici, elle sera peut-être d'accord pour que tu la courtises. '' Ensuite il m'a souri avant de me dire d'aller me laver. *_

**POV Edward**

Tout le monde était silencieux alors que nous tentions de réfléchir sur le moyen d'aider Bella. Nous savions tous que c'était sans espoir, cependant. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de la récupérer ou de la ramener directement ici. Le mal était fait.

Brusquement, Jasper s'est arqué sous le toucher d'Alice et il est tombé sur le sol en se saisissant la tête.

'' - JASPER ! '' Alice a crié en s'agenouillant pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Rose et Carlisle ont bondi tous les deux sur leurs pieds.

Carlisle a essayé de regarder dans les yeux de Jasper, mais ils avaient roulé à l'intérieur de sa tête et il ne restait que le blanc de visible à présent.

J'ai regardé dans ses pensées alors que des souvenirs le submergeaient sur sa rencontre avec Bella, ma Bella. Il avait flirté avec elle ! Il essayait de lui faire des avances ! Je me suis levé brusquement en brisant l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil en le repoussant avant de sortir de la salle au pas de charge.

Emmett a essayé de me demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais j'ai simplement haussé les épaules. '' - Tu pourras lui demander quand il reviendra à lui ! ''

J'ai claqué la porte derrière moi alors que je décidais qu'il était dans mon intérêt de chasser en ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas être présent quand il se réveillerait.

**POV Emmett **

En regardant sortir Edward, je savais qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans l'esprit de notre frère. Quand je suis revenu dans la salle, Jasper était toujours couché sur le sol, mais sa tête était posée sur un coussin. Carlisle était assis près de lui et le surveillait.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'ai regardé Jasper et j'ai demandé à la cantonade. '' - Est-ce qu'il va bien ? ''

Carlisle a levé légèrement les épaules. '' - C'est comme s'il était en train de rêver. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. '' Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux fins et a regardé dans la direction d'où je venais. '' - Est-ce qu'Edward a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a vu quelque chose ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Il semblait bouleversé par ce qu'il a vu, il m'a dit de demander à Jasper quand il se réveillerait. J'ai l'impression qu'il est parti chasser. ''

Nous avons seulement dû attendre cinq minutes environ avant que les yeux de Jasper ne s'ouvrent et il a regardé autour de lui. Il s'est relevé, puis, avec l'aide de Carlisle et d' Alice, il s'est installé dans un fauteuil.

Carlisle était de nouveau en mode docteur. '' - Jasper, sais-tu où tu es ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

Jasper a simplement secoué la tête. '' - Cela ne peut pas se produire. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser sortir mon rire de ma poitrine avant de poser ma main sur son épaule. '' - Oh, si tu l'as fait, tu t'es évanoui comme une petite fille. '' Lui ai-je dit.

J'ai ensuite essayé de m'esquiver rapidement, mais je n'ai pas été suffisamment rapide et Rose m'a frappé à la tête. '' - EMMETT ! ''

J'ai de nouveau regardé Jasper. '' - Désolé mec, je le suis vraiment. ''

Il a simplement hoché la tête qui était encore entre ses mains. '' - J'ai vu des choses... Des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées. J'ai vu Isabella. ''

Cela a fait taire tout le monde. Alice est sortie la première du silence. '' - Ma première vision m'a également fait tomber à la renverse. Je suppose donc que tu en obtiendras d'autres à chaque fois que ton toi humain sera en contact avec elle. Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé que tu pourrais la voir souvent ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'a semblé qu'elle n'était seulement que de passage ? ''

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un empathe pour voir la culpabilité sur le visage de Jasper alors qu'il regardait Alice. Il n'y avait que quelques mois de passé depuis leur divorce et c'était toujours un choc pour nous, mais ils semblaient gérer très bien cela.

Jasper s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Je pense que je vais avoir d'autres visions. '' Il a regardé ses mains, laissant la tension s'épaissir dans l'air.

J'ai regardé ma Rosie et j'ai vu des questions bouillonner sous la surface et bien sûr, quelques secondes plus tard, elle a commencé à interroger Jasper. '' - Allait-elle bien ? Où est-elle ? Tu as l'air... ''

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude pour essayer de la faire s'arrêter et elle doit avoir compris, car elle a hoché la tête et a cessé de parler.

Jasper s'est levé et s'est appuyé contre le mur. '' - Mon... Mon père l'a trouvée marchant seule sur le bord de la route. Le bruit de son cheval doit l'avoir surprise parce qu'il a dit qu'elle avait glissé et avait frappé sa tête contre un rocher. Il l'a ramenée à la maison et ma mère a pris soin d'elle. J'ai vu mon père la porter dans la maison et elle était inconsciente... ensuite elle est venue en bas des escaliers et nous avons parlé un peu... ''

Le choc et la culpabilité ont traversé ses traits. '' - J'avais 18 ans... et j'étais humain. Je me souviens qu'elle a été surprise et troublée en me rencontrant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je suppose que je comprends à présent. Elle ne me connaît seulement que comme un vampire. ''

Alice a soupiré. '' - Elle sera au moins en sécurité et tu as toujours parlé avec émotions de ta famille, Jasper. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, ils étaient des braves gens. ''

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais je n'ai pas insisté pour l'instant. '' - Jasper, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chasser avec moi, tu as une mine affreuse, mec. ''

Il m'a regardé et a hoché la tête. '' - D'accord, tu as probablement raison. ''

Prenant le large, nous sommes allés dans la direction opposée à celle où j'avais vu aller Edward. Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait très bien s'ils se rencontraient tous les deux en ce moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avions tous les deux vidé deux bisons et nous ressentions un sentiment de bien-être. '' - Alors mec, vas-tu me dire ce qu'Edward a vu et qui l'a fait fuir ? Ou vais-je devoir lui demander une nouvelle fois ? Le regard coupable sur ton visage me dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. ''

Il a soupiré et a levé les yeux. '' - J'étais un jeune homme de 18 ans, Emmett et il y avait une jolie fille dans ma maison. J'ai flirté avec elle et mon père m'a dit d'essayer de la courtiser. Ma mère et mes sœurs s'entendaient également très bien avec elle. Dans l'une de mes visions, je lui ai baisé la main quand je l'ai rencontrée. Elle a rougi et cela m'a... ''

J'ai ri.. '' - Wow, c'est le petit Jasper qui va finalement obtenir la douce Isabella. ''

J'ai seulement entendu un grondement et j'ai levé les mains. '' - Hé ! Ce n'est pas comme si cela pourrait être considéré comme de la tromperie, elle n'est plus avec Éddie. Tu n'es plus avec Alice et même si tu l'étais aujourd'hui, tu ne l'étais pas dans le passé toutefois. ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Je n'ai courtisé personne dans mon passé. J'étais concentré sur ma détermination à suivre les traces de mon père, ce qui m'a malheureusement conduit à Maria pendant la guerre. '' Nous nous sommes assis. '' - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je tombe amoureux d'elle ? Que va-t-il se passer si je ne rencontre pas Maria ? Rien de tout cela... '' Il a fait un geste vers lui-même. '' -... ne va arriver. ''

J'ai tapoté son bras. '' - Peut-être que le temps va se régler de lui-même si les choses changent. ''

Jasper m'a regardé étrangement. '' - Depuis quand penses-tu aussi profondément sur les choses ? ''

J'ai simplement souri. '' - Hé, je proteste, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi vieux que toi, mais je suis tout de même plus vieux que la plupart des gens. ''

Il a ri mais quand nous sommes retournés à la maison, le silence s'est abattu sur nous. Je savais qu'il y avait encore des choses qui le dérangeaient, mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Tout son passé était en train de changer, et pour lui, quelqu'un allait obligatoirement être dans la merde.

**POV Jasper vampire**

Parler avec Emmett m'avait un peu soulagé. Il avait également raison. Je devais croire que le temps allait se régler à long terme, je n'étais simplement pas certain de savoir si je le voulais aussi. Quand nous sommes revenus à la maison, j'ai réalisé qu'avant qu'Isabella ne soit envoyée dans le temps, mes souvenirs humains étaient très brumeux, ce qui était logique. À l'époque, mon cerveau n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour tout stocker. Je me souvenais de tout, de chaque instant depuis que j'étais un vampire, même si j'aurais voulu oublier certaines choses, tout était aussi clair que du cristal.

À présent, quand je voyais quelque chose, même si c'était pour la première fois, depuis que j'étais un vampire, ils restaient parfaitement clairs dans mes souvenirs.

En soupirant, je me suis dit:_ Si jamais je vois de nouveau Isabella, je vais devoir la remercier pour cela. _C'était réellement un cadeau pour moi, même si elle en avait payé le prix fort.

Chaque fois que je serais avec elle dans le passé, les souvenirs viendront à moi comme si l'événement avait lieu à l'instant même. À présent, je n'oublierai plus jamais la voix de mon père ni le parfum de ma mère alors qu'elle tricotait dans son fauteuil à bascule tandis qu'elle fredonnait doucement. Les rires et les sourires de mes sœurs plus jeunes. Des conversations entre mon frère et moi. Tout me revenait et je ne les oublierai plus jamais maintenant.

Retrouver de nouveau ma famille était plus que je ne l'avais jamais cru possible, je n'allais jamais plus jamais oublier la sensation de sa peau douce contre ma main. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant mes sentiments humains pour elle commençaient également à me frapper dur.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire face à sa perte éventuelle, parce que cela va finalement arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre, pas vrai ?

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

**POV Isabella**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit et je regardais le plafond au-dessus de ma tête en repensant à la journée précédente. Cela avait été un énorme pari de dire à Mr. Whitlock que mes parents étaient morts et que je voyageais seule pour aller vivre avec un parent éloigné. Heureusement, il ne m'avait pas dit de prendre mes affaires et de partir.

En soupirant, je me suis tournée sur le côté en rentrant mon bras sous mon oreiller et sous ma tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas jouer avec le temps. Je l'avais déjà foiré en atterrissant dans la famille de Jasper. Il ne pouvait pas me connaître.

Je me suis assise, repoussant la couette épaisse sur mes jambes, je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'obscurité. C'était étrange de ne pas voir des lumières aléatoires dans le lointain. J'ai soupiré en regardant la bougie éteinte près de moi. _Il n'y_ _a pas d'électricité ici, Isabella._

J'ai levé les yeux sur la lune et je me suis demandé quel jour nous étions. J'étais arrivée avec Alice à Volterra le 15 décembre, donc si j'étais arrivée ici le même jour, nous devrions être le 17 décembre à présent. _Mais seulement si je suis arrivée le même jour. _

Tout cela était très confus. J'allais devoir découvrir la date auprès de quelqu'un.

J'ai regardé les écuries en face de la maison où je me trouvais et je devais l'admettre, j'admirais la simplicité de la famille de Jasper. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, en réalité, ils devaient probablement être très riches. Ils étaient en mesure de payer le personnel de la maison au lieu de les posséder tout simplement comme esclaves. Cependant, ils n'agissaient pas comme s'ils valaient mieux que tout le monde et je les admirais pour cela.

Brusquement, une légère lumière est apparue sous ma fenêtre et je me suis écartée pour ne pas être vue. Je me suis avancée et j'ai vu Mr. Withlock et Jasper marcher vers les écuries en tenant une lanterne. Ils ont tous les deux attrapé une longue fourche parmi les outils et ils ont commencé à étaler du foin dans les stalles des animaux.

J'ai souri, ils étaient réellement très terre à terre et me prouvaient sans même le savoir ce que je pensais précédemment.

Brusquement, Jasper a cessé de travailler et j'ai compris qu'il me regardait quand il a levé la main en souriant pour me saluer. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir alors que je lui faisais signe en retour et j'ai reculé quand on a frappé à ma porte.

J'ai lissé mes cheveux avec nervosité. '' - Oui ? ''

La porte a grincé et Marie est entrée. '' - Bonjour, Mademoiselle Isabella. Avez-vous bien dormi ? ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête alors qu'elle allumait la bougie, remplissant ma chambre d'une douce lueur. '' - Oui, merci, quelle heure est-il ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était temps de se réveiller ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Oui, Ma'ame, la maison est levée. Il est environ 6 heures du matin, Mlle Isabella. Laissez-moi vous habiller avant de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. ''

J'ai soupiré et j'ai hoché la tête avec résignation à l'idée d'être coincée à nouveau dans un corset.

Marie s'est avancée et a ramassé mon pot de chambre alors que je la regardais horrifiée. '' - Oh, je peux apporter cela moi-même dans la dépendance. Il faisait tout simplement trop froid pour sortir la nuit dernière. ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Baliverne, j'ai déjà sorti ceux de Mme Whitlock et de Mlle Dinah. Cela fait partie de mon travail. Nous sommes en hiver, bien sûr qu'il fait froid, Mlle Isabella. ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête alors qu'elle quittait la pièce avec le pot de chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un pot de chambre vide et propre qu'elle a posé dans un coin.

Elle m'a éloignée de la fenêtre et a tiré les rideaux comme si elle savait que j'avais regardé Jasper travailler un peu plus tôt. Je me suis battue avec les sous-vêtements et le corset puis, quand il a été finalement temps de mettre la robe principale, elle a sorti une belle robe crème avec des fleurs rouges autour de la base de la jupe, sur les manches bouffantes et autour de mes poignets.

En baissant les yeux, j'ai rougi un peu en voyant que ma poitrine se voyait un peu plus qu'avec les autres robes. '' - Mlle Dinah a pensé que vous l'aimeriez. ''

Je l'ai regardée. '' - Je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer autant de mes... ma poitrine. ''

Elle a souri doucement. '' - Je peux aller lui demander une robe différente si vous le souhaitez, Mlle Isabella ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, elle en a fait plus qu'assez en me laissant emprunter cela. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je me plains... Ce qui n'est pas le cas. ''

Elle a souri et a hoché la tête alors qu'elle commençait à fermer les boutons à l'arrière de la robe. '' - Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe, Mlle Isabella. ''

J'ai rougi et j'ai mis un châle couleur crème sur mes épaules. ''- Merci, Marie. ''

Quand j'ai descendu les escaliers un peu plus tard, j'ai rencontré Dinah en bas des marches. '' - Je te remercie pour la robe, Dinah, elle est très belle. ''

Elle a simplement souri en hochant la tête. '' - Elle semble merveilleuse sur toi. '' Un sourire est apparu sur son visage comme si elle pensait à quelque chose puis elle s'est penchée à mon oreille. '' - Je suis certain que Jasper va l'aimer aussi. '' Elle a souri alors que je restais bouche bée et elle m'a laissé debout sur le seuil de la salle de séjour alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir.

J'ai dégluti puis je suis entrée dans la salle pour aller m'asseoir à table entre Dinah et Harriett. En levant les yeux, je me suis rendu compte que Dinah me souriait. Je croyais que c'était à cause de son commentaire un peu plus tôt, mais ensuite, j'ai vu que Jasper était assis juste en face de moi à table.

Il m'a souri. '' - Bonjour, Isabella, avez-vous bien dormi ? J'ai remarqué que vous vous êtes levée de bonne heure ce matin. ''

Mme Whitlock a toussé sur son thé matinal. '' - Jasper, très cher, pourquoi regardais-tu Isabella ? '' Mr. Whitlock s'est contenté de sourire, sachant qu'il m'avait vue à la fenêtre.

J'ai rougi alors que je serais plus étroitement le châle autour de mes épaules. '' - J'ai bien dormi, merci. '' Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Mme Whitlock. ''- Je me suis levée tôt et une lumière à l'extérieur a attiré mon attention. J'ai vu Mr. Whitlock et Jasper se diriger vers les écuries. Il a dû me voir à ma fenêtre. ''

J'ai regardé ma tasse de thé pendant qu'on me la remplissait.

Heureusement, Mr. Whitlock est intervenu. '' - Je présente mes excuses pour vous avoir réveillée ma chère. Demain, nous allons attendre d'être dans les écuries avant d'allumer les lanternes. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - J'étais déjà réveillée, en outre, ce serait dangereux pour vous de marcher dans l'obscurité. Ceci est votre maison, s'il vous plaît, ne rien changer parce que je suis ici. Je me lève habituellement tôt. '' J'ai pris une gorgée de mon thé.

Il a souri et a hoché la tête. '' - Très bien, Mlle Isabella. Je me demandais si vous aviez des projets pour aujourd'hui ? ''

J'ai posé ma tasse de thé sur ma soucoupe en secouant légèrement la tête. '' - Non, les seules personnes que j'ai rencontrées sont dans cette pièce. Je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit a été prévu. ''

J'ai regardé Mme Whitlock pour avoir confirmation et elle a hoché la tête. '' - Non, ma chère, rien n'a encore été prévu pour la journée. ''

Il a souri et a posé sa fourchette sur le côté de son assiette puis a fini de mâcher avant de répondre. '' - Bon hé bien j'avais prévu d'aller en ville aujourd'hui. Jasper et moi avons une autre réunion à laquelle nous devons assister. Dinah nous a demandé de se joindre à nous afin d'aller chercher quelques nouvelles peintures au magasin d'approvisionnement. Elle peut vous faire faire le tour de la ville. ''

J'ai regardé Dinah en souriant. '' - J'aimerais beaucoup me joindre à toi. ''

Elle m'a souri avec sincérité, mais son sourire n'a pas atteint son niveau habituel. '' - Parfait. ''

Debout devant la maison, j'ai levé les yeux sur le chariot qui attendait devant la porte et qui avait deux chevaux attelés sur l'avant. Jasper est monté d'abord puis a tendu la main à Dinah. Sa sœur lui a pris facilement la main et a grimpé sur son siège.

Quand il l'a tendue de nouveau pour moi, il a dû voir mon hésitation parce qu'il a souri d'une façon qui a fait fondre mes genoux. '' - Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Isabella, je promets de ne pas vous laisser tomber. ''

J'ai écarté ces pensées et j'ai posé ma main dans la sienne, lui permettant de me soulever de l'arrière du chariot. Cela semblerait étrange si quelqu'un avait peur des chevaux à cette époque, n'est-ce pas ? '' - Merci, Jasper. '' Je me suis assise sur le banc à côté de Dinah.

Une fois arrivée en ville, Dinah s'est levée alors que Jasper sautait sur le sol puis posait ses mains sur sa taille pour la soulever et la poser sur le sol. Quand je suis arrivée au bord, il m'a souri en plaçant ses grandes mains autour de mes hanches. Je me suis un peu penchée en avant afin de mettre mes mains sur ses épaules pour me raffermir alors qu'il me faisait descendre sur le sol avec facilité comme si je ne pesais rien.

Nous sommes restés là pendant un moment, immobiles, ses mains toujours posées sur moi et les miennes sur lui. Finalement, il a hoché la tête en reculant. '' - Voilà, Mlle Isabella, saine et sauve. ''

J'ai rougi alors que je reculai. '' - Merci, Jasper. ''

'' - Isabella, es-tu prête ? '' Je me suis retournée pour regarder Dinah et j'ai hoché la tête.

J'ai rassemblé la partie avant de ma robe afin de pouvoir me retourner sans trébucher et je me suis éloignée avec elle de Jasper et son père sans oser me retourner pour regarder les deux hommes derrière moi. '' - Oui, je suis prête. ''

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans un magasin de fournitures et Dinah avait trouvé ses nouvelles peintures et les avait mises sur le compte de son père. Pendant que je l'attendais, j'ai passé en revue certains titres des livres sur les étagères et mes doigts se sont arrêtés sur « Alice au pays des merveilles1 » de Lewis Carroll. Enfin quelque chose que je connaissais.

Dinah avait dû me voir m'arrêter devant le livre. '' - Je pourrais le mettre sur le compte de mon père si tu veux ? ''

J'ai légèrement sursauté en entendant sa voix. '' - Oh, non, cela va aller. Ta famille a déjà fait plus que suffisamment pour moi. Je me souviens seulement l'avoir lu quand j'étais plus jeune. ''

Je me suis giflée mentalement le visage quand elle m'a regardée. '' - Isabella, ce livre est flambant neuf. Il vient d'arriver avec les dernières livraisons du Nord. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - Il m'a fait me souvenir de quelque chose d'autres, cela ne pouvait pas être ce livre, tu as raison. ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai fait le tour de la bibliothèque pour me rendre à l'avant du magasin quand un homme est entré dans la boutique en respirant lourdement et en bloquant la sortie. En regardant autour de moi, j'ai remarqué que Dinah parlait de quelque chose avec l'employé du magasin quand j'ai entendu un bruit de cliquetis.

Tournant de nouveau la tête, j'ai vu l'homme avec un revolver dans la main me reluquer avant de tirer dans le plafond. '' - Tout le monde à terre ! ''

Il m'a poussée sur le côté, me faisant tomber sur le sol et j'ai tourné la tête pour regarder Dinah qui était également à genoux sur le sol, mais qui avait l'air d'être plus près de la porte à présent, d'après sa position.

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi en tremblant, visiblement nerveuse, tandis que l'homme pointait son revolver sur l'employé du magasin. '' - Mettez tout l'argent dans ce sac. '' A-t-il aboyé alors qu'il jetait un sac à l'employé.

J'ai soupiré d'exaspération pour ne pas être en mesure de me déplacer aussi facilement dans cette robe qui me donnait l'impression de suffoquer. _Que ne donnerais-je pas pour un jean et des baskets._

En levant les yeux, j'ai vu Dinah qui articulait quelque chose en me regardant, mais j'avais des problèmes pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. _Courir... Rester... Aide_... Finalement, j'ai compris qu'elle essayait de me faire rester immobile et que l'aide allait arriver.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai saisi une canne de marche avant de me mettre lentement sur mes pieds et de frapper l'homme à l'arrière de la tête avec la canne. L'étroitesse de ma robe n'a cependant pas arrangé les choses et l'homme s'est retourné pour me regarder avec un visage rouge de fureur.

Sa très grande main s'est enroulée autour de ma gorge. '' - Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste, petite fille ? ''

Il m'a serré la gorge un peu plus fort et le bruit du métal frappant le bois dur a résonné dans la boutique alors qu'il me soulevait du sol d'une seule main. Mes propres mains griffaient les siennes pour essayer de le forcer à me libérer.

J'ai entendu Dinah sangloter, mais je ne pouvais pas la voir. '' - S'il vous plaît, ne lui faite pas de mal, elle est une invitée ici. C'est mon amie. ''

Mes pieds ont touché le sol, mais il m'a retournée de sorte que mon dos était pressé contre sa poitrine. J'ai senti son odeur répugnante de sueur et d'alcool. Sa main était toujours enroulée autour de ma gorge quand il a commencé à marcher, me forçant à marcher rapidement pour le suivre. '' - Je dois enseigner une leçon à ton amie. Je vais te la renvoyer ensuite... peut-être. ''

Il m'a traînée hors du magasin et j'ai entendu Dinah crier alors que j'essayais de m'agripper à la porte, mais il était trop fort. Je me suis sentie faible. Mes yeux ont scanné les alentours, mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Les gens devaient avoir fui quand ils avaient entendu le coup de feu.

Alors que nous tournions le coin de la rue, j'ai brièvement aperçu la jupe de Dinah alors qu'elle courait dans la direction opposée à celle où je me dirigeais avec cet homme répugnant._ Au moins elle va revenir à sa famille, ils ont besoin d'elle. _Nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés devant un vieux chariot dont le bois était éclaté, il m'a repoussée pour pouvoir saisir mes épaules. Alors qu'il commençait à me soulever pour me mettre dedans, j'ai entendu le bruit de chevaux faisant rapidement mouvement dans notre direction.

Il m'a retournée de nouveau pour appuyer mon dos contre sa poitrine et j'ai vu Mr. Whitlock et Jasper galoper vers nous. Un bref sentiment de soulagement m'a submergée quand je les ai vus, sachant que Dinah avait couru pour aller chercher leur aide. Il a rapidement disparu quand j'ai senti le métal froid d'une lame pressée contre mon cou.

Je l'ai entendu glousser quand Mr. Whitlock et Jasper ont marché vers nous un fusil à la main et l'ont chargé. J'ai brièvement essayé de me souvenir de la précision de ces armes en me sentant devenir un peu nerveuse.

Mr. Whitlock était devant à environ trois mètres de nous, Jasper a environ trois pas derrière lui, ses yeux inquiets vacillaient entre l'homme et moi-même. '' - Laisse partir la jeune femme, tu as ton argent. Nous n'allons pas t'empêcher de le prendre. ''

L'homme a resserré son étreinte, me faisant haleter pour trouver de l'air. '' - La fille m'a frappé et je veux seulement obtenir justice. ''

Mr. Whitlock a soupiré. '' - Il me semble que la jeune femme était effrayée et essayait de sortir, quelle justice pourrais-tu obtenir d'elle ? ''

L'homme a ricané. '' - Oh, je peux penser à quelque chose qu'une jolie jeune fille peut me proposer. ''

Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines alors que je me raidissais. ''- S'il vous plaît, non... ''

J'ai jeté un regard à Jasper, le suppliant des yeux pour qu'il m'aide. J'ai vu son doigt se crisper sur la gâchette de son fusil qui était placé contre son épaule, le regard concentré qu'il avait m'a rappelé le Jasper que je connaissais à mon époque. Il avait toujours été là.

Il s'est mis à rire plus fort en appuyant la lame sur ma peau. '' - Oh, je vais t'enseigner plusieurs choses fillette. ''

J'ai fermé hermétiquement les yeux en essayant par la force de ma volonté à revenir à mon époque, cela se transformait en cauchemar. S'il... je ne pouvais même pas penser à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quand j'ai entendu un coup de feu juste à côté de ma tête et j'ai été brusquement poussée en arrière alors que je tombais avec l'homme sur le chemin de terre.

L'odeur de la rouille s'est infiltrée dans mon nez et ma tête a commencé à tourner. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre quoi que ce soit et je sentais une substance chaude et collante recouvrir mon cou et ma poitrine. _Suis-je en train de mourir ?_

Brusquement, j'ai été soulevée du sol et me suis retrouvée dans les bras de quelqu'un qui sentait la sciure de bois et l'herbe. Il semblait que je n'arrivais pas à me déplacer et ma tête est tombée contre la poitrine de l'homme alors qu'il marchait en me portant. Je l'ai entendu marmonner, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que quelqu'un disait.

J'ai été posée brièvement dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre avant d'être soulevée dans les airs et remise dans les bras de l'homme qui sentait la sciure de bois et l'herbe, puis mon monde est devenu complètement noir.

* * *

**1\. Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Carroll est parue en 1865, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, l'auteur l'a fait paraître en 1860.**

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

**POV Isabella**

Je dois avoir dérivé dans et hors de la conscience pendant quelques temps, de temps à autre, j'avais l'impression de sentir ma tête se déplacer contre une poitrine, un bras autour de ma taille me tenant contre la poitrine de quelqu'un.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, j'ai réalisé que j'étais installée de côté en face de Jasper, sur son cheval qu'il montait. En levant les yeux, j'ai vu que son regard était encore sur la route et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais réveillée. À son odeur, j'ai reconnu l'homme qui était venu me chercher après la fusillade. Herbe et sciure de bois. En baissant les yeux, j'ai vu que mon épaule droite et le côté de ma poitrine étaient recouverts de sang séché.

J'ai grimacé en voyant le sang sur la robe crème, je savais que cela ne pourrait pas disparaître. Je dois finalement avoir bougé, parce que quand j'ai levé les yeux pour regarder de nouveau Jasper, ses yeux bruns me regardaient et j'ai commencé à rougir d'être si près de lui.

Il a ralenti le cheval alors qu'il m'aidait à m'asseoir un peu mieux, même si j'étais toujours assise de côté sur la selle devant lui. Il a saisi les rênes avec ses deux mains à présent que j'étais réveillée et qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre chance que je tombe du cheval.

Il s'est un peu reculé pendant que je regardais autour de moi. '' - Vous allez bien, Mlle Isabella ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter pour cet homme, il ne viendra plus vous déranger à nouveau. Êtes-vous blessée ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, je vais bien. Je pense. Cet homme... est-il... ? ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Il est mort. Il était sur le point de vous ouvrir la gorge. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de partir avec vous comme il en avait l'intention. ''

Ma main est allée à ma gorge et j'ai grimacé en sentant une coupure sur le côté de mon cou. '' - Le coup de feu ? ''

Il m'a regardée. '' - Oui, je lui ai tiré dessus, je dois vous présenter mes excuses pour vous avoir fait tomber à terre, cependant. Mais il était un grand homme et il vous tenait étroitement. '' Ses yeux se sont posés sur mon cou. '' - Je ne le toucherais pas si j'étais vous, une fois que nous serons à la maison, ma mère sera en mesure de nettoyer votre plaie. Vous ne voulez pas avoir une infection. ''

J'ai baissé ma main, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'envelopper mes bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer. '' - Merci. ''

Il a lâché les rênes avec une main et m'a serrée légèrement. '' - Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Père et Dinah sont restés derrière pour parler avec le shérif, mais ils vont bientôt rentrer. ''

J'ai levé des yeux horrifiés vers lui alors que je prenais conscience de la réalité. Jasper avait tué pour moi. '' - Est-ce que tu vas aller en prison pour cela ? Tu n'aurais pas dû tirer sur lui, tu ne me connais même pas. Tu ne peux pas aller en prison pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine et... '' J'ai commencé à respirer plus vite alors que je paniquais.

Il a saisi les rênes avec ses deux mains, arrêtant complètement le cheval et me décalant un peu plus pour que je puisse lui faire face. '' - Pourquoi devrais-je être mis en prison pour t'avoir sauvée, chérie ? Il avait un couteau sur ta gorge et avait l'intention de faire bien pire. J'étais parfaitement dans mon droit. Si je ne l'avais pas tué, il aurait été pendu de toute façon pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Sans parler qu'il a volé le magasin en ville. Tu es une invitée dans la maison de mon père et tu as été menacée, il a reçu sa peine. ''

C'était trop étrange pour moi. À mon époque, il y aurait eu des audiences, un drame judiciaire, des journalistes et il s'en serait probablement tiré sur la base de quelques témoignages disant qu'il avait été ignoré dans son enfance après un an de débat. Ici... c'était fini.

Il doit avoir vu mon choc, parce qu'il m'a souri et a frotté mon bras avec sa main. Que ce soit pour me réchauffer ou pour me réconforter, je ne savais pas, mais j'ai accepté son toucher et j'ai penché ma tête sur son épaule.

J'étais un peu gênée mais heureuse de ce geste et nous nous sommes de nouveau déplacés quand le cheval a repris de nouveau sa marche sur la route. '' - Je te remercie, Jasper. Et je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir raté. ''

Il a ri et ma tête a légèrement rebondi contre sa poitrine. '' - Chérie, je n'ai pas raté ma cible depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Je ne t'aurais jamais touchée. '' Il a baissé les yeux vers moi, ses yeux regardant ma poitrine. '' - Je dois m'excuser que tu aies toujours du sang sur toi, mais cela ne me semblait pas correct d'essuyer le sang sur ta... je veux dire, cela ne semblait pas correct. ''

J'ai souri en le voyant rougir légèrement. '' - Hé bien Mr. Whitlock, il me semble que vous rougissez. '' J'ai ri un peu alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. '' - Ta sœur m'a laissée lui emprunter cela, je ne porte habituellement pas mes... robes avec une coupe aussi basse. Même si je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle est fichue maintenant. ''

Il a souri. '' - J'ai pensé que tu avais l'air parfaite. '' Il s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour la robe, maman peut en faire de nouvelles. En réalité, nous sommes allés acheter tous les matériaux que maman avait commandés. Il y a beaucoup de tissu pour faire de nouvelles robes également. ''

Je l'ai regardé avec curiosité. '' - Ta mère fait beaucoup de robes ? ''

Il a penché sa tête. '' - Hé bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment porter les vêtements de ma sœur Dinah éternellement et puisque les tiennes ont été perdues, ma mère a déjà commencé à faire quelques nouveaux modèles pour toi. ''

J'ai rougi. '' - Oh, elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, elle en a déjà trop... ''

Il m'a fait taire. '' - Maman apprécie cela, honnêtement, et elle aime avoir trois filles pour pouvoir leur coudre des robes. Elle fait même des robes pour la poupée de Clara. Tu lui donnes simplement une autre occasion de le faire, ce pour quoi je suis certain qu'elle doit être reconnaissante. Tu seras sa nouvelle pelote à épingles pendant quelques temps. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Elle est merveilleuse, comme je suis certaine que tu le sais. Ta mère est une personne très chaleureuse. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je l'aime tendrement. '' Il a hésité un peu. '' - Je suis désolé si je dépasse les limites, mais tu as mentionné que tes parents étaient morts tous les deux. Tu en parles comme si ta mère ne t'a pas accordé beaucoup d'attention. As-tu été négligée quand tu étais plus jeune ? ''

J'ai dégluti convulsivement. '' - Ma mère m'a été enlevée assez récemment avec mon père. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais appris quoi que ce soit avec sa mère, de sorte qu'elle n'a rien pu m'enseigner. J'ai beaucoup étudié et appris dans les livres. Je me sens inutile ici. ''

Il m'a regardée. '' - Tu n'es pas inutile, Isabella, et si je connais bien ma mère et ma sœur Dinah, elles vont t'enseigner beaucoup de choses sous peu. Tu sembles être très intelligente pour une dame, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, tu vas apprendre très rapidement. ''

Je ne savais pas comment lui répondre et je me suis donc penchée en arrière contre lui. ''- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber du cheval, ils me font peur, je ne me sens pas tranquille sur un cheval. ''

Il a mis les deux rênes dans une main, enveloppant l'autre autour de ma taille pour me tenir contre lui alors qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille. '' - Jamais. ''

J'ai rougi en sentant la chaleur de son souffle contre moi dans le froid qui nous entourait.

Arriver à la maison couverte de sang a été tout un événement, j'avais brièvement oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de téléphone portable ici. Personne ne savait donc ce qui m'était arrivée en ville. Harriet et Mme Whitlock sont sorties de la maison alors qu'un des garçons d'écurie m'aidait à descendre du cheval et malheureusement, des bras de Jasper.

Je me suis retournée pour le regarder depuis le sol et je lui ai fait une révérence. '' - Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici en toute sécurité, Jasper. '' Il a hoché la tête alors que Mme Whitlock arrivait et me tirait dans ses bras.

Elle m'a examinée avant de regarder la petite coupure sur mon cou. '' - Jasper Whitlock, tu as conduit une jeune fille en ville et tu la ramènes couverte de sang. Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle. '' - En réalité, Mrs. Whitlock, il m'a sauvée. Un homme est venu voler le magasin et a essayé de m'enlever. ''

Elle m'a jeté un regard horrifié puis à son fils. '' - Merci mon Dieu, vous allez très bien, ma chère. '' Elle a regardé Jasper. '' - Ton père et ta sœur ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Ils vont très bien, maman et ils vont arriver dans très peu de temps. ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant de lui faire un geste pour l'éloigner. '' - Va te nettoyer et aider ton frère avec les chevaux. ''

Elle s'est tournée vers moi. '' - Allons te nettoyer, d'accord ? '' Elle a regardé Marie qui l'avait suivie. '' - Commence à réchauffer de l'eau et va remplir la baignoire, s'il te plaît. ''

Puis elle m'a frappée sur les fesses, me faisant entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai vu Jasper me sourire et j'ai rougi. Harriet m'a simplement regardée en souriant une fois que nous sommes entrées dans la maison.

Elle s'est mise derrière moi dans ma chambre et a commencé à déboutonner ma robe. '' - Tu aimes mon frère. '' A-t-elle dit plus comme un fait que comme une question.

J'ai pris une respiration. '' - Il m'a sauvée aujourd'hui, je le connais à peine. ''

Elle a ri. '' - Je pense que vous êtes mignons ensembles. Et tu l'as laissé s'asseoir près de toi sur Zanto. Si tu ne l'avais pas aimé, tu lui aurais demandé de marcher. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Zanto ? Qui est-ce ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Son cheval. Vous étiez très proches. ''

J'ai rougi. '' - Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de marcher, c'est son cheval ! En outre, les chevaux me font peur. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je serais montée dessus sans lui. ''

Elle n'a pas tenu compte de mes protestations et elle a souri en arrachant la robe, me laissant dans mes nombreuses couches de sous-vêtements, avant de défaire le fermoir de mon jupon.

Mme Whilock est revenue avec une bassine d'eau et a commencé à nettoyer le sang épaissi dans la région de ma clavicule. '' - Je suis désolée, ma chère, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas effrayée cependant, c'est un endroit agréable par ici la plupart du temps. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que Marie et une autre femme apportaient un énorme seau d'eau bouillante pour le déverser dans une grande baignoire. '' - Mr. Whitlock et Jasper se sont occupés de cela, je vais vraiment très bien. Le bourdonnement s'est arrêté dans mon oreille il y a quelques temps.

Elle s'est figée. '' - Le bourdonnement ? Il y a eu des coups de feu ?

Je me suis mordu la lèvre et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Jasper a dû tirer sur l'homme qui essayait de m'enlever. Je dois avoir perdu connaissance parce que la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais sur le cheval avec lui et il me ramenait ici. ''

Elle m'a tirée dans une étreinte. '' - Oh mon Dieu, ma fille. Hé bien, nous allons te nettoyer. '' Elle a fait sortir Harriet de la pièce ne laissant que Marie et elle-même.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une dernière pièce de tissu blanc et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de moi, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer jusqu'à ce que Marie s'approche et me dépouille de ce dernier vêtement, me laissant nue avant de quitter la pièce.

Rapidement, je me suis dirigée vers la baignoire sans me soucier de savoir si l'eau allait me brûler la peau, je voulais seulement être sous l'eau. J'ai relevé mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour d'eux avant de mettre mon menton sur mes genoux.

Après un moment, le picotement dû à la chaleur s'est arrêté et l'eau chaude a commencé à détendre mes muscles endoloris. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient douloureux après être rentrée avec Jasper sur son cheval à la maison. J'ai un peu sursauté quand j'ai senti une éponge passer sur mon dos.

Mme Whitlock était agenouillée à côté de moi quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. '' - Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, ma chérie. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'elle continuait à laver mon dos. '' - Vous êtes trop gentils avec moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir pris chez vous comme vous l'avez fait. ''

Elle a souri alors qu'elle continuait. '' - Ce n'est rien , ma chérie. C'est agréable de t'avoir ici, et j'espère que tu vas décider de rester avec nous. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle. '' - Je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps, mais je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que je ferais si je pars. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? ''

Elle a souri et a hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, ma chérie. Et Isabella, ne soit pas inquiète pas en pensant que tu restes trop longtemps. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. En outre, mon aîné est plutôt attaché à toi. Je peux me tromper, mais tu sembles également être attachée à lui. ''

J'ai rougi profondément. '' - J'espère que je n'ai pas dépassé les bornes ? ''

Elle a cessé tout mouvement et a levé mon visage en mettant un doigt sous mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as rendue heureuse par tes actions envers Jasper. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt envers quiconque et je craignais qu'il ne veuille pas se marier avant plusieurs années. Mais tu es là désormais. Tu es une bénédiction. ''

Elle a versé de l'eau sur mes cheveux et a commencé à les frictionner avec un savon quelconque. '' - Jasper a toujours voulu suivre son père, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais même Thomas et moi nous sommes mariés quand il avait 18 ans. ''

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma stupéfaction de se montrer sur mon visage. '' - Vous pensez que je vais me marier avec Jasper ? Nous venons de nous rencontrer... Il est génial et il m'a sauvée, mais je n'ai que 16 ans. ''

Elle a eu l'air un peu confuse. '' - J'avais 15 ans quand je me suis mariée avec Thomas, ma chérie. Tu as le bon âge. Thomas est en train de finaliser les arrangements pour le mariage de Dinah avec William Marston et elle a ton âge. Tu ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps avant de te marier n'est-ce pas ? ''

Je l'ai regardée et j'ai réalisé que les gens n'attendaient pas pour se marier à cette époque._ Oh merde ! _J'ai secoué la tête par la négative en regardant l'eau, faisant flotter brièvement mes mains à sa surface. '' - Non... C'est seulement que... Le mariage ne semblait pas être une option pour moi. Je n'ai pas de famille. ''

Elle m'a tapoté le dos. '' - Je sais que tu es une jeune femme forte, Isabella, Je sais que ma fille admire ta force. Le fait que tu ne sois pas une épave sanglotante après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui montre beaucoup de choses sur toi, Isabella. Mais tu as raison, tu n'as pas de famille. Te marier est la meilleure option pour toi, pour ne pas dire la seule option. '' Elle a rincé mes cheveux. '' - Les femmes ont besoin de se marier pour survivre, nous vivons dans un monde d'hommes après tout. ''

J'avais envie de crier, je n'avais aucun droit... Je n'étais seulement qu'une fille ici. Cela n'allait pas beaucoup me plaire.

J'ai ravalé ma fierté et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Mais comment pouvez-vous vouloir de moi pour lui ? En quoi cela pourrait-il vous rendre heureuse ? Je n'ai rien. ''

Elle s'est penchée et a embrassé mon front. '' - N'est-ce pas évident, ma chérie ? Tu le fais sourire, s'inquiéter, se soucier... Avant de venir ici, je lui ai parlé. Il tremblait encore à l'idée que tu avais été en danger. Il a cru qu'il allait te perdre aujourd'hui. ''

En soupirant, j'ai aspiré ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. '' - J'ai été stupide, un peu plus tôt, je n'aurais pas dû essayer d'arrêter cet homme. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû, mais tu n'es pas stupide. Et je sais que Jasper avait l'intention de te demander si tu serais d'accord s'il te courtisait. ''

Ma mâchoire a chuté et elle a souri avant de continuer. '' - Thomas a eu une petite conversation père-fils avec Jasper l'autre nuit à ton sujet. Je pense que tu rends mon fils nerveux, parce qu'il pensait te le demander en arrivant en ville, mais il a décidé d'aller d'abord avec son père. ''

J'ai rougi en la voyant se lever et me tendre une sortie de bain. Je me suis levée en essayant maladroitement de me couvrir. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je ne regarde pas. '' Je me suis tournée rapidement quand elle m'a couverte.

Une fois couverte, je l'ai remerciée. '' - Merci. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été baignée comme cela depuis que j'étais une petite fille. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et m'a aidée à entrer dans des dessous propres avant de me tendre un peignoir au lieu d'une nouvelle robe. '' - Allons dans mon atelier de couture, ce serait le meilleur moment pour prendre ta taille maintenant. '' Elle m'a souri et m'a fait sortir de la pièce.

Je suis entrée dans l'atelier de couture et elle a fermé la porte derrière moi. J'ai été étonnée de voir autant de différents matériaux alors qu'elle me conduisait jusqu'à une estrade au centre de la pièce.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée ensemble alors qu'elle m'apprenait à mesurer et à coudre une robe. Dinah est même venue nous rejoindre après une heure et, durant quelque temps, nous nous sommes toutes senties très proches.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**POV Isabella**

Il ne s'était passé que quatre jours depuis l'incident de la ville et le sujet semblait avoir été oublié par tous sauf moi. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de rester dans la maison ou de passer mon temps assise dans la grange pour pouvoir être avec Jasper pendant qu'il s'occupait de son cheval.

Zanto était un beau cheval, plutôt calme, mais incontestablement fougueux. Jasper avait offert à quelques reprises de m'apprendre à monter, mais je lui avais dit que les chevaux me rendaient trop nerveuse. Il m'avait ensuite offert de monter avec lui jusqu'à ce que je sois plus à l'aise, mais les paroles d'Harriett sur le fait d'être très proche de lui m'étaient revenues à l'esprit et j'étais devenue aussi rouge que la robe que je portais. Il avait souri, mais heureusement, avait laissé tomber le sujet.

J'étais assise seule dans le salon pour lire un livre quand Mme Whitlock est revenue de la ville avec Dinah et elle m'a appelée pour que je vienne à l'étage avec elles.

Les femmes de chambre avaient posé un certain nombre de boîtes sur le lit et étaient sorties de la chambre alors que je restais debout à côté d'elles, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

Mme Whitlock a souri et a pris ma main. '' - Isabella, ma chère, je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses récemment et Dinah et moi-même avons compris que tu ne t'étais probablement pas rendue compte de la date. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais nous avons pensé que nous pourrions t'aider. ''

J'étais complètement désorientée à présent. '' - Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire ? ''

Elle a souri quand elle a ouvert une boîte. '' - Nous sommes le 21 Décembre, ma chérie. Noël est dans quatre jours. ''

J'ai rougi et j'ai baissé les yeux. '' - Oh, je peux tout simplement rester dans ma chambre pendant votre journée de Noël. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Tu m'as mal comprise. Dinah et moi avons réalisé que tu ne le savais probablement pas et que tu n'avais pas non plus de moyens. Cependant, nous avons pu mettre de côté quelques affaires pour que tu puisses les donner comme cadeaux. ''

J'ai rougi avec embarras. '' - Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû. Je ne pourrais pas vous rembourser. ''

Dinah a tapoté ma jambe. '' - Nous l'avons fait parce que nous nous soucions de toi et que tu nous as aidés. Veux-tu voir les cadeaux ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête, pas certaine de savoir ce que c'était, sans mentionner le fait que je me sentais très mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elles avaient acheté des choses en mon nom, mais en regardant tout cela j'ai été surprise.

La petite robe que j'avais cousue quand Mme Whitlock m'enseignait la couture était de la taille de la poupée de Clara. Je lui avais cousu une nouvelle robe de poupée. Le châle bleu que j'avais cousu était pour Harriett et j'avais fait trois foulards pour Mr. Whitlock, Jasper et Élijah.

J'ai levé les yeux vers elles et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. '' - J'ai fait cela... ''

Dinah a souri et s'est assise à côté de moi et a murmuré : '' - Je peux t'aider pour trouver également un cadeau pour maman. Tu as très rapidement appris à coudre, Maman et moi avons toutes les deux été impressionnées. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je te remercie. Je n'avais jamais fait quoi que ce soit auparavant. Je vous remercie toutes les deux de m'avoir aidée avec cela. ''

Mme Whitlock m'a embrassée et a quitté la pièce. Dinah et moi sommes restées assises seules et elle a sorti un petit sac de la poche de sa jupe. '' - Je t'ai vue jeter un regard à cela dans le magasin, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le donner à Jasper. Tu m'aides à la cuisine, donc, s'il te plaît, considère cela comme un paiement pour cela. J'ai simplement pensé que tu aimerais lui donner un cadeau de plus. '' Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras et est sortie suivant sa mère.

Je suis restée assise là, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai ouvert la pochette et j'ai sorti un petit couteau de poche avec un manche en bois. Je me suis mordu la lèvre, me demandant s'il l'aimerait.

**Matin de Noël**

J'ai été réveillée brusquement quand Clara a couru dans ma chambre et a sauté sur mon lit pour me secouer. '' - Réveillez-vous, Mlle Isabella ! C'est le matin de Noël ! ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et d'envelopper mon bras autour d'elle pour l'étreindre. '' - Hé bien, bonjour Clara. ''

Elle s'est blottie avec moi sous les couvertures pendant un moment alors que mes yeux se refermaient. Je l'ai entendue rire. '' - Salut, mon frère ! ''

J'ai brusquement ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Jasper debout dans le couloir et nous regardant depuis la porte ouverte que Clara avait oubliée de fermer dans son excitation. '' - Bonjour, Mesdames, je suppose que je vais vous voir en bas. '' Il a fermé la porte en souriant alors qu'il me voyait probablement rougir.

Clara a sauté dans le lit. '' - Jasper vous aime ! ''

J'ai rougi encore plus. '' - Chut... Tu ne peux pas en être sûre, Clara. Allons nous habiller, tu veux bien ? ''

Elle a ri. '' - Hé bien, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il te regardait alors que tu avais les yeux fermés ? De plus, je sais que papa et lui ont discuté ensemble l'autre soir pour qu'il te courtise. ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. '' - Va t'habiller maintenant, petite demoiselle. '' Je lui ai souri en ignorant ses commentaires.

Elle a juste souri et a couru vers la garde-robe pour en sortir une robe verte avec des garnitures d'ivoires et me l'a apporté. '' - Elle va être tellement jolie sur vous. ''

Elle s'est ensuite retournée et a couru dans sa chambre alors que Marie entrait pour m'habiller. '' - Bonjour, Mademoiselle Isabella. ''

Une fois que j'ai été habillée, je suis descendue dans la salle à manger où tout le monde a pris son petit-déjeuner, ensuite, nous sommes tous allés dans la salle de séjour. Je me suis assise à côté de Dinah sur le petit canapé de la salle.

J'avais heureusement eu suffisamment de temps pour coudre deux châles supplémentaires pour aujourd'hui, un pour Mme Whitlock et un pour Dinah. Je devais admettre que j'étais étonnamment douée pour cela, ce qui était surprenant. J'ai été surprise d'avoir également reçu des cadeaux. Deux nouvelles broches de Mme Whitlock et d'Harriett, un nouveau châle de la part de Jasper, un nouveau chapeau de la part de Mr. Whitlock, un foulard avec Élie, un joli collier que Clara avait fait pour moi et de la part de Dinah, les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles, le livre que j'avais vu dans le magasin le jour du vol.

Tout le monde s'était dispersé après la distribution de cadeaux. Je me suis levée et j'ai passé mon nouveau châle autour de mes épaules avant de prendre mes affaires pour les ranger dans ma chambre.

Il y a eu un léger coup sur le cadre de ma porte et je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper debout dans le couloir. '' - Je me demandais si tu aimerais parler et faire une promenade avec moi ? ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête et me suis déplacée pour le suivre après m'être assurée que son autre cadeau était toujours dans la poche de ma jupe. '' - D'accord. ''

Nous sommes sortis de la maison et je me suis tournée vers lui en tirant le châle plus étroitement autour de mes épaules pour me garder au chaud. Jasper m'a regardée, puis sa voix traînante du sud a rompu le silence. '' - J'ai autre chose pour toi. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, Jasper, le châle est magnifique. ''

Il a souri. '' - Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. '' Il a regardé de nouveau la maison avec nervosité avant de me remettre une fleur en papier. '' - Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je te courtise, Isabella ? Normalement, je devrais demander à ton père, mais c'est impossible et je t'aime vraiment... Je voudrais une chance d'occuper une place dans ton cœur, si tu me le permets. ''

Je ne pouvais plus respirer et j'ai dû vérifier mentalement si ma mâchoire n'avait pas chuté. J'ai pris une grande respiration, je savais que ce n'était pas le Jasper que je connaissais, mais si je trouvais le chemin du retour ? Jasper me haïrait-il ? Que se passerait-il ? Est-ce qu'il le saurait ? Aurait-il épousé Alice ? Serait-il toujours devenu un vampire ? Maria ? Les guerres de vampires du Sud ? La guerre Civile ?

J'ai sursauté en sentant ses mains sur mes épaules. '' - Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te le demander comme cela. S'il te plaît, oublie cela, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. ''

Il s'est retourné pour quitter la grange, mais j'ai saisi sa main pour l'arrêter. '' - S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout. ''

Il s'est retourné vers moi, le visage curieux. '' - Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser comme cela. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Jasper, je t'aime. Beaucoup. Seulement cela me fait peur. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles que tu connais et qui sont mieux que moi. Je ne veux pas être blessée, c'est tout. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant les deux dernières semaines dans ma vie, beaucoup de choses ont changé. '' J'ai baissé les yeux en comprenant que je tenais toujours sa main. Je devais réaliser que je ne pourrais jamais retourner à mon époque. Que je ne verrais jamais l'un d'eux à nouveau.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pris une grande respiration alors que je continuais à lui tenir la main afin qu'il ne puisse pas partir. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu de l'espoir dans les siens. '' - J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me courtises. ''

Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à décrire le sourire qui est apparu sur son visage, il était si plein de vie. Il s'est penché pour embrasser le dessus de ma main. '' - Tu viens tout simplement de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux ici-bas. Je sais que cela a été difficile pour toi, mais je vais t'aider. Quant aux autres d'attirer mon regard comme tu l'as dit... Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. J'étais aveugle avant ton arrivée. ''

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher une rougeur de monter à mes joues et je me suis souvenue du couteau. '' - Oh, j'ai presque oublié, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. '' J'ai mis ma main dans la poche de ma jupe et j'en ai sorti le petit sac pour le lui remettre.

Il l'a ouvert en souriant. '' - Je te remercie. Je vais le garder toujours avec moi. Tu m'as donné énormément aujourd'hui. ''

J'ai rougi. '' - Je reconnais que ta sœur m'a aidée. Je pense qu'elle veut également que tu me courtises. ''

Il a ri en glissant le couteau dans sa poche. '' - Laquelle ? J'ai entendu cela de tous les membres de ma famille. Surtout ma mère, elle t'aime déjà comme une nouvelle fille. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête. '' - Oui, ta mère, Dinah, Harriett et Clara ont toutes mentionné que tu pourrais éventuellement me courtiser. Même Marie pense que je suis un bon parti pour toi. ''

Il a souri. '' - Hé bien je suppose que nous devrions aller apaiser les masses ou nous n'en entendrons jamais la fin. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. '' - Vous êtes amusant, Monsieur. ''

Il m'a souri en me tendant le bras et j'ai glissé mon bras sous le sien avant de sortir de la grange près de la rivière à l'arrière. '' - Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te faire rire, Isabella. C'est un son magnifique. ''

Nous avons passé quelques temps à marcher, puis nous sommes retournés vers la maison. Mme Whitlock était assise dans le salon et nous a souri avec délicatesse à notre retour. '' - Hé bien, je vois que la conversation a été un succès, je suis heureuse de voir cela. ''

Elle nous a serrés dans ses bras, Jasper et moi. ''- Isabella, pourrais-tu te joindre à moi dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? Jasper, ton père a demandé à ce que tu le rejoignes dans son bureau à ton retour. ''

Il a hoché la tête et a embrassé sa joue. '' - Oui, maman. Amusez-vous, Mesdames. ''

**Plus tard, ce soir-là. **

J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête le soir de Noël dans la maison d'un des associés de Mr. Whitlock, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que j'y étais conviée jusqu'à ce que Mme Whitlock soit arrivée avec Dinah et Harriett pour que nous soyons toutes habillées.

Quand j'ai regardé la robe extravagante, je suis devenue nerveuse en voyant la crinoline que je n'avais vu que dans les livres d'histoire. Mon Dieu, comment allais-je pouvoir m'asseoir ?

Marie s'est approchée et a déboutonné le dos de ma robe avant de m'aider à en sortir avant d'aller ensuite aider également Dinah et Harriett.

Mme Whitlock nous a regardées de l'endroit où elle était, elle était déjà dans sa jupe avec l'aide de sa femme de chambre. '' - Vous allez être toutes les trois merveilleuses. ''

J'ai regardé autour de moi. '' - Où est Clara ? ''

Harriett a souri. '' - Elle est trop jeune. C'est la première année où je peux venir, puisque j'ai dix ans maintenant. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. C'était logique, elle avait probablement besoin d'aller se coucher plus tôt. Marie m'a pris par la main pour me faire tenir au centre de la pièce. '' - S'il vous plaît, restez ici Mademoiselle Isabella et gardez vos mains sur votre tête. ''

Il a fallu deux autres femmes pour l'aider à faire passer la crinoline par-dessus ma tête et la descendre jusqu'à ma taille, j'avais l'impression d'être une cloche quand la lourde crinoline a été fixée autour de ma taille. J'ai brièvement regardé la porte. _Allais-je pouvoir passer ?_

Ensuite, Dinah est entrée dans la sienne suivie par Harriett.

Je me suis déplacée avec raideur, le corset était plus serré que d'habitude et appuyait sur ma poitrine, la faisant remonter, et la crinoline me faisait me tenir parfaitement droite. Cela n'allait pas très bien se passer si je trébuchais.

Marie est venue vers moi avec une robe dorée et crème avec plein de fioritures et des manches bouffantes comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Après l'avoir glissée sur moi et avoir tout harmonisé, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais la même personne. J'avais l'impression d'être une des poupées de Clara.

Trois heures plus tard , nous avons finalement toutes été prêtes, les cheveux bouclés, maquillées et nous nous sommes dirigées vers les voitures qui nous attendaient.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai rougi en voyant Jasper, également tiré à quatre épingles, qui m'attendait debout près de la voiture. Il m'a saluée quand je me suis approchée et il a pris ma main pour l'embrasser. '' - Tu es magnifique, Isabella. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en essayant de combattre la rougeur sur mes joues quand j'ai entendu Harriett et Dinah ricaner derrière moi. '' - Merci, Jasper. ''

Il m'a rapidement aidée à monter dans la voiture et il a ensuite aidé ses sœurs, puis son père et lui ont pris chacun les rênes d'une voiture et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la réception.

C'était magique, quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, il y avait des statues, des peintures et des serviteurs. Tout le monde passait un moment merveilleux.

Jasper m'a sortie de mes pensées quand il m'a tendu la main. '' - Aimerais-tu danser avec moi ? ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre en prenant sa main. '' - J'aimerais, mais je vais peut-être t'embarrasser Jasper. Je ne sais pas danser. ''

Il a souri, sûr de lui, alors qu'il m'écartait du mur pour me chuchoter à l'oreille : '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Tu te souviens ? ''

Je l'ai suivi en me remémorant notre conversation sur le cheval quand je lui avais demandé de ne pas me laisser tomber et je lui ai souri en hochant la tête. '' - Je me souviens. ''

Une fois sur le parquet, il a tenu ma main droite avec sa gauche et a placé son autre main sur ma taille, en baissant les yeux, j'ai réalisé à quel point ma taille avait l'air fine par rapport à sa main quand j'étais dans mon corset. J'ai posé ma main libre sur son épaule. Je l'ai senti resserrer légèrement son emprise sur ma taille pour me tirer avec lui quand nous avons commencé à nous déplacer sur le plancher de danse.

Je lui ai souri. '' - Comment as-tu fait cela ? ''

Il a ri un peu. '' - Honnêtement, c'est simplement une question de positionnement. ''

Il a légèrement grimacé quand j'ai sauté sur son pied, mais il n'a pas semblé perdre la cadence. '' - Pardon. ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - C'est très bien, et tu n'es pas tombée. ''

J'ai ri un peu alors que les danses ont continué jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quand nous sommes partis, il était très tard, ou très tôt, selon la façon dont vous le regardiez. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre le montant de la voiture alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux ouverts, l'air froid de la nuit m'a aidée, mais j'aurais préféré éviter les frissons.

Jasper m'a regardée et a enlevé sa veste pour la poser sur moi avant de faire partir les chevaux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissante quand j'ai respiré son odeur qui m'a donné l'impression d'être à ma place ici... à la maison, finalement.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**POV Isabella ( Avril 1861 )**

C'était le printemps à présent, le printemps à Houston et j'étais assise sur une couverture avec Dinah, de l'autre côté des terres agricoles des Whitlock qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la rivière. Clara et Harriett couraient partout et ramassaient des marguerites qu'elles venaient ensuite empiler sur la couverture.

J'étais couchée sur le coude et la brise chatouillait mes bras nus. Disparue depuis longtemps les lourdes robes en tissu épais, à présent je portais des robes plus légères à manches courtes.

Dinah m'a regardée en souriant, je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Après son mariage en février avec William Marston, elle avait déménagé dans sa maison, ce qui avait permis à Harriett et Clara d'avoir chacune leur propre chambre. Elle était tellement belle le jour de son mariage, son voile traînant derrière elle dans l'allée.

J'ai souri en la regardant à présent, elle avait changé ses robes à corset serré pour des robes style empire. Sa petite main berçant son ventre légèrement gonflé par son enfant en pleine croissance. J'arrivais à peine à croire qu'elle était enceinte et que tout le monde était heureux pour elle. Elle était tellement jeune, même si c'était la normale ici à cette époque.

Elle m'a souri. '' - Isabella, est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Oui, tu sembles tout simplement resplendissante. Tu as l'air tellement radieuse, je suis heureuse pour toi. ''

Elle a rougi. '' - Je te remercie. Je suis très heureuse, William est merveilleux, mais il est très occupé par son travail, toutefois. Nous avons toujours réussi à passer du temps au calme tous les soirs cependant, tu comprends, pour voir comment s'est passé sa journée. Il veut que je commence à chercher une nounou que j'aimerais pour quand le bébé arrivera. ''

J'ai relevé la tête. '' - Une nounou ? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une nounou ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - J'ai oublié que tu n'avais pas eu de servantes quand tu as grandi, excuse-moi. Ce ne serait pas à longueur de temps, mais pour les événements et les activités où je ne pourrais pas prendre le bébé avec moi. Même maman avait une nounou quand nous étions plus jeunes pour pouvoir participer aux activités de papa. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - C'est surprenant, c'est tout, je suis impatiente de voir ton bébé naître cependant. J'adore faire des câlins aux bébés. '' J'ai souri en regardant son ventre. '' - Est-ce que je serais capable de m'occuper de ton bébé ? ''

Elle a ri et a hoché la tête. '' - Je suis certaine que tu auras besoin de pratique, donc bien sûr ! J'aimerais que tu viennes souvent me rendre visite une fois que la maison que William construit sera terminée. De plus, notre enfant sera la nièce ou le neveu de Jasper, ce qui fait donc qu'il ou elle sera également le tien une fois que tu seras mariée. Cela me semblera tout de même étrange de vivre aussi loin. ''

Elle m'a envoyé un sourire rayonnant en plaçant sa main sur la mienne quand j'ai rougi, mais elle a continué à parler. '' - William m'a courtisée pendant six mois avant de demander ma main, je ne vois pas Jasper te laisser partir. ''

J'ai souri tristement. '' - Vraiment ? Il a passé beaucoup de temps au travail ou avec son père et son frère loin de la maison et de moi. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Il travaille dur pour s'assurer une bonne position au sein du conseil, papa lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait. Je pense que mon frère veut être certain de pouvoir prendre soin de toi et de tous les petits pieds qui se présenteront. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Je ne sais pas comment je vais être comme mère Dinah, je n'ai jamais été autour des enfants. ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Peut-être pas des bébés, mais nous allons remédier à cela avec ce petit. '' Elle a posé sa main sur son ventre.

'' - Et je t'ai vue avec Clara, elle a seulement 6 ans. Tu es si chaleureuse avec elle, je l'ai vue se faufiler assez souvent dans ta chambre et tu lui permettais de te faire des câlins. '' Elle a regardé les filles qui était en train de mettre des couronnes de marguerites autour de leur tête.

J'ai ri doucement en voyant Clara essayer de mettre une couronne de marguerites à son chien. '' - C'est une petite fille spéciale, Dinah, je l'aime comme si elle était ma propre sœur. ''

J'ai de nouveau regardé Dinah. '' - Harriett et toi également. Élijah me suis un peu partout, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir pourquoi cependant. ''

Dinah a hoché la tête. '' - Tu peux attribuer à Jasper le fait qu'Élijah te suive. Il lui a demandé de faire attention à toi quand il ne peut pas le faire. Il te protège. ''

Je l'ai regardée les yeux écarquillés. '' - Vraiment ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête en souriant, mais ensuite elle a soupiré. '' - Oui, je pense que je dois retourner à la maison. Je me sens un peu fatiguée. ''

J'ai souri, sachant qu'elle avait réellement été très fatiguée ces derniers temps. Je me suis donc levée en lissant ma robe puis j'ai levé les yeux sur les filles. '' - Harriett ! Clara ! Allons les filles, il est temps de rentrer ! Votre sœur a besoin de repos. ''

Elles ont ri et ont accouru alors que je me retournais pour aider Dinah à se relever. '' - Rentrons à la maison. ''

Elle a ri alors qu'elle se levait. '' - Je pense que tu seras une excellente mère, Isabella ! ''

J'ai rougi alors que nous nous prenions par le bras pour rentrer à la maison. '' - Je pense que j'ai encore le temps, tu ne crois pas ? ''

Elle a simplement souri en haussant les épaules. '' - Tu ne sais jamais. ''

Plus tard ce soir-là, je me suis assise dans la maison familiale, Dinah était rentrée chez elle il y avait quelques heures. Clara et Harriett étaient allées au lit il y avait environ une demi-heure et la maison était silencieuse.

Je me suis adossée dans un fauteuil moelleux en repliant mes jambes sous moi alors que j'ouvrais mon livre sur Alice qui était perdue dans un monde différent. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire au parallèle entre ma vie et celle d'Alice. Alice qui est rentrée à la maison finalement, ce que je ne ferai jamais.

J'ai sursauté en entendant le plancher grincer derrière moi, je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper debout derrière moi. '' - Tu m'as fait peur, Jasper. ''

Il a souri en embrassant le dessus de ma main. '' - Mes excuses, Isabella, je suis surpris que tu sois encore éveillée. Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Oui, je vais bien, je te remercie, j'étais simplement en train de lire. '' J'ai placé mon marque-page à l'intérieur du livre avant de le fermer.

Il a froncé les sourcils en regardant le livre. '' - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Je peux partir. ''

J'ai posé le livre sur la table basse. '' - S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je... cela m'a manqué de ne pas te voir plus souvent. '' J'ai rougi en baissant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de mendier, mais dernièrement, son attention avait manifestement été ailleurs.

Il m'a regardée avec inquiétude. '' - Quel est le problème, Isabella ? Je sais que j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, mais tu n'as jamais été très loin de mes pensées. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Vraiment ? '' J'ai levé les yeux vers lui en levant la main vers lui. '' - Je craignais que tu aies perdu tout intérêt pour moi. ''

Il s'est levé pour se diriger vers moi et m'a tendu la main. J'ai pris sa main sans poser de questions et me suis levée. Il m'a conduite vers la porte d'entrée et prenant mon châle sur le portemanteau avant de me le remettre.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur alors que Marie entrait dans la pièce. Jasper s'est tourné vers elle. '' - Si quelqu'un pose la question, fais-leur savoir que j'ai pris Isabella pour lui montrer quelque chose. '' Elle a hoché la tête et m'a souri.

Nous sommes sortis de la maison alors que je posais le châle sur mes épaules. '' - Où me conduis-tu ? ''

Il s'est simplement retourné et m'a souri par-dessus son épaule. '' - Tu me fais confiance ? ''

J'ai mordu ma lèvre alors que je hochais la tête alors que nous approchions de l'écurie. '' - Bien sûr je te fais confiance, Jasper. ''

Il m'a souri alors qu'il me conduisait vers une botte de foin pour que je m'assieds. '' - Assieds-toi ici pour le moment. ''

Quelques minutes après, il est réapparu en tenant Zanto, qui était sellé, par la bride. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui avec perplexité. '' - Tu veux aller faire du cheval ? Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit, Jasper. ''

Il a simplement souri en me tendant la main. '' - Je sais et je promets de me comporter comme le parfait gentilhomme que je suis, comme toujours. ''

J'ai mis ma main dans la sienne et il m'a amenée près de Zanto. Les chevaux me rendaient encore nerveuse et Jasper était toujours la seule personne avec qui j'étais montée. Jasper est monté sur Zanto et a pris ma main à nouveau pour me soulever et me mettre sur ses genoux.

Il a saisi les rênes de sa main droite tandis que son bras gauche s'enroulait autour de ma taille avant de sortir de l'écurie.

J'ai levé les yeux alors que nous étions en selle, l'air frais de la nuit soufflait dans mes cheveux et j'ai regardé les étoiles briller au-dessus de ma tête. En regardant de nouveau Jasper, j'ai souri avant de me pencher vers lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il a fait ralentir son cheval et il l'a dirigé vers un arbre voisin. J'ai regardé autour de moi, nous étions au bord de l'eau d'un petit lac à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

Jasper m'a poussée légèrement loin de sa poitrine afin de pouvoir sauter sur le sol avant de se retourner pour m'aider à descendre du cheval.

En étant debout si près de lui, je pouvais voir le rose à ses joues en raison du vent, oubliant presque que je l'avais connu auparavant et qu'il était très différent. Cela m'a attristée de savoir qu'il avait perdu sa jeune insouciance une fois qu'il était devenu un vampire. Jasper avait toujours semblé être en train de souffrir. Une apparence que je n'avais pas encore vue sur lui ici, penser à cela m'a fait me demander, et si cela avait également quelque chose à voir avec la guerre ?

J'avais à peine pensé à l'avenir, je n'en faisais plus partie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois et toujours aucune aide en vue. Bien sûr, mes parents et les Cullen me manquaient, mais j'avais Jasper et les Whitlock ici et ils m'avaient tous accueillie chez eux. J'avais réellement commencé à penser à mon ancienne vie comme à un rêve, une réalité dans laquelle j'avais perdu toute envie de retourner, de plus en plus avec chaque jour qui passait.

Cela devenait de plus en plus ma maison, je ne m'étais jamais réellement bien entendue avec la technologie de mon époque, bien sûr, la télévision et les voitures me manquaient, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais besoin.

Jasper a attiré mon attention sur le présent en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux égarée derrière mon oreille. '' - Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées, Chérie. Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête en lui souriant. '' - Oui, je vais bien. Je suis désolée, je pensais seulement à ma vie d'autrefois, avant de vous rencontrer, ta famille et toi. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Cela te manque ? Je veux dire, penses-tu partir ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, surprise par ma panique et j'ai hurlé '' - NON ! '' Plus fort que prévu.

Il m'a regardée avec stupeur puis a souri. '' - Hé bien, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne veut que tu partes, je pense que si tu le faisais, je ne serais pas le seul à essayer de te suivre. ''

J'ai rougi. '' - Je... Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme cela. '' J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Tu serais venu après moi ? ''

Il m'a souri en hochant la tête. '' - J'irai n'importe où pour toi. '' Il s'est penché en tenant ma main. '' - Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent ces derniers temps. Il y a eu pas mal de nouvelles réunions au conseil ces derniers temps. Et je travaille sur un projet avec mon père et mon frère. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Quel genre de projet ? Est-ce que c'est pour les réunions ? ''

Il a secoué la tête, ses cheveux blond doré effleurant le dessus de ses épaules. '' - Non, les réunions ne sont pas à propos de choses agréables et le projet est un cadeau pour un des associés de mon père. Je ne sais pas qui c'est toutefois. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

J'ai pu voir de l'hésitation sur son visage. '' - Je ne devrais réellement pas inquiéter une jeune femme de cette façon. S'il te plaît, oublions les réunions. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ma mère ne sait même pas la raison qui se cache derrière elles. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, lui permettant de laisser tomber le sujet , ce pour quoi, il a semblé être reconnaissant. Il a regardé ma main et m'a tirée plus près de lui. '' - Est-ce que cela te dérange si je m'approche plus près de toi ? ''

J'ai souri en secouant la tête pour lui dire non. '' - J'apprécie ta compagnie, Jasper, je l'ai toujours fait. ''

Il ne m'a pas quittée des yeux tout le temps que nous avons parlé, nous étions simplement un garçon et une fille sans aucun souci. Je suis arrivée près de l'eau et j'ai légèrement éclaboussé Jasper. Il a été surpris au début, mais ensuite il m'a poursuivie autour des arbres jusqu'à ce que je sois coincée par lui et il s'est penché vers moi.

J'ai souri en le regardant, ma respiration un peu plus rapide alors que ma poitrine se déplaçait visiblement de haut en bas. '' - Jasp... ? ''

Il m'a coupée en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser, d'abord doucement avant de placer sa main sur ma taille et l'autre en coupe sur ma joue.

Mes mains ont quitté le tronc d'arbre que j'avais utilisé comme support pour les poser sur sa poitrine alors qu'il me tirait plus près de lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Finalement mes poumons ont hurlé pour avoir de l'air et nous nous sommes séparés. Je savais que mes joues étaient d'un rouge flamboyant à présent, et ce n'était pas dû à l'air de la nuit, ni à la promenade à cheval.

Il a posé son front contre le mien alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. '' - Mademoiselle... Isabella, je devrais te présenter des excuses pour t'avoir embrassée comme cela, mais je ne peux pas. ''

Se reculant un peu, il a repoussé mes cheveux de mon épaule, plaçant rapidement un autre baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées avant de se reculer complètement.

J'ai levé mes mains à mes lèvres en rougissant. '' - Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'aies pas fait d'excuses. J'ai beaucoup aimé. ''

Il m'a souri. '' - J'ai eu envie de le faire pendant très longtemps. Je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir offensée. ''

Il a pris ma main et m'a ramenée jusqu'au cheval. '' - Je dois te ramener cependant, avant que mon père envoie quelqu'un pour te trouver. ''

Nous sommes retournés à la maison en silence, sa main autour de ma taille comme toutes les autres fois que nous étions montés à cheval, mais cela signifiait plus pour moi à présent.

Une fois de retour à l'écurie, il m'a posée sur le sol, m'embrassant une fois de plus avant de retourner dans la maison. Il m'a conduite jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et m'a embrassée la main en me souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans le couloir pour aller dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**POV Jasper vampire**

Agrippant le rebord de la fenêtre, j'ai regardé les arbres, écoutant le côté de la conversation téléphonique de Rosalie avec Edward.

Il semblait qu'il était de nouveau en train de la harceler pour avoir plus de détails sur les visions. Elle a finalement explosé et elle lui a dit que je l'avais embrassée. Hé bien, mon moi du passé l'avait embrassée.

Je l'ai ensuite entendue raccrocher et dire à Carlisle qu'Edward avait besoin d'un nouveau téléphone.

J'ai ricané un peu, il se prenait pour qui ? Il l'avait quittée. Il l'avait blessée émotionnellement et ensuite il l'avait laissée dans les bois. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

_C'était à moi de la protéger... Elle était à moi._ J'ai secoué la tête pour éloigner ces pensées de mon esprit. Où avais-je la tête ?

J'ai frappé le rebord de la fenêtre. _Arrête, Jasper, elle n'est pas ta petite amie._ J'ai saisi ma tête alors que je me disais. _Mais elle l'est... Je l'ai courtisée... Je lui ai fait connaître mes intentions..._

J'ai entendu frapper à ma porte et je me suis retourné pour voir Carlisle se glisser dans ma chambre. '' - Comment te sens-tu, fils ? ''

Je lui ai donné un petit rire tout en secouant la tête. '' - Désorienté... ''

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux. '' - Je l'ai courtisée. Je l'ai embrassée. Je sens à quel point je l'aimais. Je l'aime. Je veux arracher les bras d'Edward de son corps et le battre avec pour être bouleversé par mes visions au sujet de ma... À propos d'Isabella. ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête. '' - Tu es possessif envers elle, à présent. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je l'ai connue ici. Bien sûr, je l'ai conduite avec Alice en Arizona, mais elle ne n'a jamais rien dit. Elle était trop inquiète pour avoir la moindre conversation. Oh, et son anniversaire... où je l'ai presque tuée. Edward ne nous a jamais permis de parler ensemble comme tu le sais. Avec mes problèmes de résistance au sang humain, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me laisser approcher d'elle... ''

Carlisle a posé sa main sur mon épaule. '' - Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais fait sa connaissance à notre époque. ''

J'ai serré les poings. '' - Oh oui, cela se serait très bien passé avec Edward. '' J'ai secoué la tête. '' - J'ai l'occasion de la connaître pour la première fois, Carlisle. Chaque fois que quelque chose change... Chaque fois que je vois son sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être là-bas. Et puis je me réveille et elle a disparu et je suis toujours seul. Seulement aujourd'hui j'ai ces souvenirs et je sais que je suis amoureux d'elle. ''

Il est resté assis là, regardant en silence autour de la pièce alors qu'il donnait des coups de talon dans le tapis épais.

J'ai grogné en ramassant distraitement un livre, faisant tourner les pages avant de le poser à nouveau. '' - Je ne sais même pas comment appeler la femme dont je suis amoureux. ''

Il a levé des yeux curieux sur moi. '' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - Est-elle ma petite amie ? Quelqu'un que j'ai courtisé dans le passé ? Une ex petite amie puisque cela fait tellement longtemps ? Je l'aime mais elle est dans mon passé. Elle n'est pas là. Et quand je parle d'elle... Je ne sais pas. ''

Il a frotté légèrement mon dos et je pouvais sentir la concentration qui sortait de lui. '' - Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler simplement Isabella ? Tout le monde ici a l'habitude de parler d'elle en l'appelant Bella, mais elle a accepté que tu l'appelles par son nom entier. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas accordé à Edward. ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui en faisant un signe de tête alors que je fermais les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau pour regarder l'homme qui m'avait pris chez lui. '' - Je te remercie. '' Puis je l'ai regardé. '' - Est-ce que les Volturi t'ont accordé une audience ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Non, ils ont dit peut-être dans une centaine d'années.

* * *

**POV Isabella**

Toute la famille, à l'exception d'Élijah, qui s'occupait de son cheval, est partie en ville la semaine suivante. Mme Whitlock voulait faire un peu les boutiques alors que Mr. Whitlock et Jasper avaient une nouvelle réunion au conseil municipal.

Ils se sont éloignés tous les deux alors que je marchais avec Mme Whitlock, Harriett et Clara vers quelques commerces. En passant dans divers magasins différents, nous avons acheté un peu plus de matériaux. Mme Whitlock et moi allions commencer à coudre quelques vêtements de bébé pour l'enfant de Dinah.

J'ai souri quand j'ai ramassé un jouet, un petit train en bois, mes doigts ont suivi la petite cheminée fumante. Il était étonnamment détaillé, mais j'ai reposé le jouet. Mme Whitlock m'avait dit qu'ils n'achèteraient pas de jouets jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né et que nous saurions si ce serait un il ou un elle.

J'ai continué à marcher en pensant à quel point il était étrange de ne pas avoir d'ultrasons ni de rayons X ici. Cela m'inquiétait beaucoup. J'avais passé ma première radio à l'âge de trois ans et demi, quand j'étais tombée en roulant hors du lit de ma mère et que je m'étais cassée le bras.

J'ai rougi en pensant à avoir mes propres enfants avec Jasper. Après son baiser il y avait une semaine, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Quand j'étais près de lui, j'avais l'impression d'être à la maison.

Il était environ deux heures lorsque la ville a semblé s'agiter. Il y avait des hommes qui couraient en entrant et en sortant des bâtiments principaux.

J'ai fait un pas de côté quand un homme m'a presque percutée. J'ai regardé Nora. '' - Mme Whitlock, savez-vous ce qui se passe ? ''

Elle a froncé les sourcils en secouant la tête. '' - Je crains que non, ma chérie. Thomas devrait bientôt sortir, il devrait avoir les réponses. ''

J'ai acquiescé en souhaitant que Jasper sorte du bâtiment pour moi. Je dois avoir commencé à trépigner d'impatience parce que Mme Whitlock a posé sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

Elle m'a souri avec douceur. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je suis certaine que tout ira bien. ''

Je voulais hocher la tête, mais un garçon de l'âge d'Élijah est sorti en courant. '' - C'est la guerre ! C'est la guerre ! ''

J'ai levé la main pour cacher mon expression bouleversée. '' - Quel jour sommes-nous ? ''

Un homme assis à côté de moi a répondu. '' - Nous sommes le 12 avril, Mademoiselle. '' Avant de partir lui aussi en courant.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avais-je pu oublier la guerre civile ? Quand j'ai vu Jasper et son père sortir du bâtiment à la hâte, je suis sortie de l'ombre et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de lui. '' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ? ''

J'ai vu Mme Whitlock embrasser également son mari avant de fondre en larmes à quelque chose qu'il lui a dit.

Jasper a pris mon visage entre ses mains. '' - Viens par ici. '' Il m'a emmenée à l'écart de la foule avant de continuer. '' - Le Sud a déclaré la guerre aux États du Nord. Il y a eu une bataille en Caroline du Sud et ils ont demandé aux hommes de s'engager et de rejoindre les rangs. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en m'agrippant à sa chemise avec mes mains. '' - Non... Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser, Jasper. Peut-être que tu ne seras pas choisi. '' Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de me brûler les yeux alors que je le serrais contre moi. Je ne me souciais pas que cela ne soit pas approprié pour le moment, je savais que le Sud avait perdu. Je savais que Jasper n'était jamais revenu à la maison. J'avais finalement trouvé une maison ici et à présent, le tapis m'était tiré de sous mes pieds.

Je l'ai senti embrasser le dessus de ma tête alors qu'il enroulait ses bras également autour de moi comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. '' - J'ai déjà signé pour y aller, Isabella. ''

Mon sang s'est glacé et j'ai reculé, me sortant de ses bras. '' - Quoi ? ''

Il a soupiré en me regardant. '' - Je me suis engagé, c'est ce que mon père et moi venons de faire. Il va avoir un poste de commandement en raison de son siège au conseil et je vais partir au combat demain matin. Je n'allais pas rester ici et ne rien faire pour te protéger. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trembler. '' - Tu ne peux pas... Je... La guerre... Les gens meurent pendant la guerre, Jasper. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je veux être avec toi. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec l'esclavage, Jasper. Ta famille n'a même pas gardé d'esclaves ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? ''

Il m'a regardée comme s'il essayait de trouver les mots justes. '' - Je vais aller pour te protéger. Pour protéger ma famille. Crois-tu vraiment que les habitants du Nord vont venir vérifier si Marie et tous les autres sont des esclaves ? Non, ils ne vont pas le faire, ils vont vous tuer et les « libérer ». J'ai besoin de te protéger. Mon père se prépare depuis... ''

Je l'ai repoussé quand il a essayé de m'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras. '' - Les réunions ? Les réunions déplaisantes ? '' Je sentais que j'allais exploser, je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait conduit à s'engager la première fois parce que je n'étais pas présente, mais ce n'était pas pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il s'était engagé. Appelé sous les drapeaux, oui, mais engagé ?

Il semblait désespéré de me consoler et il a pris mon visage en coupe entre ses mains comme s'il allait m'embrasser, mais je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Je l'ai repoussé à nouveau et me suis retournée pour courir dans la foule des gens et disparaître pendant quelques temps. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber plus profondément amoureuse de lui, cela me faisait déjà peur auparavant, mais à présent qu'il partait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais marché, mais quand je suis sortie du brouillard, je me suis aperçue que j'avais parcouru la moitié du chemin pour rentrer seule à la maison. En regardant autour de moi, je n'ai aperçu personne. Tout le monde était encore agglutiné en ville pour être sur place en attendant les nouvelles ou pour aller signer pour mourir.

Après une autre heure de marche, je suis arrivée à la maison, la voiture était toujours absente et je me suis sentie brièvement coupable pour être partie sans avertir personne.

Alors que j'allais monter à l'étage, Élijah en est descendu et s'est arrêté net en me voyant avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. '' - Tu vas bien, Isabella ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? ''

J'ai réalisé, à mon plus grand embarras, que je pleurais toujours, mon visage était brûlant, rouge et humide de larmes. '' - J... Jasper s'en va, il me l'a dit en ville. ''

Il a regardé autour de moi avant de mettre un bras autour de ma taille pour me conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil. '' - Partir où ? '' Il a de nouveau regardé derrière moi. '' - Je n'ai pas entendu la voiture arriver, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux, j'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir beaucoup de problèmes pour ce que j'avais fait. '' - J'ai marché. Je n'ai dit à personne où j'allais. ''

Il a écarquillé les yeux et j'ai su que j'avais eu raison. '' - Papa et Jasper ne vont pas être heureux. Va dans ta chambre à l'étage et restes-y. '' Il a ensuite pris mon bras et m'a tirée jusqu'en haut des escaliers alors qu'il me conduisait à ma chambre, comme s'il voulait être certain que je suis allée à l'intérieur.

Je me suis assise sur mon lit en marmonnant pour moi-même. '' - Génial, je viens de me faire gronder par un gamin de 14 ans. ''

Mais il s'est retourné et est sorti de la maison, il a sauté sur son cheval avant de galoper vers la ville en me laissant seule.

Une heure plus tard, j'ai entendu le bruit d'un cheval arriver à la maison au galop. En regardant par la fenêtre j'ai vu Jasper, qui montait le cheval d'Élijah, sauter sur le sol. J'ai pris une profonde respiration, sachant que mon visage était encore rouge et un peu gonflé, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire pour y remédier à présent.

J'ai tressailli en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant suivi par ses pas puissants courant dans les escaliers et dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'ai paniqué et j'ai senti mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. C'était fini, il allait me jeter dehors, puis partir pour aller se battre et mourir dans une guerre.

J'ai enveloppé mes mains autour de mes genoux pour les tirer vers ma poitrine en faisant de mon mieux avec mon énorme jupe en mousseline, soit dit en passant, et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans le tissu.

J'ai de nouveau tressailli quand la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte à la volée et a rebondi contre le mur. '' - POURQUOI ES-TU PARTIE ? ''

J'ai essayé de me pousser moi-même plus loin dans le mur, souhaitant qu'il puisse m'absorber, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Ses pas ont fait le tour de mon lit, puis j'ai senti son souffle sur ma joue. Il était au-dessus de moi alors que de nouvelles larmes ont commencé à tomber, trempant ma jupe.

Sa main s'est enroulée autour de mon bras nu alors qu'il essayait de me soulever pour que je le regarde. J'avais l'impression de tomber en pièces. Finalement, j'ai levé les yeux, m'attendant à voir son regard furieux me fusiller du regard, mais la seule chose que j'ai vue, ce sont des yeux terrifiés.

Me jetant contre lui, j'ai enveloppé mes bras étroitement autour de son cou. '' - Je ne peux pas te perdre, Jasper. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me laisser vivre par moi-même. ''

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi plus étroitement qu'il ne m'avait jamais tenue auparavant, comme s'il essayait d'immobiliser mon corps tremblant. Un de ses bras s'est enroulé autour de ma taille alors que l'autre s'enroulait autour de mon dos mais en maintenant l'arrière de ma tête contre son épaule. '' - Isabella, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour revenir à toi. Je ne voudrais jamais te quitter. '' Ses doigts glissaient de haut en bas, de l'arrière de ma tête sur mon dos pour me calmer. '' - J'ai cru... J'ai cru que quelque chose t'était arrivé quand je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver en ville. ''

Il a reculé et m'a fait asseoir sur le bord de mon lit alors qu'il était encore à genoux en face de moi. '' - Je dois dire que ce n'est pas de cette façon que je l'avais imaginé pour toi, mais... depuis que tu es entrée dans nos vies, dans ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet. '' Il a glissé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. '' - Isabella, tu m'as réveillé et m'as montré comment vivre, comment aimer. Je peux t'avoir demandé de me permettre de te faire la cour à Noël dernier, mais je le savais déjà même alors. Tu étais la seule femme que je ne pourrais jamais vouloir. Je t'aime, Isabella. Veux-tu être ma femme ? Porter mes enfants ? Veux-tu m'épouser, Isabella ? ''

J'ai baissé le regard sur lui, mes yeux écarquillés cherchant sur son visage quelque chose qui me dirait que ce n'était pas réel, mais quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu dans sa main la plus belle bague en diamant antique, un petit anneau parfait pour ma main. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trembler quand j'ai hoché la tête avant de me jeter dans ses bras. '' - Oui ! ''

Il m'a tenue fermement avant de reculer pour placer la bague sur mon doigt et m'attirer vers lui pour m'embrasser profondément en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

Je me suis appuyée contre sa poitrine en rentrant ma tête sous son menton et enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Je voulais cela. Je savais que je ne reverrai jamais Charlie et Renée à nouveau. Je ne reverrai jamais les Cullen. Bella Swan était morte en Italie pour eux. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce qui m'était arrivé.

J'ai agrippé sa chemise, je savais que c'était égoïste, mais je devais essayer d'empêcher Jasper d'être transformé par Maria. Je me souvenais du seul conseil que Jasper m'avait donné avant que je sois envoyée ici. Rester loin de Galveston.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**POV Alice**

J'étais inquiète au sujet de Jasper, nous pouvions ne plus être mariés aujourd'hui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que mon amour pour lui avait également disparu. Je l'aimais encore, mais tout simplement pas de la façon dont de véritables compagnons devaient s'aimer. C'était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais laissé partir. Mais en le voyant à présent, je me demandais si j'avais bien agi.

Jasper avait été récemment aussi proche du coma qu'un vampire pouvait l'être. Après que Bella ait été envoyée dans le temps, ses visions avaient commencé à devenir de plus en plus longues.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce sombre alors qu'il était couché dans le lit et regardait le plafond. Carlisle ne savait pas encore combien de temps Jasper serait comme ça et avait pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne reste jamais seul.

Habituellement, la nuit il était réveillé, ce qui était logique puisque son moi humain dormait la nuit. C'était la seule chose qui n'était pas différente. Toutefois, il semblait qu'Isabella était en train de changer énormément la vie de Jasper pour qu'il en voit tellement.

Edward était parti après seulement deux jours de hurlements sur un Jasper inconscient et d'objets jetés contre les murs. Il avait dit que c'était trop difficile pour lui de voir Bella à cette époque et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Apparemment, elle avait été agressée et Edward avait vu Jasper la sauver où, comme il l'avait dit, Jasper était parti à cheval avec elle vers le soleil couchant.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait été envoyée dans le temps et, de toute évidence, elle était toujours en vie et avec sa famille. Sinon Jasper serait sorti de cette transe qui le retenait prisonnier.

En regardant pas la fenêtre, j'ai vu que le soleil était couché et je savais qu'il allait bientôt reprendre connaissance.

J'ai de nouveau posé les yeux sur lui et je l'ai vu cligner des yeux. '' - Bienvenue dans notre monde, Jas. ''

Il a grogné en s'asseyant et il a passé une main dans ses cheveux. '' - Je m'implique de plus en plus, Alice... Rien n'est plus pareil. ''

J'ai acquiescé en m'asseyant près de lui sur le lit. '' - Hé bien, elle reste avec ta famille, nous savions que les choses allaient changer, tout ce que tu vas revivre sera différent et maintenant que ton moi humain l'a embrassée... '' J'ai baissé les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire en me souvenant de cet instant-là.

J'ai grimacé en me souvenant de Rose parler de cela avec Edward par téléphone. Nous l'avions tous entendu quand il avait jeté son téléphone contre une surface dure quelconque après avoir dit qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps.

Il m'a regardée. '' - Alice, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. La guerre civile a commencé et je me suis engagé pour y aller. Pour la protéger. Elle a eu peur quand je le lui ai dit... Elle était furieuse. Je me souviens d'avoir eu tellement peur de la perdre. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, je... J'ai perdu mon sang-froid pendant une minute. Je sais que je dois lui avoir foutu une peur bleue quand je me suis approché d'elle.

Il a regardé sa main un moment avant de lever de nouveau les yeux sur moi. '' - Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. ''

Je l'ai regardé les yeux écarquillés. Je savais que je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle avait dit, mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase. Cela allait être un énorme changement pour Jasper. Il n'avait jamais été marié avant moi.

Il a baissé les yeux et a saisi ses cheveux avec ses mains. '' - Elle a dit oui. J'ai passé la bague à son doigt. C'était celle de ma grand-mère, elle l'avait apportée avec elle en Amérique, j'avais complètement oublié cette bague. ''

J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il a levé les yeux sur moi. '' - Alice, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je l'ai vue... Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Au début, elle était réservée, mais après quelques temps, elle a semblé être plus à l'aise, comme si elle appartenait à cette époque avec moi. Ma famille l'adorait, ma mère l'aimait comme un autre enfant. Elle était de ma famille. ''

Je l'ai regardé tristement, je savais qu'il voyait tout pour la première fois. '' - Tu l'aimes, même encore aujourd'hui. '' C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Et je ne sentirais plus jamais sa peau contre la mienne à nouveau. Je m'en souviens et cela restera dans ma mémoire de vampire, mais elle, je ne l'aurais jamais. ''

* * *

**POV Jasper humain**

J'ai regardé la belle jeune fille dans mes bras qui était entrée dans ma vie et avait tout bouleversé. Elle était différente des autres filles que j'avais rencontrées, elle était forte et douce à la fois. Ma fiancée. Ma future épouse.

Sa respiration avait ralenti et s'était égalisée quand elle s'était endormie dans mes bras alors que nous étions assis sur le plancher de sa chambre. En regardant autour de moi, j'ai été reconnaissant que ma famille soit toujours en ville.

En prenant une grande respiration, j'ai senti son parfum fleuri et j'ai souri. J'adorais la sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras, elle s'y intégrait parfaitement et à présent, dès demain, j'allais la quitter. Je devais la quitter, je devais la protéger de la guerre, je m'étais personnellement engagée pour la protéger.

Un peu plus tard, elle a commencé à remuer dans mes bras et elle m'a regardé, elle était parfaite. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, ses yeux brillants se concentrant sur les miens.

J'ai lissé ses cheveux avec ma main alors qu'elle rougissait. '' - Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ? ''

Elle a souri et s'est assise. '' - Oui... Je suis désolée de m'être endormie sur toi comme cela. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - J'ai réellement apprécié et nous sommes fiancés. J'aime être aussi proche de toi. ''

Elle a souri puis, comme si elle reprenait ses esprits, elle s'est redressée et a lissé sa robe. '' - Oui, mais nous ne devrions pas rester seuls comme cela. Nous ne sommes pas mariés... ''

J'ai hoché la tête, me demandant si elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour moi. '' - Mes excuses, Isabella, je sais qu'il est important que nous restions séparés jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés. Seulement je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons à l'écart l'un de l'autre avant de nous revoir à nouveau. Je suis heureux d'avoir le souvenir de te voir t'endormir paisiblement dans mes bras. Il va m'aider à tenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. ''

Les larmes ont commencé à jaillir de ses yeux à nouveau alors qu'il me semblait qu'elle essayait de les combattre. '' - Tu vas tellement me manquer, Jasper. Promets-moi que tu reviendras. ''

Mon corps a semblé se déplacer de lui-même quand je me suis penché en avant pour prendre de nouveau ses lèvres, rompant seulement le baiser quand j'ai entendu le bruit de la voiture de mon père approcher de la maison.

Je me suis levé et j'ai passé mes bras autour d'elle, l'étreignant contre ma poitrine. J'aimais la sensation de ses petits bras autour de moi. Quand je me suis éloigné d'elle, j'ai fait un signe de tête vers la fenêtre. '' - Ma famille est rentrée à la maison. Nous ferions mieux de descendre. Je peux leur dire que tu veux rester seule si tu veux ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Je vais descendre pour le dîner dans un petit moment, je dois seulement me nettoyer un peu. J'ai l'air complètement débrayée. ''

Je lui ai simplement souri. '' - Tu es magnifique, mon Isabella. ''

* * *

**POV Isabella**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit à regarder le plafond. Je savais qu'il était très tôt, mais je doutais être la seule à être réveillée.

La nuit dernière avait été difficile. Le dîner s'était déroulé en silence puisque personne ne voulait parler de l'énorme éléphant dans la pièce. Toutefois, étant l'homme et le chef de famille de la maison, Mr. Whitlock avait rompu le silence en commençant une conversation pendant le dîner.

Il nous a informés, ainsi que Jasper, qu'en raison du fait qu'il avait déjà commencé à assister aux réunions du conseil, il avait réussi à obtenir son changement de position, passant de simple soldat à celui de second lieutenant. Apparemment, il en savait plus sur le positionnement et les tactiques du Nord que la plupart des gens et ils l'avaient suffisamment préparé pour qu'il soit un officier dans l'armée confédérée.

Je supposais que j'aurais dû le réaliser, Jasper avait toujours dit avec fierté qu'il avait été le plus jeune Major de l'armée confédérée. Je savais qu'il était destiné à gravir les échelons dans l'armée, mais à présent, il me demandait de l'attendre à la maison. Est-ce que cela changerait les choses ?

J'ai entendu des pas arriver devant ma porte. Je me suis assise alors que Marie regardait à l'intérieur de la pièce avec une bougie allumée.

Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur son visage, seulement une expression sérieuse. '' - J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir vous habiller tôt aujourd'hui puisque Mr. Whitlock et Jasper s'en vont. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis levée en tremblant. '' - Oui, je te remercie, Marie. '' Je me suis dirigée vers la commode et j'en ai sorti la robe jaune avec des petites fleurs que je portais quand Jasper m'avait embrassée pour la première fois et je l'ai posée sur le lit en silence.

Après m'être habillée, j'ai saisi un châle pour couvrir mes épaules et les protéger de l'air frais des matins de printemps et je me suis dirigée vers le bas des escaliers où Mr. et Mme Whitlock se tenaient dans une étreinte devant une fenêtre. J'ai détourné les yeux pour les laisser à leur moment de tendresse seulement pour regarder Jasper debout à l'extérieur.

Je suis sortie par la porte et mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge en le voyant. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme confédéré, le tissu gris beaucoup plus réel pour moi aujourd'hui que tout livre d'histoire ne l'avait jamais fait. Zanto était debout près de lui et entièrement sellé avec une couverture confédérée.

Il a fermé la sacoche de la selle de Zanto, il s'est retourné en entendant mes pas et il a enlevé son chapeau pour me saluer légèrement. '' - Isabella, je ne savais pas que tu serais réveillée aussi tôt. '' Il a souri en me regardant de plus près. '' - J'adore cette robe, ma chère. ''

Je suis descendue du porche pour aller vers lui. '' - Tu as eu tort si tu as cru que j'allais pouvoir dormir la nuit dernière. '' J'ai touché sa joue avec ma main. '' - Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible que je puisse manquer ton départ. Je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec toi. ''

Il m'a souri et a levé ma main gauche, celle qui portait ma bague et l'a embrassée. '' - Je reviendrais, Isabella et je vais t'épouser quand je le ferais. Je veux que tu prévoies tout cela, cela va occuper ton esprit et tu n'auras pas le temps de penser à mon absence. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, tout sera parfait quand tu reviendras. Nous pourrons avoir notre propre maison et... ''

Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. '' - Nous avons déjà notre propre maison, je voulais te la montrer moi-même, je voulais te demander de m'épouser là-bas, mais tout cela est arrivé. Demande à Élijah de t'y amener, c'est sur ce projet que je travaillais avec lui et mon père. Nous étions en train de te construire une maison. ''

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. '' - Ce sera notre maison quand tu reviendras. '' Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait littéralement construit une maison pour nous.

Il a souri en hochant la tête. '' - Notre maison. La maison est terminée et il y a quelques meubles de construits, mais je vais avoir besoin d'en fabriquer d'autres à mon retour. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête, ne savait-il pas à quel point il me rendait heureuse ? Ne savait-il pas à quel point je l'aimais ? '' - Je t'aime, Jasper et notre maison sera parfaite. ''

Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser comme si c'était sa dernière chance, ses mains s'enroulant autour de ma taille pour me tenir plus proche de lui. '' - Je t'aime Isabella. Je t'écrirais aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Attends-moi. ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu que Mr. Et Mme Whitlock avait vu notre baiser. Ils nous ont simplement fait un signe de tête, sachant que nous nous disions au revoir. Mme Whitlock avait un sourire sombre alors que quelques petites larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Mr. Whitlock est venue vers moi pour m'embrasser pendant que Jasper étreignait sa mère qui pleurait en tenant son petit garçon.

Mr. Whitlock a reporté mon attention sur lui alors qu'il tenait ma main gauche dans la sienne. '' - La bague de ma mère te convient magnifiquement, Isabella. Je serais fier de t'appeler ma belle-fille à notre retour. ''

J'ai rougi. ''- Je vous remercie, Mr. Whitlock. J'aime énormément Jasper. Je vous remercie de m'avoir pris chez vous pendant tous ces mois, je vous en suis très reconnaissante ainsi qu'à votre famille. Je serais honorée de la rejoindre. ''

Il a baissé la tête et s'est penché pour embrasser ma joue. ''- Il t'aime énormément, Isabella et il reviendra à toi. Je vais faire en sorte que cela arrive, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. ''

J'ai croisé mes mains et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous ? ''

Il a pris ma main et m'a conduite un peu à l'écart de Jasper et Mme Whitlock qui s'étreignaient toujours alors que Jasper essayait de la consoler. Il s'est retourné vers moi et il a baissé un peu la voix. '' - Je veux que tu prennes soin de ma famille et de la maison si on en arrive là. ''

Ma respiration s'est bloquée dans ma gorge. '' - Mme Whitlock est la dame de la maison, je suis certaine qu'elle va pouvoir s'occuper de tout. ''

Il a secoué la tête pour me dire non avec un triste sourire. '' - Ma belle Nora ne tient qu'à un fil. Comme Dinah est mariée et va avoir son propre bébé, qu'elle a également sa propre maison à s'occuper, je me tourne vers toi. En outre, William et Dinah vont déménager une fois que leur nouvelle maison sera terminée. ''

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. '' - En tant que fiancée de mon fils, je me tourne vers toi. S'il te plaît, prends soin de ma femme et de mes autres enfants. Ils auront besoin de ta force. Tu es une femme étonnante, Isabella et parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es au-delà de ce temps. '' Il m'a serrée à nouveau. '' - Je sais que tu peux le faire. ''

Je suis restée muette alors que je l'étreignais en retour. ''- Je vais prendre soin d'eux, je le promets. ''

Nous sommes revenus vers Jasper et Mme Whitlock. Je n'avais jamais remarqué de tremblements dans ses mains auparavant quand elle a saisi son fils. Mr. Whitlock avait peut-être raison.

Jasper m'a tirée à lui à nouveau pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de monter sur Zanto. '' - Que mes frères et sœurs sachent que je les aime. ''

J'ai acquiescé en caressant la crinière de Zanto. ''- Prends soin de Jasper pour moi, Zanto, tu veux bien ? Tu es le seul cheval en qui j'ai confiance pour le faire. '' J'ai souri quand il a soufflé et m'a poussée avec son nez. J'ai levé les yeux sur Jasper. '' - Second lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison pour m'épouser. ''

Il a souri en inclinant son chapeau pour moi. ''- Chérie, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te laisser tomber. ''

J'ai reculé et j'ai hoché la tête à Mr. Whitlock alors que Jasper et lui faisaient tourner leurs chevaux pour se diriger vers la route qui les conduiraient loin de la maison. Mme Whitlock s'est approchée et nous nous sommes tenues l'une à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue avant de rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**POV Isabella**

Mr. Whitlock avait eu raison. Mme Whitock n'avait pas très bien supporté la pression du départ de Jasper et de son père. Ils étaient partis depuis dix jours à présent, et des rumeurs sur les différentes batailles qui avaient eu lieu étaient parvenues jusqu'à la ville, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si Mr. Whitlock ou Jasper y avaient participé.

Mr. Whitlock, en raison de son poste de direction au conseil, avait reçu le grade de capitaine et une compagnie de cent hommes, Jasper compris, mais nous n'avions pas entendu mentionner son nom.

Il y avait également des rumeurs sur la quantité de soldats tués, même si j'essayais de garder de mon mieux mon esprit loin de cela.

J'étais descendue au salon ce matin pour y trouver, comme d'habitude, Mme Whitlock assise en face de la porte et tricotant une couverture pour le bébé de Dinah. Alors que je me tournais pour me rendre dans la cuisine, j'ai entendu quelque chose tomber et je me suis précipitée pour aller voir. Ma bouche a bée quand j'ai vu Clara et Harriett tenant un bol et deux œufs cassés sur le sol.

Clara a immédiatement commencé à pleurer et je me suis baissée pour la prendre dans mes bras. '' - Clara, ma chérie, ce ne sont que des œufs. Nous pouvons aller en chercher d'autres dans le poulailler. ''

Elle a secoué la tête et Harriett a pris la parole. '' - Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Jasper et bien qu'il ne soit pas là, elle voulait lui faire cuire un gâteau. ''

J'ai serré Clara dans mes bras en essayant de retenir mes larmes. '' - Hé bien, je pense que nous avons besoin d'aller chercher de nouveaux œufs, tu ne crois pas ? ''

J'ai posé Clara de nouveau sur ses pieds et je lui ai souri en prenant sa main pour la laisser me conduire jusqu'au poulailler.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions debout devant le gâteau terminé et j'ai souri. '' - Hé bien Mesdemoiselles, je pense que le dessert sera savoureux ce soir. ''

Mme Whitlock est entrée dans la cuisine et j'ai réalisé qu'elle devait avoir senti le gâteau. '' - Jasper aimerait votre gâteau, les filles. ''

Elles ont couru à elle et l'ont serrée étroitement dans leurs bras. '' - Merci, Maman. ''

J'ai simplement souri et je suis sortie de la pièce pour les laisser avoir un moment ensemble. J'allais sortir pour aller faire une promenade quand j'ai remarqué un cavalier solitaire qui descendait la route. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme confédéré et j'ai commencé à paniquer immédiatement. Comment allait-il nous informer si quelque chose était arrivé ? Par un cavalier ? Par une lettre ? Mon cœur a commencé à battre à un rythme effréné quand il s'est approché et est descendu de son cheval.

Il s'est approché de moi, il a ôté son chapeau et s'est incliné. '' - Bonjour, Ma'ame. Êtes-vous Mme Whitlock ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête par la négative. '' - Non, Mme Whitlock est dans la maison. Veuillez entrer, s'il vous plaît, je vais aller la chercher. ''

Il a hoché la tête puis m'a arrêtée. '' - Êtes-vous Mlle Swan alors ? ''

J'ai arrêté net de marcher et je me suis tournée vers l'homme. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes paroles de sortir de mes lèvres. '' - S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Jasper... S'il vous plaît, il faut qu'il soit bien. ''

Les yeux de l'homme se sont écarquillés. '' - Non, non, Ma'ame. Je suis un courrier postal. J'ai... '' Il a sorti deux lettres. '' -... Une lettre pour vous et une lettre pour Mme Whitlock. Il a tendu les deux lettres, l'une m'était adressé, l'autre était pour Nora.

Il m'a souri. '' - Les deux hommes allaient très bien quand ils m'ont remis ces lettres. ''

J'ai pris les lettres et j'ai laissé mon soulagement me traverser. '' - Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué... Merci pour nous les avoir apportées. Voulez-vous entrer pour manger ? Le déjeuner est en cours de préparation. ''

Il a souri. '' - Merci, Ma'ame. Cela vous dérangerait si je remplissais également ma gourde ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, la pompe est juste à côté de la maison, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. ''

En entrant dans la maison, j'ai donné sa lettre à Mme Whitlock et j'ai montré au courrier la salle à manger avant de m'échapper pour aller à l'écurie et m'asseoir dans la stalle vide de Zanto.

Mes mains tremblaient énormément quand j'ai brisé le sceau pour déplier la lettre de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse si je n'étais pas soigneuse avec elle.

_Ma chère Isabella, _

_Nous avons été tellement occupés depuis que nous sommes arrivés en Arkansas que c'est la première fois que j'ai la chance de pouvoir écrire. Le deuxième jour après notre arrivée ici, nous avons commencé les combats et ce n'est pas terminé. Pendant cinq jours, nous avons été tellement occupés par les combats que nous pouvions à peine avoir suffisamment de temps pour manger ou pour nous reposer. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir une chance de pouvoir te l'envoyer, mais je voulais t'écrire pour te faire savoir que je suis toujours parmi les vivants. Je sais que c'était une vive préoccupation pour toi. _

_Nous nous sommes déplacés dans les territoires Nord de l'Arkansas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te donner les détails de notre voyage. Je vais écrire de nouveau dans quelques jours si je peux avoir une chance de l'envoyer et elle sera plus longue. Je suis arrivé ici et j'ai vu tous les autres donner leur lettre à un homme qui est libéré en raison de ses blessures et qui va rentrer à la maison ce matin. Les Yankees se sont vantés que nous ne retournerions jamais au Missouri, mais ils se sont trompés, car nous y sommes arrivés avec un minimum de pertes. Nous n'avons perdu aucun des hommes de notre compagnie, nous n'avons seulement qu'un ou deux blessés. Je voudrais avoir le temps de te donner une description complète de notre voyage. Ce serait très intéressant pour toi, je le sais, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de cette courte lettre pour l'instant. Je sais seulement que je me bats pour ta sécurité et celle de ma famille. _

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir autant dans toute ma vie que je le fais à présent. Je donnerais tout au monde pour te voir et t'épouser, faisant de toi Mme Jasper Whitlock. Je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir ce plaisir pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de nouvelles ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur et une lettre serait déjà une récompense, j'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles. Comment va ma mère ? Harriett, Clara, Dinah et Élijah ? Nous allons rester dans cette région pendant quelque temps je pense, pour obtenir de nouveaux chevaux. Nos chevaux ont subi le poids des attaques, mais n'ai aucune crainte, Zanto va très bien. Je crois également que tu lui manques. _

_Je dois finir ici de peur de ne pas pouvoir envoyer ma lettre. Écris-moi souvent, je les recevrai au bout de quelques temps. Je vais écrire dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, mais s'il te plaît, ne sois pas inquiète si tu ne reçois pas de lettres parce que lorsque nous serons en déplacement, comme il est prévu de le faire, il pourrait devenir impossible d'écrire ou de les envoyer si nous les avons écrites. Donne mon amour à ma mère et mes frères et sœurs. Je t'envoie mon amour et mille baisers. Comme mon cœur aspire à être avec toi. À bientôt, ma douce Isabella. _

_Comme toujours, ton dévoué et aimant fiancé,_

_Second Lt, Jasper Whitlock._

J'ai plié la lettre de nouveau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de respirer un peu plus facilement en sachant qu'il avait été en mesure de m'envoyer une lettre. Il était vivant, mon Jasper était vivant. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant une minute, j'ai mis la lettre dans la poche de ma jupe et je suis retournée à la maison.

Quand je suis passée devant la cuisine, j'ai vu le soldat manger et j'ai souri, heureuse de savoir qu'au moins un soldat avait chaud et avait obtenu suffisamment à manger aujourd'hui.

Je suis allée jusqu'à ma chambre en prenant un peu de papier, une plume et de l'encre en chemin, je devais immédiatement lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Clara m'a suivie dans ma chambre et s'est installée en silence sur mon lit pendant que j'écrivais ma lettre.

_Mon cher Jasper, _

_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de soulagement j'ai ressenti en recevant ta lettre. Je te remercie de m'avoir écrit dès que tu en as eu la possibilité. Apprendre que tu as déjà vu un champ de bataille m'a brisé le cœur, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger. Spécialement pour moi._

_Tes sœurs et ton frère se portent bien, la petite Clara est actuellement assise à côté de moi sur le lit pendant que je t'écris. Je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Jasper, tu es officiellement âgé de 19 ans aujourd'hui. Je ne peux que souhaiter que tu sois, du moins pour aujourd'hui, loin du champ de bataille. Tes sœurs t'ont fait un gâteau ce matin et nous prévoyons de célébrer ton anniversaire après le dîner. _

_Ton frère prend son rôle de protecteur envers nous très au sérieux. J'ai pris l'habitude de le voir faire le tour des clôtures de la maison de ton père avec son fusil. Je doute qu'il laissera le moindre problème nous arriver. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de nous. Il a également été vérifier les champs de coton et de maïs ainsi que le bétail, il pense que nous aurons une bonne année de production._

_Ta sœur Dinah se porte bien, les nausées matinales qui l'ont touchée les premiers mois de sa grossesse se sont dissipées. La couleur est revenue à ses joues, bien que l'absence de son père et de son frère l'inquiète. La nouvelle maison de son mari dans le Tennessee est terminée. Elle va beaucoup me manquer. Ils vont bientôt partir s'y installer avant qu'elle ne soit trop grosse pour voyager. Elle me manquera énormément. _

_Nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance d'aller à la maison que tu nous as construite, toutefois j'en ai parlé à Élijah et il va m'y conduire après-demain. Demain nous allons en ville pour la Messe matinale, puis nous rentrerons chez nous. _

_Je suis impatiente de devenir ta femme. Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs ces derniers temps disant à quel point les Nordistes étaient proches. J'essaye de rester forte pour ta famille, mais j'ai mes propres craintes. Sachant que tu es là-bas pour nous protéger apaise grandement mes peurs._

_S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi et reviens me voir dès que tu le pourras. _

_Avec beaucoup d'amour et de dévotion,_

_Isabella Swan. _

J'ai fermé la lettre et j'ai rapidement noté l'adresse d'où Jasper avait envoyé sa lettre, puis je suis rapidement retournée au rez-de-chaussée.

Je suis allée auprès du courrier postal qui venait juste de se lever après avoir terminé son repas alors qu'Harriett enlevait son assiette vide et son verre de la table.

Il a souri en me regardant, inclinant son chapeau alors qu'il s'inclinait. '' - Merci pour le repas, Mlle Swan. Il était très copieux. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en souriant. '' - Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Puis-je vous donner une lettre à envoyer ? Je sais que vous ne vous dirigez pas là-bas, mais si vous pouviez la déposer à la poste pour moi, vous me seriez d'un grand secours. '' J'ai levé la main pour lui tendre la lettre.

Il m'a saluée légèrement. '' - Je serais heureux de remettre la lettre à la poste pour vous, Mlle Swan. Mme Whitlock m'a également demandé de déposer une lettre là-bas pour son mari. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que j'allais avec lui jusqu'à la pompe du puits pour remplir sa gourde. '' - Merci Monsieur. Je vous la laisse également alors. Bonne chance. '' J'ai hoché la tête et je suis retournée à la maison.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

La chambre était sombre, simplement éclairée par une seule bougie qui vacillait d'avant en arrière comme si elle dansait. Bella était assise dans un fauteuil à bascule en bois, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et d'une robe de chambre, se berçant doucement de la pointe des pieds. Ses doigts ont tourné doucement les pages de son livre alors qu'elle continuait à lire pour Clara qui était couchée dans son lit à quelques centimètres d'elle.

'' -... À ses mots la Souris fit volte-face et se rapprocha tout doucement, elle était toute pâle, (de colère a pensé Alice). La Souris dit d'une voix basse et tremblante : « Gagnons la rive, je vous conterais mon histoire et vous verrez pourquoi je hais les chats et les chiens ».

Il était grand temps de s'en aller, car la mare se couvrait d'oiseaux et de toutes sortes d'animaux qui y étaient tombés. Il y avait un canard, un dodo, un lory, un aiglon, et d'autres bêtes extraordinaires. Alice prit les devants, et toute la troupe nagea vers la rive.1 ''

Elle a levé les yeux à la fin du chapitre pour faire savoir à Clara que deux chapitres étaient suffisants et qu'il était temps de dormir. Toutefois elle a souri en voyant que Clara avait les yeux fermés et que sa respiration était régulière.

Elle a soufflé la bougie sur la table de chevet de Clara avant de se lever pour quitter sa chambre. Elle s'est arrêtée quand elle a entendu la voix douce et somnolente de Clara. '' - Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. ''

Bella s'est retournée pour répondre à Clara, mais elle s'était déjà rapidement rendormie de nouveau. En souriant, elle est sortie de sa chambre et s'est dirigée dans le couloir en direction de la sienne.

Elle s'est glissée à l'intérieur et a fermé la porte avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'est arrêtée brièvement devant la fenêtre, ne voyant rien à cause de l'obscurité, mais dans son esprit, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait vu Jasper et son père se rendre là-bas aux petites heures de l'aube pour s'occuper des chevaux. Elle a soupiré intérieurement. '' - Ils ne sont pas là... ''

Elle a rampé jusqu'à son lit et a tiré les couvertures sur ses épaules alors qu'elle sombrait elle-même dans le sommeil.

**Le lendemain matin **

Bella s'est réveillée le lendemain matin en voyant un rayon de lumière commencer à s'infiltrer dans le paysage. Avec l'arrivée de l'été, le soleil se levait de plus en plus tôt. Elle s'est assise dans son lit avant de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle a vu le garçon d'écurie se diriger vers la grange pour nourrir les chevaux.

En regardant les alentours, elle pouvait également voir les autres employés s'éloigner pour commencer leur travail dans les champs.

À cet instant, il y a eu un coup à la porte. '' - Entrez. ''

Marie est entrée dans la chambre avec son sourire de bonheur habituel toujours présent sur son visage. '' - Bonjour Mlle Isabella. Comment avez-vous dormi ? '' A-t-elle babillé alors qu'elle sortait des sous-vêtements frais et une robe.

Mais au lieu de s'approcher pour enlever sa chemise de nuit, elle a pris le broc du bain et a quitté la pièce pour revenir avec lui rempli d'eau chaude qu'elle a déversée avec un peu de savon dans la baignoire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt dans le coin de sa chambre. '' - Il faut vous nettoyer, Mlle Isabella. Nous sommes dimanche et il est bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'église. ''

Bella a hoché la tête, ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à insister de vouloir faire elle-même son bain. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de ne plus être en hiver et de ne pas être frigorifiée en prenant son bain.

Quand Marie a quitté la pièce, Bella a plongé sa main dans l'eau avec nervosité, fléchissant légèrement en sentant à quel point elle était chaude. Elle a pris son temps pour se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la baignoire et faire couler de l'eau sur ses bras avant de se retourner et de se détendre pendant un moment.

Après son bain et s'être lavé les cheveux avec le savon, elle a saisi une bouteille avec une huile quelconque qui lissait ses cheveux. Elle les a laissés reposer pendant quelques instants avant de tremper lentement la tête dans l'eau pour les rincer en passant ses doigts au travers avant de se lever et de saisir la sortie de bain pour l'envelopper autour de son corps.

Elle s'est séché les cheveux comme elle le pouvait avant que Marie ne frappe à la porte. '' - Vous êtes prête, Mlle Isabella ? ''

Elle a regardé son reflet dans le miroir puis a crié à Marie d'entrer pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était prête. Quand Dinah avait déménagé dans sa nouvelle maison avec son mari, Mme Whitlock avait fait porter la vieille coiffeuse de Dinah dans sa chambre. Cela aidait beaucoup Bella quand elle essayait de recoiffer ses cheveux ou de contrôler l'état de sa robe.

Marie s'est approchée et a ramassé la brosse à cheveux avant de la faire glisser dans les cheveux de Bella. Celle-ci savait que cela allait prendre quelques temps, elle a donc saisi le petit pot de fard à joue pour le poser sur ses joues avant d'ajouter un peu de colorant à lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se maquiller, mais il y en avait très peu ici, cela ne la dérangeait donc pas.

Elle est restée assise alors qu'elle regardait Marie compter silencieusement les coups de brosse dans ses cheveux. Il fallait un minimum de cent coups par côté de cheveux afin qu'ils puissent sécher correctement, mais tout en restant juste suffisamment humide pour pouvoir être tout de même coiffés avec style. En silence, elle a pensé à quel point son sèche-cheveux lui manquait. _Quand a-t-il été inventé ?_ A-t-elle pensé intérieurement.

Après une heure, elle est sortie de sa chambre habillée, les cheveux à moitié relevés mais avec quelques mèches bouclées tombant sur ses épaules.

En descendant les escaliers, elle a vu Harriett seule dans la salle de séjour. '' - Bonjour, Harriett. Es-tu la première à être descendue ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Non, Élijah est également descendu, mais maman est encore en train de dormir, je crois. Mais j'ai entendu Clara se lever et s'habiller juste avant de descendre ici. ''

Bella a hoché la tête et a regardé les escaliers alors que Clara en descendait. '' - Maman a dit qu'elle n'allait pas très bien et qu'elle allait rester au lit aujourd'hui pour lire sa bible. Harriett et Bella ont hoché la tête toutes les deux alors que les filles se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Élijah est arrivé et s'est assis avec elles pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous en silence.

Après le petit déjeuner, Bella s'est installée devant avec Clara et Harriett quand Élijah les a fait monter en voiture.

Elle s'est figée un instant en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait en ville depuis que Jasper lui avait dit avoir signé pour s'engager. La première fois qu'elle allait en ville sans lui.

Élijah a aidé les filles à s'installer dans la voiture avant de prendre les rênes et de piloter la voiture sur la route.

Une fois à Houston, il a attaché le cheval et a escorté ses sœurs et Bella dans l'église.

Après la messe matinale, ils sont montés tous les quatre dans la voiture pour retourner à la maison comme tout le monde puisque rien n'était ouvert le dimanche.

Après leur retour, Élijah a arrêté Bella avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison. '' - Mlle Isabella, je sais que nous avions l'intention d'aller à la maison demain. Toutefois, comme nous sommes également libres aujourd'hui, nous pourrions y aller si tu veux ? ''

Bella a souri et a hoché la tête. ''- Je te remercie Élijah, je serais ravie de la voir. '' Je suis restée debout, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire quand il a tendu les bras pour la prendre. '' - Par ici, Mlle Isabella. '' A-t-il dit en la faisant monter de nouveau dans la voiture.

Après environ une quinzaine de minutes, ils ont tourné dans un chemin de terre bordé d'arbres. Élijah l'a regardée. '' - C'est une partie des terres de papa. Il possédait cent acres2 en tout, mais quand Jasper a eu 18 ans l'année dernière, avant même qu'il te rencontre, papa lui a donné une partie de ses terres, environ 30 acres3. ''

Bella l'a regardé. '' - Jasper possède 30 acres de terres ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Il y a largement assez de terres pour avoir des animaux et faire de l'agriculture, s'il le souhaite. Pour l'instant, les troupeaux de papa y broutent encore puisque Jasper vivait à la maison. ''

Après leur courte conversation, Bella a fixé avec les yeux écarquillés la maison en face d'elle. C'était une maison blanche de deux étages avec un porche sur colonnes qui en faisait le tour et des cheminées en briques sur les deux pignons de la maison. Les volets anti-tempêtes et le toit étaient sombres, créant un contraste parfait avec la maison elle-même.

Elle a mis sa main sur sa bouche en essayant de ne pas pleurer. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ton père, Jasper et toi qui avez construit cela... Elle est magnifique. ''

Élijah a incliné la tête en remerciement. '' - Nous n'étions pas seulement tous les trois. Mon père a des amis de même que Jasper. Quelques braves gens se sont réunis pour nous aider. Cela a pris quelque temps cependant, mais la maison est terminée. ''

Je l'ai regardé les yeux écarquillés. '' - Il n'y a jamais eu personnes se réunissant tous ensemble comme cela pour moi, auparavant. ''

Élijah a souri tristement. '' - Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. '' Il a sauté hors de la voiture et il en a fait le tour pour l'aider à descendre.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder avec admiration la magnifique demeure. En entrant dans la grande maison, ses bottes ont claqué sur le plancher en bois, résonnant à travers la maison vide. Il y avait un canapé recouvert de tissu vert foncé devant une grande bibliothèque dans la pièce directement sur sa gauche. Ce serait une merveilleuse salle de lecture. La lumière était parfaite à l'intérieure.

En se retournant, elle est entrée dans une autre pièce avec une table de salle à manger en bois, mais pas de chaises. Pas encore. Elle a souri en imaginant les chaises que Jasper allait construire quand il reviendrait. La cuisine avait l'air d'être entièrement aménagée avec un poêle à bois et un grand foyer entouré d'armoires. Il y avait un comptoir au centre de la pièce, idéal pour la préparation des aliments.

Il y avait une autre pièce complètement nue à l'exception de quelques étagères construites sur un pan de mur et elle a supposé que c'était un bureau pour Jasper.

En haut de l'escalier, et a regardé lentement autour d'elle. Les premières chambres étaient vides. Toutefois, la dernière chambre où elle est entrée était la chambre principale, et elle s'est arrêtée quand elle a vu une grande coiffeuse et un lit complet avec tête et pied de lit, le tout recouvert de draps.

Elle a enlevé le drap sur la tête de lit pour regarder les détails de ce que Jasper avait sculpté dans la tête de lit, ses doigts ont glissé sur les détails avant d'essuyer une larme dans ses yeux.

Élijah s'est raclé la gorge et elle s'est retournée. '' - Désolée Élijah, je... J'aurai simplement voulu que Jasper soit là. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je n'aurais pas dû entrer. Je voulais seulement te dire que je suis heureux que mon frère t'ait trouvée, Isabella. ''

Elle s'est dirigée vers lui et a incliné la tête en remerciement. '' - Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi, Élijah. Je te remercie. ''

Après être restée un peu plus longtemps pour faire le tour et avoir regardé l'étang à l'est de la maison, ils se sont dirigés vers la voiture pour retourner à la maison.

* * *

**POV Jasper vampire **

J'étais assis dans ma chambre et j'ai regardé le livre que j'étais en train de lire avant de le fermer. J'ai soupiré en fermant les yeux, voulant de nouveau que des visions viennent à moi. Mon souhait ne m'a pas été accordé cependant.

Alice a passé sa tête dans la pièce et m'a regardé avec un regard inquiet sur le visage. '' - Pas de visions ?

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Elles ne se produisent que lorsque quelque chose change dans mon histoire. Si mon passé reste le même que ce qu'il était, alors je n'ai pas de visions différentes. Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, sauf quelques-unes occasionnellement comme celle où j'ai écrit une lettre à Isabella. Les choses dont je me souviens de la guerre ont simplement cliqué à leur place puisqu'elles ne sont pas différentes. ''

Elle est entrée et s'est assise doucement à côté de moi. '' - Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiète ou réconfortée par le fait que tes visions sont de moins en moins fréquentes. Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer, je suis tellement habituée à ce que mes visions m'aident. ''

Je l'ai regardée. '' - Les miennes ne m'aident pas beaucoup non plus, tu sais. Je vois les choses au moment où elles se produisent. En ce moment, je suis dans l'armée confédérée pour combattre, gravir les échelons et survivre. La même chose que lorsque j'étais humain la plupart du temps. Je me demande ce qui se passera si je ne suis pas mordu par Maria, vais-je être comme cela pour le reste de ma vie ? Que va-t-il se passer pour moi si je meurs de vieillesse avec Bella ? Ou vais-je être tué dans une bataille quelconque ? ''

J'ai placé mon livre sur la table de chevet. '' - Ou que va-t-il se passer si je suis transformé par Maria. Je pourrais la tuer. Ensuite, je devrais vivre en sachant ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce que je ne vais jamais cesser d'avoir ces visions ? Bella sera toujours dans ma mémoire, je pourrais faire des choix différents comme un vampire, simplement pour la connaître. ''

Alice a baissé les yeux. Je voyais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors je me suis levé. '' - Je vais à la chasse. Je reviendrais plus tard. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai regardé ses cheveux noirs qui couvraient suffisamment son visage, pour me cacher juste son expression. Cependant, étant un empathe, je savais qu'elle était troublée comme tout le monde.

Je suis sorti par la porte et j'ai descendu les escaliers pour entrer dans la salle de séjour où Emmett jouait avec ses jeux vidéo. '' - Veux-tu venir à la chasse ? ''

Il s'est levé d'un bond en hochant la tête. '' - Toujours ! Je dois sortir de cette tombe ! '' Il a reçu un regard furieux de Rose qui l'a frappé à la jambe.

Il a feint d'avoir mal. '' - Aïe, bébé, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ''

Elle a levé les yeux et m'a pointé du doigt. '' - Sa vie entière a complètement changé, comme celle de Bella. Comment exactement sommes-nous censés agir ? Joyeusement ? ''

Je me suis raclé la gorge. '' - Les visions ralentissent, je vais bien. En outre, il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait à ce sujet. Carlisle a essayé de contacter la jeune Ainsley, mais Aro a dû la déplacer. En définitive, les visions vont s'arrêter, ou peut-être que je vais avoir plus de contrôles sur la façon dont elles me touchent. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas vivre ta vie, Rose. ''

Elle s'est levée et est venue vers moi pour m'envelopper dans ses bras, mais cela me semblait mal. Ce n'était pas les bras de Bella, pas son odeur, sa taille n'était même pas la bonne. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je suis sorti de son étreinte en repoussant l'angoisse dans mon cœur afin que personne ne le sache.

Elle m'a souri. '' - Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Jas. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je devais sortir d'ici et mettre fin à cela, j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte. J'ai entendu Emmett courir derrière moi, je savais qu'il allait me suivre. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés dans les bois et j'ai ralenti avant de m'arrêter.

Emmett m'a regardé du coin de l'œil. '' - Tu ne peux plus supporter de toucher une autre femme sans ressentir de la culpabilité, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai brusquement plongé mes yeux dans les siens, j'étais sur le point de nier, mais j'ai simplement hoché la tête. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas l'exprimer en paroles, mais je pouvais voir qu'il comprenait.

Je me suis assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé. '' - Le sentiment de pitié est étouffant dans cette maison. De la pitié pour elle, de la pitié pour moi, de la pitié pour sa famille et pour la nôtre. ''

Emmett s'est assis à côté de moi. '' - Ce serait difficile de ne pas en avoir. Elle était une jeune femme du 21ème siècle ayant l'habitude d'utiliser toutes les choses modernes et elle a été rejetée à la fin des années 1800. Je veux dire qu'elle ne peut même pas allumer une ampoule encore. ''

J'ai simplement souri. '' - Elle sait comment allumer une bougie, Emmett et elle s'est étonnamment bien intégrée là-bas. Il y avait quelques petites choses dont je me souviens m'être aperçue et qui étaient... un peu bizarres. Mais rien qui ne soit suffisamment étonnant pour en parler. ''

Il m'a regardé avec curiosité et la prise de conscience l'a submergé.'' - Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment elle faisait face récemment. Je veux dire que nous savons tous que tu lui as demandé de t'épouser et qu'elle a dit oui, mais... comment va-t-elle ? ''

J'ai soupiré avant de prendre une profonde inspiration inutile. '' - Avant mon départ pour la guerre, il y avait des moments où je surprenais ses actions étranges. Je pense qu'elle devait avoir peur, mais je n'ai réellement aucun moyen de le savoir. Je ne l'ai pas dit à quiconque, mais quand je suis parti à la guerre... Sa réaction. C'était comme si elle était en guerre avec elle-même pour ne pas me dire quelque chose, en y repensant, j'ai pu voir sur ses lèvres que nous allions perdre, que beaucoup de gens allaient mourir, que j'allais mourir. ''

J'ai regardé le sol puis la lisière de la forêt. '' - Elle gérait tout cela tellement bien, elle était si forte. Je sais qu'elle s'est probablement effondrée ce soir-là. Je me souviens que son visage était légèrement gonflé quand elle est descendue pour nous voir partir, mon père et moi, le matin. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite cependant. Elle était une ancre pour ma mère, elle était tellement forte. ''

J'ai regardé de nouveau Emmett et son expression abasourdie correspondait à son agitation intérieure. '' - Tu étais réellement amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je le suis toujours. Elle était tellement différente des autres filles, elle était indépendante. Une dame suffisamment forte pour voyager seule, pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes après avoir perdu « son chariot ». '' J'ai jeté des cailloux contre les arbres. '' - Je sais aujourd'hui que cette partie était une invention, mais j'ai réellement vu sa réaction de cette façon. Elle a rebondi et a permis à ma mère de lui enseigner la couture et la cuisine. Elle n'a jamais reculé. ''

Emmett s'est de nouveau assis. '' - Ça craint vraiment. Je veux dire que tu vis une relation que la plupart des gens ne peuvent que rêver et tu dois te _souvenir_ de tout cela. Tu ne peux pas réellement l'avoir... ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. '' - Je sais. ''

Il a levé les mains. '' - Désolé, Rose me frappe généralement avant que je ne devienne insensible... ''

J'ai hoché la tête simplement parce que je voulais mettre fin à la conversation. '' - Allons chasser. ''

Pendant les heures suivantes, j'ai été en mesure de me perdre complètement dans la chasse, pas de visions, pas de sentiments, simplement me remplir le ventre en me gorgeant de sang pour assouvir ma soif éternelle.

* * *

**1\. Alice au pays des merveilles, fin du chapitre II : La mare aux larmes, page 28. Traduction : Henri Bué. Éditions Macmillan. Londres. 1869. **

**2\. 100 acres correspondent à un peu plus de 40 hectares. **

**3\. 30 acres à un peu plus de 12 hectares. **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

**POV Isabella ( Juin 1861 ) **

J'ai regardé mon doigt légèrement paniqué après m'être piquée avec l'aiguille avec laquelle je cousais. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade pendant un moment avant de réaliser que tout allait bien. J'ai fermé les yeux en me réprimandant intérieurement. _Allons, Isabella, il n'y a pas de vampires ici ! _

J'ai porté mon doigt à ma bouche pour le sucer légèrement et arrêter le saignement, j'ai soupiré en voyant la faible cicatrice de James sur mon poignet. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai repris la petite chemise de nuit que j'avais laissé tomber.

J'ai regardé la petite chemise crème et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir fière en la voyant, je savais que Dinah aimerait cette chemise de bébé pour son enfant.

J'ai entendu un grand fracas venir de l'extérieur du côté de la grange suivi d'un cri déchirant, j'ai jeté la chemise et le nécessaire de couture sur la table et j'ai couru à la porte d'entrée, la chaleur étouffante du mois de juin au Texas chauffant mes jupes qui bruissaient derrière moi.

J'ai traversé en courant le chemin de terre et la pelouse en remarquant brièvement que certains travailleurs arrivaient également en courant pour voir ce qui était arrivé.

J'ai couru à l'intérieur en laissant mes yeux s'adapter à la pénombre de la grange, puis j'ai vu que quelques bottes de foin étaient tombées de l'étage supérieur de la grange. Brusquement, j'ai aperçu un bras qui luttait pour essayer de sortir du foin dispersé.

J'ai couru à son côté alors que les travailleurs arrivaient, j'ai saisi la main et j'ai essayé de le tirer de là simplement pour entendre un autre cri de douleur.

J'ai désigné le foin en criant aux autres '' - Nous devons le sortir de là, on dirait qu'il est blessé. ''

Les autres ont acquiescé et en peu de temps, j'ai pu voir le visage d'Élijah apparaître en dessous.

J'ai été surprise alors qu'ils continuaient à creuser pour le dégager. '' - Élijah, qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

Je pouvais voir le flot de larmes propres couler sur son visage recouvert de terre et de foin. '' - J'essayais de faire descendre... un peu plus de foin... en bas... en bas pour les chevaux... tout s'est effondré sur moi... et je suis tombé. ''

Sa main s'accrochait étroitement à la mienne alors que je continuais à essayer d'enlever le foin de sur lui avec ma main libre.

Il a crié à nouveau. '' - Ma jambe est blessée et me fait tellement mal... ''

Peu après, un des hommes a réussi à enlever la grande botte de foin qui était directement sur Élijah pour révéler sa jambe qui était pliée à un angle très bizarre.

J'ai dégluti. Je savais que sa jambe était cassée. Je me suis tournée vers l'homme le plus proche de moi. '' - Allez chercher le médecin en ville, dites-lui qu'Élijah s'est cassé la jambe et que nous avons besoin de lui le plus tôt possible. S'il vous plaît, allez-y, vite. ''

L'homme a hoché la tête et a enfourché un cheval avant de partir au galop de la grange pour aller en ville.

J'ai baissé les yeux, Élijah était à présent entièrement dégagé, mais il avait besoin de retourner à la maison et d'être mis dans un lit. J'ai regardé les trois autres hommes. '' - Pouvez-vous m'aider à le ramener à la maison, s'il vous plaît ? ''

Ils ont acquiescé et j'ai reculé en époussetant les morceaux de foin de ma jupe puis je les ai suivis à la maison et jusqu'à la chambre d'Élijah.

Harriett et Mme Whitlock ont accouru dans sa chambre peu après et j'ai pu voir Clara passer la tête par le cadre de la porte.

Mme Whitlock est allée directement auprès de son fils. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

Élijah claquaient des dents à cause de la douleur et sa peau avait pâli, je craignais qu'il ne soit en état de choc. En saisissant sa main, j'ai vu que ses doigts commençaient à bleuir. J'ai attrapé une couverture sur le dossier de la chaise de sa chambre pour lui couvrir la poitrine alors que j'essayais de me souvenir de ce que je savais sur les chocs.

Je suis retournée auprès de lui alors que je parlais à Mme Whitlock. '' - Il est tombé du grenier à foin dans la grange, sa jambe est cassée et je pense qu'il est en état de choc. Nous devons le garder au chaud. J'aurais aimé surélever ses jambes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sage avec sa jambe cassée. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un en ville pour aller chercher un médecin. ''

Mme Whitlock a hoché la tête et a bordé la couverture de son côté, frottant ses mains de hauts en bras de ses bras pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Elle a levé les yeux vers Harriett. '' - S'il te plaît, sors d'ici et va t'occuper de ta sœur. Elle ne devrait pas voir cela. ''

Harriett a hoché la tête et a quitté la pièce en forçant Clara à la suivre.

Après environ 15 minutes, j'ai entendu une voiture s'arrêter à l'avant de la maison, suivi de bruits de pas se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

J'ai levé les yeux quand un vieil homme a passé la porte en me regardant. '' - Jeune fille, vous pouvez sortir à présent. ''

Ma mâchoire a béé. '' - J'essayais de l'empêcher de tomber en état de choc. ''

L'homme a ricané et s'est approché de moi pour me saisir par le bras et m'éloigner du côté d'Élijah. '' - Et que pouvez-vous savoir sur quelqu'un étant en état de choc ? Vous n'êtes seulement qu'une fille, maintenant descendez et allez faire bouillir de l'eau comme une bonne fille. ''

Ensuite, il m'a poussée vers la porte. Je suis sortie, ne voulant pas lui faire perdre plus de temps à regarder Élijah.

En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma rage de se construire dans ma poitrine alors que je marmonnais. '' - Seulement une fille, mon cul, oui. '' Sous mon souffle.

J'ai saisi un seau et je me suis dirigée vers la pompe à eau pour le remplir et me calmer.

J'ai saisi la poignée de la pompe et j'ai pompé aussi fort que je le pouvais pour remplir le seau avant de me diriger vers l'intérieur et remplir la bouilloire en fonte. J'ai soupiré en voyant à quel point le niveau était bas et sachant que cela allait me prendre encore environ 5 voyages.

Au dernier voyage, mes mains commençaient à me faire un peu mal, mais je savais qu'Élijah en avait besoin, j'ai donc ignoré la douleur.

Après une vingtaine de minutes et quelques cris étranglés d'Élijah à l'étage qui m'ont donné envie d'aller le réconforter, Mme Whitlock et le médecin sont venus en bas pour discuter à voix basses. Le médecin m'a jeté un dernier regard désapprobateur avant de partir.

Je me suis levée et j'ai mis tous mes sentiments de côté. '' - Comment va-t-il ? ''

Mme Whitlock semblait pâle quand elle a demandé au chef de mettre un peu d'eau chaude dans un broc avec quelques morceaux de tissu. Puis elle m'a de nouveau regardée. '' - Sa jambe est cassée. La fracture était tellement mauvaise qu'une partie de l'os a réellement traversé la peau. Le médecin a dû remettre l'os en place et mettre une attelle. Nous allons devoir nous assurer que la plaie soit propre et faire en sorte qu'elle le reste. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Et au sujet de l'infection ? Vous a-t-il donné quelque chose ? ''

Mme Whitlock m'a regardée d'un air confus. '' - Nous devons seulement espérer que cela ne se produise pas. Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'empêcher de se produire. ''

Je me suis tue de justesse, me souvenant que les antibiotiques n'avaient pas encore été inventés. Je devais essayer quelque chose. '' - Je... je comprends. Mon père avait l'habitude de s'occuper de personnes blessées et il utilisait... de l'alcool pour nettoyer les plaies. Il avait mentionné... qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait utilisé, les gens avaient tendance à ne pas avoir d'infection. ''

Mme Whitlock m'a regardée étrangement. '' - Tu n'as jamais mentionné que ton père était médecin auparavant, ma chérie. ''

Je me suis mordillé la lèvre et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Il ne l'était pas. Mais il était... un défenseur de la loi. Parfois, des gens étaient blessés et il les aidait. ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant d'aller dans le bureau de Mr. Whitock et de revenir près de moi en tenant une petite bourse qu'elle m'a remise. '' - Prends cela et va en ville, Isabella. Va à la taverne et demande au barman une bouteille de whisky. Il y a là plus que suffisamment pour payer deux bouteilles. Je n'en ai pas acheté depuis quelque temps, je ne sais donc pas si le prix a augmenté avec le début de la guerre. ''

Je l'ai interrompue. '' - Comment puis-je y arriver ? ''

Elle a regardé un des travailleurs qui avait porté Élijah à l'intérieur. '' - Pouvez-vous l'emmener à la taverne et la ramener, s'il vous plaît ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Elle arrivera en toute en sécurité, Mme Whitlock. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je vous remercie de votre aide. Après être tous les deux revenus à la maison, vous pourrez prendre votre journée, avec salaire bien sûr. Vous le méritez. '' Elle l'a étreint avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la chambre de son fils.

L'homme a hoché la tête. ''- Je vous remercie, Mme Whitlock. '' Il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Allons-y, Mlle Isabella. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai suivi sur la charrette qui attendait, en acceptant son aide quand il m'a soulevée pour monter dans la voiture.

Après avoir commencé à descendre la route, nous avons commencé à parler un peu de sa vie. John avait grandi ici et avait seulement quelques années de plus que Jasper. Son père et sa mère avaient été esclaves chez le père de Mr. Whitlock cependant et, comme Marie, avaient été libérés et avaient choisi d'être payés et de rester travailler pour Mr. Whitlock. Son père était mort il y avait dix ans mais comme un homme libre.

Une fois en ville, il a été très occupé à conduire les chevaux, les tirer avant de les attacher avec le chariot, choisissant de faire le reste du trajet à pied jusqu'à la taverne.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, j'ai senti une odeur nauséabonde qui m'a brûlé le nez, me faisant presque pleurer. Brusquement, un homme a parlé. '' - Mademoiselle, je pense que vous êtes dans le mauvais établissement. ''

J'ai tourné ma tête pour lui faire face. '' - Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été envoyée ici pour faire un achat auprès de vous, Monsieur. ''

Je me suis dirigée vers lui, son visage montrant clairement que je l'avais surpris avec ma réponse. '' - Mme Whitlock a besoin d'une de vos bouteilles de whisky. ''

Il avait l'air stupéfait. '' - Je réalise que Mr. Whitlock et son fils aîné sont partis combattre, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais bu. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - C'est pour... autre chose. Quel est votre prix, Monsieur. ''

Après avoir discuté pendant quelques temps cependant, il a accepté la moitié de ce que j'avais apporté avec moi, le même prix que Mme Whitlock m'avait dit que valait la bouteille. J'ai incliné la tête en remerciement puis John et moi sommes sortis avec la bouteille dans un sac pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Tout à coup, il y a eu un énorme tumulte dans le centre de la ville et j'ai regardé John qui dominait la foule. '' - Qu'y a-t-il John ? ''

Il a regardé en direction de la place principale puis a secoué la tête. '' - Quelqu'un va être pendu, Mlle Isabella. Ils sont en train d'accrocher les nœuds coulants. ''

Je me suis dirigée vers la mairie, John suivant de près derrière moi. Finalement en mesure de voir, j'ai été choquée de voir quatre hommes être traînés vers la potence construite en face de la mairie.

J'ai levé les yeux sur John. '' - Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait. ''

Il m'a regardée en secouant la tête. '' - Je ne sais pas, Mlle Isabella. Ils sont habillés et agissent comme des hommes blancs riches, ils ne sont donc pas des esclaves. ''

Je détestais le fait que John soit troublé parce qu'ils étaient blancs, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'aurait probablement pas levé les sourcils s'ils avaient été noirs.

J'ai regardé les hommes être amenés jusqu'à l'estrade, trois des hommes donnaient l'impression que leur visage avait été taillé dans de la pierre, le quatrième cependant, était un homme rond et grassouillet qui hurlait des menaces contre les « traîtres du Sud ».

Je me suis mordu la lèvre quand ils ont eu les nœuds coulants placés autour de leurs cous et en regardant autour de moi, j'ai été choquée de voir des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui regardaient le spectacle.

Personne ne s'éloignait, personne ne détournait le regard, ils avaient tous l'air déterminé.

Je me suis tournée vers l'homme auprès de moi. '' - Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je viens d'arriver en ville, pourquoi sont-ils pendus ? ''

Il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Ce sont des espions Nordistes et ils sont venus pour recueillir des informations sur nous pour eux. Afin qu'ils puissent nous envahir et tuer nos soldats. Ils méritent de mourir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, ils ont été arrêtés avant d'avoir pu obtenir la moindre information. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors que je regardais John derrière moi. J'étais sur le point de lui faire savoir que nous devrions y aller quand l'homme qui m'avait parlé des espions m'a tapée sur le bras à nouveau. '' - Désolé, Mlle, mais avez-vous quelqu'un qui est parti se battre ? ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Mon fiancé et son père sont tous les deux partis dès le lendemain du début de la guerre. ''

Il a enlevé son chapeau pour me saluer avant de se retourner vers les hommes qui avaient à présent leurs nœuds coulants serrés autour de leurs gorges. Il a crié vers les quatre hommes pour obtenir leur attention. '' - Vous, espèces de traîtres, regardez cette jeune femme. Vous auriez pu être responsables de la mort de son fiancé. Vous devriez voir honte de ce que vous lui avez fait ! Il est parti se battre et cette jeune femme est assez forte pour se tenir debout ici pour vous voir pendus ! ''

J'ai essayé de mon mieux de cacher la rougeur de mes joues pendant qu'il criait sur ces hommes au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour « Jasper et moi ». Il m'a regardée en supposant que j'étais sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main au bourreau sur l'estrade.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'ai entendu le claquement des cordes se tendant alors que les hommes se balançaient. Pour trois d'entre eux, la mort a semblé être instantané, mais le quatrième, un homme grand et mince, a pivoté en donnant des coups de pied, essayant en vain de respirer pendant que la foule applaudissait.

J'ai essayé de retenir la nausée qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge et j'ai saisi John pour essayer de rester debout à ma place. Je sais que tout le monde disait que nous étions devenus insensibles au 21ème siècle, mais c'était trop pour moi. J'ai regardé un homme se battre pour sa vie et échouer en face de moi.

Après une minute, l'homme pendait immobile et silencieux. L'homme à côté de moi m'a regardée avec un peu de perplexité. '' - Vous n'aviez jamais vu de pendaison auparavant, Mademoiselle ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête, ma main tremblante posée doucement sur ma bouche. J'avais trop peur de vomir sur l'homme pour parler.

Des remords ont traversé son regard alors que John et lui m'aidaient à m'asseoir. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Mlle. La plupart des gens que je connais en ont vu depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? ''

Je me suis reprise et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, je ne suis pas d'ici, j'ai été accueillie par la famille Whitlock après la mort de ma famille. ''

L'homme a regardé avec dédain John qui était toujours à mes côtés. Je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose à John alors je suis rapidement intervenue. '' - Je vous remercie de votre aide, Monsieur, mais je ferais mieux de rentrer. J'étais venue faire une course et nous ne pouvons pas être davantage en retard. '' Je me suis brièvement arrêtée en m'entendant parler, me demandant quand j'avais commencé à adopter cet accent.

Ses yeux se sont brusquement fixés sur les miens. '' - Très bien, Mademoiselle, j'espère que votre fiancé vous reviendra sain et sauf. Toutefois... '' Il a embrassé rapidement le dessus de ma main avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. '' - Une fleur délicate comme vous ne devrait pas rester célibataire trop longtemps. Mon nom est Horace DeWhitt, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mademoiselle ? ''

Je savais qu'il me demandait mon nom, mais je me suis levée, furieuse qu'il ait embrassé ma main. '' - Je vous remercie. Toutefois, nous allons nous marier à son retour. Mon époux me fournira tout ce qu'il me faut. Bonne journée, Monsieur. ''

Me retournant, j'ai regardé John. '' - Retournons à la maison. ''

Je suis partie en traînant pratiquement John qui était resté stupéfait par ma réaction. En arrivant à la voiture, John m'a aidée à monter avant de s'installer lui-même en me regardant avec perplexité. '' - Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que vous parliez comme cela, Mlle Isabella. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Cet homme a été désagréable et égoïste. Il m'a utilisée en face de cette foule juste avant que ces hommes ne soient pendus. Il a essentiellement rabaissé Jasper et je savais qu'il allait vous dire quelque chose. ''

John a secoué la tête. '' - Tout va bien, Mlle Isabella. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je peux supporter ce genre de conversation. ''

J'ai tendu le bras pour prendre sa main. '' - Mais vous ne devriez pas avoir à le faire, John. ''

Il m'a regardée encore plus perplexe qu'avant alors que la charrette avançait sur la route principale en direction de la maison. Je savais que j'allais devoir écrire une longue lettre à Jasper quand je rentrerais.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

**Maison des Cullen**

Esmé est entrée dans la pièce en tenant un morceau de papier quand elle est revenue de la ville où Rosalie et elle étaient allées chercher quelques fournitures. Elle s'est dirigée vers Carlisle et lui a tendu le papier. '' - Nous avons besoin de partir dans un endroit plus désert et ne plus faire d'achats. ''

Prenant le papier, Carlisle a soupiré alors qu'Emmett et Jasper le lisaient par-dessus son épaule en grimaçant à sa lecture.

Emmett a commencé à lire l'article à haute voix. '' - Disparition... Isabella Marie Swan... se faisant également appeler Bella a disparu depuis six mois. A été vue pour la dernière fois à Forks, Washington, avec Alice Cullen à son domicile après qu'un ami l'y a déposée. '' Il a regardé plus bas sur la page. '' - Hé, ils ont également mis toutes nos photos là-dessus ! ''

Jasper a soupiré. '' - On dirait que nous allons devoir passer à la clandestinité. Combien de temps ? ''

Carlisle a seulement hoché la tête. '' - Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être vus en ville. Nous devrions probablement aller au Canada, quelque part loin dans le Nord. ''

Il a réfléchi un moment avant de hocher la tête. '' - Très bien. Nous aurons besoin de suffisamment de fournitures pour tenir pendant environ deux ans, des vêtements, des livres et de quoi faire quelque chose. Nous pourrons toujours acheter quelques petites choses dans les petites villes, mais moins on nous verra mieux ce sera. ''

Alice a levé les yeux avec curiosité. '' - Pourquoi deux ans, Carlisle ? ''

Il l'a regardée. '' - Hé bien, c'est un point de départ. '' Puis il a regardé Jasper. '' - Tu as été transformé en 1863, et d'après tes souvenirs, tu es en 1861, non ? ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, mais avec les choses qui changent... ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête. '' - Si tu es toujours transformé en 1863, alors tes souvenirs vont probablement s'arrêter, tu seras jeté dans les guerres vampires et nous n'allons probablement plus jamais avoir d'autres visions de Bella. Nous pourrons alors essayer de vivre normalement. Toutefois, nous aurons beaucoup de problèmes plus importants si tu n'es pas transformé. Cependant, tes visions se produisent de moins en moins souvent, je suppose que les choses suivent leur cours. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Mais pourquoi tout le monde doit être dans la clandestinité ? ''

Carlisle s'est assis à côté de lui. '' - Nous sommes une famille, Jasper. Si les autres veulent partir, ils peuvent le faire, mais tout le monde va être à notre recherche. Dans quelques années, les choses se seront calmées et nous ne serons plus pourchassés. Ils vont probablement assumer qu'elle est morte et qu'ils n'ont aucune piste. ''

Alice s'est levée avec nervosité. '' - Et au sujet de son billet d'avion pour l'Italie ? ''

Carlisle a secoué la tête. '' - Aro s'est occupé de cela. Nous avons seulement besoin de faire profil bas. ''

Tout le monde a hoché la tête d'un air maussade dans la pièce.

* * *

**POV Isabella**

**Deux semaines après l'accident d'Élijah. **

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide que j'avais été chercher en ville en souriant alors qu'Élijah était allongé dans son lit et lisait un livre.

Sa jambe était toujours en cours de guérison de sa fracture ouverte, mais il n'y avait pas de signes d'infection. La peau avait guéri, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice rose et plissée sur son tibia.

J'ai descendu les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de séjour et prendre le centième pantalon gris que j'étais en train de coudre.

Une fois que la guerre avait commencé à battre son plein, il était rapidement devenu évident qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'uniformes pour tous les soldats et c'était devenu le travail des femmes de le leur en fournir. En réalité, elles n'avaient pas tellement eu le choix en la matière. On nous disait simplement combien de pièces nous devions fournir par semaine et où se trouvait le lieu de collecte.

Je connaissais déjà le modèle parce que j'avais déjà fait quelques pantalons pour Jasper qu'il prendrait la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait à la maison. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois.

J'avais reçu six lettres de sa part cependant et chaque jour j'en attendais une autre qui me prouverait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il s'était inquiété quand je lui avais parlé de la jambe cassée d'Élijah, mais je l'avais rassuré dans la lettre suivante en lui disant qu'il allait très bien.

Mme Whitlock avait également continué à travailler sur ma robe de mariée de son côté. Elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour le jour où Jasper reviendrait. Il y avait de grandes chances que nous soyons mariés avant que la nuit n'arrive le jour de son retour.

J'ai souri, sachant que cela ne me dérangerait pas, j'étais impatiente de le voir revenir à la maison.

En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai soupiré, sachant que dans quelques semaines, la couture cesserait et que chaque personne qui en était capable serait sous la chaleur de juillet pour ramasser la récolte de maïs et de coton sur l'exploitation. Mr. Whitlock, Jasper et Élijah avaient l'habitude de s'en occuper, mais avec les deux premiers absents et l'autre alité avec une jambe cassée, nous avions décidé que ce serait nous, les femmes, qui devraient le faire.

Clara était réellement excitée à ce sujet, mais je savais que cela allait disparaître en moins d'une demi-heure.

Je m'étais souvenue avoir lu dans un de mes livres d'histoire à quel point les fleurs de coton écorchaient les mains des gens et je n'étais pas impatiente d'y être.

C'était étrange de savoir qu'il y avait une guerre en cours. L'autre jour, nous avions vu deux cavaliers galoper à travers nos champs derrière la maison comme si le diable était sur leurs talons.

Mme Whitlock m'avait assurée que c'était des soldats confédérés qui s'éloignaient pour rejoindre leur troupe. Toutefois, je savais ce que j'avais vu, leurs uniformes étaient bleus, pas gris.

Assise dans mon fauteuil, je me sentais vraiment tourmentée. Ma lignée familiale était dans la région de l'Ohio pendant la guerre civile, nous étions aussi Nordistes qu'il était possible de l'être. Mon arrière, arrière, arrière... grand-père avait combattu du côté de l'Union.

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais ici, fiancée à un soldat confédéré. Je me suis mordu la lèvre quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais beaucoup appris en étant ici, que la plupart des gens dans le Sud n'avaient même pas d'esclaves. Bien sûr, il y en avait quelques-uns, mais comme pour les Whitlock, la plupart avaient des employés et d'autres n'en avaient pas du tout.

Comme les Whitlock, beaucoup traitaient leurs employés avec beaucoup de dignité la plupart du temps et ce n'était pas dans toutes les maisons qu'ils étaient fouettés et battus tous les jours. J'avais également vu un certain nombre d'esclaves blancs, ce qui m'avait stupéfiée au début.

J'étais reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé une famille comme les Whitlock et non une famille comme celle de l'homme de la ville.

J'ai levé les yeux quand Harriett est entrée dans la pièce en tenant un autre jeu d'uniformes. Elle m'a souri alors qu'elle les déposait. '' - J'ai reçu une lettre de Dinah. Elle dit que sa nouvelle maison est magnifique, mais il y a beaucoup d'agitation plus haut dans le nord. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu un certain nombre de confrontations hostiles ou en avait entendu parler. ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur elle. '' - Peut-elle revenir ici ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment ? ''

Harriett a secoué la tête. '' - Son mari veut qu'elle reste là-bas et je pense qu'il essaye de financer nos soldats là-bas. Elle ne veut pas quitter William et sa maison, elle a dit qu'elle se sentait en sécurité la plupart du temps. William fait beaucoup de choses pour la protéger. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle était tenue d'obéir aux vœux de son mari. Exactement comme je serais tenue de le faire avec Jasper une fois que nous serions mariés. Je n'étais qu'une femme ici. Nous n'avions aucun droit.

Brusquement, Marie est entrée dans la pièce. '' - Mlle Harriett, une lettre est arrivée pour vous de la part de votre amie Jane Sumner. '' Harriett a pris sa lettre en la remerciant avant de se retourner et de l'ouvrir.

J'ai vu son comportement habituellement calme se transformer en pure tristesse pendant qu'elle la lisait. Quand elle a fini de la lire, elle avait le visage strié de larmes. Elle a levé les yeux sur moi avec des yeux rouges et larmoyants.

Je me suis levée et j'ai rapidement passé mes bras autour d'elle. '' - Harriett, qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

Elle m'a serrée étroitement en retour et je l'ai sentie trembler. '' - Le frère aîné de Jane, Robert... Il s'était engagé et il est parti pour la guerre une semaine après Jasper. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec compréhension alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. '' - Son... son père a reçu une lettre d'un des camarades de Robert. Il a été tué par des tirs de canons... ''

Elle s'est assise sur mes genoux pendant qu'elle pleurait sur mon épaule. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de frotter son dos pour essayer de la réconforter. '' - Est-ce que tu le connaissais bien ? ''

Elle a hoché. '' - Non, mais il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Papa avait dit qu'il allait parler avec Mr. Sumner au sujet de notre mariage quand il aurait dix-huit ans. Mais ensuite... la guerre... ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec compréhension. '' - Personne n'a dit que la vie était facile ou sans peine de cœur, Harriett. Je suis certaine que ton père va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour toi. ''

Elle s'est agrippée à moi en me serrant plus fort. '' - Qu'allons-nous faire si papa ne revient pas non plus ? ''

Je l'ai écartée en lui tenant les bras. '' - Tu ne dois pas penser de cette façon. Tu dois savoir que ton père et Jasper vont revenir. ''

Elle a hoché la tête en essayant de se contrôler. Je l'ai regardée avec incertitude. '' - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas trouver ta mère. Elle peut t'aider beaucoup plus que je le peux, Harriett. ''

Elle a embrassé ma joue. '' - Merci, Isabella. '' Avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour aller retrouver sa mère.

J'ai laissé couler une seule larme en essayant de me rappeler que la lettre n'avait rien à voir avec Jasper. Il allait toujours bien. Je suis montée dans ma chambre en prenant mon encre, une plume et du papier neuf.

_Mon cher Jasper, _

_Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. J'espère que tout va bien pour ton père et toi. _

_Élijah se rétablit très gentiment, la plaie s'est refermée et il n'y a aucun signe d'infection. Toutefois, le médecin est inquiet qu'il puisse développer une légère claudication une fois qu'il marchera de nouveau. _

_Nous espérons qu'au mois d'août il sera de nouveau sur pied, mais cela pourrait prendre un peu plus longtemps avant qu'il ne puisse être capable de faire quoi que ce soit autour de la ferme. _

_Ta mère, Harriett, Clara et moi sommes toutes en train de nous préparer pour la récolte du coton et du maïs dans environ une semaine. Il semblerait que cette année, elle sera abondante. _

_En ce moment, nous sommes toutes occupées à coudre un peu plus d'uniformes pour les soldats, il y en a aussi quelques-uns que j'ai spécialement faits pour toi aux mesures que tu avais avant ton départ. _

_La guerre n'a pas tellement affecté Clara à part le fait que ton père et toi n'êtes pas là. Elle aime toujours courir et faire des couronnes de fleurs qu'elle cueille pendant ses promenades. _

_Harriett a reçu quelques mauvaises nouvelles de son amie Jane Sumner à Houston. Je suppose que son frère aîné avait signé pour aller combattre une semaine après ton départ et celui de ton père. Ils viennent juste de recevoir un message disant qu'il a été tué par des tirs de canons pendant une bataille. Harriett l'a très mal pris, j'ai dû lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas de toi ni de ton père. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle espérait qu'il lui fasse la cour avec la permission de ton père. _

_Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Dinah, mais elle a envoyé une lettre à Harriett. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de combats dans le Tennessee en ce moment. J'espère que tu n'es pas actuellement là-bas._

_Je me sens tellement inquiète parfois. J'ai vu deux soldats sur leurs chevaux galoper à travers les champs derrière la maison. Ta mère m'a assuré qu'ils portaient des uniformes gris, mais le soleil doit avoir troublé ma vision parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'être bleus pour moi. Cela doit être ma peur qui sort. _

_Je pris tous les jours pour que tu rentres à la maison en toute sécurité._

_Ta fiancée toujours aimante, _

_Isabella Swan._

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**POV Isabella ( Juillet 1861 ) **

Lentement, j'ai ouvert les yeux en sentant des secousses sur mes bras, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, j'ai vu Marie qui me secouait légèrement alors qu'elle était à genoux près de mon lit.

J'ai couvert ma bouche alors que je baillais avant de m'asseoir et essayer d'ouvrir mes yeux gonflés de sommeil.

Marie a tapoté mon bras avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ma garde-robe pour en sortir une robe de coton gris clair. '' - Il est temps de se lever, Mlle Isabella, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais nous avons besoin d'utiliser toutes les heures possibles pour aller faire la cueillette dans les champs. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que je me levais. '' - Oui, bien sûr. '' J'ai regardé la robe puis de nouveau Marie. '' - S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que je dois porter un corset rigide pour aller travailler dans les champs aujourd'hui. ''

Marie a ri en secouant la tête. ''- Non Mademoiselle, pas l'habituel du moins. '' Elle est retournée vers ma garde-robe et en a sorti un corset en simple coton et l'a levé pour que je puisse le voir.

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis levée, la laissant m'habiller, ce qui était devenu ma routine habituelle le matin.

Après m'avoir aidée à entrer dans ma robe grise, je l'ai boutonnée sur le devant, la laissant mettre mes cheveux dans une résille afin qu'ils ne soient pas sur mon visage et mon front pendant que je travaillerai dans les champs.

En descendant les escaliers, j'ai rencontré Harriett, Clara et Mme Whitlock en cours de route et elles ont hoché la tête en me souhaitant une bonne journée alors que je leur retournais leur signe de tête.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner comprenant des œufs, du bacon et du pain frais, nous sommes sorties et nous sommes dirigées vers les champs, chacune de nous tenant une lanterne.

Nous avons marché jusqu'aux quatre premiers rangs et nous avons baissé les yeux pour regarder la longue ligne sans être en mesure d'en voir le bout puisque le soleil n'était pas encore entièrement levé.

Je suis entrée dans la première rangée et j'ai commencé à ramasser les petites boules de coton pour les mettre dans un sac que j'avais attaché autour de ma taille.

Après environ six heures, j'ai regardé autour de moi en remuant mes doigts et en essuyant la sueur de mon front. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Mme Whitlock qui se dirigeait vers moi dans le champ. '' - Isabella, je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde prenne une pause déjeuner. J'ai envoyé Marie devant pour qu'elle sonne la cloche afin que tous les travailleurs cessent. Dirigeons-nous vers l'intérieur. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, nous avons tous besoin de faire une pause pour boire de l'eau de toute façon. ''

Clara est venue vers nous lentement, moins enthousiaste et excitée qu'elle l'avait été hier en pensant à la cueillette. '' - Maman, mes mains me font vraiment très mal. ''

Mme Whitlock s'est penchée et lui a embrassé la tête. '' - Je le sais, ma chérie. Tu as terminé pour la journée, tu es trop jeune pour travailler un jour entier. Tu peux faire tes devoirs tout en tenant compagnie à ton frère. ''

Clara a souri un peu en hochant la tête. '' - Je peux lui faire la lecture. ''

Elle a tapoté sa tête. '' - Je pense qu'Élijah aimerait cela. ''

* * *

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

Tout le monde avait travaillé tous les jours pour ramasser toutes les cultures et garder également les animaux de la ferme bien nourris. Finalement, tous les boisseaux1 ont été remplis. Élijah m'avait conduite en ville chaque semaine pour vendre les boisseaux sur la place du marché et les tavernes.

Finalement, nous avons terminé et nous allions préparer ce qui restait pour le stocker à la ferme pour l'hiver.

Le coton restant a été dépouillé de ses barbes et nettoyé. Mme Whitlock allait me montrer comment filer le coton pour en faire du fil.

J'ai regardé mes mains, en voyant toutes leurs coupures j'ai grimacé, mais j'ai pris la bouteille de whisky comme je l'avais fait tous les soirs depuis que nous avions commencé la récolte pour nettoyer mes plaies.

J'avais également montré aux autres comment les nettoyer, si bien que personne n'avait d'infection.

Heureusement, il semblait que la plupart des coupures étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Élijah se déplaçait à présent sur une béquille, même si la plupart du temps il restait à la maison ou conduisait la voiture pour moi. Il ne pouvait toujours pas nous aider beaucoup autour de la ferme.

En levant les yeux, j'ai vu deux cavaliers qui descendaient la route en direction de la maison. Ils étaient trop loin pour savoir qui ils étaient. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de devenir nerveuse intérieurement, espérant que c'était Jasper et Mr. Whitlock qui revenaient à la maison en toute sécurité.

Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la porte pour attendre sur le porche qu'ils approchent.

Quand ils ont été à portée de vue, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon cœur de chuter dans mon estomac, c'était deux coureurs postaux.

Je me suis lentement levée et j'ai descendu les marches alors qu'ils mettaient pieds à terre puis inclinaient la tête pour me saluer. ''- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. ''

J'ai incliné la tête en retour, je n'avais jamais été en mesure de parler aux coureurs postaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aient dit qu'ils avaient une lettre de Jasper ou de Mr. Whitlock. Je ne voulais pas parler la première de crainte, si je le faisais, de recevoir d'atroces nouvelles.

L'un d'eux s'est dirigé vers moi en tenant deux piles de lettres. '' - J'ai quelques lettres pour Mademoiselle Swan et Mme Whitlock. ''

J'ai laissé échapper le souffle que je ne savais pas que je retenais. '' - Je suis Mlle Swan, Mme Whitlock s'occupe actuellement de sa plus jeune fille. '' J'ai jeté un regard sur les piles de lettres et en remarquant combien il y en avait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question, vu la quantité. '' - Pourquoi y en a-t-il autant ? ''

Il a hoché la tête en me remettant les lettres. '' - Je suis désolé, Mlle Swan, quand les soldats envoient les lettres, cela dépend dans quelle direction vont les coureurs. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la région du Tennessee pendant quelques temps avant d'être en mesure de pouvoir faire partir les coureurs. Certaines d'entre elles pourraient être antérieures à d'autres que vous auriez déjà reçues ''

J'ai hoché la tête en tenant les lettres avec la calligraphie de Jasper, j'ai pris une profonde respiration avant de regarder les hommes fatigués. '' - S'il vous plaît, entrer à l'intérieur, il reste encore largement assez pour souper. Et il y a une pompe à eau derrière la maison si vous avez besoin de remplir vos gourdes. ''

Les hommes ont acquiescé avant d'attacher leurs chevaux à la balustrade du porche. '' - Merci, Mademoiselle, nous apprécions le geste. ''

J'ai hoché la tête puis nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur et j'ai aperçu Marie. '' - Pourrais-tu aller chercher un souper pour ces messieurs, s'il te plaît ? Merci, Marie. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est rapidement dirigée vers la cuisine pendant que les hommes s'asseyaient.

Mme Whitlock est descendue et m'a regardée avec curiosité. '' - Des coureurs postaux. '' Ai-je dit en sachant qu'elle comprendrait alors que je me dirigeais vers elle pour lui tendre la pile de lettres de Mr. Whitlock.

Elle a hoché la tête et a pris les lettres, les tenants contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se tournait vers les hommes. '' - Merci beaucoup de nous les avoir apportées. ''

Ils ont acquiescé et ont continué de manger à leur faim.

J'ai regardé Mme Whitlock. '' - Cela vous dérangerait si je me retirais dans ma chambre ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Bien sûr que non, ma chérie. ''

Je l'ai serrée brièvement contre moi avant de monter dans ma chambre et de fermer la porte doucement derrière moi. Je me suis assise à ma coiffeuse et j'ai placé soigneusement la pile comme si elle allait disparaître si j'étais trop brusque. J'ai saisi mon ouvre-lettre et j'ai coupé la ficelle qui les maintenait toutes ensemble.

En lisant la première lettre, je savais que les hommes avaient eu raison, celle-ci venait juste après la deuxième lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée quelques mois plus tôt.

Lire chacune d'elles a rempli certaines lacunes sur ce que j'avais manqué pendant ces derniers mois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la dernière lettre qui était également la plus récente. Elle n'avait que trois jours.

_Ma chère Isabella,_

_Comme tu me manques. La guerre devient plus rude ici à présent, des heurts se produisent de plus en plus fréquemment dans les rangs et je ne sais pas si c'est en raison la tension croissante ou à la chaleur qui nous a frappés la semaine dernière. _

_Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais deux des hommes qui avaient signé en même temps que moi à Houston ont été tués. Je ne sais pas si leur famille le savent déjà. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que ce n'était pas moi au cas où tu aurais entendu qu'ils faisaient partis de la compagnie de mon père. Mon père et moi allons très bien. _

_Je sais que quelque chose va se produire bientôt, les Nordistes changent constamment leur position comme s'ils cherchaient le meilleur angle pour nous attaquer. N'aies aucune crainte cependant, nous sommes prêts à les recevoir quand ils nous attaqueront. _

_J'ai quelques nouvelles prometteuses pour toi, cependant, je ne suis plus second lieutenant. Après la dernière bataille, pendant laquelle j'ai travaillé étroitement avec mon père et le major Blair sur le plan tactique, j'ai été honoré d'une promotion par le major Blair. _

_Je suis à présent Premier Lieutenant dans la Compagnie de mon père. _

_Le major m'a informé qu'après son retour en Virginie dans quelques mois, je pourrais être affecté à sa Compagnie. _

_Ce sera difficile de ne plus avoir mon père pour parler, mais il y aura moins de chances que Maman et toi nous perdent tous les deux si quelque chose devait arriver. _

_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas bouleversée avec mes nouvelles, mon amour._

_J'espère que tout s'est bien passé avec les récoltes cette année. À ce jour, vous devriez en avoir terminé avec cela. Tu es une femme forte pour être capable de gérer les choses de la maison en notre absence. _

_Papa m'a mentionné les lettres de maman. Il peut sentir sa tristesse à travers ses écrits, mais même si elle semble déprimée, elle vous mentionne toujours, Harriett, Élijah, la petite Clara et toi. C'est vous tous qui lui donnez la force de continuer._

_Papa a reçu un message disant qu'une nouvelle Compagnie allait venir par ici, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de savoir si c'est pour nous aider ou pour nous faire changer de position. S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne reçois pas de nouvelles pendant quelques semaines. _

_Avec tout mon amour. _

_Premier Lt. Jasper Whitlock. _

J'ai plié soigneusement ma lettre avant de la ranger dans mon tiroir avec toutes ses autres lettres, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais qu'il avait gravi rapidement les échelons pendant la guerre. Il avait toujours été un meneur d'hommes et je ne pouvais pas être plus fière de lui.

* * *

**1\. Un boisseau = 35,2391 litres. **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**POV Isabella ( Août 1861 ) **

J'étais assise sur le porche et j'essayais de broder des fleurs sur l'ourlet d'une robe pour Clara. Elle avait beaucoup grandi et ses robes actuelles commençaient à devenir un peu trop courtes pour elle.

J'ai soupiré de frustration alors que je continuais à perdre ma concentration sur ce que je faisais.

Jasper avait eu raison de dire qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de m'écrire pendant quelques temps, à moins que ses lettres soient conservées comme les autres l'avaient été.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais reçu ses lettres, Mme Whitlock s'était elle-même également efforcée de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Mr. Whitlock.

J'ai posé la broderie sur mes genoux alors que je prenais le verre de limonade pour en boire une gorgée pour essayer de combattre la chaleur.

J'ai soupiré en ajoutant mentalement « l'air conditionné» à la liste des choses qui me manquaient venant de mon époque. La chaleur du mois d'août au Texas était terrible, je pouvais continuellement sentir des gouttes de sueur couler dans mon cou pendant que je m'éventais.

J'ai jeté un regard à la maison, sachant qu'il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur puisque Mme Whitlock et ses filles étaient toutes également sur le balcon de sa chambre.

Je préférais venir ici parce que j'avais plus d'ombre avec la toiture du porche.

J'ai pris de nouveau la broderie et j'ai travaillé sur la fleur suivante pendant environ dix minutes quand j'ai entendu le bruit léger de chevaux trottant sur la route de gravier.

En levant les yeux, j'ai vu deux chevaux qui descendaient la longue route et j'ai soupiré de soulagement en espérant que les courriers postaux avaient des lettres de Jasper et de Mr. Whitlock et non pas des nouvelles de leur... Non, je ne voulais pas penser à cela.

En pénétrant dans la maison, j'ai vu le cuisinier. '' - Pourriez-vous préparer deux assiettes pour un déjeuner tardif et un peu de limonade, s'il vous plaît ? Il y a deux coureurs qui approchent. ''

Il a hoché la tête, sachant que j'invitais toujours les coureurs postaux à prendre un repas. Ils n'étaient pas des soldats, mais ils faisaient de longs trajets et beaucoup passaient plusieurs jours sans faire de bon repas.

De plus, j'aimerais que quelqu'un prenne soin de Jasper et de Mr. Whitlock s'ils en avaient un jour besoin.

Je suis retournée, me tenant debout sur le bord du porche, mais juste suffisamment loin pour être toujours couverte par l'ombre du toit pendant que je les regardais approcher.

Ma respiration s'est bloquée dans ma gorge en voyant des cheveux blonds sous le chapeau du coureur grand et mince, l'homme à côté de lui était également grand et mince. Il était un peu plus âgé cependant et avait une légère brioche au niveau de la ceinture.

J'ai regardé de nouveau le coureur blond en maudissant le chapeau qui protégeait son visage et m'empêcher de le voir dans le lointain.

Quand ils sont arrivés aux derniers piquets de la clôture qui bordaient la route pour s'engager sur le chemin menant à la maison, je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage en voyant Jasper et Mr. Whitlock montant Zanto et Corrick.

J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule pour me stabiliser et, en me retournant, j'ai vu que c'était le cuisinier. D'une voix étranglée, je lui ai demandé : '' - S'il vous plaît... Allez chercher Mme Whitlock aussi rapidement que possible. ''

Il a incliné la tête pour saluer Mr. Whitlock et Jasper avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier.

Je me suis retournée en entendant leurs pas sur le gravier, avant de finalement surmonter mon choc et descendre les marches du porche pour m'aventurer sous la chaleur vive.

Mes yeux l'ont contemplé alors qu'il me souriait en ouvrant ses bras pour m'envelopper dans une étreinte quand je suis arrivée à lui.

Il m'a soulevée pour m'embrasser alors que je passais mes bras autour de son cou, remarquant à peine que je n'étais plus sur le sol.

Il m'a tenue contre lui alors qu'il marchait vers le porche avant de me poser de nouveau sur le sol et mettre une mèche de mes cheveux rebelles derrière mon oreille. '' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Chérie. ''

J'ai levé ma main tremblante toucher pour les contours de son visage. '' - Tu es réellement ici... Tu es revenu. ''

Mes yeux se sont de nouveau remplis de larmes quand je l'ai vu hocher la tête. '' - L'autre Compagnie est arrivée, ce qui nous a permis de partir après la dernière bataille. Nous sommes en permission jusqu'à ce que le Colonel Masters revienne pour prendre la tête des troupes, toutefois il est en Virginie actuellement. As-tu reçu mes lettres ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je crois que je les ai toutes reçues. Cependant, j'en ai reçu un bon nombre en une seule fois il y a deux semaines. Certaines lettres sont restées coincées quelque part. ''

Il a hoché la tête puis l'a inclinée vers moi et je savais qu'il respirait mon odeur. J'ai également enroulé mes bras autour de lui. '' - Je suis bien réelle, moi aussi. ''

Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre après avoir été absent pendant aussi longtemps. Je l'ai senti se détendre légèrement avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien. '' - J'avais besoin de t'entendre dire cela. ''

Nous étions tous les deux souriants quand nous avons été attaqués de côté, sentant quelque chose nous frapper légèrement. J'ai froncé les sourcils quand j'ai vu Jasper se raidir et tendre la main vers son poignard avant de réaliser que c'était la petite Clara qui l'étreignait.

Il lui a souri alors qu'il s'écartait de moi pour la ramasser afin de l'embrasser. '' - Hé bien, bonjour. Je trouve que tu as bien grandi petite sœur. ''

Elle a ri en hochant la tête. '' - Je vais avoir 7 ans dans une semaine, idiot. ''

Mr. Whitlock a éclaté de rire. '' - Hé bien, nous aurons une merveilleuse fête d'anniversaire pour toi. ''

Le visage de Clara a rayonné bonheur et elle a sauté des bras de Jasper pour courir vers son père pour le serrer fermement.

Harriett est venue étreindre Jasper après avoir étreint son père avant de remonter sur le porche en chuchotant qu'elle allait aider son frère Élijah à venir ici.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre en m'éloignant de Jasper pour la rattraper. '' - As-tu besoin d'aide ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Il est têtu, il ne veut pas que papa le voie boiter. Je sais qu'il ne voudra probablement même pas de mon aide. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que Jasper venait vers nous. '' - Où est notre frère ? ''

Harriett a levé le regard vers les escaliers avant de baisser les yeux. '' - Il lui faut un peu plus de temps, j'avais l'intention d'aller voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. ''

Jasper a embrassé sa joue puis la mienne. '' - Restez ici. ''

Il s'est dirigé vers les escaliers puis dans le couloir vers la chambre d'Élijah. J'ai entendu frapper sur du bois suivi de l'ouverture et de la fermeture d'une porte.

Je me suis tournée vers Mr. et Mme Whitlock, souriant alors qu'elle parlait sans discontinuer de Clara qui devenait plus grande et du bétail. Elle avait tellement plus de couleurs sur ses joues qu'elle n'en avait eu ces derniers mois.

En souriant, je me suis dirigée vers Mr. Whitlock pour lui faire une révérence. '' - Bienvenue à la maison, Mr. Whitlock. Je suis incapable de vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous les deux rentrés sains et saufs à la maison. ''

Il s'est tourné vers moi en ouvrant les bras pour me serrer contre lui. '' - Merci, Isabella. Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement impressionné par toi. Ma magnifique épouse ici présente ne m'a écrit que des éloges à ton sujet. ''

En rougissant, j'ai regardé Mme Whitlock avant de baisser les yeux. '' - J'ai seulement fait de mon mieux, Monsieur. ''

J'ai senti son doigt lever mon menton. Pour croiser mon regard. '' - J'ai également appris que ma femme avait terminé ta robe de mariée. ''

Mme Whitlock rayonnait et a hoché la tête quand je l'ai regardée. '' - Oh oui ! '' Elle s'est tournée vers une des servantes de la maison. '' - Pouvez-vous aller en ville pour moi, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai déjà préparé les invitations ainsi que la lettre pour le prêtre. ''

Elle s'est de nouveau tournée vers moi. '' - Ce soir, nous pouvons le faire ce soir, ensuite tu seras également notre fille. ''

J'ai essayé de cacher mes larmes en me retournant vers les escaliers pour chercher Jasper du regard, mais il se tenait juste derrière moi et a essuyé une larme. '' - Cela, c'est si elle veut toujours de moi, maman. ''

J'ai levé mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens, je n'ai pas pu cacher le sourire rayonnant qui a éclaté sur mon visage. '' - Oui, toujours, Jasper. ''

Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser doucement. ''- Hé bien, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. ''

Tout le monde s'est mis à rire, puis j'ai vu Élijah debout sur mon autre côté accueillant également son père pour son retour à la maison.

J'ai de nouveau regardé Jasper. '' - Tu l'as laissé descendre sans sa béquille ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je l'ai laissé s'appuyer sur moi. ''

J'ai souri et je l'ai embrassé à nouveau. '' - Tu es un homme étonnant, Jasper Whitlock. Désolée, Premier Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock. Félicitations pour ta promotion. ''

Il a souri. '' - Je me demandais si tu avais reçu cette lettre. Je te remercie... future Madame Jasper Whitlock. ''

Harriett et Mme Whitlock m'ont chacune pris une main et m'ont emmenée loin de Jasper et vers les escaliers. Je me suis retournée, mais seulement brièvement, quand Jasper m'a crié : '' - Je te revoie dans quelques heures. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand la porte de ma chambre s'est refermée derrière nous. ''

* * *

**Bonne et heureuse année 2020 à tous. **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Bella était assise dans la chambre, les yeux fermés pendant que Mme Whitlock coiffait ses cheveux en boucles élégantes tout en épinglant quelques mèches vers l'arrière pour libérer son visage.

Harriett a appliqué une couleur légère sur ses joues et une couleur quelconque sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner, ce pourquoi Bella lui en a été reconnaissante. Elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur le maquillage.

Clara avait pris l'initiative de mettre ensemble quelques-unes des fleurs sauvages qu'elle avait cueillies dans le jardin pour élaborer un petit bouquet de fleurs.

Mme Whitlock l'a regardée, les yeux brillants de bonheur. '' - Les cuisiniers préparent un merveilleux dîner ainsi qu'un gâteau pour les réjouissances. Tout sera parfait, ma chérie. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Je ne suis pas inquiète, je suis simplement heureuse de pouvoir enfin épouser Jasper. Vous avez réellement élevé un fils merveilleux, Mme Whitlock. ''

Elle a souri en étreignant Bella. '' - Merci ma chérie, je sais que tu vas prendre soin de lui. ''

Elle a hoché la tête alors que Mme Whitlock continuait à travailler sur ses cheveux avant de lui dire. '' - Oh, et Isabella, tu ferais mieux de revenir ici et nous rendre visite tous les jours quand Jasper repartira avec Thomas. ''

Bella a levé les yeux vers elle avec perplexité. '' - Où serais-je ? ''

Elle a incliné la tête de façon maternelle. '' - Tu n'as sûrement pas oublié la maison qu'il a construite pour toi ? ''

Bella l'a une nouvelle fois regardée avec perplexité en serrant ses mains fermement quand une mèche de cheveux a été tirée de façon particulièrement douloureuse sur sa tête encore une fois. '' - Bien sûr que non, mais il n'y avait pratiquement pas de meubles. Jasper n'avait pas eu le temps de les terminer avant de partir pour la guerre. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Je pourrais avoir fait nettoyer quelques articles que nous avions dans des entrepôts pour les envoyer là-bas, de plus Jasper m'a envoyé un peu d'argent en me demandant d'acheter quelques affaires pour la maison. ''

Elle s'est penchée pour prendre sa main. '' - Ta maison est terminée, ma chérie. '' Elle a embrassé Bella sur la joue. ''- Jasper voulait qu'elle soit prête pour toi à son retour. ''

Elle a enveloppé en tremblant ses bras autour de la femme qui était devenue une seconde mère pour elle. '' - Merci... ''

Les deux femmes se sont battues pour ravaler leurs larmes avant que Mme Whitlock lui annonce que sa coiffure était terminée.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Bella n'en a pas cru ses yeux. Était-ce vraiment elle ?

'' - Mets-toi ici, ma chérie. '' Mme Whitlock lui a montré le centre de la pièce.

Bella a obéi, mais n'a pas pu retenir un gémissement en voyant la crinoline qui était apportée dans la chambre et levée sur sa tête.

Finalement, la robe sur laquelle Mme Whitlock avait travaillé pendant des mois a été posée sur elle et boutonnée dans le dos. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, Bella a senti ses nerfs bouillonner sous la surface.

Elle en aurait presque pleuré en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. La robe était blanche avec des manches courtes à volants, un corsage plissé et de magnifiques couches simples de tissu qui tombaient doucement autour d'elle. Sa taille était soulignée avec un simple ruban blanc.

Elle ne rentrerait jamais à la maison, mais faisait-elle la bonne chose en épousant Jasper ? Était-elle trop égoïste ? Cela allait-il changer les choses ? Voulait-elle prendre le risque de changer les choses ?

Clara, avec la candeur de sa jeunesse, est venue lui prendre les mains. '' - Tu rends mon frère tellement heureux, Isabella. Tu nous rends tous tellement heureux. Il t'aime tellement. ''

Elle a serré Bella par la taille avant de reculer et de lui remettre le petit bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait fait.

Bella lui a souri affectueusement. '' - Elles sont magnifiques, Clara et parfaites pour aujourd'hui. Je te remercie, Clara. ''

Elle a incliné la tête et Clara s'est avancée vers elle en tenant une couronne de fleurs blanches. Bella s'est baissée pour laisser Clara placer la couronne sur sa tête. Clara a parlé tranquillement. '' - Vais-je te voir au petit déjeuner, demain matin ? Le petit déjeuner ne changera pas, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Mme Whitlock a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Clara. '' - Isabella va vivre avec Jasper à partir de maintenant, ma chérie. Ils ont une nouvelle maison et, de la même façon que Dinah s'est éloignée une fois qu'elle a été mariée, c'est là qu'ils vont vivre. ''

Clara a regardé entre sa mère et Bella. '' - Mais Jasper vit ici. Isabella aussi, maman. Jasper dort en bas du couloir. '' Sa petite main pointait vers le plancher de la pièce. '' - Ils ont tous les deux leur propre chambre, pourquoi en auraient-ils besoin d'une autre ? ''

Bella a rougi en pensant à ce qui allait se passer ce soir, dans leur nouvelle maison, dans leur nouveau lit... seuls.

Mme Whitlock doit avoir vu le choc sur le visage de Bella parce qu'elle a fait sortir Harriett et Clara de la pièce en leur disant que la conversation était terminée.

Puis elle est revenue à Bella et son expression s'est adoucie. '' - Tu vas bien, Isabella ? ''

Bella est restée immobile pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête par la négative. '' - Que vais-je faire si... je ne suis pas suffisamment bien pour Jasper ? Et si une fois que nous sommes mariés il décide qu'il a fait une erreur ? ''

Mme Whitlock a soupiré et a souri à Bella. '' - Jasper est amoureux de toi, Isabella. Quant à ce soir, moi aussi j'étais effrayée ma première fois. '' Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de Bella. '' - Tout s'est bien passé cependant et les choses iront mieux avec le temps. Souviens-toi que c'est également sa première fois. ''

Elle a levé les yeux sur elle avec perplexité. '' - C'est vrai ? '' A-t-elle laissé glisser avant de se rattraper.

Mme Whitlock avait l'air scandalisé. '' - Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la première fois de Jasper ? Quelqu'un a-t-il dit quelque chose ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête catégoriquement. '' - Non, non seulement je... Il est plus âgé et c'est un homme. D'où je viens ils ne sont pas toujours, hé bien, purs comme les filles. C'est seulement que je n'en étais pas certaine. Je n'ai rien entendu dire sur Jasper cependant, s'il vous plaît, ne vous inquiétez pas. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Hé bien, je suis heureuse que tu sois partie de ton ancienne ville dans le nord, Isabella, tu es beaucoup trop pure pour vivre là-bas. ''

Elle a rougi en hochant la tête. '' - Je vous remercie, Mme Whitlock. Je suis seulement nerveuse. ''

Elle a pris sa main. '' - Tu n'as rien à craindre. ''

C'est en souriant que les deux femmes ont quitté la pièce pour se rendre en bas où les attendait le transport qui les mènerait à l'église de la ville. La petite Clara et Harriett les attendaient déjà dans la voiture.

En arrivant devant l'église, les genoux de Bella ont commencé à rebondir de haut en bas comme si elle allait exploser à tout instant. Elle a baissé les yeux en sentant la main de Mme Whitlock tenir gentiment son genou puis tapoter sa jambe avant de passer devant elle pour sortir de la voiture.

Tout a semblé se déplacer comme sur le pilote automatique jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe entre les portes de l'église. Elle a regardé au bout de l'allée et, après les premiers bancs, debout dans son uniforme se trouvait Jasper. Son Jasper.

Elle a pris une grande respiration et a commencé à descendre la longue allée. Ses yeux étaient sur Jasper et un sourire est apparu sur son visage alors qu'elle approchait et qu'elle a vu l'amour dans ses yeux.

Elle s'est approchée de lui en souriant puis sa famille s'est assise sur le premier banc alors que le prêtre commençait à dire les vœux de mariage. '' - Puisque vous avez l'intention de contracter les vœux du mariage, joignez vos mains droites et déclarez votre consentement devant Dieu et devant son Église. ''

Jasper a pris ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. '' - Moi, Premier Lieutenant Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, te prends, Isabella Marie Swan, pour mon épouse. Je promets de t'être fidèle dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, dans la maladie et dans la santé. De t'aimer et de t'honorer tous les jours de ma vie. ''

Brusquement, le pasteur l'a regardée et elle a su qu'il était temps. '' - Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, te prends, Premier-Lieutenant Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock, pour époux. Je promets de t'être fidèle dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, dans la maladie et dans la santé. De t'aimer et de t'honorer tous les jours de ma vie. ''

Le prêtre a hoché la tête et a continué la cérémonie. '' - Que ce que Dieu a uni, nul homme ne pourra les séparer. S'il vous plaît, présentez les anneaux. ''

Jasper a glissé doucement l'alliance de sa grand-mère à son doigt. '' - Mon Isabella, prends cet anneau comme gage de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Au nom du père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. ''

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration avant de placer l'alliance en or qu'elle avait choisie pour Jasper à son doigt. '' - Jasper, prends cet anneau comme gage de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. ''

Le prêtre a acquiescé et s'est adressé à l'assemblée. '' - S'il vous plaît, prions pour ce couple magnifique qui s'est juré leur amour l'un pour l'autre en face de Dieu ce jour. '' Tout le monde a incliné la tête pendant un moment suivi d'un retentissant '' - Amen. ''

Bella a levé les yeux en souriant à Jasper puis au prêtre quand il a levé les bras. '' - Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse. ''

Jasper et Bella ont tous les deux souri alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément avant de la laisser partir.

Toute la famille s'est levée puis tout le monde est venu les étreindre l'un et l'autre dans le bonheur et la joie. Ils étaient une famille.

Plus tard ce soir-là, tout le monde a dansé, a mangé et a ri alors qu'ils célébraient leur mariage à la ferme Whitlock.

Bella aimait danser avec Jasper alors qu'il se déplaçait patiemment avec elle. Il ne tressaillait même plus quand elle lui marchait sur les orteils.

Elle était assise à une table avec Jasper quand un des serviteurs lui a remis une boisson quelconque avant que Mr. Whitlock se lève au centre de la foule.

Il a tapé sur son verre avant de s'adresser à Jasper et Isabella. '' - Laissez-moi honorer la mariée et le marié un instant. Pour mon fils, Jasper. Ton esprit généreux, ton courage et ton amour t'ont fait gagner un cadeau spécial, ton épouse Isabella. Chérie-la. '' Se tournant vers Isabella. '' - Isabella, depuis que je t'ai ramenée à la maison cette nuit fatidique, je voulais que tu saches que tu es réellement un don du ciel et nous te souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre famille de tout notre cœur et nous nous réjouissons de la chance qu'a eu Jasper de te trouver et toi de le trouver. ''

Il a levé son verre et tout le monde a suivi son exemple. '' - Pour Jasper et Isabella ! ''

Après avoir bu son verre, Bella s'est levée avec Jasper et s'est approchée de Mr. Whitlock pour l'étreindre fermement. '' - Merci, Mr. Whitlock. ''

Il l'a tenue à bout de bras en tapotant le bras de Jasper. '' - Isabella, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, appelle-moi simplement Thomas, s'il te plaît. ''

Il s'est tourné vers Jasper. '' - Il se fait tard. '' Puis il a souri et s'est éloigné.

Bella a levé les yeux vers Jasper. '' - Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il se faisait... '' Son visage est devenu rouge vif. '' - Ne réponds pas. Peu importe. ''

Jasper s'est contenté de rire en enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. '' - Rentrons à la maison, mon épouse. ''

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui en hochant la tête. Elle a souri, mais ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, de peur de craquer.

Après avoir fait savoir à Mr. Whitlock qu'ils prenaient congé, Jasper a conduit Bella à la voiture alors que tout le monde leur jetait du riz pendant qu'il l'aidait à monter dans la voiture avant de prendre lui-même les rênes.

* * *

**POV Isabella. **

J'étais en train de me concentrer sur les nids-de-poule de la route pendant que la voiture avançait pour soulager mes nerfs à vif. J'ai regardé Jasper dans l'obscurité. La douce lueur de la lanterne était la seule source de lumière dans les environs et je pouvais voir ses yeux regarder la route avec prudence pour éviter que quoi que ce soit puisse se produire.

Il doit avoir senti que je le regardais parce qu'il s'est tourné vers moi et a souri en prenant ma main dans la sienne avant de regarder de nouveau la route. '' - Est-ce que tout va bien, Chérie ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que des papillons recommençaient à voleter dans mon estomac. '' - Oui, je suis juste un peu nerveuse. ''

Je savais que je rougissais, mais j'espérais que l'obscurité me cachait quand il m'a regardée à nouveau en souriant. '' - Je ne te rends pas nerveuse en ce moment, n'est-ce pas, Mme Whitlock ? ''

J'ai ri. '' - Oh non, Mr. Whitlock. C'est seulement... d'autres... choses. ''

Il s'est mis à rire. '' - Hé bien, je vais seulement devoir t'aider à surmonter cela désormais, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Il a fait tourner la voiture alors que je regardais devant moi, les yeux fixés sur la maison qu'il avait aidé à construire pour nous, mais cette fois il y avait des bougies allumées créant une douce lumière qui venait de l'intérieur. Je pouvais voir des rideaux suspendus aux fenêtres et deux rocking-chairs posés sur le porche avec une petite table.

J'ai haleté. '' - Jasper... Quand as-tu eu le temps de... ''

Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser sur la joue. '' - Hé bien, ma chérie, cela t'a pris des heures pour t'habiller aujourd'hui. '' Il a ri alors qu'il tirait sur les rênes pour arrêter les chevaux avant de m'aider à descendre de la voiture.

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi alors que nous marchions jusqu'aux escaliers pour entrer dans la maison. '' - Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour toi. ''

Je savais que mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes quand je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour passer. Notre porte d'entrée.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'ai été surprise de voir que tout était à sa place, la cheminée était allumée et avait une odeur merveilleuse, comme si quelqu'un avait mis de la lavande dans le feu.

Pendant que nous faisions le tour de la maison, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que j'étais finalement à l'endroit où je devais être. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais changé, mais je savais que j'aimais cela. Je l'aimais tellement.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, j'ai regardé trois des quatre chambres qui étaient nues la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici. Deux étaient toujours vides, mais la troisième contenait une petite table, un rocking-chair et une armoire de rangement.

Jasper a passé ses bras autour de ma taille par-derrière. '' - Je voulais que tu aies une pièce pour faire ta couture, tu es devenue excellente dans ce domaine. Pendant que je serais au travail dans mon bureau, tu pourras avoir ta propre pièce pour passer le temps. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Merci Jasper, je l'aime. ''

En sortant de la pièce, je me suis dirigée vers la chambre attenante, mais Jasper a arrêté ma main avant qu'elle se pose sur la poignée de la porte. '' - Laissons cette pièce pour l'instant. Elle n'est pas encore terminée et c'est une surprise de la part de mon père et de maman. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être un peu perplexe en regardant la porte fermée avant de me diriger vers l'autre porte à la fin du couloir.

Jasper a tendu la main pour ouvrir la porte, révélant notre chambre et nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur. L'armoire en bois que j'avais vu auparavant était terminée et avait été mis en place. Le lit était recouvert d'un couvre-lit vert tendre qui me semblait si doux que je savais que je ne voudrais jamais le quitter.

Je me suis dirigée vers l'armoire dans notre chambre et j'ai ouvert les portes pour découvrir tous mes vêtements et ceux de Jasper. Je me suis tournée vers lui. '' - Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Ils étaient dans ma chambre quand nous sommes partis pour l'église. ''

Marie est entrée dans la pièce derrière Jasper et a hoché la tête. '' - J'ai préparé la maison pour vous et Mr. Whitlock pendant que vous étiez à votre cérémonie, Ma'am. ''

J'ai mis mes mains sur ma bouche. '' - Merci, Marie. ''

Elle a souri et a levé les yeux sur Jasper avant de me regarder quand Jasper a pris la parole. '' - Ma mère savait à quel point tu t'étais attachée à Marie à la maison. Elle a demandé à Marie si elle voulait bien venir travailler pour nous à présent. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en m'approchant d'elle pour l'étreindre. '' - Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois ici ! ''

Elle a hoché la tête en me regardant. '' - Hé bien, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous. Je pense que je vais énormément apprécier de travailler pour vous et Mr. Whitlock désormais. ''

Elle s'est tournée vers Jasper. '' - À présent, pourquoi ne descendez-vous pas en bas pendant que j'aide Mme Whitlock à sortir de sa robe. ''

J'ai rougi alors que Jasper me souriait avant de quitter la pièce. J'ai tourné le dos à Marie pour prendre nos positions habituelles pendant qu'elle défaisait mes boutons et mes liens à l'arrière de ma robe avant de la soulever pour m'en sortir, rapidement suivi par les jupons. Quand elle a commencé à travailler sur l'attache de la crinoline, je me suis mise à rire. '' - Je ne sais pas comment je serais sortie de cette robe sans toi. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire. '' - Mr. Whitlock aurait probablement dû aller chercher un marteau et un burin. ''

J'ai laissé sortir un éclat de rire en imaginant Jasper essayer de me libérer. '' - C'est très drôle, Marie. ''

Finalement, elle m'a fait lever les bras au-dessus de la tête pour l'enlever, me laissant dans mes sous-vêtements.

Elle m'a souri avant de me dire d'enlever le reste d'entre eux tandis qu'elle apportait une bassine d'eau et une éponge pour me laver avant de poser ma chemise de nuit sur le lit.

Elle a incliné la tête. '' - Je serais juste devant la porte si vous avez besoin de moi. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais nous savions toutes les deux que je serais très bien. J'ai saisi l'éponge et je me suis nettoyée, la chaleur du mois d'août me séchant en très peu de temps. J'ai saisi la légère chemise de nuit blanche vaporeuse, la faisant glisser sur moi avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Marie est ensuite ressortie avec la bassine et l'éponge, les posant devant la porte avant de revenir à nouveau derrière moi pour me brosser les cheveux, sachant que j'étais actuellement trop nerveuse pour le faire. Ce serait un énorme changement pour lui, je le savais. Pourrais-je l'empêcher d'aller à Galveston ?

Brusquement, j'ai entendu frapper sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte, je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper debout avec sa veste déboutonnée et pendante, l'ouverture révélant sa chemise blanche.

Marie a serré mes épaules une dernière fois avant de se retourner et hocher la tête à Jasper avant de quitter la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Brusquement, mon cœur s'est emballé alors que je le regardais marcher vers moi lentement tout en enlevant sa veste.

J'ai dégluti puis je me suis levée pour me tourner et poser ma main sur sa poitrine.

Il a penché sa tête vers le creux de mon cou, respirant mon odeur tout en enveloppant un de ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui avant de se baisser soudainement pour passer son autre bras derrière mes genoux puis de se relever en me portant comme une mariée vers le... notre lit.

Il m'a posée doucement avant de ramper sur moi pour placer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Enlevant une mèche de mes cheveux pour la placer derrière mon oreille, il m'a regardée dans les yeux. '' - Je t'aime tellement, Isabella. Tu as retenu mon attention dès l'instant où mon père t'a ramenée à la maison. Quand il a dit d'aller chercher le médecin... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'avais besoin que tu sois en sécurité. ''

Il s'est penché et a embrassé ma joue. '' - Et ensuite, quand on nous a présentés. Tu donnais l'impression que la moindre brise pouvait te renverser. Je voulais seulement te protéger pour toujours. ''

J'ai levé la main pour toucher son visage et j'ai souri. '' - Tu peux le faire à présent Jasper. ''

Il a glissé sa main sous moi pour me soulever dans le dos, me serrant contre lui pendant qu'il m'embrassait. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui, les faisant glisser sur ses bras et sentant ses muscles se contracter sous mon toucher.

Quand il a déplacé ses lèvres sur mon cou, je me suis brusquement rendu compte qu'il y avait un objet long et dur pressé contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Déjà empourprée par l'excitation provoquée par les caresses de Jasper, je me suis penchée pour soulever lentement sa chemise, la sortant de son pantalon. Lentement, je l'ai fait glisser jusqu'à ce que Jasper se rasseye pour me laisser la lui enlever.

J'ai levé les yeux sur sa peau lisse, légèrement tannée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer mes doigts sur les muscles de son estomac.

Pendant que mes doigts exploraient sa poitrine, il a penché la tête en arrière et a fermé les yeux, appréciant la sensation de mes mains sur lui. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu les boutons de son pantalon fermés. J'ai pris ma respiration en baissant mes mains pour les ouvrir, un à la fois.

Après avoir fini, j'ai levé les yeux pour voir son regard passionné fixé sur les miens avant de le voir se pencher pour capturer impétueusement mes lèvres avant de murmurer à mon oreille : '' - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais, Isabella. ''

À ses paroles, je n'ai pas pu empêcher une vague de chaleur de créer un brasier entre mes jambes.

Je l'ai senti se déplacer légèrement sur moi avant d'entendre un bruit sourd sur le sol. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu l'arrondi de son cul nu et ses longues jambes entre les miennes.

J'ai légèrement sursauté en sentant ses doigts sur mes cuisses alors qu'il les déplaçait vers le haut en remontant le bas de ma chemise de nuit avec eux.

Je regardais les yeux de Jasper, ne rompant jamais le contact alors que ses mains continuaient à soulever ma chemise de nuit, la faisant passer mes hanches... mon estomac... s'arrêtant brièvement à l'arrondi de mes seins avant de l'enlever en tirant le vêtement par-dessus ma tête, me laissant complètement nue devant lui.

Il a pris une inspiration quand mes mains ont commencé à se déplacer pour couvrir ma poitrine nue. J'ai senti ses mains sur mes poignets. '' - Tu es belle, Isabella. ''

Il s'est penché sur moi pour planter un seul baiser sur ma clavicule avant de réclamer de nouveau mes lèvres.

J'ai senti sa main faire son chemin entre mes jambes avant de toucher avec hésitation mon cœur brûlant et explorer mes parties intimes.

Quand son pouce rugueux s'est frotté contre ma perle, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes hanches de se soulever contre ses hanches et sa main.

Il m'a souri, le triomphe clairement écrit sur son visage. Je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il a continué à bouger ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il en plonge un dans mon cœur.

J'ai saisi ses épaules en sentant son doigt m'étirer avant d'en ajouter un second.

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller lorsque la nouvelle pression qui se construisait en moi m'a donné l'impression que j'allais exploser.

Je l'ai regardé de nouveau, respirant difficilement alors que je m'agrippais à ses épaules. '' - Jasper... S'il te plaît... ça fait... ''

Il a souri en se penchant pour m'embrasser alors qu'il se positionnait. Brusquement, il y a eu un objet beaucoup plus grand appuyant sur mon entrée et, en baissant les yeux, j'ai pâli en voyant son membre épais pointant vers mon entrée vierge.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu son amour dans ses yeux quand il m'a embrassée avant que je lui murmure : '' - S'il te plaît, sois doux. ''

Il a hoché la tête alors qu'il glissait son membre gonflé à l'intérieur de moi, s'arrêtant quand il a senti avoir atteint ma barrière, il a passé sa main derrière ma tête, attirant mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il se poussait rapidement à travers le reste du chemin.

J'ai glapi quand il a déchiré ma barrière et j'ai senti une larme de douleur couler sur le côté de ma joue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arrêter le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai senti son pouce essuyer mes larmes avant de continuer lentement à se déplacer dans et hors de moi.

Il a placé sa bouche près de mon oreille sur l'oreiller alors qu'il continuait de se pousser en moi. Je l'ai entendu murmurer doucement combien il était désolé à mon oreille.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai levé mes jambes autour de ses hanches quand la douleur a commencé à se transformer en plaisir. J'ai laissé échapper un petit gémissement tout d'abord quand la pression a recommencé à se construire en moi. '' - Jasper... ''

Prenant ma réaction comme une bonne chose, il a commencé à prendre de la vitesse, claquant en moi à chaque respiration. Mes mains ont griffé son dos, j'avais l'impression de sentir une bobine s'enrouler étroitement en moi, puis c'est arrivé.

J'ai crié quand le barrage en moi s'est brisé, je pouvais sentir mon entrée devenir plus humide avec mon orgasme et mes muscles se contracter étroitement autour de son membre palpitant. Brusquement, il m'a saisie pour m'embrasser plus fortement que jamais alors que je sentais son liquide chaud jaillir en pulsant et me remplir.

Nous sommes restés couchés comme cela pendant quelques instants en essayant de reprendre notre souffle avant de le sentir glisser hors de moi et rouler sur son dos. Il a tendu la main pour m'attirer à son côté alors qu'il tirait la couverture sur nous, me bordant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

Il a enfoui son nez contre ma tempe. '' - Tu vas bien, Isabella ? ''

Je me suis enroulée autour de lui en hochant la tête. '' - Oui. '' J'ai fait une pause pendant un instant. '' - Je ne pensais jamais que ce serait aussi... intense. ''

Il a ri. '' - Moi non plus, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié cela. ''

Je lui ai souri. Je savais que Mme Whitlock m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais été avec personne, mais l'entendre l'admettre était encore mieux. J'ai baillé et j'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine. '' - Je pense que j'aurai un peu mal demain. ''

Il s'est figé. '' - Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... J'ai pensé que si je le faisais rapidement, cela ne serait pas trop douloureux. ''

J'ai secoué la tête, j'étais trop fatiguée pour me relever. '' - Ne le sois pas. Cela ne fait mal que la première fois d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Donc... ''

Je pouvais presque le sentir sourire quand il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi plus étroitement avant de terminer ma phrase à ma place. '' - La prochaine fois devrait être encore mieux ? ''

J'ai laissé échapper un petit rire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt**

**POV Jasper vampire**

J'étais assis dans le salon avec Emmett qui était très heureux que nous ayons finalement réussi à mettre la main sur le nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il avait apporté avec lui quand nous nous étions déplacés.

Il rebondissait de haut en bas avec un enthousiasme tellement enfantin qu'il en devenait contagieux pour moi.

Et effectivement, mon don a propagé ce sentiment à tout le monde dans la maison et nous étions tous en train de jouer à tour de rôle avec les jeux vidéo qu'Emmett avait apportés avec lui pendant notre isolement.

Emmett a poussé mon bras. '' - Mec, c'était n'importe quoi ! Je t'avais complètement eu là ! ''

J'ai ricané en secouant la tête. '' - Ne jamais sous-estimer un homme et son habileté à tirer avec une arme. Moi surtout. ''

Son rire a retenti dans toute la maison. '' - Je vois, en réalité je demande ma revanche ! ''

J'ai saisi la manette sur la table en hochant la tête. '' - J'accepte ton défi. ''

Alors qu'il allait redémarrer le jeu, le même sentiment d'accablement qui m'arrivait avant chaque vision est tombé sur moi.

J'ai essayé de me lever pour pouvoir arriver dans ma chambre et avoir un peu d'intimité, je pouvais à peine entendre Emmett et les autres me demander si tout allait bien. Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai senti Carlisle et Emmett m'aider en me soulevant tandis que Rose et Alice couraient préparer ma chambre.

J'ai essayé de combattre mes visions aussi longtemps que je le pouvais cependant et dès que j'ai pu voir mon lit, je me suis laissé entraîner profondément en elles.

_*** Mon arrivée à la maison après des combats..._

_Voir mon Isabella courir dans mes bras et sentir sa peau... _

_Le bonheur de retrouver ma famille et Isabella... _

_Aider mon frère à descendre les escaliers... _

_Entendre ma mère parler de faire le mariage dans la soirée... _

_Mon père me tapant sur l'épaule alors qu'Isabella était emportée par ma mère et mes sœurs... _

_Mon frère me disant que la maison était prête pour nous... _

_Me rendre à notre maison à Isabella et moi pour regarder tout le travail qui avait été fait pendant que j'étais parti... _

_Faire quelque chose à la dernière minute avec mon père pour mettre en ordre mon nouveau bureau..._

_Nous rendre à l'église à Houston... _

_Rencontrer le prêtre... _

_Voir ma magnifique Isabella marcher dans l'allée pour venir vers moi, ses mains tremblant légèrement, mais ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens... _

_Dire nos vœux... _

_L'embrasser quand le prêtre nous a déclarés mari et femme... _

_La grande fête dans la maison de mes parents... _

_Mon père portant un toast... _

_Aider Isabella à monter dans la voiture pour la conduire à notre maison... _

_Lui faisant faire le tour de la maison, aimant la façon dont son visage s'illumine en voyant ce qui avait été fait... _

_Le sentiment d'amour que j'ai senti venir d'elle... _

_Regarder son bonheur quand je lui ai montré sa propre salle de couture... _

_Voir sa joie en apprenant que Marie allait venir travailler pour nous..._

_Passer la porte de notre chambre et voir Marie brosser ses magnifiques cheveux longs couleur chocolat et me sentir devenir plus nerveux qu'avant de partir au combat..._

_Marie nous laissant seuls... _

_La porter jusqu'à notre lit... _

_La regardant avec amour en me perdant dans l'instant... _

_Sentir sa peau... _

_Sentir son toucher... _

_Faire l'amour avec elle pour la première fois... _

_M'endormir avec elle dans mes bras... ***_

J'ai cligné des yeux en regardant autour de moi pour m'apercevoir qu'il faisait désormais sombre au-dehors. J'ai jeté un regard sur la pendule et j'ai compris que j'avais été inconscient de tout pendant onze heures.

Je me suis assis et j'ai vu Alice au pied du lit, lisant un de ses magazines de mode.

Elle ne m'a jamais regardé, mais je pouvais sentir un léger pic de douleur en elle.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais elle a fermé son magazine et s'est levée pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

Elle m'a regardé en souriant, même si elle savait que je pouvais sentir sa douleur. '' - Les autres avaient besoin de sortir d'ici. Je suis restée au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose. Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Beaucoup de choses ont changé cette fois. Le changement qu'elle a provoqué est quelque chose de vraiment énorme. '' Je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire que j'avais vu notre mariage ou de lui parler de notre lune de miel.

Elle m'a regardé avec curiosité cependant et il y avait une pointe de connaissance dans ses yeux. '' - Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? ''

J'ai pris une grande inspiration alors que je m'appuyais contre la tête de lit. '' - Hé bien, ma famille pour commencer. Quand mon père et moi sommes rentrés à la maison la première fois dans mon passé, ils essayaient encore de tout récolter. Une grande partie de la récolte a été perdue parce que ma... ma famille était tombée en morceaux. Pendant que nous étions partis, mon frère était tombé et s'était cassé la jambe au point que l'os était sorti de sa peau. ''

Elle a hoché la tête comme pour me dire de continuer. '' - Ma mère et mes sœurs sont restées à ses côtés en permanence sans donner de directives au sujet des récoltes. Sa jambe... Elle s'est infectée au point que le médecin a dû lui couper la jambe. Mais cela n'a pas été suffisant, sachant ce que je sais aujourd'hui, il avait probablement une septicémie. Il est mort deux jours avant que nous rentrions à la maison. ''

J'ai posé ma main sur son bras pour essayer de la réconforter. '' - Isabella... Elle a changé son destin. Il était en vie quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, il boitait, mais il était vivant. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'Isabella avait nettoyé sa blessure avec du whisky. Elle avait dit que c'était quelque chose que son père lui avait appris. ''

Alice a souri. '' - Fille intelligente, la teneur en alcool était plus élevée à l'époque, ce qui a empêché l'infection. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Mon frère n'est pas mort. En fait, j'ai cherché ma famille après vous avoir rencontré et avoir commencé à avoir du contrôle. De tous mes frères et sœurs, un seul avait survécu à la guerre. Je savais seulement que deux d'entre eux étaient mort alors que j'étais encore en vie. ''

Elle m'a tapoté la jambe. '' - Et ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux clairvoyants.

Je me suis raclé la gorge. '' - Nous nous sommes mariés le soir même où nous sommes rentrés. ''

Son rire musical a traversé la pièce alors qu'elle s'asseyait en croisant les jambes et en mettant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. '' - C'est ce que j'ai pensé. C'était soit cela, soit tu étais un très vilain garçon, Jasper Whitlock. ''

Je l'ai regardée sachant que ma mâchoire chutait, de quoi diable parlait Alice ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle a pris ma main. '' - Tu as projeté des sentiments sexuels assez puissants pendant les deux dernières heures. Comme je te l'ai dit, les autres avaient BESOIN de sortir. C'était réellement très mauvais, même Carlisle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller après Esmé. Non pas qu'elle semblait s'en soucier... sur le canapé...

Je sais que je suis un vampire, mais je vous jure que je rougissais à cet instant. '' - Je suis désolé que vous ayez tous dû sentir cela... ''

Elle a simplement ri. '' - Je pense que tu as de nouveau poussé Emmett et Rosalie dans leur phase de lune de miel, Jas. '' Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Donc je suppose que la petite Bella que nous connaissions tous vient tout simplement de perdre sa virginité... ''

J'ai claqué ma main sur sa bouche. ''- S'il te plaît, arrête... ''

Elle a ri et a hoché sa tête mais n'a pas terminé sa phrase. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Je veux dire que ton frère a survécu, que tu t'es marié et as eu des relations sexuelles. En étant un être humain. Vraiment génial. ''

Il a regardé la pièce. '' - Je te remercie. Je suppose que cela ne change rien à présent, cependant. ''

Elle s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure. '' - Non, je suppose que non. Elle est toujours là-bas et tu es ici. C'est arrivé seulement dans le passé. ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - J'avais... j'ai tellement d'amour pour elle. J'ai senti son amour. Je sais que nous avons été mariés pendant longtemps Alice et je t'ai aimée. C'est toujours le cas dans une certaine mesure. '' Je me suis arrêté, ne sachant pas si je pouvais lui dire ce que je pensais, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Alice.

Alice s'est approchée de moi à toute vitesse, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. '' - Jas, tu as raison et je comprends. Nous avons été mariés pendant longtemps et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux avant aujourd'hui. Je suis bien avec cela, même si je suis un peu déçue parfois que cela n'a pas pu être moi. Mais je viens de me rappeler que ce que tu traverses est bien pire, que tu as besoin que nous soyons forts pour toi en ce moment. Je deviendrais probablement folle en sachant que l'amour de ma vie se trouve dans le passé. ''

Je l'ai regardée, je n'aurais pas pu lui être plus reconnaissant et je l'ai serrée contre moi en retour. '' - Merci, Alice. Je suis absolument pétrifié que, dans une de mes visions, j'assiste à sa mort ou pire, que c'est moi qui la cause. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre après cela. ''

J'ai senti son emprise sur moi se resserrer. '' - Jas... nous allons t'aider à traverser cela si cela se produit. Tout est différent à présent, peut-être... peut-être que Maria va tout de même te transformer et tes visions vont tout simplement cesser. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'es jamais retourné auprès de ta famille après. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - J'espère réellement qu'elle ne me transforme pas et que je vais me souvenir de ma vie avec elle avant de mourir de vieillesse. Qui sait, je... '' J'ai fait un geste pour me désigner. '' -... pourrais tout simplement disparaître comme elle l'a fait. J'aurais une tombe auprès d'elle, peut-être même que nous serions entourés de celles de nos enfants après qu'ils soient morts de vieillesses. ''

Alice m'a regardé et j'aurais juré qu'elle aurait été en train de pleurer à cet instant, si elle avait été humaine. Puis elle a secoué la tête. '' - Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui t'arriverait ici si cela se produisait. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne crois vraiment pas que cela importe, Alice, je voudrais retourner à mon époque. ''

Je me suis levé, je devais sortir. J'avais besoin de rester seul pendant quelques temps, je suis donc sorti à l'extérieur.

* * *

**POV Isabella**

Les jours suivant notre mariage n'avaient été que pur bonheur. Jasper et moi étions restés retranchés dans notre maison pendant une semaine.

En y réfléchissant bien, nous n'aurions probablement même pas mangé si Marie ne nous avait pas apporté de la nourriture pour le déjeuner et le dîner.

J'ai souri alors que je regardais Jasper, mon mari, alors qu'il boutonnait son pantalon après son bain. Je l'ai regardé glisser ses pieds dans ses bottes. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a tendu la main. '' - Je peux t'aider avec cette affaire de corset si tu veux ? ''

J'ai souri et je me suis dirigée vers lui dans mes sous-vêtements et jupons. '' - Tu penses que tu pourrais me mettre mon corset ? '' J'ai levé l'article mentionné précédemment.

Il me l'a pris et l'a examiné en faisant une grimace. '' - Je suis tellement heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de porter cela. ''

J'ai frappé son bras avec amusement, mais il a attrapé mon bras, me tirant sur ses genoux en frappant mes fesses avec espièglerie. Il a baissé les yeux sur moi et a souri. ''- Allons, allons, Mme Whitlock. Il ne faut pas frapper ton mari. Je pourrais être obligé de te punir et ensuite nous ne quitterions jamais cette pièce. ''

J'ai rougi alors qu'il me lâchait et me faisait lever les bras pour glisser le corset sur moi.

J'ai saisi le montant de lit dans notre chambre alors qu'il commençait à serrer la sangle. Après avoir terminé, je me suis retournée pour le voir regarder bizarrement le corset sur moi. '' - Est-ce que ça va ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête en me dirigeant vers l'armoire pour en sortir une robe turquoise et la glisser par-dessus ma tête. '' - Oui, Marie le pose habituellement un peu plus serré. Toutefois, j'aime bien respirer. ''

Je me suis tournée et j'ai déplacé mes cheveux sur le côté afin qu'il puisse fermer les boutons de ma robe.

Après avoir terminé, au lieu de me laisser partir , il a tiré mon dos contre lui avant de placer un baiser sur le côté de mon cou et me murmurer. '' - Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Isabella. ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai souri. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper Whitlock, ne l'oublie jamais. ''

Il a hoché la tête puis a rapidement enfilé sa chemise et sa veste militaire. '' - Je dois aller en ville aujourd'hui. J'aide au recrutement pendant que j'attends mes nouveaux ordres. ''

J'ai dégluti, sachant qu'il était de retour dans le monde réel à présent et nous sommes donc allés en bas. Marie a eu l'air surprise de nous voir, mais ensuite a salué Jasper. '' - Bonjour Mr. Whitlock. '' Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi. '' - Bonjour Mme Whitlock. '' Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Bonjour, Mlle Marie. ''

Il s'est tourné vers moi et a joué avec une des boucles de mes cheveux. '' - Je te verrai au dîner, ma chérie. ''

Il a incliné la tête vers moi avant de partir sur Zanto.

* * *

**POV Troisième personne**

Septembreest passé et bientôt, Isabella a su que son anniversaire arrivait. Jasper avait demandé à la famille de venir dîner pour fêter ses dix-sept ans. Même Dinah et William étaient venus pour cela, comme une surprise pour Isabella.

Cela avait été un moment merveilleux, Dinah devait avoir son bébé dans deux mois et elle était relativement énorme.

Mme Whitlock, Harriett et Isabella avaient donné à Dinah tous les vêtements de bébé qu'elles avaient fait pour la prochaine arrivée et avaient promis d'aller lui rendre visite une fois que le bébé serait né.

Mr. Whitlock et Jasper avaient tous les deux serré les lèvres étroitement en entendant leur projet, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu évoquer la guerre à cet instant.

Finalement, octobre est arrivé ainsi que le jour qu'Isabella avait redouté.

Elle était assise dans le salon quand elle a entendu le bruit d'un cheval qui approchait de la maison.

Elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la porte pour voir un courrier postal.

Perplexe, elle est allée à sa rencontre. Il a incliné la tête. '' - Bonjour, Ma'ame, je suis à la recherche de Mr. Jasper Whitlock. Les gens de la ville m'ont dit qu'il vivait ici. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - C'est exact. Il est tout simplement parti aider son père avec certaines affaires sur sa propriété. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse lui dire de votre part ? ''

L'homme a hoché la tête et a plongé sa main dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une enveloppe. '' - S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que le colonel Masters est arrivé à Houston. Il doit faire ses bagages, nous partons demain matin. '' Lui a-t-il dit en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Il a remarqué le tremblement de sa main. '' - Vous devriez être fière de votre époux, Ma'ame. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je le suis. Je suis simplement nerveuse quand il n'est pas là. ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de monter sur son cheval, avant de lui parler brièvement avant de partir. '' - Ma femme aussi, Ma'ame. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration en regardant ses ordres entre mes mains avant de retourner dans la maison. Après avoir été trouver Marie, nous avons décidé de nous rendre à la ferme Whitlock, sachant que Mme Whitlock était susceptible de recevoir la même lettre.

Isabella a aidé Marie à harnacher les chevaux et à les atteler à la voiture avant que les deux femmes ne montent dedans. Marie a pris les rênes, mais les a remis à Isabella. '' - Voulez-vous apprendre à les diriger, Mme Isabella ? ''

Elle a regardé les rênes avant d'acquiescer lentement. '' - Je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre '' Elle lui a pris les rênes avant d'exhorter doucement les chevaux à avancer comme elle avait vu Mme Whitlock et Marie le faire plusieurs fois auparavant.

Arriver à la ferme a pris plus longtemps que d'habitude puisque la voiture devait faire la totalité du trajet, la conduire en ligne droite allait prendre quelques temps.

Elles ont finalement atteint la maison et elles ont vu Jasper sortir l'air inquiet que ce soit elle qui conduise. '' - Sois prudente, Chérie. Je vais devoir demander à Élijah de te donner quelques leçons. '' Il a ri alors qu'il aidait Isabella puis Marie à descendre de la voiture.

Isabella a enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il soupirait en tapotant son dos. '' - Je suppose que le coureur postal est venu chez nous en premier ? ''

Isabella a hoché la tête alors qu'elle reculait pour lui tendre sa lettre. '' - Il a dit que tu devais partir dans la matinée. ''

Il a pris le document et l'a ouvert pour le lire rapidement. '' - Il semblerait que nous allons nous diriger vers l'Oklahoma. ''

Il l'a serrée étroitement contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un**

**POV Isabella ( Quelques semaines plus tard ) **

J'étais penchée près de Mme Whitlock dans la cuisine alors que je pétrissais de la pâte. Elle était en train de m'apprendre comment faire moi-même mon pain.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de troubles dans la région et elle avait décidé qu'il serait préférable que nous apprenions les rudiments de la cuisine dans le cas où nous devrions quitter la maison. Des soldats étaient déjà passés pour nous faire savoir que 90% de nos terres appartenaient temporairement à la confédération à présent afin que de la nourriture puisse être constamment envoyée à nos soldats.

Nous avions encore des granges pour nos animaux et de la nourriture, ce n'était donc pas trop terrible. Cependant, nous avions perdu ce qui aurait été nos revenus de l'année prochaine. Quelques personnes avaient essayé d'aller vers l'ouest pour s'éloigner de la bataille qui se dirigeait vers nous.

La porte s'est ouverte et Élijah est entré en tenant un faisan mort qu'il avait abattu dans le champ de derrière pour le dîner.

Mme Whitlock a souri en prenant l'oiseau et s'est dirigée vers l'évier pour lui arracher les plumes et le nettoyer. '' - Isabella, viens ici, je vais te faire faire cela. ''

Je me suis essuyé les mains avec nervosité sur mon tablier avant de m'approcher et lui prendre le faisan. Plus je lui arrachais les plumes, plus je sentais mon estomac se retourner à la sensation des plumes dans mes mains.

Je l'ai regardée alors qu'elle me tendait un couteau en me disant de l'ouvrir vers le bas du ventre. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur et j'ai eu de la difficulté à garder mon petit déjeuner quand j'ai arraché ses entrailles.

Finalement, après ce qui m'a semblé durer des heures, cela a été terminé et Mme Whitlock a découpé le gibier avant de jeter les morceaux dans une marmite avec plusieurs légumes.

J'ai pris une bassine d'eau et j'y ai ajouté autant d'eau chaude que je pouvais dans l'eau froide avant de mettre mes mains dedans pour essayer de les nettoyer au mieux avec le savon.

Environ une heure plus tard, après avoir terminé deux miches de pain, j'ai quitté la cuisine. Ma tête commençait à se sentir lourde avec toute la chaleur qui régnait dans la cuisine.

J'ai saisi le chambranle de la porte juste quand Élijah entrait dans la maison. Je voulais lever la main vers lui, mais il doit avoir vu mon visage quand il m'a attrapée. Ma vision commençait à s'assombrir sur les bords alors que j'essayais de m'agripper à lui juste avant de m'évanouir.

Je me suis réveillée dans mon ancienne chambre, sentant un chiffon humide et froid pressé contre mon front. Je l'ai enlevé et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir une femme étrange debout près de moi.

J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu que j'étais dans une chemise de nuit et Mme Whitlock a pris ma main. '' - Isabella, peux-tu m'entendre, ma chérie ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu de l'inquiétude maternelle dans ses yeux. J'ai hoché la tête. ''- Je dois m'être évanouie. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a regardé l'autre femme. '' - Voici Mme Henry, c'est une sage-femme, ma chérie. ''

J'ai regardé la femme avec perplexité. '' - Une sage-femme ? ''

L'autre femme a pressé ses mains légèrement sur mon bas-ventre. '' - Vous êtes légèrement enflée, ma chère, je peux déjà sentir que la poche du bébé est plus grande. Avez-vous eu vos saignements de femme ? ''

Ma bouche a béé alors que j'essayais de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais eu ma visite mensuelle et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Juste avant que Jasper ne rentre à la maison, ensuite nous nous sommes mariés... ''

Mme Whitlock a rayonné avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de moi. '' - Oh, Isabella, tu es enceinte ! ''

L'autre femme a souri en hochant la tête. '' - Vous devez éviter la chaleur, Isabella. J'ai compté les mois, vous devriez donner naissance au printemps. '' Elle s'est levée en saisissant son sac. '' - Je vous verrais alors, envoyez-moi simplement un coursier pour venir me prévenir quand le travail aura commencé. ''

Je l'ai dévisagée complètement choquée. Quoi ? Aucune vérification prénatale ? Pas de vitamines ? Aucune liste de choses que je ne pouvais pas faire ? En voyant tout le me monde me regarder, j'ai essayé de ne pas montrer à quel point j'avais peur. Toutefois ma voix a craqué à la seconde où j'ai demandé. '' - Alors tout va bien se passer ? ''

Mme Whitlock s'est assise près de moi sur le lit. '' - Je serai là pour toi à chaque étape du chemin, Isabella. ''

J'ai hoché la tête puis j'ai pris conscience de Jasper. '' - Jasper ! Il a fallu des mois avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison la dernière fois. Je dois lui dire. ''

Les deux femmes ont hoché la tête et m'ont laissée seule pour écrire à mon mari. Je me suis assise à mon ancienne table en fixant la page blanche pendant plus d'une heure, ma main posée sur mon bébé en me demandant quand j'allais le sentir.

J'ai regardé la feuille et j'ai plongé ma plume dans l'encre.

_Mon époux chéri, _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je t'ai écrit pratiquement toutes les semaines depuis ton départ et bien que je n'aie reçu aucune nouvelle de toi en réponse, j'ai supposé que tout le monde se déplaçait trop souvent et que vous ne pouviez donc pas recevoir de courrier. _

_Lorsque tu obtiendras cette lettre, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, de grâce, sache que nous attendons ton retour ici sain et sauf. _

_Je t'aime tellement. Tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, Jasper. Tu as fait de moi une mère. _

_Tu vas être père, Jasper. Je prie pour qu'il ou elle ait tes yeux. Je suis tellement excitée de partager cela avec toi. _

_Je viens moi-même de le découvrir il y a quelques minutes, ta mère a appelé une sage-femme pour m'aider après avoir fait un malaise. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en prie. J'ai simplement eu trop chaud dans la cuisine, mais maintenant que je sais ce que me fait la chaleur, je vais faire des pauses pour me rafraîchir. _

_Ta mère m'a finalement permis d'aller voir la chambre près de la nôtre et que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir pendant que tu étais là. J'ai pleuré en voyant le magnifique berceau que ta mère a acheté pour nos futurs enfants. Je suppose qu'il sera utilisé plus tôt que tout le monde le pensait. Notre chambre de bébé. _

_Tu es un homme étonnant, Jasper Whitlock et je suis tellement heureuse d'être ton épouse. _

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme et je suis impatiente de te revoir. _

_Ton épouse aimante, _

_Isabella Whitlock. _

J'ai plié la lettre pour la glisser dans l'enveloppe et je suis allée en bas pour trouver qu'Élijah portait déjà sa veste et qui avait sellé son cheval.

Il m'a souri en me tendant la main. '' - J'ai pensé que tu voudrais envoyer cette lettre à la poste le plus tôt possible. ''

Je suis simplement allée vers lui et je l'ai serré étroitement. ''- Je te remercie, Élijah. ''

* * *

**POV Jasper vampire**

J'étais assis dehors quand la dernière vision m'a frappé, j'avais reçu une lettre d'Isabella. J'ai agrippé ma tête, bouleversé par ma vision, elle était tombée enceinte.

Mon Isabella était tombée enceinte. Mon enfant.

Me retournant, je me suis dirigé vers la maison pour être arrêté par Carlisle et Emmett qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur.

Carlisle m'a arrêté, il devait avoir vu quelque chose sur mon visage. '' - Jasper ? Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

Je me suis arrêté pour le regarder. '' - Elle... Isabella. Elle m'a écrit une lettre pendant que j'étais en service. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, Carlisle... Elle est enceinte de mon enfant. ''

Ils sont restés figés là tous les deux, sidérés par ma révélation, mais aucun d'eux n'a parlé.

Nous nous sommes tournés en entendant le cliquetis doux des talons de Rosalie s'arrêter à la porte. '' - Elle est enceinte ? ''

Je l'ai regardée. '' - Elle l'était en 1861, après notre mariage. Ma mère nous avait acheté un berceau quand nous nous sommes mariés. ''

Elle m'a souri doucement en m'étreignant. '' - Je sais que j'ai quelques années de retard, mais félicitations, Jasper. ''

Je l'ai étreinte en retour. '' - Je n'ai même jamais imaginé ce que cela ferait d'avoir un enfant. ''

Elle m'a souri. '' - Hé bien, tu vas peut-être avoir un aperçu de cela, Jasper. ''

J'ai souri en l'étreignant à nouveau. '' - J'espère que je vais pouvoir rencontrer notre bébé. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**POV Jasper vampire**

Cela faisait des mois que j'avais eu ma vision de la lettre d'Isabella m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. J'avais reçu beaucoup plus de visions de lettres qu'elle m'avait écrites et de mes réponses pour lui raconter les escarmouches dans lesquelles j'avais été impliqué.

La dernière lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite me disait que le bébé de ma sœur était arrivé. Dinah avait eu un petit garçon qui avait été nommé d'après son mari, William Oliver Marston II.

J'avais souri pendant des jours en me souvenant de l'excitation d'Isabella dans ses lettres au sujet du nouveau bébé. Je savais qu'elle était également excitée au sujet du sien. Du nôtre.

J'attendais impatiemment d'avoir une vision me la montrant avec son ventre arrondi, mais sachant combien de temps j'avais été absent à mon époque, je craignais que cela ne se produise pas pour moi.

C'était arrivé à quelques hommes avec qui j'étais en poste. Beaucoup avaient quitté leur femme enceinte et n'étaient revenus à la maison qu'après la naissance de leur bébé.

J'étais bien avec cela, je suppose. J'étais impatient de voir de quoi notre bébé aurait l'air.

J'étais adossé contre ma tête de lit pour dessiner un bébé différent pour la millionième fois, un peu de mon Isabella et un peu de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être obsédé par l'idée de ce à quoi notre bébé ressemblerait.

J'ai fermé les yeux alors qu'une autre vision me plongeait en elle, me montrant en train d'écrire une lettre à ma bien-aimée.

_Mon Isabella chérie, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, je me prends souvent à rêver de toi tenant notre merveilleux enfant. J'espère pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez nous avec toi, toutefois, avec l'agitation qu'il y a ici, je crains que ce ne soit pas avant quelques temps. _

_J'ai l'impression que nous nous battons tous les jours à présent, nous venons de terminer une bataille contre les Indiens à Chusto-Talasah. Nous avons gagné la bataille, mais pas sans d'énormes pertes. _

_Nous nous battons pour des territoires comme le fait l'Union ici dans l'Oklahoma. Il a été difficile de trouver du temps pour nous reposer. Je crains que c'est pourquoi nous avons perdu autant de gens dans la bataille. _

_Je ne veux pas te contrarier cependant, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas, mon père et moi allons très bien. _

_Maintenant que je suis dans la Compagnie du major Masters, je trouve étrange de ne pas me battre sous les ordres de mon père. Toutefois, comme nous sommes dans la même région, nous nous voyons souvent pendant la bataille. _

_Comment se portent mes frères et sœurs et mon neveu ? As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Dinah ? _

_Le major Masters m'a dit qu'il a envoyé une demande de promotion pour moi à nouveau. Si elle arrive ici avant que je te voie à nouveau, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je serais Capitaine comme mon père. Le major Masters continue à dire qu'il voit de grandes choses pour moi et que je suis un leader né. _

_La seule chose que je sais, c'est seulement que si je me bats aussi dur, c'est pour être certain de voir ton magnifique visage à nouveau et que je sois certain que toi et notre enfant à naître êtes en sécurité chez nous. _

_Décembre est très froid par ici, mais il semble que le major Masters va faire descendre notre compagnie vers le sud du territoire jusqu'au Nouveau-Mexique. Au moins le temps sera peut-être plus chaud là-bas, toute cette neige est difficile pour nous. _

_L'Union tente de se frayer un chemin au Texas, mais pour l'instant, ils ont beaucoup de troupes en déroute. S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas cependant, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour les arrêter. _

_Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, mon amour, il semblerait que l'ordre vient d'arriver de faire nos paquetages pour partir maintenant. Je vais t'écrire dès que nous aurons atteint notre nouveau camp. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Premier Lt, Jasper Whitlock. _

J'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai soupiré en me souvenant de la bataille. Il semblait que les combats eux-mêmes n'étaient pas trop affectés par la traversée du temps d'Isabella.

Nos lettres m'aidaient seulement à mieux m'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, je me rappelais simplement mieux des morts de l'époque. C'était mon histoire cependant.

* * *

**POV Isabella **

J'ai passé mes mains sur mon ventre arrondi alors que je fredonnais une chanson que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petite. Mon ventre avait vraiment grossi au cours des derniers mois.

Noël avait été un événement très sombre cette année avec Jasper et Mr. Whitlock au loin pour se battre. Clara et Harriett avaient décoré un arbre et Élijah avait tué un cochon pour le souper. Mais je crois toujours que les émotions de chacun n'y étaient pas.

Je regardais par la fenêtre quand Marie m'a apporté un bol de ragoût chaud alors que j'attendais un courrier postal. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais reçu sa dernière lettre pour me dire qu'il était en déplacement vers le Nouveau-Mexique.

J'étais certaine qu'il y était déjà arrivé, mais le courrier était devenu horriblement lent tandis que la guerre continuait. Les soldats de l'Union avaient en réalité tué quelques courriers postaux pour essayer de couper les communications.

J'ai soupiré en pensant à quel point c'était vraiment injuste, ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'armée, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient trop jeunes pour être même considérés comme des soldats.

J'ai fini mon ragoût et je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour nettoyer le bol dans l'évier, même si je savais que Marie allait immédiatement m'en chasser si elle me voyait, elle s'inquiétait de mon état.

Je me suis tournée et j'ai vu Marie me fusiller du regard alors que je rangeais le bol propre. J'ai vu qu'elle était mécontente et sur le point de dire quelque chose, j'ai donc décidé de lui couper la parole. '' - Allons à la ferme de Mme Whitlock. Cela me manque de ne pas voir les filles. ''

Elle a maugréé mais a hoché la tête tandis que je souriais d'un air victorieux. '' - D'accord, je vais demander à John de préparer la voiture. ''

J'ai souri intérieurement. John avait accepté de rester avec nous durant la journée au cas où nous aurions besoin d'aide pour la maison puisque Jasper était parti et que j'étais moi-même en bonne voie d'avoir la taille d'une maison.

Monter et descendre de la voiture était un défi, même avec l'aide de John. J'avais eu un bon nombre d'étourdissements pendant ma grossesse et tout le monde avait continuellement peur que je tombe.

En arrivant à la maison, j'ai vu Harriett aider Mme Whitlock dans la cuisine, en y entrant, elles ont hoché la tête en guise de salutations en me voyant.

J'ai souri en me dirigeant vers elles. '' - Bonjour, comment va tout le monde ? Je ne me suis pas sentie assez bien pour faire le trajet les derniers jours. ''

Mme Whitlock a hoché la tête. '' - Nous allons bien. En fait, nous avions l'intention de venir te voir un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Je sais que quand Dinah était enceinte, elle détestait monter en voiture. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête. '' - Je comprends pourquoi ! ''

Clara est entrée dans la cuisine pour aller vers Mme Whitlock en lui tendant les bras. Elle était très pâle à l'exception de ses joues rouges.

Quand Mme Whitlock l'a soulevée pour la tenir contre elle, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait porté Clara.

J'ai essayé de voir le visage de Clara à nouveau avant de demander : '' - Clara ? Tu vas bien ? ''

Elle n'a pas bougé et j'ai compris qu'elle s'était déjà endormie sur l'épaule de Mme Whitlock. Elle s'est tournée vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. '' - Elle a commencé à se sentir malade hier et elle a de la fièvre à présent. Tu ne devrais probablement pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle dans ton état. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis sortie de la pièce suivie d'Harriett tandis que Mme Whitlock emmenait Clara dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Derrière moi, Harriett a parlé : '' - Quelques enfants et des personnes âgés étaient malades quand nous sommes allées en ville, il y a deux jours. Clara a demandé à sortir et a joué avec une fille qui était malade. Quand elle s'est réveillée hier, nous avons su qu'elle avait également attrapé la maladie. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en fronçant les sourcils. '' - A-t-elle bu de l'eau ou du bouillon de poulet au moins ? ''

Harriett a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, maman est restée avec elle toute la nuit et a fait en sorte qu'elle boive. Elle a été très souvent malade également quand elle était plus jeune. Elle est toujours tombée très facilement malade. ''

Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras. '' - Tu devrais probablement rentrer à la maison pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Je peux venir avec toi pour te tenir compagnie si tu veux ? ''

J'ai souri, mais j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Je suis certaine que ta mère aura besoin de ton aide. Je te remercie de ton offre cependant, je vais aller lui faire un peu de soupe que je lui ferais porter plus tard. ''

Elle a incliné la tête. '' - Je suis certaine que Clara l'appréciera. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avant de partir en soupirant, sachant que John allait devoir me pousser dans la voiture.

Une fois à la maison, j'ai écrit une lettre à Jasper et une seconde lettre à Mr. Whitlock pour leur faire savoir que Clara était malade, sachant que Mme Whitlock serait trop occupée à prendre soin de sa fille cadette.

Quand les lettres ont été écrites, j'ai envoyé John les poster avant de me rendre dans la chambre de notre bébé pour ramasser la couverture de berceau sur laquelle j'avais travaillé les dernières semaines. En la regardant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle était presque terminée.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, nous étions tous préoccupés par la petite Clara. Je savais que sans médicaments, elle se remettrait beaucoup plus lentement qu'à mon époque.

Mais cela faisait des semaines depuis que je l'avais vue ce matin-là dans la cuisine de Mme Whitlock et Harriett m'avait dit que cela empirait.

Mme Whitlock avait demandé à Harriett de venir ici et de rester à la maison pour l'empêcher de tomber malade. John et quelques autres avaient apporté un lit et les affaires d'Harriett pour l'installer dans une de mes chambres vides.

C'était agréable de l'avoir ici, mais ne pas être en mesure de passer à la ferme était dur. Mme Whitlock avait commencé à nous envoyer des lettres pour nous informer de l'état de Clara, mais ce n'était pas bon.

Harriett m'a regardée avec un regard sombre. '' - La toux de Clara a empiré et maman dit qu'elle n'arrive pas vraiment à garder quoi que ce soit. ''

Je me suis dirigée vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras comme je le pouvais dans ma situation actuelle. Je devais accoucher dans environ deux mois, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'il soit possible je puisse devenir encore plus grosse.

Harriett s'est agrippée à mes épaules alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. '' - Maman dit que le médecin ne sait pas combien de temps Clara pourra encore tenir. Maman... Maman a écrit à papa pour savoir s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison. Elle sait que les lettres peuvent ne pas arriver, mais elle a essayé. ''

J'ai senti un flux de chaleur quand mes larmes ont roulé sur mes joues. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver pas vrai ? Je veux dire, les gens tombent malades tout le temps. Clara ne pouvait pas mourir.

Mais elle l'a fait trois jours plus tard, nous étions à la fin de février.

Je me tenais debout près de Mme Whitlock pendant qu'elle pleurait sur le petit cercueil de sa plus jeune fille. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait arraché le cœur en la voyant couchée là, immobile. Sa peau bronzée était pâle à présent, ses brillantes boucles blondes s'étaient ternies tandis qu'elle était allongée en tenant sa poupée comme si elle était endormie.

Mr. Whitlock et Jasper ne sont jamais rentrés. Nous n'avions pas entendu parler d'eux depuis décembre avant qu'ils ne se déplacent sur le territoire du Nouveau-Mexique.

La perte de Clara a laissé de la douleur dans tous nos cœurs, le médecin avait dit que ses poumons étaient remplis de liquide et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire.

La pneumonie... encore mortelle, même à mon époque, même si nous avions plus de moyens pour lutter contre cette maladie, les antibiotiques, la chirurgie pour débarrasser les poumons des fluides et d'autres choses que je ne connaissais probablement pas.

J'ai fermé les yeux en passant mes mains sur mon ventre rebondi, voulant avoir eu les moyens d'atteindre Carlisle à cette époque. Même si je ne savais pas où il se trouvait ni même s'il savait comment traiter déjà la pneumonie.

Je suis retournée à la ferme avec Mme Whitlock, Harriett et Élijah pour les aider et pleurer avec eux. J'ai levé les yeux, tout le monde était en noir, Mme Whitlock portait un voile noir qui cachait son visage à tout le monde. Je savais qu'elle était brisée cependant.

J'ai tenu mon ventre alors que je m'asseyais dans un rocking-chair en me rappelant une des premières conversations que j'avais eue avec Mme Whitlock à propos de la mort de son bébé. Elle avait dit que c'était arrivé et qu'il fallait seulement espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Élever vos autres enfants et espérer qu'ils survivent.

J'ai passé ma main sur mon ventre alors que les larmes revenaient en force, je ne pourrais pas gérer la perte de mon bébé. Je me suis levée et j'ai marché aussi rapidement que possible, vu ma taille, jusqu'à la porte dans l'air froid et j'ai simplement continué à marcher à travers champs jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison.

Je suis montée dans notre chambre à Jasper et à moi, j'ai saisi mon oreiller et j'ai hurlé dedans aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je détestais Aro. Je détestais me sentir impuissante. Je détestais que Clara soit morte. Et surtout, je détestais ne pas pouvoir joindre mon mari. Je ne pouvais pas prendre un téléphone et l'appeler quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

Comment allais-je faire ici pour y arriver ?

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

**POV Jasper humain **

Nous étions actuellement en début d'après-midi, nous avions combattu un petit groupe de soldats de l'Union un peu plus tôt, mais c'était comme si la majorité de leurs troupes avaient disparu.

La petite Compagnie que nous avions affrontée avait agi comme si elle n'avait pas reçu d'ordre.

Un jeune garçon est venu près de moi en me tendant une pile de lettres, je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur et il a hoché la tête en haussant les épaules. '' - Après avoir pris ce petit groupe, nous avons fait un raid dans leurs tentes et nous avons trouvé des sacs de lettres de nos troupes qu'ils avaient saisis. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Merci. ''

Toutefois, mon attention était déjà sur l'écriture d'Isabella griffonnée sur de multiples enveloppes.

J'ai commencé à les lire en partant de la plus ancienne vers la plus récente, m'absorbant en elles dans la mesure où je le pouvais. La plupart des lettres les plus anciennes avaient trait à sa grossesse et à notre nourrisson en pleine croissance. De la première fois où elle avait pu sentir un coup de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouger son petit corps en elle. J'ai ri en l'imaginant faire du crochet tout en sentant ses coups de pied.

Le sourire sur mon visage a lentement commencé à disparaître alors que je lisais plusieurs lettres parlant de Clara tombant malade et j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle était malade depuis assez longtemps.

Quand j'ai saisi trois lettres toutes écrites en même temps, mon cœur s'est arrêté, une venait de ma mère, une autre d'Élijah et la dernière de mon Isabella. Je les ai ouvertes lentement, ne voulant pas lire les mots que je savais être là.

Mon cœur a manqué un battement en apprenant que ma sœur cadette était décédée. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de tomber en lisant les mots nous suppliant, mon père et moi, de rentrer chez nous.

En regardant la date, j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Ma petite sœur était morte depuis plus d'une semaine. ''

Je me suis levé, j'ai saisi les lettres et je suis monté sur Zanto pour aller retrouver mon père, me rendant directement dans sa tente.

Je me suis arrêté quand je l'ai vu la tête penchée sur quelques lettres éparpillées sur le sol. Quand il a levé les yeux vers moi, j'ai pu voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

Il a hoché la tête, très probablement en essayant lui-même de parler pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sa voix était sévère quand il m'a regardé en essayant de repousser ses émotions. '' - Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela nous atteindre, fils. Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison pour notre famille. Nous pourrons alors pleurer. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand toute pensée m'a quittée. Nous nous sommes tous les deux tournés vers l'entrée de sa tente pour écouter un de nos coureurs nous dire que les forces de l'Union nous attaquaient.

J'ai enfoui les lettres pliées dans ma veste, je suis monté sur Zanto pour retourner vers ma propre compagnie.

* * *

**POV Jasper vampire **

Je regardais par la fenêtre alors que Rosalie était assise à côté de moi, j'avais eu une seule vision un peu plus tôt quand j'avais reçu la lettre d'Isabella au sujet de la mort de ma sœur. J'avais reçu les lettres de ma mère et d'Élijah la première fois, la seule chose différente était la sienne.

J'ai regardé Rosalie qui ne m'avait pas poussé pendant que mes autres souvenirs passaient lentement, je pouvais me souvenir de la bataille, d'avoir appris la mort de Clara, apprendre que mon père était tombé pendant le combat et écrire à ma mère. Cela n'avait pas changé. Tout cela avait eu lieu la première fois. J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à revivre leurs morts à nouveau, mais je savais que cela allait probablement arriver. J'avais été de nouveau brièvement plongé dans une vision quelques heures après la première quand j'ai écrit à Isabella.

J'ai regardé Rosalie qui a simplement hoché la tête alors que nous restions assis en silence. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et elle le savait.

* * *

**POV Isabella**

Je me dandinais alors que je marchais sur la distance entre notre grange et notre maison. J'allais devenir folle en restant à l'intérieur. Je pense que j'avais réellement rendu folle Marie depuis qu'elle m'avait laissée commencer à faire de petites promenades toute seule.

J'avais fusillé du regard les petites fleurs des champs dans les semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de Clara.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était morte et personne n'avait vraiment progressé depuis. Mme Whitlock s'était pratiquement enfermée dans sa chambre. Harriett restait assise et se perdait dans ses livres et Élijah sortait pour s'entraîner au tir quand il le pouvait.

Marie m'avait dit qu'en ville ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, apparemment plusieurs enfants étaient morts de la maladie qui avait traversé la ville.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon ventre, faisant glisser mes mains à l'endroit où mon fils ou ma fille m'avait frappée dans les côtes, une fois de plus. J'ai essayé de voir mes pieds et j'ai soupiré, sachant que c'était inutile. La seule émotion que j'avais vue dernièrement sur Mme Whitlock, c'était quand elle m'avait vue l'autre matin. Elle avait souri brièvement en notant que mon ventre était descendu très bas, ce qui était le signe que mon bébé allait bientôt arriver.

J'ai soupiré, voulant attendre jusqu'à ce que son père rentre à la maison, mais malheureusement, je savais que cela ne se produirait probablement pas.

J'ai levé les yeux sur la route menant à notre maison pour ce qui a été, je pensais, la millionième fois, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de coureur postal.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Élijah trotter sur son cheval sur l'herbe, je me suis arrêtée et j'ai attendu qu'il arrive.

Après être descendu de son cheval, il m'a saluée puis m'a tendu un fusil et un petit paquet.

J'ai regardé le long fusil entre mes mains avec curiosité avant de le regarder pendant qu'il me parlait. '' - C'est un Springfield 1861 avec quelques balles et de la poudre. Je sais que c'est moi qui dois t'apprendre à tirer puisque Jasper est parti, mais cela ne te servira à rien si tu ne possèdes pas d'arme à feu. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Je te remercie, Élijah. Je vais la garder près de la porte d'entrée. ''

Il a hoché la tête avant d'ajuster la lanière de son propre fusil sur son épaule. '' - Je dois retourner chez maman, mais je viendrais demain et je vais t'apprendre à tirer avec si tu te sens bien pour le faire. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'il remontait sur son cheval. '' - Merci encore, Élijah. Nous verrons bien, si je ne suis pas trop mal à l'aise, nous pourrions le faire pendant une de mes promenades. ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de faire faire demi-tour à son cheval pour prendre la direction de sa maison.

J'ai mis mon nouveau fusil en bandoulière sur mon épaule et je suis retournée à la maison en portant le paquet. J'ai posé les éléments dans le salon puis j'ai décidé de m'allonger un peu. Il était encore tôt dans la journée, mais j'étais restée réveillée la plus grande partie de la nuit à recevoir des coups de pied de mon bébé, comme si, il ou elle, n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai été réveillée par Marie qui secouait mon bras. '' - Il est midi, Mme Whitlock. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis assise, je me sentais mieux, mais je pouvais à présent parfaitement comprendre la phrase « se sentir comme une tortue sur le dos ». Me mettre debout était pratiquement impossible sans aide ces jours-ci tandis que Marie réussissait à mettre mon bras sur ses épaules pour m'aider à me lever.

Après m'avoir conduite jusqu'à la salle à manger, Marie a placé un bol de ragoût chaud devant moi. J'ai grimacé un peu avant de manger lentement, soufflant de temps à autre sur la cuillère pour essayer de le refroidir.

Je me suis ensuite levée et je suis entrée dans la pièce de devant pour m'asseoir près de la fenêtre et lire un livre quand j'ai entendu le son que j'attendais. Un coureur postal. J'ai posé le livre à la hâte et j'ai appelé Marie.

Marie est également sortie rapidement quand elle a elle-même entendu le cheval pour venir m'aider à sortir. Je me suis tenue debout sur le porche tandis que Marie descendait avec grâce les marches pour aller chercher la lettre du coursier.

Elle m'a ensuite aidée à rentrer à l'intérieur et à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil que j'occupais quelques instants plus tôt. Elle m'a ensuite remis la lettre et a incliné la tête avant de sortir pour me laisser mon intimité.

J'ai ouvert la lettre les mains tremblantes, je ne savais pas s'il avait reçu ma lettre au sujet de la mort de Clara.

_Ma chère Isabella,_

_Tu me manques tellement, il semblerait que cette guerre n'aura jamais de jour, nous voyons plus de morts que n'importe quel homme devrait voir. Seule la pensée de toi et de notre enfant à naître me fait tenir. _

_Après notre arrivée, nous avons été jetés dans la bataille presque immédiatement. La bataille de Valverde a été un succès même si cela n'a été seulement que temporaire. Les forces de l'Union ne cessaient pas de changer de stratégie, ce qui nous a forcés à rester sur nos gardes. _

_Nous n'avions vu aucun courrier depuis notre arrivée et nous savions que les coureurs postaux étaient susceptibles d'avoir probablement été interceptés par les forces de l'Union. _

_Je n'ai malheureusement reçu ta lettre au sujet du décès de ma chère sœur Clara qu'hier. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour vous aider à traverser cela, ni là pour elle. _

_J'ai été en mesure de parler brièvement de cela avec mon père, mais les forces de l'Union nous ont attaqués et nous avons été jetés dans une nouvelle bataille à Glorieta Pass. _

_Je ne sais toujours pas si nous avons gagné ou perdu cette bataille, il y a eu trop de pertes des deux côtés. Trop de sang. Trop de morts pour continuer à se battre. _

_Je me rends compte que je tergiverse, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas te causer plus de souffrance. S'il te plaît, sache que je serais à la maison dès que je le pourrais pour te réconforter. _

_Beaucoup de gens sont tombés pendant la bataille, mais plus important, mon père également. _

_Il était à la tête de sa compagnie sur la crête nord quand, nous le supposons, ils ont été pris par surprise. Il n'y a personne dans la compagnie de mon père qui a survécu. _

_Mon cœur pleure de douleur à sa perte et je devrais normalement rapporter ses affaires à ma mère._

_Toutefois le colonel Marsters est également tombé au cours de la bataille, son commandant m'a promu sur le champ major et m'a donné trois compagnies en propre. Normalement, j'aurai dû me sentir honoré, mais je me sens engourdi. Sachant que mon père m'a été enlevé hier, je ne ressens plus rien. J'ai peur de ce qui arriverait si je me permettais de ressentir quoi que ce soit en ce moment. _

_Je sais qu'il y a un autre courrier qui est parti avec une autre lettre pour l'apprendre à ma mère. Tu risques de ne pas entendre parler d'elle pendant quelques jours. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu passer la voir si tu le peux ? Je suis inquiet de l'incidence que pourrais avoir sur elle sa mort suivant si rapidement celle de ma sœur. _

_Je suis inquiet pour toi aussi et je te donne ma parole que je serai à la maison dès que je le pourrais. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, le nouveau colonel sent que nous avons eu un avantage tactique en raison de ma présence. Nous examinons les plans de l'Union que nous avons découverts, ensuite je vais prendre un congé pour être avec vous. _

_En attente de te revoir, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. _

_Ton époux, _

_Major Jasper Whitlock. _

J'ai laissé tomber la lettre, je ne savais pas quand les larmes avaient commencé, mais elles coulaient sur mon visage sans discontinuer à présent. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, j'ai simplement laissé sortir ma douleur en criant pour la perte de Mr. Whitlock et de Clara.

Je sentais mon corps trembler quand John est venu de l'extérieur en tendant mes cris. J'ai vu Marie lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais rien entendre pendant ma crise de nerfs.

Mr. Whitlock m'avait sauvée, il m'avait pris chez lui, il s'était occupé de moi et avait été un père pour moi dès l'instant où j'étais arrivée. J'ai agrippé Marie et je me suis accrochée à elle en sanglotant sur son épaule, je savais qu'elle était affligée par sa perte et je sentais ses propres larmes tomber dans mon cou.

Je ne savais pas que John était parti jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à l'intérieur de la maison. '' - Venez, Mme Isabella, nous allons vous emmener à la ferme, d'accord ? ''

Cependant, quand j'ai voulu me lever, j'ai senti une déchirure dans mon bas-ventre comme si un ballon plein d'eau avait explosé en moi. J'ai levé les yeux vers Marie qui avait les yeux fixés sur la flaque d'eau sur le sol entre mes jambes, avant de crier à John : '' - Va chercher le docteur, John et que Mme Whitlock et le reste de la famille sachent que le bébé de Mme Isabella arrive. ''

J'ai placé mes mains sur ses épaules en criant quand la première contraction a traversé mon corps, me faisant tomber sur mes genoux.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

**POV Isabella**

Après que John m'ait portée à l'étage dans une chambre libre qui avait été préparée pour mon accouchement, il est sorti de la pièce comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Marie est entrée avec une bassine d'eau et quelques serviettes. Elle les a posées sur la table de chevet avant de m'aider à me caler contre des oreillers. '' - John est allé chercher le médecin et Mme Whitlock, mon petit. Il sera de retour sous peu alors ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petit. ''

Je l'ai regardée, sur le point de lui demander si elle savait combien de temps ces douleurs allaient continuer à me frapper, mais quand une autre contraction a traversé mon corps, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est réprimer un gémissement et essayer d'attendre que cela se termine.

J'ai agrippé les draps à mes côtés quand Marie a commencé à enlever ma robe et mes sous-vêtements. Brusquement, je l'ai sentie mettre quelque chose sur ma tête et, en reprenant mon souffle, j'ai levé les yeux pour la voir essayer de me mettre ma chemise de nuit.

J'ai agrippé la main de Marie quand une autre contraction m'a frappée. '' - Marie, je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver. ''

Elle a tapoté ma main et m'a parlé avec douceur. '' - Si, vous pouvez le faire, Mme Isabella. Je sais que vous pouvez, vous êtes une femme forte. ''

Pendant ce qui a semblé durer une éternité, les douleurs ont transpercé mon corps sans que je ne puisse espérer en voir clairement la fin.

Soudain, une femme que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant est venue près de moi et a mis ses mains sur mon ventre. '' - Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? ''

La jeune femme m'a regardée et m'a souri. '' - Ma mère était la sage-femme, elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Cependant, elle est morte il y a quelques mois d'une maladie. J'ai pratiqué cinq accouchements déjà. ''

Je l'ai regardée avec inquiétude et j'ai haleté '' - Cinq ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête, ignorant ma panique pour l'instant et s'est tournée vers Marie. '' - Je vais avoir besoin de couvertures propres et d'eau chaude. ''

Elle s'est de nouveau tournée vers moi. '' - Quand vos douleurs ont-elles commencé ? ''

J'ai répondu à travers mes dents serrées. '' - Après avoir perdu les eaux... '' J'ai levé la main pour saisir celle de Marie alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me frappait, mais sa main se déplaçait déjà pour reprendre la mienne.

Marie s'est positionnée à ma tête et a tamponné de l'eau froide sur mon front.

J'ai poussé un cri alors que la douleur semblait durer indéfiniment, je ne pouvais pas respirer sans avoir l'impression d'être coupée en deux.

J'avais fermé hermétiquement les yeux quand, brusquement, j'ai senti quelqu'un me saisir la main, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Mme Whitlock donner des ordres à la jeune sage-femme, à Marie et à Harriett.

J'ai sangloté en la voyant. '' - Je suis tellement désolée pour Mr. Whitlock... '' Je serrais les dents, essayant de respirer entre les contractions.

Elle m'a souri d'un air triste avant d'embrasser mon front. '' - Bien que sa vie nous ait été enlevée, tu vas donner naissance à une nouvelle vie. Nous verrons bientôt à qui il ressemble. ''

La sage-femme a regardé entre mes jambes et a hoché la tête. '' - Il est temps de commencer à pousser, Mme Whitlock. ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur Mme Whitlock et j'ai saisi sa main. '' - J'ai peur. '' Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

Elle a embrassé le dessus de ma main et a souri en plaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. '' - Tu te comportes magnifiquement, Isabella. Élijah écrit une lettre à Jasper pour lui dire que tu es à présent entrée en travail. Je ne pense pas qu'il va venir ici, mais au moins, il l'apprendra le plus tôt possible. ''

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour sourire. '' - Je vous remercie d'être là pour moi. Vous avez été comme une mère pour moi. ''

Quand la douleur m'a frappée de nouveau, j'ai serré sa main et celle de Marie et j'ai commencé à pousser pour la première fois.

Nous étions aux dernières heures de la nuit, j'avais poussé malgré la douleur pendant plus de trois heures. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre l'oreiller, j'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'un tremblement de terre avec toutes les secousses que mon corps avait supportées.

La sage-femme m'a regardée. '' - Vous devez continuer à pousser Isabella, je peux voir la tête de votre bébé. Encore un petit effort. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. ''

J'ai secoué la tête, en donnant une faible poussée. '' - Je ne peux pas... '' J'ai pleuré doucement alors que Mme Whitlock essuyait de nouveau mon front.

Elle s'est penchée au niveau de mon oreille. '' - Tu peux le faire, Isabella. Tu es une Whitlock. Tu es forte. Fais cela pour ton bébé. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai essayé de repousser la douleur alors que je serrais de nouveau sa main. Harriett avait pris la place de Marie et tenait mon autre main pendant que celle-ci préparait les couvertures.

Utilisant mes dernières ressources intérieures, j'ai poussé aussi longtemps et aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je pouvais littéralement sentir la tête de mon enfant qui sortait de mon corps.

Donnant finalement une dernière poussée, j'ai crié en ressentant une sensation de délivrance suivie par le cri d'un bébé. Le cri de mon bébé.

Je suis retombée sans force sur le lit alors que la sage-femme essuyait mon bébé avec une serviette et c'est avec une vision trouble que j'ai tendu les bras.

Elle a souri en tendant mon bébé à Marie qui est venue vers moi. Elle a mis mon enfant dans mes bras pour la première fois et je n'aurais pas pu arrêter mes larmes même si j'avais essayé.

J'ai levé mes yeux sur Marie qui avait elle-même les yeux pleins de larmes, alors qu'elle inclinait la tête vers mon bébé. '' - Vous avez un fils, Mme Whitlock. ''

Je l'ai tenu plus près de moi et j'ai regardé Mme Whitlock qui avait également des larmes dans les yeux à côté de moi. '' - J'ai un fils. Jasper a un fils. ''

Je me suis penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front tandis que la sage-femme s'approchait de moi. '' - Nous devons le mettre sur votre poitrine maintenant. Plus vite il commencera à manger, plus fort il deviendra. Il est un peu plus petit que les autres bébés que j'ai vus. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux avec nervosité et j'ai regardé comment faire alors qu'elle m'aidait à le manœuvrer pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à ma poitrine. La sensation était une traction bouleversante, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Après qu'il ait terminé de boire au sein quelques instants plus tard, Mme Whitlock a quitté brièvement la chambre avant de revenir à l'intérieur pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. '' - J'ai demandé à Élijah d'écrire une seconde lettre à Jasper pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de son fils. Avant qu'il ne l'envoie, est-ce que mon petit-fils a déjà un nom ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon fils parfait, sachant que ce que Mme Whitlock m'avait dit pendant l'accouchement était vrai. Il était une nouvelle vie pour celles qui avaient été perdues. J'ai levé les yeux sur elle et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Jasper m'a dit de décider du nom de nos bébés et je sais celui qui serait parfait. ''

J'ai souri quand une de ses petites mains s'est enroulée autour de mon doigt. '' - Thomas, Charles Whitlock. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers Mme Whitlock et j'ai vu des larmes qui coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. '' - Thomas aurait été honoré que ton premier né porte son nom. Charles ? C'était le nom de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai hoché la tête, pensant à mon propre père. '' - Oui. ''

Elle m'a serrée contre elle et a placé un baiser sur mon front. '' - Il aurait également été honoré, Isabella. Je sais qu'il serait très fier de toi. ''

Après avoir été nettoyée et tandis que Thomas dormait paisiblement dans mes bras, il y a eu un léger coup sur la porte.

Mme Whitlock s'est levée et a répondu, faisait un pas de côté alors qu'Élijah entrait en souriant. '' - J'ai terminé la lettre, y a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais que j'ajoute ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon adorable petit garçon. '' - Dis-lui simplement que nous l'aimons et que nous espérons qu'il rentre bientôt à la maison pour nous. ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de regarder Thomas. '' - Il est tellement petit. Il ressemble à Jasper cependant. ''

J'ai souri en admirant ses petites boucles blondes et ses yeux bruns. '' - Oui, il ressemble vraiment à son père. ''

Élijah a hoché la tête. '' - Je vais donc devoir également ajouter cela. '' A-t-il dit avant de sortir de la chambre après m'avoir félicitée.

Mme Whitlock a ouvert les bras pour tenir Thomas alors que je le plaçais doucement sa tête dans le creux de son coude. '' - Isabella, tu as besoin de prendre un peu de repos, je veillerais sur lui pour toi. ''

J'ai baillé en hochant la tête alors que je regardais ses petites lèvres roses se déplacer légèrement. '' - S'il a faim... ''

Mme Whitlock a souri et m'a coupée. '' - Je vais te réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant, tu as été en travail pendant plus de huit heures et tu as poussé pendant plus de trois heures. Tu as besoin de sommeil. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis recouchée contre les oreillers, mes yeux toujours posés sur mon fils alors qu'elle secouait la tête en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair près de moi. '' - Très bien, je te promets que nous ne sortirons pas de la pièce. ''

Harriett est arrivée avec une petite robe de bébé, un bonnet et une couverture fraîche et, après l'avoir vue l'habiller et l'envelopper bien au chaud, je me suis finalement permis de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**POV Jasper vampire**

J'étais debout à l'extérieur de la maison quand ma vision la plus récente m'a submergé. Il avait fallu huit jours pour que les deux lettres arrivent à moi depuis qu'Élijah les avait envoyées. J'ai laissé tomber mes bottes dans la poussière alors que je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Mon fils... Son anniversaire était le 18 avril 1862.

Carlisle s'est approché, restant debout en face de moi. '' - Tes émotions ont pris le dessus pendant cette vision. Tout va bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que je joignais mes mains devant moi. '' - 18 avril 1862. ''

Carlisle m'a regardé avec curiosité. '' - Quelle est cette date ? '' J'ai levé les yeux sur lui, sachant que j'aurais été en train de pleurer si je l'avais pu. '' - C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils. Isabella a accouché et j'ai reçu la lettre huit jours plus tard. ''

Carlisle a souri en me tapant dans le dos. '' - Félicitations, Jasper. Je sais que c'est étrange pour toi, mais tu seras toujours son père. Peu importe le temps qui a passé. Quel était son nom ? ''

J'ai dégluti alors que je regardais vers les arbres, même si je ne les voyais pas. Mon imagination était déchaînée et essayait d'imaginer Isabella tenant notre fils. '' - Thomas Charles Whitlock. D'après les prénoms de mon père et de celui d'Isabella. ''

Carlisle a souri avec fierté. '' - Nous allons avoir une fête pour célébrer la naissance de ton fils. ''

Alice a passé la tête par la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage. '' - Je m'en occupe ! ''

J'ai commencé à rire un peu en fermant les yeux, reconnaissant pour la famille que j'avais aujourd'hui. '' - Tu savais qu'elle était à l'écoute, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Hé bien, nous étions tous préoccupés par le mélange de tes émotions. Je pense qu'ils nous ont tous écoutés. ''

J'ai regardé Carlisle. '' - Élijah a écrit qu'il était petit, mais qu'il était exactement comme moi. Je sais qu'Isabella a été en travail pendant onze heures avant qu'il naisse. ''

Carlisle a souri. '' - Elle a probablement voulu crier pour avoir une péridurale, tu sais. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à supporter beaucoup de douleurs. ''

J'ai ri en secouant la tête et en me frottant la nuque. '' - Il a mentionné avoir entendu beaucoup de cris. Mais elle l'a fait. ''

Il a frappé de nouveau mon dos alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur pour voir les décorations de fête déjà mises en place dans toute la maison tandis que je recevais une énorme étreinte enthousiaste de Rosalie.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**POV Isabella**

Alors que je me balançais sur le rocking-chair, je regardais Thomas manger pendant que ses petits doigts jouaient avec les liens du devant de ma robe que j'avais desserrée pour qu'il puisse manger.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il serait âgé d'un mois dans trois jours.

Ses yeux bruns faisaient le tour de la pièce, regardant autour de lui avant de revenir sur mon visage.

J'avais reçu une lettre de Jasper deux semaines et demie après la naissance de Thomas pour me dire à quel point il était heureux et qu'il serait à la maison le plus tôt possible.

Je détestais le temps que prenait le courrier à arriver, mais je comprenais dans quel danger pouvait se trouver les coureurs. Beaucoup ne voulaient plus se rendre dans les zones les plus hostiles et donc les lettres mettaient plus de temps pour arriver.

Je l'ai écarté et je l'ai mis sur mon épaule après avoir fermé mon corsage. Lentement, mais fermement, je lui ai tapoté le dos jusqu'à ce que j'entende le rot satisfaisant que j'attendais.

Je l'ai de nouveau bercé doucement, le blottissant dans une couverture tandis que je regardais ses yeux alourdis se fermer alors qu'il dérivait dans le sommeil. J'ai souri en voyant un peu de lait toujours sur sa lèvre et que j'ai essuyé doucement.

Après quelques instants, je me suis levée pour le coucher dans son berceau avant de quitter la pièce en ferment doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée et j'ai souri à Marie qui balayait la cuisine. '' - Je vais sortir pour aller chercher un peu d'eau au puits, Marie. Peux-tu surveiller Thomas, s'il te plaît, au cas où il se réveille pendant que je serais partie ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, Mme Whitlock. ''

Je suis sortie en souriant, respirant les fleurs fraîches que le printemps avait fait éclore. Je suis allée jusqu'au puits et j'ai simplement commencé à puiser de l'eau, quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu un coureur qui venait vers la maison.

J'ai posé le seau plein sur le bord du puits et je me suis tournée en essuyant mes mains sur mon tablier pour le saluer. Alors qu'il s'approchait, j'ai oublié comment respirer en voyant que c'était Jasper et Zanto.

J'ai avancé un peu plus pour le voir descendre de son cheval avant de se retourner pour venir me trouver et m'embrasser.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureuse.

Après avoir rompu le baiser, j'ai posé mes mains sur ses joues pour le regarder dans les yeux. '' - Jasper... tu es à la maison.

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes de joie tandis que je le serrais plus près de moi.

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi, me faisant tournoyer avec lui. '' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Isabella. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi et Thomas. '' Il a regardé derrière moi en voyant Marie sur le porche. Il lui a souri avant de me regarder à nouveau. '' - Où est-il ? Où est notre fils ? ''

J'ai souri en lui prenant la main. '' - À l'étage. Il dort. Je viens de terminer de le nourrir il y a peu de temps. ''

Je l'ai conduit à l'étage et j'ai ouvert la porte aussi doucement que possible avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

J'ai regardé Jasper et j'ai vu une larme rouler sur son visage alors qu'il regardait son fils dormir. Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi par-derrière et a regardé Thomas par-dessus mon épaule. Il a chuchoté à mon oreille. '' - Il est parfait, Isabella. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête. '' - Il te ressemble tellement, Jasper. Je te vois en lui tous les jours. ''

Nous sommes restés très tranquilles parce que Thomas s'était étiré dans son sommeil en se tournant légèrement. J'ai levé les yeux sur Jasper. '' - Nous devrions le laisser dormir, il pleure beaucoup s'il se réveille avant son heure. ''

Il a ri silencieusement avant que je le sente hocher la tête.

Nous sommes sortis discrètement et sommes retournés en bas alors que Marie sortait des haricots et un peu de café pour Jasper. Il lui a souri. '' - Merci Marie. Je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose ayant l'air aussi bon depuis bien longtemps. ''

Je lui ai souri avec tristesse, sachant que c'était probablement la vérité. '' - Hé bien, nous aurons un ragoût frais pour le dîner ce soir. '' J'ai regardé Marie. '' - Pourrais-tu demander à John d'aller faire savoir à Mme Whitlock que son fils est arrivé et les inviter à souper, s'il te plaît ? ''

Marie a hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr. Ensuite j'irai chercher quelques légumes au jardin. ''

J'ai souri alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. J'étais sur le point de retourner auprès de Jasper quand j'ai entendu Thomas pleurer à l'étage. J'ai regardé Jasper. '' - Je reviens tout de suite. ''

Il a hoché la tête avec un air apeuré, mais il n'a rien dit.

Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre de Thomas, j'ai vu qu'il avait enlevé la couverture de son corps. Je me suis penchée sur lui en souriant pour envelopper la couverture autour de lui avant de le prendre et de me diriger vers les escaliers.

Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient mes cheveux alors que nous descendions les marches. Mes yeux se sont déplacés de sur lui pour se poser sur Jasper qui était à présent debout et avait l'air nerveux en face des escaliers. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire doucement. '' - Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses avoir peur de quelque chose, Jasper. ''

Il m'a souri. '' - Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de bébé. Et sachant que c'est le mien... oui, je suis effrayé. ''

J'ai simplement souri en installant Thomas dans mes bras afin qu'il puisse voir son père. '' - Jasper, je voudrais te présenter ton fils, Thomas. ''

J'ai joué avec une des mains de Thomas. '' - Thomas, c'est ton père, mon chéri. ''

Après un moment, un Jasper hésitant a tendu les bras et j'ai désigné le canapé. '' - Tu voudrais peut-être t'asseoir ? ''

Il s'est retourné en hochant la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait, s'installant correctement avant que je place Thomas dans ses bars. Je me suis agenouillée devant lui et j'ai placé un petit coussin sous son bras. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai souri. '' - Pour te soutenir. ''

Nous avons passé quelques heures à parler de tout ce qui était arrivé pendant que Jasper était absent. Thomas avait tenu environ dix minutes avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Jasper.

Même s'il avait été nerveux au début, Jasper l'a tenu pendant tout le temps qu'il a dormi jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à nouveau affamé.

Jasper m'a regardée. '' - Quel est son problème ? Il a simplement commencé à pleurer. ''

J'ai souri alors que je tendais les bras vers lui. ''- Il a faim, Jasper. '' L'enveloppant dans mes bras, je me suis retournée et je suis montée à l'étage avec Jasper en remorque.

Il a simplement penché la tête. '' - Est-ce que sa tasse est ici ? ''

Je l'ai simplement regardé fixement. ''- Jasper, comment penses-tu que je vais le nourrir ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - J'avais douze ans quand Clara est née. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu ma mère la nourrir cependant. ''

J'ai souri, puis je me suis figée. '' - Jasper, tu as vingt ans maintenant... '' Je me suis tue, réalisant ce que je venais de dire et j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié ton anniversaire cette année. ''

Il a simplement souri en montrant notre fils. '' - Il est arrivé cinq jours avant mon anniversaire, je pense que tu avais autre chose en tête. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais j'éprouvais toujours de la culpabilité quand je suis entrée dans la chambre. Les pleurs de Thomas augmentaient encore mes remords. '' - Voilà comment notre fils mange, Jasper. ''

J'ai posé Thomas dans son berceau pour dénouer mon corsage avant de le reprendre. Je me suis assise dans le rocking-chair et j'ai pu voir le trouble de Jasper quand je lui ai présenté le sein opposé à celui avec lequel je l'avais nourri précédemment. Thomas s'y est immédiatement accroché et a commencé à manger.

La chambre est restée complètement silencieuse pendant un moment avant que Jasper ne prenne la parole. '' - À présent je comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu ma mère nourrir Clara. ''

J'ai souri en lui faisant un signe de tête. '' - Le lait maternel est bon pour lui. Il est né un peu plus tôt que prévu. Le traumatisme de la mort de Clara suivi de celle de ton père et le fait de ne pas t'avoir ici, tout cela combiné m'a fait entrer en travail plus tôt, mais la sage-femme a dit qu'il mangeait bien. Il semble également se renforcer. ''

Jasper est resté assis là à me regarder nourrir mon fils avec de l'étonnement que le visage. '' - Et il y a du lait dans tes seins pour lui ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Oui et il continuera à venir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour manger des aliments normaux peut-être dans un an, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a dit. ''

Jaspe a souri en touchant mon visage avant de m'embrasser. '' - Tu es incroyable, Isabella. ''

J'ai rougi. '' - Je suis simplement en train de le nourrir. ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne peux pas le faire, de sorte que tu es incroyable. ''

Nous avons tous les deux ri avant de nous taire. Jasper est simplement resté assis là à nous regarder comme s'il essayait de nous mémoriser dans son esprit.

J'ai dégluti avec difficulté en réalisant que je ne lui avais pas demandé combien de temps il resterait à la maison cette fois.

Il doit avoir vu mon visage parce qu'il m'a répondu doucement. '' - Seulement une semaine, ensuite je devrais revenir. Je suis un major à présent. J'ai trois compagnies sous mes ordres. Je suis désolé. ''

J'ai pleuré silencieusement alors que je regardais Thomas dans mes bras avant de pouvoir parler. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que nous allons devoir passer la plupart de notre temps ensemble. ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de se pencher pour pouvoir embrasser mon front.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était assis autour de la table pour profiter du fait que Jasper était de nouveau à la maison, du moins pour l'instant. Aucun d'eux n'a mentionné son départ, mais tout le monde savait que la visite serait courte. ''

Mme Whitlock a levé les yeux sur Jasper. '' - J'ai appelé Mr Lee en ville. Tu sais, le photographe ? ''

Jasper hoché la tête. '' - Oui, il a pris une photo de moi et d'Isabella lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, c'est cela, maman ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je lui ai demandé de prendre des dispositions pour prendre une photo de vous trois ensemble. Un cadeau de naissance pour vous. ''

J'ai senti que j'allais pleurer avant de savoir que je le faisais. '' - Je vous remercie. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de deux photos. Une pour toi ici à la maison, ma chérie et l'autre pour toi, mon fils, pour emmener avec toi. ''

Tout le monde est resté silencieux après cela, personne ne voulait savoir.

Après que tout le monde soit parti pour la nuit, j'ai mis Thomas au lit avant de me diriger vers ma propre chambre où j'ai vu Jasper assis sur le bord de notre lit, semblant être ailleurs.

Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne bougeait pas, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule aussi doucement que possible. Il a tout de même sursauté.

J'ai levé les mains. '' - Je suis réellement désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Jasper. ''

Il a secoué la tête, mais je voyais qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude. '' - Non, non cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'étais simplement en train de me souvenir... ''

Sa voix a commencé à s'estomper avant de sortir à nouveau. '' - Je suis désolé Isabella, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Ça va, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? ''

Il a baissé les yeux mais j'ai pu voir la douleur dans son regard pour la première fois. Brusquement, je me suis souvenue que c'était ce même regard que le Jasper de mon époque portait tout le temps. Alice m'avait dit une fois que c'était parce qu'il se souvenait de tous les morts dont il était responsable quand il était sous les ordres de Maria. Mais je me demandais à présent s'il ne le portait pas déjà avant d'être avec elle. ''

Je me suis assise près de lui et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son corps alors qu'il se roulait en boule contre moi. '' - Je suis là pour toi, Jasper. ''

Il s'est accroché à moi et m'a couchée sur le lit avant de reposer sa tête sur mon ventre. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que je regardais sa respiration s'égaliser.

J'ai lentement dérivé dans le sommeil avec lui.

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard en entendant Thomas pleurer dans son lit. J'ai rapidement déplacé Jasper sur un oreiller avant de sortir doucement de notre lit pour me rendre dans la chambre de Thomas.

Je lui ai souri en le prenant pour le bercer dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir. ''- Chut, maman est là. ''

J'ai dénoué les liens de ma robe et je l'ai posé sur ma poitrine. Il a mangé à satiété pendant environ vingt minutes avant de se rendormir encore accroché à ma poitrine tandis qu'il tétait doucement.

J'ai entendu un grincement sur une latte de plancher et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Jasper debout qui nous regardait depuis le seuil de la porte.

Il nous a souri et je lui ai souri en regardant Thomas avant de le tirer de ma poitrine pour le coucher dans son berceau.

Je me suis dirigée vers Jasper en renouant mon corsage. ''- Il s'est réveillé en pleurant, j'espère que nous n'avons pas troublé ton sommeil. ''

Il a secoué la tête et nous sommes retournés dans notre chambre.

Je me suis dirigée vers mon côté et j'ai vu ma chemise de nuit posée sur le lit. J'ai dénoué de nouveau mon corsage, faisant glisser ma robe de mon corps, puis mes jupes et mes sous-vêtements avant de tendre la main vers ma chemise de nuit.

Je me suis arrêtée quand j'ai senti la main de Jasper glisser autour de ma taille nue, mon souffle s'est accéléré dans ma poitrine alors que je m'appuyais contre lui.

Nous sommes restés couchés là une autre heure avant de faire l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six**

**POV Isabella**

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin dans les bras de Jasper et j'ai baissé les yeux pour le voir encore endormi, j'ai donc essayé de me rappeler toutes les taches de rousseur sur son visage. La façon dont ses yeux remuaient sous ses paupières et la façon dont son front se ridait légèrement.

Je lui ai souri alors qu'il se réveillait, clignant des yeux pour éloigner le sommeil de son regard. '' - Bonjour, Jasper. ''

Il m'a souri et a embrassé mon front. '' - Bonjour, Isabella. ''

Il s'est redressé et j'ai regardé le drap tomber à sa taille, révélant sa poitrine et ses hanches nues.

J'ai légèrement rougi, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir un homme nu. J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de me souvenir qu'il était mon mari.

J'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai vu plonger son regard dans le mien avant de parler. '' - Isabella, je sais que tu n'es toujours pas habituée à ce que je sois dans notre lit avec toi. Nous sommes mariés depuis dix mois et pourtant tu n'as dormi à côté de moi que pendant un peu moins de deux mois. Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des mois. ''

Il a soupiré quand nous nous sommes tous les deux assis, j'ai tiré sur le drap pour couvrir ma poitrine et je l'ai regardé. Il a effleuré ma joue avec son pouce. '' - Je te promets que lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, je ne quitterai plus ton côté ni celui de Thomas à nouveau. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais que la guerre avait pris fin dans le courant de juin1865, mais ce serait dans plus de trois ans. Sans parler du fait que je savais que Jasper avait été transformé en vampire en 1863, et ce, seulement si cela arrivait toujours.

Allais-je avoir ma fin heureuse avec Jasper ? Est-ce que les choses avaient suffisamment changé pour que je puisse le garder ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Tu vas me manquer tous les jours jusque-là. ''

Il a souri avant de m'embrasser puis il est sorti du lit en saisissant son pantalon. Il a ensuite enfilé sa chemise.

Je me suis levée pour enfiler mes sous-vêtements, puis mon jupon et mon corset avec une fermeture sur le devant avant de me diriger vers l'armoire pour en sortir ma robe verte à manches courtes. Je l'ai enfilée avant de la draper sur mes épaules.

Jasper s'est déplacé derrière moi pour pousser mes cheveux sur le côté et embrasser mon cou pendant que j'attachais le devant de ma robe pour la fermer.

Je me suis tournée vers lui en souriant avant de m'asseoir à ma coiffeuse et me brosser les cheveux. Après avoir placé mes boucles souplement sur mon épaule j'ai ajouté un peu de couleur sur mes joues et sur mes lèvres, puis je me suis levée et je suis entrée dans la chambre de Thomas.

J'ai souri en voyant ses yeux bleus briller en me regardant, sachant qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner.

J'ai ri en chatouillant son ventre avant de le prendre et de m'asseoir dans le rocking-chair pour le placer sur ma poitrine.

Jasper est entré dans la pièce et s'est appuyé contre le mur pour nous regarder. '' - Je suis vraiment étonné que tu nourrisses notre fils. Tu as très bien pris le fait d'être une mère. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Il me donne une raison de continuer. Le voir compter sur moi me fait savoir que j'ai finalement trouvé ma place. ''

Jasper s'est mis à genoux à mes pieds et a placé ses mains sur mes genoux. '' - Isabella, tu auras toujours ta place ici. Comme ma femme, une amie pour mes frères et sœurs et une autre fille pour ma mère. Je sais que cela a été difficile pour toi sans ta famille, mais tu as une maison ici. J'aurais aimé connaître tes parents avant leur mort, j'aurais aimé connaître les personnes qui ont élevé une femme aussi étonnante que toi aurait été un grand honneur. ''

À présent, je savais que j'avais des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. '' - Ils me manquent tellement. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Ils seront toujours avec toi, Isabella. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai posé Thomas sur mon épaule pour qu'il fasse son rot. '' - Je le sais Jasper. '' Il a essuyé mes larmes. '' - Hé bien, nous devrions descendre, Jasper. Je crois que nous avons une photo à prendre aujourd'hui ? ''

Il a souri avec tant d'éclat que j'ai su qu'il était aussi impatient que moi. '' - Oui, nous allons le faire, Isabella, et ensuite, j'aurais la possibilité de vous avoir Thomas et toi, avec moi où que je serais. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, puis nous nous sommes dirigés en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

En arrivant devant la table, Marie s'est approchée pour prendre Thomas dans ses bras afin que je puisse manger. Je lui ai souri en le plaçant dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son front.

Quand Jasper et moi nous sommes assis à la table, je l'ai vu regarder avec insistance la porte d'entrée. Je me suis retournée sur mon siège, mais je n'ai pas remarqué quoi que ce soit qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pendant que je lui tournais le dos, il s'était levé pour se diriger vers la porte.

Je l'ai regardé avec curiosité. '' - Jasper, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Il a ramassé le fusil appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. '' - D'où cela vient-il ? Ce n'est pas un des miens. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Élijah en a acheté deux. Il y en a un dans la maison de ta mère et il m'en a donné un au cas où j'en aurais besoin. ''

Il s'est retourné pour me regarder. Je pense avoir vu de la peur dans ses yeux. '' - Tu n'as jamais tiré avec un fusil, Isabella. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Élijah m'a montré comment tirer, ainsi qu'à ta sœur Harriett et à ta mère également. ''

J'ai marché jusqu'à lui et j'ai placé doucement le fusil contre le mur. '' - Sans toi ici, je voulais savoir comment protéger notre fils si je le devais, Jasper. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi, ni contre ton frère d'ailleurs. ''

Il a lancé de nouveau un regard furieux à l'arme. '' - Je vais sortir avec toi plus tard aujourd'hui. Je dois voir comment tu tires. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je serais honorée que tu m'enseignes comment tirer, Jasper. ''

Il m'a souri tristement puis nous sommes revenus à la table, notre petit déjeuner déjà posé sur la table par Marie.

Nous avons mangé en silence puis j'ai pris Thomas et j'ai suivi Jasper jusqu'à la voiture. Il m'a aidée à y monter alors que je tenais Thomas avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Nous sommes allés en ville où nous avons passé la journée, nous avons posé pour les deux photos puis nous avons marché en faisant le tour la ville. Je me suis sentie nerveuse quand Thomas a commencé à pleurer, mais Jasper nous a conduits dans une auberge et a payé pour avoir une chambre pendant une heure. Je lui ai été reconnaissante de pouvoir nourrir Thomas et le changer avant de continuer.

Il nous a simplement souri et nous avons fini la journée en ville avant de m'aider à monter de nouveau dans la voiture, cette fois il tenait Thomas pour moi. J'ai souri en regardant les deux hommes de ma vie qui signifiaient tant pour moi.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Jasper est allé parler avec Marie tandis que je menais Thomas à l'étage pour le nourrir.

Je l'ai bercé doucement en l'allaitant jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment avant de le coucher dans son lit. Je l'ai couvert et j'ai renoué mes liens avant de quitter doucement la pièce.

Je suis allée en bas et j'ai été surprise de voir Jasper près de la porte avec son arme qu'il avait sortie du placard. '' - Est-ce que tout va bien ? '' ai-je demandé en regardant de mon mieux par la fenêtre pour tout signe de danger.

Il a simplement secoué la tête et je me suis perdue en regardant la façon dont ses boucles blondes se déplaçaient légèrement à ses mouvements. '' - Non, je vais t'emmener derrière. Je veux simplement voir à quel point ma femme délicate est précise. Marie viendra te chercher si Thomas se réveille et a besoin de toi. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en regardant Marie qui a incliné la tête en me regardant. '' - Allez-y, Mme Whitlock, Thomas ira bien. ''

Je lui ai souri avant de me diriger vers Jasper et ramasser mon fusil. '' - Très bien. ''

J'ai marché avec lui sur le domaine et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait installé deux épouvantails contre le bord de la clôture. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui avec curiosité. '' - Pourquoi des épouvantails ? ''

Il m'a regardée. ''- Qu'avez-vous utilisé comme cibles ? ''

Je me suis retournée pour lui signaler un arbre qui avait un certain nombre de trous dans le tronc et il a ri en secouant la tête. '' - Je comprends pourquoi tu as utilisé cela, mais si quelqu'un vient vers toi, tu vas perdre tes moyens en voyant un visage humain, utiliser un épouvantail te donne au moins l'illusion de la réalité. ''

J'ai regardé les épouvantails en comprenant ce qu'il disait avant de lever mon fusil pour viser l'un d'eux. Jasper a été brusquement derrière moi pour ajuster mes mains et ma position, après avoir mis le fusil plus serré sur mon épaule, il m'a libérée.

Il a reculé légèrement pendant que je visais ma cible.

J'ai essayé de viser le mieux possible avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. J'ai regardé l'épouvantail avec un froncement de sourcil, je l'avais complètement raté.

J'ai été irritée contre moi et j'ai plissé les yeux pour essayer de voir mieux. Jasper est venu vers moi et m'a aidée à nouveau à me mettre dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt. '' - Tu ne l'as raté que de quelques centimètres. Ce n'était pas si mal, Chérie. ''

J'ai plissé le nez, tout en corrigeant le placement de mes pieds sous moi. '' - Je l'ai encore raté, Jasper. Je ne suis habituellement pas aussi mauvaise, je ne suis jamais très loin de ma cible. ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Hé bien, tu étais très proche. Être à cette distance te permet d'être assez loin pour ne pas courir un aussi grand risque. ''

Il a ajusté mes bras à nouveau. '' - À présent, assure-toi que tes deux yeux soient ouverts et ne vise pas l'épouvantail. ''

À présent, je ne comprenais plus. '' - Quoi, alors pourquoi... ''

Il a eu un petit rire et m'a coupée. '' - Vise ses boutons, Isabella. ''

Je l'ai regardé tandis que je serrais le fusil plus étroitement entre mes mains. '' - Ses boutons ? ''

Il a hoché la tête et a fait un signe dans leur direction. '' - Ta ligne de mire sera focalisée sur une zone plus petite. Si tu rates tout de même ta cible, tu auras une meilleure modification de ta visée et tu frapperas tout de même la zone environnante. Dans son cas, son torse. '' Il a souligné la poitrine de l'épouvantail.

Nous avons passé la plus grande partie des deux heures suivantes à viser et à parler avant que Marie ne sorte avec le petit Thomas.

* * *

**Maison des Cullen**

Carlisle est allé vérifier de nouveau Jasper tandis que le reste de la famille était assise dans le salon. Jasper faisant des allers-retours dans ses visions depuis que son moi humain était rentré à la maison.

Emmett faisait les cent pas dans le salon tandis que Rosalie s'était levée pour aller dans le garage et prendre une clé pour travailler sur son camion.

Jasper s'était « réveillé » après plusieurs heures, il avait été extatique en parlant à tout le monde de son fils. C'était la première fois que la famille le voyait réellement excité par quelque chose. Il y avait de la joie pure qui rayonnait de lui.

Il n'était étonnamment resté avec nous que pendant trois heures en début de matinée avant de retomber dans une autre vision.

Il avait été absent toute la journée et de nouveau pendant la soirée. Il s'était finalement réveillé après 22 heures.

Il s'était assis lentement en regardant autour de lui, ses mains serrant les draps sous lui. En voyant où il était, j'ai pu voir clairement sa déception d'être ici.

Carlisle lui a souri d'un air entendu. '' - Bienvenue à nouveau parmi nous, Jasper. ''

Jasper a regardé Carlisle. '' - Parfois, je souhaiterais pouvoir simplement rester là-bas et dormir à côté de ma femme. ''

Carlisle a pris une profonde respiration inutile. '' - À l'instant où tu te réveilles, tu y retournes, Jasper, c'est presque comme si tu dormais avec elle. Et même si elle est réveillée en ce moment, elle doit être en train de te regarder dormir dans ton passé. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Mais je me réveille ici. ''

Carlisle a regardé Jasper avec curiosité. '' - Tu préférerais ne plus exister ici ? ''

J'ai soupiré mais j'ai secoué la tête dans la négative. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Carlisle. '' Il a passé la main dans ses cheveux. '' - Pour l'instant, tout le monde va bien. Le temps se corrige de lui-même et mon moi passé sera toujours transformé en vampire. Je ne serai plus en mesure de l'aider et je vais cesser d'avoir des visions d'elle. Elle va être réellement perdue pour moi. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais gérer cela, pas après avoir appris ce que c'était que d'être aimé par elle. ''

Jasper a baissé les yeux. '' - Sachant ce que c'est d'avoir sa propre famille. D'avoir mon propre fils dans mes bras. ''

Carlisle a regardé Jasper, appuyant son menton sur ses poings. '' - Jasper, nous avons tous laissé des gens derrière nous, la plupart d'entre nous avons perdu nos proches d'une façon ou d'une autre quand nous avons été transformés. Mon père a été tué, Esmé a perdu son enfant, les parents d'Edward sont morts de la grippe, le fiancé de Rose s'est retourné contre elle et Alice ne se souvient de rien. Emmett est le seul qui a réellement laissé une famille et toi aussi initialement. Ta famille a été également laissée derrière toi, Jasper. Tu as simplement une femme et un enfant en plus à présent. ''

Jasper a froncé les sourcils. '' - Je ne veux pas la quitter, Carlisle. Je ne veux pas quitter Thomas. ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête et l'a étreint avant que Jasper ne retombe dans une autre vision.

Carlisle l'a donc couché et est sorti rejoindre sa famille en traînant des pieds pendant tout le trajet.

Alice a bondi en le voyant. '' - Est-il réveillé ? ''

Carlisle a secoué la tête. '' - Il s'est réveillé pendant un petit moment, mais il est de nouveau retombé dans une vision peu de temps après pour une raison quelconque. ''

Esmé a souri. '' - Il a un nouveau-né. Le bébé ne dort probablement pas toute la nuit et pleure assez souvent. Il doit peut-être le réveiller souvent. ''

Alice a froncé les sourcils, mais a hoché la tête. '' - Comment va-t-il ? ''

Carlisle a secoué la tête avant de s'asseoir près d'Esmé et enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. '' - Il ne veut pas quitter sa famille. Il commence à détester revenir à la réalité. Il veut rester là-bas. ''

Rose est revenue et a entendu la dernière partie de la conversation. '' - Évidemment qu'il ne veut pas les quitter, c'est son bébé, sa femme. Comment te sentirais-tu Carlisle, si tu savais que ce n'était qu'une vision du passé et que tu ne pourrais jamais revoir Esmé à nouveau ? ''

Elle a regardé Emmett. '' - Il a eu un bébé, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé être possible. Je deviendrais folle si mon passé a été changé et que j'ai eu un bébé que je ne verrai jamais grandir. ''

Tout le monde s'est tu aux paroles de Rosalie, sachant que c'était la vérité.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

**POV Isabella**

Trois jours plus tard, tout allait bien. Jasper était simplement revenu à la normale depuis le jour où je l'avais trouvé assis dans le coin de la chambre jouant avec Thomas. J'ai souri en m'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte pour le regarder parler à notre fils.

J'étais en train de m'installer quand mon talon m'a accidentellement lâchée, me faisant buter contre le cadre de la porte et grimacer.

Jasper m'a regardée avec inquiétude. '' - Tu vas bien, Chérie ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Tu sais que je suis un peu encline aux catastrophes, Jasper. Je vais bien, je te remercie. ''

Il a souri et a hoché la tête avant de regarder Thomas et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

J'ai penché ma tête sur le côté pour les regarder interagir tous les deux. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? ''

Jasper a continué à regarder Thomas. '' - Que je l'aimais. ''

J'ai posé une main sur ma bouche pour cacher mon brusque apport d'oxygène. Je savais que Jasper redoutait de repartir. Il devait le faire dans seulement quelques jours, deux jours pour être précise.

Je suis entrée dans la chambre et je me suis assise dans le rocking-chair en face d'eux alors que Jasper jouait avec les petites mains de Thomas comme s'il les comparait avec les siennes.

Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi en souriant un peu avant de se lever pour placer soigneusement Thomas dans mes bras. '' - Je dois aller en ville aujourd'hui pour m'informer au poste de contrôle. Est-ce que Thomas et toi voulez vous joindre à moi ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. ''- Bien sûr. Je vais le nourrir et le changer. Nous ne devrions pas être trop longs. ''

Il a hoché la tête pour acquiescer avant de quitter la pièce. Je l'ai entendu descendre les marches puis fermer la porte de son bureau.

J'ai placé Thomas sur ma poitrine et je me suis adossée à mon siège en me demandant ce qui préoccupait tellement Jasper.

* * *

En arrivant en ville, Jasper m'a conduite au bureau de poste avant de se tourner vers moi. '' - Pourquoi ne m'attends-tu pas ici, je ne serais pas de retour avant un moment, Chérie. Ensuite, nous pourrons aller chercher quelque chose à manger. ''

J'ai hoché la tête sans l'interroger, même si je savais que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

En regardant autour de moi, j'ai remarqué à quel point le temps était couvert aujourd'hui, il y avait des chances que nous ayons un orage d'été dans la soirée. L'air était également humide autour de moi. J'ai ri de moi-même en me rendant compte que je pensais comme une vieille femme, cela aurait été encore mieux si j'avais pensé « Je le sentais dans mes os ».

En levant les yeux, j'ai vu un homme debout dans la ruelle en face, il regardait attentivement deux hommes qui discutaient âprement de quelque chose. Ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, étaient un peu en bataille, même si ses vêtements étaient plutôt jolis.

Je ne pensais pas grand-chose de cela jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit tourné pour regarder autour de lui, c'est là que je l'ai vu. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge cramoisi et son teint pâle. J'ai passé mes doigts sur ma cicatrice froide en forme de croissant sur mon poignet alors que je serrais Thomas plus étroitement. _Oh mon Dieu, les vampires des guerres du Sud_.

Mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge alors que je me détournais de l'homme pour cacher Thomas dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas que je tremblais jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je me suis tournée rapidement en soupirant de soulagement en voyant Jasper debout près de moi, j'ai enveloppé mon bras autour de sa taille en le serrant contre moi.

Il a mis son doigt sous mon menton et a soulevé ma tête afin qu'il puisse me regarder. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait peur ? Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais pas avant d'avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule et avoir vu que le vampire avait disparu. '' - Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison ? Je ne me sens pas bien. ''

Il n'a pas semblé me croire, mais il a hoché la tête et m'a ramenée à notre voiture. '' - Rentrons à la maison. ''

J'ai regardé dans chaque ruelle que nous avons passée en priant pour ne pas voir de nouveau le vampire. J'avais regardé brièvement derrière moi et j'ai vu qu'un des hommes avait également disparu. J'ai frissonné, sachant qu'il était très probablement mort.

Je suis montée dans la voiture avant de prendre Thomas des bras de Jasper, qui l'avait tenu pendant que je m'installais, et je l'ai gardé dans mes bras. J'ai tapoté doucement mon doigt sur son nez en souriant tandis qu'il roucoulait.

J'ai de nouveau regardé par-dessus mon épaule et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne derrière nous. Comment avais-je pu si facilement oublier les vampires ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'existaient pas à cette époque. Si je n'avais pas rencontré les Cullen, je n'aurais probablement pas remarqué l'homme ou j'aurais pensé que ses yeux étaient un truc dû à la lumière.

Je savais mieux cependant.

Jasper n'a pas cessé de me regarder avec inquiétude pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison. Je savais que je devais arrêter d'agir comme si j'avais vu le diable sinon il allait me demander ce qui était arrivé.

Je me suis tournée vers lui en essayant désespérément de penser à quelque chose pour changer de sujet quand il a parlé. '' - Isabella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît ? ''

J'ai regardé autour de moi avec nervosité quand mes yeux se sont posés sur le cheval qui tirait la voiture. '' - Les chevaux. ''

Son sourcil est monté jusqu'à ses cheveux. '' - Les chevaux, Isabella ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec un peu trop d'excitation. '' - Pourrais-tu me montrer comment en monter un ? Seule, je veux dire ? ''

Jasper m'a jeté un regard avant de regarder le cheval et revenir à moi. '' - Je peux si tu le souhaites, mais je croyais que tu avais peur d'eux. Élijah a dit qu'il t'avait fallu des semaines avant que tu ne puisses même diriger la voiture pour la faire se déplacer dans les ornières. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en regrettant ce que j'avais choisi de demander. ''- C'est le cas, mais je pourrais avoir besoin de savoir comment faire. '' J'ai baissé les yeux sur Thomas. Je savais que Jasper me regardait attentivement, qu'il m'étudiait.

Finalement, après ce qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, il a hoché la tête et s'est tourné pour donner à la route toute son attention. Je pouvais voir à son visage qu'il savait que je ne disais pas la vérité, mais je lui ai été reconnaissante qu'il laisse tomber le sujet.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai couché Thomas pour la soirée et je suis retournée en bas pour aller trouver Jasper. Je suis allée jusqu'à son bureau et, en voyant la porte légèrement ouverte, j'ai jeté un œil à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir la porte. '' - Jasper ? ''

Sa tête s'est relevée brusquement et j'ai vu que j'avais brisé sa concentration. J'ai regardé sur le bureau et en face de lui il y avait une carte avec quelques marques esquissées à la main ainsi que des numéros. '' - Est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de recouvrir la carte avec un autre morceau de papier, puis il s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Retournons dans le salon. ''

J'ai reculé pour le suivre dans le salon après avoir jeté brièvement un regard sur son bureau.

Il a pris mon bras et m'a conduite vers le canapé où nous nous sommes assis. '' - Ce n'est seulement que quelques stratégies que mon commandant m'a demandé de regarder. Je cherche une faiblesse dans les positions des troupes de l'Union. S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. ''

J'ai hoché la tête tandis que Marie nous apportait un peu de café.

Après avoir pris une gorgée, j'ai grimacé alors que j'essayais de m'habituer au goût. J'ai regardé Jasper en posant ma tasse. '' - Je suis désolée pour le café, mais faire pousser les grains ici n'est pas très facile. Beaucoup d'agriculteurs ont commencé à utiliser de la chicorée pour le substituer au café. ''

Il a hoché la tête. ''- J'en suis conscient, ils ont commencé à nous envoyer de la chicorée il y a quelques mois. Il a fallu quelques temps pour s'habituer au goût, mais je pense que je commence lentement à l'apprécier. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête. '' - Faire de la culture a été difficile cette année. Nous avons un petit jardin pour nous-même, mais rien comme ce que ta famille avait l'habitude de produire. ''

Il a posé sa tasse. '' - Papa a reçu une lettre de maman pour lui faire savoir que les terres avaient été réquisitionnées pour nourrir les militaires. Ils ont toujours leurs actes de propriété cependant et une fois la guerre terminée, les terres seront rendues à mon père. ''

Je l'ai regardé avec tristesse. '' - Vont-elles aller à ta mère ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Elles vont me revenir, je suis son fils aîné. '' Il m'a regardée avec curiosité. '' - Tu sais que si quelque chose devait m'arriver, nos terres iraient en fiducie à Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? Élijah serait très probablement en mesure de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux. ''

J'ai serré les dents. '' - Ta mère devrait obtenir quelque chose, Jasper. ''

Il a levé un sourcil. '' - Elle est une femme, Isabella. Personne ne la prendrait au sérieux. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard après l'avoir entendu dire cela.

Il a ri. '' - Peux-tu honnêtement imaginer ma mère s'occuper de tous les stocks et des factures ? Moi je ne peux pas. J'aime ma mère, mais elle ne connaît pas la moindre chose au sujet de la vente des produits. '' Il s'est penché en prenant ma main pour planter un baiser sur le dessus de celle-ci. '' - Tu le pourrais probablement cependant si c'était autorisé, tu t'es toujours démarquée des autres. ''

Je l'ai regardé. '' - Promets-moi simplement que rien ne t'arrivera. ''

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et j'ai attendu qu'il commence à parler. Toutefois, il s'est appuyé contre le dossier du canapé en m'attirant avec lui pour que je repose contre sa poitrine, enveloppée dans ses bras.

Nous nous sommes endormis comme cela, sans nous réveiller pendant des heures quand j'ai entendu pleurer Thomas.

Je me suis levée, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ici dans l'obscurité, j'ai repoussé la couverture que, je le supposais, Marie avait placé sur nous.

J'ai tendu la main dans l'obscurité pour essayer de toucher le bureau pour seulement le frapper accidentellement avec mon pied, me faisant crier de douleur. Jasper a bondi complètement paniqué. ''- Tu vas bien, Isabella ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Oui. J'ai accidentellement frappé mon pied contre le bureau. Je ne vois rien. ''

Je l'ai entendu bouger puis le scintillement d'une lumière a rempli la salle quand il a allumé la lampe à huile. '' - Voilà qui devrait aider. ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure. '' - J'aurai dû y penser. ''

J'ai entendu les cris de Thomas devenir plus fort et nous avons tous les deux tourné la tête vers l'étage. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il m'a regardée en criant plus fort pour me faire savoir qu'il était en colère contre moi.

J'ai souri en approchant pour le prendre. Quand je me suis assise dans le rocking-chair pour le nourrir, je me suis rendu compte que Jasper avait quitté la chambre.

Après qu'il ait fini, je lui ai changé sa couche humide et je lui en ai mis une propre. Je l'ai recouché dans son berceau et j'ai quitté la pièce. Je suis entrée dans notre chambre pour voir Jasper dans son pantalon de pyjama qui lisait un livre dans le lit.

Je me suis dirigée de mon côté de lit et j'ai enfilé ma propre chemise de nuit avant de monter près de lui dans le lit. '' - Tu vas bien ? '' Je lui ai demandé en me souvenant du nombre de fois où il m'avait posé la même question aujourd'hui.

Il a hoché la tête. '' - J'ai eu des rêves vraiment pénibles en bas. J'espère que maintenant que je suis confortablement installé dans notre lit, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu mieux. ''

J'ai hoché la tête puis il a éteint la flamme, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Je me suis réveillée aux premières heures du matin cependant, le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à se lever. Jasper se débattait dans son sommeil et c'est cela qui m'avait réveillée.

Je pouvais voir des perles de sueur sur son front plissé à la lueur du clair de lune et j'ai placé mes mains sur son bras en lui murmurant : '' - Jasper, réveille-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar. ''

Quand il ne s'est pas réveillé, j'ai commencé à le secouer avec mes mains alors que je regardais les siennes s'agripper au drap comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne cessait pas de secouer sa tête sur l'oreiller en marmonnant des mots que je ne comprenais pas.

M'installant un peu mieux, je me suis positionnée sur lui et je me suis penchée en posant une main sur chacune de ses épaules avant de le secouer un peu plus fort pour le réveiller. '' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. ''

Cela a très bien fonctionné, ses yeux se sont ouverts, encore sauvages, puis sa main a immédiatement saisi son couteau sur la table de chevet et il m'a renversée sous lui en me mettant le couteau sur la gorge.

J'ai levé mes mains tremblantes pour lui montrer mes paumes vides. '' - Jasper ? '' Je l'ai regardé en priant qu'il réalise que c'était moi.

Quand sa respiration rapide a ralenti, j'ai vu dans ses yeux le moment exact où il a réalisé qui j'étais. Il a laissé tomber le couteau sur l'oreiller et s'est redressé, tout son corps était tremblant. '' - Isabella... Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Je pensais... ''

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses avant-bras. '' - Tu as fait un cauchemar, Jasper. ''

Ses yeux ont plongé dans les miens et j'ai pu voir le regard hanté qu'il avait. Il était très semblable au Jasper que je connaissais autrefois. Cela m'a brisé le cœur de savoir que l'horreur commençait à le submerger un peu plus chaque jour.

Il a sauté loin de moi et il a commencé à arpenter la pièce. Je me suis assise et je suis sortie du lit pour me diriger vers lui et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa poitrine nue. Il m'a serrée étroitement et posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Bientôt, j'ai senti ses larmes chaudes couler sur mon épaule nue.

Je lui ai frotté le dos puis j'ai reculé et me suis assise sur le sol, le dos au mur, avant de tirer sur sa main pour qu'il s'assied avec moi et il a enveloppé ses bras autour de mon corps. '' - Je suis désolé, je ne te ferai jamais de mal. S'il te plaît, sache que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je croyais que tu étais l'un d'eux. ''

Je lui ai frotté doucement le dos. '' - Je le sais, Jasper. Je ne suis absolument pas fâchée contre toi. ''

J'ai soupiré en sentant mon mari fondre en larmes. '' - Jasper, tu en as vu tellement. Tu me l'as dit toi-même dans une des lettres que tu m'as envoyées. Chaque jour, tu vois plus de morts qu'un homme ne devrait. Ce qui est arrivé provoque logiquement des cauchemars. ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Je n'aurais jamais dû tirer un couteau sur toi. Que serait-il arrivé si je n'en étais pas sorti ? ''

J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux. '' - Ce n'est pas arrivé. Les gens ne reviennent jamais de la guerre avec la même innocence avec laquelle ils sont partis. Il n'y a pas de gagnant dans une guerre, seulement des cicatrices. '' J'ai fermé les yeux, en le sentant heureusement se calmer. '' - Je serai toujours là pour toi, Jasper. Je t'aime tellement. '' J'avais entendu parler de cela à mon époque. Le SSPT. Le syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Mais il n'était pas connu à cette époque. Mon mari pensait qu'il était faible alors qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber en morceaux.

Il a hoché la tête, puis s'est assis pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. Il s'est levé et m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je lui ai souri. '' - Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais tomber ou quelque chose comme ça ? ''

Il a souri. '' - Tu as plutôt tendance à tomber, mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber si je peux l'empêcher. ''

Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser avant de me tirer derrière lui jusqu'à notre lit pour la nuit.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

**POV Jasper vampire**

Je grognais contre moi-même quand je me suis réveillé après ma dernière vision. Emmett et Rosalie m'ont regardé avec curiosité de l'autre côté de la pièce. Brusquement, Carlisle, Esmé et Alice se sont également levés.

Rosalie m'a regardé avec perplexité. '' - Pourquoi grognes-tu ? ''

J'ai regardé ma main avec de la haine dans les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir l'enlever. '' - J'ai sorti un couteau contre ma propre femme... à cause d'un cauchemar. Je vais la tuer... Je le sais. Que ce soit par accident ou en la transformant, mais ce sera de ma faute.

Esmé a eu l'air choqué. '' - Jasper... Je suis certaine que c'était un accident. Est-ce qu'Isabella va bien ? ''

Carlisle a levé une main pour arrêter toute autre question. '' - Jasper, dis-nous ce qui est arrivé. ''

Après avoir fini de tout lui expliquer, Carlisle m'a simplement donné un regard compréhensif. '' - Bella comprend probablement mieux que tu ne le penses. Souviens-toi qu'elle est née et a grandi à notre époque. Les hommes et les femmes qui sont partis pour la guerre sont souvent traités pour le SSPT aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'inconnu en 1862. Est-ce qu'elle a semblé comprendre ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. '' - Elle était plus calme à ce sujet qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Elle m'a réconforté. ''

Carlisle m'a donné un sourire triste. '' - Je suis désolé que tu aies dû traverser cela, Jasper. Elle est plus forte que ce que tu pensais, comme je l'ai dit, elle a grandi à notre époque. ''

* * *

**POV Isabella**

Je me suis réveillée en sachant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour que j'avais redoutée. Jasper partait à nouveau.

Une semaine n'était pas suffisante. Aucune durée de temps n'aurait été assez longue. Presque un an était passé depuis que j'avais vu Jasper la dernière fois.

Alors que nous prenions le petit déjeuner en silence, il s'est tourné vers John. '' - Pourrais-tu amener la voiture devant la maison ? ''

John a acquiescé puis Jasper s'est tourné vers Marie. '' - Pourrais-tu emballer un déjeuner pour trois, s'il te plaît ? Également tout ce que Thomas pourrait avoir besoin pour quelques heures ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant de sortir également puis Jasper m'a regardée. ''- Je t'emmène faire un pique-nique, Isabella. Marie va venir pour nous garder Thomas quand tu ne le nourriras pas. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête, reconnaissante de passer du temps avec lui. '' - Ce sera très agréable. ''

Il a hoché la tête quand nous avons fini puis je me suis dirigée à l'étage pour préparer Thomas.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions partis, même si Jasper se dirigeait dans une direction où nous n'allions pas habituellement.

En arrivant, j'ai senti mon cœur sauter un battement en voyant où nous étions. C'était notre arbre. Celui où il m'avait donné mon premier baiser.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration en lui souriant avec bonheur sans prendre la peine de tamponner mes yeux pleins de larmes. '' - Notre arbre ? ''

Il a souri avant d'arrêter la voiture et m'aider à descendre, puis Marie. J'ai embrassé la tête de Thomas puis Marie a mentionné qu'elle allait l'emmener faire une promenade.

Jasper a pris ma main, me conduisant à la rivière près de notre arbre. Je me suis penchée vers l'eau et je l'ai éclaboussée avec espièglerie comme la première fois. '' - Je crois que c'est comme cela que tout a commencé, pas vrai ? ''

Il m'a souri et a commencé à me poursuivre, j'ai couru jusqu'à l'arbre, puis il m'a plaquée contre le tronc à nouveau, comme la première fois. '' - Et je crois que c'est ici que cela s'est terminé. '' Il a pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Seulement cette fois, nous n'avons pas immédiatement arrêté et il m'a tirée plus proche de lui pour approfondir le baiser.

La déjeuner a été incroyable et nous avons parlé pendant des heures. Marie m'a donné Thomas pendant qu'elle mangeait afin que je puisse également le nourrir.

Je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit, je savais qu'une fois que nous le ferions, la réalité de son départ reviendrait me frapper de plein fouet.

Il s'est placé sur le côté pendant qu'il aidait Marie à monter dans la voiture avec Thomas avant de se tourner pour me tendre la main. '' - À ton tour, ma chérie. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en enroulant mes bras autour de ma taille. '' - Nous pourrions rester ici et tu n'aurais pas besoin de partir à nouveau. ''

Les larmes ont commencé à couler de mes yeux tandis qu'il me regardait tristement. '' - Isabella, tu sais que je dois y aller. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux, je n'étais pas en mesure de lui faire face à l'heure actuelle alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon corps. '' - Tu as Thomas, ma mère et mes frères et sœurs ici. Sans oublier Marie et John et je serais de retour dès que je le pourrais. ''

Il m'a forcée à lever le visage pour croiser mon regard alors qu'il m'embrassait. '' - Promets-moi que je te reverrai ? ''

Il a soupiré avant de me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir de nouveau à la maison. Pour voir ton doux sourire et embrasser tes lèvres magnifiques. Tu possèdes mon cœur. ''

Je l'étreignais étroitement tandis qu'il me conduisait vers la voiture et me soulevait pour monter dedans. Il est lui-même monté ensuite et nous a reconduits à la maison.

En arrivant chez nous, mon cœur s'est serré en voyant un peu plus loin Zanto déjà sellé, accroché par la bride et le paquetage avec les affaires de Jasper sur le dos.

Je me suis dirigée vers Zanto et j'ai caressé sa crinière avant de frotter le dessus de son nez. ''- Et comment vas-tu ? ''

Il a henni et a posé sa tête dans ma main, me faisant sourire. '' - Hé bien cela me semble aller. '' Je lui ai tapoté le nez encore une fois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Thomas et Marie avaient disparu et j'ai supposé qu'elle était partie le coucher alors que je suivais Jasper dans notre chambre.

Je me suis assise sur le bord de notre lit pour le regarder enfiler son uniforme. Je suis restée assise là, essayant de me rappeler tout ce qu'il faisait.

Finalement, j'ai levé le regard sur lui. '' - Tu te diriges vers le Tennessee, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Il a hoché la tête, puis a appuyé son front contre le mien. '' - Oui. Je devrais être là-bas pendant quelques temps. ''

J'ai levé les yeux. '' - Je pourrais peut-être te voir si je vais rendre visite à Dinah ? ''

Il a secoué la tête, ses yeux pleins de peur me regardant durement. '' - Je ne veux pas que Thomas et toi soyez sur les routes, c'est trop dangereux. ''

En soupirant, j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Écris-moi à chaque fois que tu le pourras. Assure-toi de bien manger et de dormir. ''

Il a souri, la tension quittant son visage alors qu'il m'embrassait. '' - Je vais m'occuper de moi et j'espère que tu feras la même chose. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je le ferai. ''

Il a pris ma main et m'a conduite devant la maison, à l'endroit où Zanto attendait patiemment. Marie a tendu une dernière fois Thomas à Jasper et j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer à ce moment-là. Je comprenais finalement la réaction de Mme Whitlock la première fois que Mr. Whitlock et Jasper étaient partis. Non seulement il était son mari, mais également le père de ses enfants.

J'ai essayé de ne pas m'effondrer alors qu'il tenait Thomas et enroulait son autre bras autour de moi.

J'ai fermé les yeux en entendant sa voix. '' - Je t'aime, Isabella. ''

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa taille. '' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. Reviens-nous et reste en sécurité dans le Tennessee. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

**POV Isabella ( Septembre 1862 ) **

Je me balançais lentement dans la chambre de Thomas tandis que je tricotais un chandail. J'ai souri en le regardant sur sa couverture. Il avait tellement grandi pendant les trois derniers mois, il était âgé de presque cinq mois à présent.

J'avais calé Thomas à l'aide d'une couverture roulée autour de son dos, il pouvait se redresser en grande partie tout seul même s'il vacillait un peu.

J'ai fermé les yeux en l'écoutant babiller de façon aléatoire tandis qu'il jouait avec un de ses chevaux de bois.

J'ai ouvert les yeux en sentant un tiraillement sur ma jupe et je lui ai souri. '' - Tu t'amuses, Thomas ? ''

Il a roucoulé et gazouillé un peu plus quand je l'ai soulevé du sol après avoir posé mon tricot. Il s'est tenu les jambes raides quand je l'ai soulevé afin de se tenir debout et j'ai souri en le voyant crier de joie.

Marie a passé la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre. ''- Mme Whitlock, Mlle Harriett et Mr. Élijah sont ici. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en me levant avec Thomas. '' - Merci. ''

Elle allait me prendre Thomas, mais j'ai seulement hoché la tête tout en installant Thomas sur ma hanche. '' - Non, c'est bien de l'avoir. '' Je me suis brièvement arrêtée pour la regarder. '' - Est-ce qu'un coureur postal est arrivé aujourd'hui ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Pas depuis la semaine dernière, Mme Whitlock. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me diriger en bas tandis que Thomas jouait avec mes cheveux. Je suis arrivée en bas des escaliers en souriant tandis qu'Harriett s'approchait pour prendre Thomas dans ses bras.

Mme Whitlock a souri et a enroulé ses bras autour de moi. '' - Bonjour Isabella. ''

Elle s'est penchée pour embrasser Thomas sur la tête tandis qu'Harriett le faisait rebondir avec espièglerie dans ses bras.

Elle s'est dirigée vers le canapé et s'est assise en tapotant le siège à côté d'elle. Je me suis approchée pour m'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elle agissait de façon étrange, ce n'était pas son comportement habituel. '' - Est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête en prenant ma main dans la sienne. '' - Dinah m'a écrit, son fils William semble être tombé malade. ''

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés, me souvenant immédiatement de Clara. J'ai essayé de parler, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir.

Mme Whitlock doit avoir vu mon état car elle a pris mon visage entre ses mains et a secoué la tête. '' - Ce n'est pas grave, Isabella. Il est seulement un peu congestionné et ne réussit pas à dormir. Dinah est épuisée et m'a demandé de venir l'aider dans le Tennessee pendant quelque temps. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration, me sentant soulagée. Cela semblait être un simple rhume. Mais y avait-il quelque chose comme un simple rhume à cette époque ? Finalement, il m'est apparu que Mme Whitlock partait. '' - Combien de temps serez-vous absente ? ''

Elle a souri en comprenant que j'avais saisi où elle voulait en venir avec la conversation. '' - Quelques semaines tout au plus. Toutefois, Jasper nous a mis en garde sur les voyages en voitures entre ici et le Tennessee. Je dois y aller, mais Harriett et Élijah ne viennent pas. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux en sachant qu'ils sont en sécurité ici. Cela te dérangerait s'ils restaient ici avec toi pendant que je serais partie ? ''

J'ai regardée le frère et la sœur de mon mari et j'ai secoué la tête. '' - Bien sûr que non. Ils peuvent rester ici. '' Je lui ai souri. '' - Ce sera agréable de les voir un peu plus. Je suis certaine que Thomas va adorer également avoir de l'attention. ''

Elle a souri avant de se pencher et embrasser ma joue. '' - Merci beaucoup, ma chérie, de nous ouvrir ta maison. ''

Je l'ai regardé, sans comprendre comment elle pouvait même songer à le remettre en question. '' - Vous m'avez ouvert votre maison et vos vies pour moi. Je vous dois beaucoup plus que simplement prendre soin de votre famille. ''

Elle a simplement souri en tapotant ma jambe. '' - Je peux faire apporter les affaires d'Harriett et d'Élijah dans la soirée, j'espère pouvoir partir dans la matinée. Il me faudra environ six jours pour y arriver. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - S'il vous plaît, restez en sécurité. ''

Elle a souri et a hoché la tête. '' - Je vais faire attention, ma chérie. '' Elle s'est levée et a fait savoir à Harriett et Élijah qu'ils allaient rester avec moi pendant quelques semaines.

Je leur ai montré l'étage. '' - Toutes les chambres ont un lit et une armoire, vous serez donc bien. Votre mère va faire apporter vos autres affaires dans le courant de la soirée.''

Ils ont acquiescé et se sont dirigés vers l'extérieur tandis que je marchais avec Mme Whitlock jusqu'à sa voiture. '' - Je vous verrai à votre retour. ''

Mme Whitlock a embrassé Harriett et Élijah sur les joues avant de monter dans sa voiture et rentrer à la maison. Je suis restée là, debout et mal à l'aise tandis que je froissais le ruban de ma robe. J'avais trouvé étrange de lui dire au revoir, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

J'ai de nouveau pris Thomas dans mes bras alors que nous retournions de nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Je me suis assise brusquement dans le lit, sept jours plus tard, quand a commencé à résonner ce qui ressemblait à des feux d'artifice.

J'ai frotté mes yeux ensommeillés tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien, mais je pouvais toujours entendre des bruits faibles en plein essor dans les collines.

J'ai éclaboussé un peu d'eau sur mon visage avant de m'habiller aussi rapidement que je le pouvais.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur Thomas qui était encore profondément endormi avant de me rendre en bas. J'ai vu Marie, John et Élijah debout tous les trois sur le porche et regardant dans la même direction où j'avais entendu les bruits.

Dans le silence, je me suis aperçue que je pouvais toujours entendre de faibles explosions. J'ai regardé les autres. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Élijah m'a regardée d'un air sombre. '' - Des tirs de canons. ''

Mon cœur s'est pratiquement arrêté dans ma poitrine en entendant des tirs continus et j'ai regardé dans leur direction. '' - Sont-ils proches ? ''

Élijah a secoué la tête. '' - C'est dans la direction de Galveston. C'est probablement le port. Il est environ à soixante kilomètres d'ici. ''

J'ai pris une puissante inspiration. '' - Comment sont-ils arrivés à Galveston et non à Houston ? ''

Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, mais ne m'a pas répondu.

John cependant, a pris la parole. '' - Par bateaux, Mme Whitlock. Ils auraient pu naviguer jusqu'au port. ''

Nous sommes restés assis sur le porche pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que les explosions de ce que je savais à présent être des tirs de canons aient cessé. '' - Et maintenant ? ''

Élijah a secoué la tête. '' - Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui a gagné. Je suppose que si nous ne voyons pas les troupes de l'Union dans les prochains jours, nous saurons que nous avons gagné. ''

Je me suis tournée vers lui, ayant peur de connaître la réponse, mais ayant tout de même besoin de la connaître. '' - Et si nous voyons des troupes de l'Union ? ''

Élijah m'a regardée avant de se tourner et de rentrer dans la maison. Je l'ai suivie rapidement alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Il a attendu d'être sûr d'avoir toute mon attention avant de continuer. '' - Alors tu prendras Thomas, ma sœur et tous ceux que tu pourras joindre et tu ouvriras cette porte. ''

Je suis restée là, à le regarder debout au milieu de la cuisine et aucune porte autour de nous. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a saisi un couteau et s'est penché pour faire sauter un panneau dans le plancher.

Quand je me suis approchée, j'ai regardé dans le trou et j'ai vu une petite pièce sous la maison. Il est descendu dans le trou devant moi tandis que je le suivais dans la pièce sombre et j'ai vu différents endroits où je pourrais me glisser pour sortir.

Il s'est dirigé vers le bord. '' - Il suffit de pousser une planche après le départ des soldats et courir jusqu'à la grange. Tu prends un cheval et tu t'en vas. '' Il est revenu. '' - Jasper voulait que cela soit construit pour pouvoir t'échapper si jamais tu en avais besoin. ''

J'ai acquiescé, complètement terrifiée. Je ne savais pas qu'Élijah m'avait fait remonter dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'Harriett me remette Thomas. J'ai regardé derrière moi, mais la porte cachée avait disparu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait en penser tandis que je montais les marches pour me rendre dans la chambre de Thomas, fermant la porte derrière moi.

Après avoir fini de le nourrir, j'ai attrapé quelques ensembles de ses vêtements et cinq couches propres pour les placer dans un sac avec son épaisse couverture. Je suis allée dans ma chambre et j'ai saisi une chemise de nuit et une robe supplémentaire que j'ai également emballée dans le sac.

Je suis allée dans la cuisine et j'ai regardé tout le monde en plaçant mon sac sur le comptoir. '' - Tout le monde a besoin d'emballer quelques vêtements de rechange chauds et une gourde d'eau. Nous avons besoin d'être quelque peu préparés si nous devons nous échapper. ''

Tout le monde a hoché la tête puis ils sont partis chercher leurs propres affaires. J'ai saisi une miche de pain et je l'ai enveloppée dans un torchon propre avant de le pousser également dans le sac au cas où nous devrions partir ce soir.

Quand tout le monde a été en bas des escaliers, Élijah est sorti. '' - Je vais à la maison de maman pour obtenir certaines des affaires de mon père. Je vais essayer d'avertir également autant de voisins que possibles. ''

J'ai acquiescé en l'étreignant avant qu'il ne monte sur son cheval. '' - Si je ne suis pas de retour ce soir, je reviendrai dans la matinée. Si je suis bloqué n'importe où, il est préférable de ne pas chevaucher de nuit. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - S'il te plaît, sois simplement prudent, Élijah. ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de monter sur son cheval et s'éloigner. Il était devenu un homme fort. Je pouvais à peine croire qu'il avait à présent seize ans. Encore un an avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre Jasper dans la lutte si tel était son souhait.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente**

**POV Jasper vampire**

J'ai relâché le cou du bison de ma bouche après avoir fini de m'alimenter. Le sang coulait goutte-à-goutte couvrant une partie du sol en terre battue de la forêt.

Les visions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes à nouveau, mon moi humain écrivait constamment des lettres et en recevait d'Isabella. La dernière vision m'avait pris en plein milieu de mon alimentation.

J'avais vu une lettre écrite par Isabella qui me disait de quelle façon Thomas s'était presque assis tout seul et la façon dont il babillait de plus en plus chaque jour.

En entendant un craquement derrière moi, je me suis retourné pour voir Emmett et Carlisle marcher vers moi.

Emmett a eu un grand sourire plâtré sur le visage quand il m'a vu. '' - Mec, tu ressembles à un nouveau-né qui apprend à manger. Tu es couvert de sang, mec ! Quel gaspillage... ''

J'ai poussé son épaule. '' - Une autre vision, pendant que je me nourrissais. ''

Emmett a secoué sa tête de haut en bas. '' - Mais oui, bien sûr, je vais aller me trouver un autre cerf. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors que Carlisle s'asseyait à côté de moi. '' - Tu sembles bien. Est-ce que ça va ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Isabella m'a écrit au sujet de Thomas. Il s'est presque assis tout seul et il babille plus. ''

Carlisle m'a souri. '' - Je suis très heureux que tu aies l'occasion d'entendre parler de tout cela, même si ce n'est que pendant tes visions fils. Cela doit être incroyable. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - C'est vraiment le cas. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux pour me regarder. '' - Je dois aller me laver, je vais te voir à la maison.

* * *

**POV Isabella ( Fin Novembre 1862 )**

Je me suis assise dans mon lit en regardant autour de moi alors que le froid m'entourait. J'ai enfilé ma robe de chambre et mes pantoufles avant de marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Thomas pour le voir debout dans son berceau. Il avait dû se lever à nouveau et il m'a tendu une main.

Je l'ai ramassé et il a joué avec mes cheveux. '' - Ma-ma.''

Je lui ai souri en lui donnant un baiser sur le nez. '' - Oui, mon amour, je suis ta maman. ''

Je me suis assise avec lui alors qu'il buvait tout son saoul à ma poitrine avant de le passer sur l'autre pour qu'il puisse finir. Quand il s'est redressé, il a roté tout seul avant de sourire et de commencer à babiller.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je suis retournée dans ma chambre, l'asseyant au milieu de notre lit, à Jasper et à moi.

Je me suis tournée et j'ai sorti une robe grise, la posant devant moi tandis que Thomas riait en jouant avec la dentelle sur le lit.

Après m'être habillée, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour voir une épaisse brume matinale au-dessus des terres. J'ai soupiré quand Marie est entrée dans la chambre et a ramassé Thomas. '' - Vous allez bien, Mme Whitlock ? ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai souri en voyant Thomas dans ses bras. '' - Je vais bien, Marie. Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas vu Jasper et un mois que j'ai reçu des nouvelles de lui. '' J'ai saisi un petit collier que Mme Whitlock m'avait donné à Noël dernier et je l'ai attaché autour de mon cou. Le pendentif tombait parfaitement entre mes seins tandis que je laissai mes cheveux libres.

Me retournant, j'ai fermé un livre que je devais avoir laissé ouvert. '' - L'Union a le contrôle de Galveston et leurs troupes semblent être partout. J'aimerais seulement que Jasper soit ici. ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant de quitter la chambre avec Thomas pour se diriger vers le salon.

C'était la vérité, chaque fois que j'avais été en ville avec Élijah ou Harriett récemment, il y avait des soldats de l'Union dans chaque taverne et dans les boutiques.

Ils me rendaient nerveuse à chaque fois qu'ils étaient près de moi. Je continuais à les imaginer tirant sur Jasper.

Après que Marie soit allée en bas, j'ai entendu des chevaux approcher de la maison. Je suis allée à la fenêtre et j'ai vu un groupe de cinq soldats de l'Union descendre de leurs chevaux. Marie a remis Thomas à Harriett qui le faisait à présent rebondir sur sa hanche.

Marie et moi sommes sorties sur le perron pour saluer les cavaliers. J'étais tellement nerveuse que mes mains tremblaient, mais j'ai serré mon châle épais autour de mes épaules en espérant qu'ils penseraient que je tremblais de froid.

L'homme de tête s'est approché en baissant la tête pour me saluer et j'ai incliné la tête en retour. '' - Comment puis-je vous aider, Messieurs ? ''

L'homme m'a regardée avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. '' - Où est votre mari, Ma'am ? ''

J'ai avalé avec difficulté et j'ai regardé Marie. '' - Il n'est pas à la maison, Monsieur. Il est en voyage d'affaires. ''

L'homme m'a regardée avec curiosité comme s'il essayait de lire mon esprit. Puis il a regardé Marie et John qui revenait à pied de la grange.

L'homme a hoché la tête à deux des autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils sont immédiatement entrés sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire, même s'il n'y avait eu aucune parole échangée. J'ai essayé de les suivre du regard, mais ils m'ont frôlée en entrant dans la maison.

Un instant plus tard, ils ont escorté Élijah, Harriett et Thomas hors de la maison.

J'ai pris Thomas des bras d'Harriett et je lui ai souri en lui prenant la main pour le réconforter.

Les hommes ont marché de nouveau jusqu'à leur chef. '' - Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison, Capitaine. ''

L'homme a hoché la tête avant de me regarder. '' - Madame, vous avez seulement ses deux esclaves ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Ils ne sont pas des esclaves. Mon mari leur a toujours payé un juste salaire. ''

Il a incliné la tête pour essayer de découvrir si je mentais avant de me sourire. '' - J'ai entendu dire cela à de nombreuses occasions, Ma'am. Je vous présente des excuses pour tout inconvénient que cela pourrait vous causer, mais je vois que vous avez un jeune homme pour vous aider. Quel âge avez-vous de toute façon ? ''

J'ai avancé alors qu'un des hommes est venu pour prendre Marie par le bras tandis que deux autres se tenaient de chaque côté de John et le conduisait aux chevaux. J'ai avalé en essayant de me rappeler comment dire mon âge. '' - J'ai dix-huit ans. Quel est le sens de tout cela ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de vous comprendre, Monsieur ? ''

Il a baissé les yeux sur moi. '' - Nous libérons les esclaves. Les vôtres sont enlevés de votre maison et seront envoyés dans le Nord hors de votre portée. ''

J'ai senti mon estomac se soulever. '' - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur, ils ne sont pas des esclaves. Demandez-leur s'il vous plaît. Ils sont bien traités. ''

John a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, Monsieur, nous sommes libres. Nous ne sommes pas ici contre notre volonté. ''

Le capitaine l'a regardé puis s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi. '' - Votre mari a bien entraîné ses esclaves je vois. Cependant, ils seront libérés. ''

Il a hoché la tête aux autres hommes qui ont appelé une voiture, ils ont rapidement fait monter Marie et John à l'intérieur avant de s'éloigner de la maison.

J'ai essayé de retenir mes larmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors qu'Élijah enroulait ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de les suivre.

Le Capitaine m'a regardée. '' - Si nous vous retrouvons avec un autre esclave, nous prendrons votre maison puisque vous serez alors considérée comme un ennemi. '' Il a incliné son chapeau. '' - Bonne journée, Madame. ''

* * *

**POV Jasper ( Humain ) **

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais reçu aucune lettre d'Isabella ou de mes frères et sœurs. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à ma lettre au sujet de son anniversaire.

J'ai secoué la tête, sachant qu'elle l'avait probablement reçue, mais que la poste avait de nouveau été arrêtée par l'Union.

J'ai repoussé mes pensées sur ma femme de côté pour me concentrer sur la carte et essayer de voir où les troupes de l'Union pourraient être canalisées. Nous avions rencontré quelques-unes d'entre elles, mais aucune qui soit en mesure d'arrêter le courrier.

Brusquement, il y a eu de l'agitation à l'extérieur de la tente où je me trouvais. J'ai saisi mon épée et je suis sorti pour voir deux soldats ayant l'air débraillé descendre de leurs chevaux. Les médecins de terrain se ruant vers eux.

Ils étaient trempés par ce que je supposais être leur propre sang.

Je me suis approché pour demander. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ici ? ''

Le moins blessé des deux m'a regardé. '' - Nous avons essayé d'entrer dans Galveston, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de troupes là-bas. Nous étions à peine arrivés à la frontière du Texas que nous avons été attaqués par les troupes de l'Union. Nous... Nous avons pu parler à un des agriculteurs. Il a dit qu'ils avaient entendu que les troupes de l'union étaient entrées dans Galveston par bateaux. C'est par là qu'ils apportent leurs troupes. Ils vont essayer de se refermer autour de nous. ''

Mon cœur a chuté dans mon estomac, ma famille était à la périphérie de Houston, du côté de Galveston.

Je regardais les soldats quand le premier-lieutenant a parlé d'une voix paniquée. '' - Quand est-il de nos familles ? ''

Je suis resté debout en face du soldat blessé qui a avalé. '' - Ceux qui résistent sont arrêtés, je crois, mais le vieil homme a dit que certains avaient été tués avant qu'ils ne puissent être arrêtés. Ceux qui continuaient à résister. ''

Je suis resté calme. '' - Nous avons besoin de trouver une stratégie pour nous rendre là-bas. '' J'ai regardé le capitaine. '' - Retrouvez-moi dans la tente de l'information, je vais faire savoir au caporal nos nouvelles informations. ''

Je suis parti en essayant de respirer aussi calmement que possible, non seulement ma famille était probablement au milieu de tout cela, mais ma femme était connue pour avoir été très courageuse dans le passé. Je me souvenais que juste après son arrivée, elle avait été enlevée par un criminel en ville.

J'ai soupiré quand la tente s'est refermée derrière tous les hauts responsables, sachant que cela prendrait des heures avant qu'une décision ne soit prise au sujet de ce qu'il fallait faire avec nos nouvelles informations.

* * *

**POV Jasper vampire **

J'étais assis dans la salle familiale tandis que j'entrais et sortais de mes visions qui continuaient à voleter dans mon esprit.

Alice s'est approchée et s'est assise à côté de moi avant de me tapoter la jambe. '' - J'ai enfin parlé avec Edward. Il a répondu à son téléphone. ''

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'elle continuait à parler. '' - Je pense qu'il fait face beaucoup mieux. Il m'a demandé si tes visions continuaient. Je pense qu'il envisageait de rentrer à la maison si elles avaient cessé. ''

J'ai levé mes sourcils. '' - Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? ''

Elle m'a donné un petit sourire. '' - Je lui ai dit la vérité, que vous deux êtes mariés et que vous aviez un fils... Il n'a pas très bien pris cela. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en colère contre toi ou elle plus longtemps. Il a mentionné qu'il avait commencé à voir quelqu'un en fait. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Il n'y avait rien qui puisse être contrôlé, je comprends qu'il était bouleversé, mais cela n'a pas été de mon fait, ni du sien à ce sujet, elle a simplement essayé d'aller de l'avant et vivre sa vie. ''

Alice a attrapé ma main. '' - Je suis heureuse qu'elle a trouvé du réconfort avec toi et ta famille, Jas. Est-ce qu'elles vont te manquer ? Les visions, je veux dire ? ''

Je l'ai examinée pour voir ses cheveux courts de lutin me cachant son visage. '' - Comment sais-tu qu'elles vont bientôt cesser ? ''

Elle a laissé échapper un soupir. '' - Hé bien elles vont bientôt cesser sinon nous pourrions avoir des problèmes plus importants. ''

Elle a secoué légèrement la tête. '' - Je ne vois plus rien. Jasper, ta dernière vision était datée de la dernière semaine de novembre 1862, pas vrai ? ''

J'ai hoché a tête. '' - Oui, Ma'ame. ''

Elle a soupiré et a sorti un des nombreux livres que j'avais sur les batailles de la guerre civile, l'ouvrant à la page de la bataille finale de Galveston. Lentement, elle a commencé à lire. '' - La bataille de Galveston, ou la deuxième bataille de Galveston, a été une bataille terrestre et navale qui a eu lieu le premier janvier 1863, pendant la Guerre Civile Américaine, lorsque les forces confédérées conduites par le Major-Général John. B. Magruder a attaqué et a expulsé les troupes d'occupation de l'Union de la ville de Galveston, au Texas. ''

J'ai regardé le livre en état de choc. J'avais été tellement pris dans mes nouveaux souvenirs que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais proche de mon propre destin.

Elle a fermé le livre en baissant les yeux. '' - Maria est censée te transformer dans un mois, Jasper. ''

J'ai agrippé le bras du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis, ne me souciant pas que le bois se brise sous mes mains. '' - Je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas, Alice ! ''

Elle a fermé les yeux. '' - Beaucoup d'hommes sont morts pendant la guerre. Bella sera une des nombreuses veuves avec un jeune enfant. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux. '' - Et qui va la protéger ? ''

Elle a dégluti. '' - Ton frère est là et Bella est une personne forte. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle ne pourra pas élever ton fils ? Elle est intelligente. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me lever et de me diriger vers l'extérieur. J'ai agrippé la grille tandis que je regardais les bois en me demandant si ce serait la fin de mes visions d'elle. J'ai baissé la tête en sachant que si Maria me transformait, je prierais pour ne plus jamais avoir de visions d'elle. J'irais trouver Félix si je me souvenais de l'avoir tuée moi-même.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un**

**POV Isabella**

Je pétrissais la pâte sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'Harriett continuait de couper les légumes avant de les jeter dans la marmite sur le feu.

Thomas jouait avec mes cheveux puisque je le portais dans un porte-bébé sur mon dos. Maintenant qu'il rampait partout, je ne pouvais plus le laisser seul dans une autre pièce.

Brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Élijah est entré en portant un soldat confédéré blessé sur son épaule. '' - Isabella ! Vite, va chercher des vêtements et tu vas avoir besoin de ton aiguille pour le recoudre. ''

Je tremblais alors que j'essuyais mes mains dans mon tablier, me calmant légèrement en voyant que ce n'était pas Jasper. J'ai saisi un torchon propre et j'ai ouvert sa chemise pour voir la plaie ouverte dans son côté.

J'ai levé les yeux sur Élijah. '' - C'est une blessure par balle. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour obtenir la balle. ''

Il a saisi ma main. '' - Tu dois essayer. ''

J'ai regardé l'homme se tordant de douleur sous moi, j'ai pris Thomas et je l'ai donné à Harriett avant de rouler l'homme sur le côté. J'ai senti le dessus de mes doigts cogner contre quelque chose et j'ai regardé Élijah. '' - Je crois que je sens la balle sous sa peau. Mais je vais devoir la couper. ''

Il est sorti en courant de la pièce pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard en tenant une petite boîte. '' - Tiens, c'est sa trousse médicale.

Je l'ai prise les mains tremblantes en essayant de me calmer quand j'ai vu les instruments qui avaient l'air plutôt barbare. '' - Je... Je... Je ne peux pas... Je... ''

Élijah m'a attrapée par les épaules. '' - Regarde-moi, il...va... mourir. ''

Je savais que ma lèvre inférieure tremblait quand j'ai saisi la première lame dans la trousse. J'ai appuyé mes doigts autour de l'endroit où je pensais que se trouvait la balle et j'ai coupé l'homme tandis qu'Élijah le maintenait couché.

J'ai vu un reflet métallique dans le flot de sang écœurant qui coulait à présent en continu dans son dos. J'ai levé des yeux perplexes quand Élijah m'a remis une drôle de paire de pinces.

Il doit avoir vu l'hésitation dans mes yeux. '' - C'est pour enlever la balle, Isabella. ''

J'ai ravalé le goût métallique que je sentais monter dans ma gorge. '' - Je... '' J'ai baissé les yeux quand il m'a fourré l'instrument dans la main. J'ai regardé la blessure et j'ai enfoncé lentement la pointe de la pince à épiler à l'intérieur de la plaie jusqu'à ce que je sente la balle. Après diverses tentatives, j'ai réussi à la sortir et je l'ai déposée sur un tissu à côté de moi.

J'ai essayé de respirer aussi peu que possible tandis que je recousais la plaie pour la refermer comme je le pouvais avant de quitter la pièce aussi rapidement que mes pieds pouvaient me porter. En voyant du sang sur mes bras et sur le bas de ma jupe, je suis sortie de la maison avant de vider mon estomac dans les buissons.

Je me suis assise sur le sol et j'ai placé ma tête entre mes genoux pour essayer de faire disparaître les nausées. En regardant le sol en face de moi, j'ai remarqué du sang sur les rochers. J'ai dégluti en voyant Harriett s'approcher avec Thomas.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de moi en mettant Thomas sur mes genoux, elle a souri. '' - Élijah est parti à Houston pour aller chercher des fournitures. L'homme se repose confortablement. ''

J'ai hoché la tête cependant, incapable de parler pour l'instant.

Thomas a commencé à s'agiter alors je me suis levée et je l'ai emmené à l'intérieur de la maison pour lui donner un morceau de pain tendre à grignoter tandis que j'essayais de me détendre.

Brusquement, je me suis figée en entendant beaucoup de chevaux qui approchaient de la maison.

J'ai saisi le reste du pain que j'ai enveloppé dans un torchon et j'ai attrapé le sac contenant les vêtements de Thomas et les miens à l'intérieur.

J'ai enveloppé une épaisse couverture autour de Thomas qui était déjà somnolant après s'être rempli l'estomac avec le pain.

Je me suis précipitée dans la cuisine et j'ai ouvert la porte de la trappe qu'Élijah m'avait montrée quelques temps auparavant. J'ai fait glisser lentement le sac et le pain avant d'embrasser le front de mon fils. '' - Maman t'aime Thomas. S'il te plaît, ne l'oublie jamais. Je vais être rapidement de retour. '' Je suis remontée et je l'ai regardé dormir à poings fermés avant de refermer la porte.

J'ai agrippé le comptoir et j'ai commencé à me relever en entendant des cris de disputes qui venaient de devant la maison.

Après m'être assurée que la porte était bien cachée, j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en saisissant mon fusil chargé, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Puis j'ai vu les soldats de l'Union autour d'Harriett.

L'homme à la tête du groupe fixait Harriett, la colère clairement visible sur son visage. '' - Fillette, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ! ''

Je l'ai regardée. '' - Harriett, fais simplement ce qu'il te demande, tu veux bien ? ''

Elle m'a regardée alors que trois hommes couraient vers la maison, je les ai entendus la retourner de fond en comble puis le silence. Brusquement, les hommes sont revenus en traînant l'homme que j'avais aidé un peu plus tôt. Ses blessures avaient clairement été rouvertes et il saignait sur le porche, son sang colorant le bois.

Ils l'ont jeté sur le sol alors qu'il demandait grâce. Harriett s'est penchée pour essayer d'aider l'homme à se relever.

J'ai secoué la tête tandis que j'essayais de courir pour l'attraper et l'éloigner quand leur chef l'a visé avec son pistolet.

Tout s'est déplacé au ralenti quand j'ai vu l'éclair de l'arme à feu de l'homme se diriger dans sa direction. '' - NON ! ''

Mes yeux n'ont pas pu voir le mouvement rapide de la balle, mais ils m'ont forcée à regarder son petit corps tituber contre le soldat qu'elle essayait de remettre sur ses pieds.

Quand ils sont tous les deux tombés à terre, j'ai été arrêtée dans ma course quand quelqu'un a saisi mes bras. Mais mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Harriett. '' - HARRIETT ! LÈVE-TOI ! TU AS BESOIN DE TE LEVER ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! ''

Quand l'homme m'a poussée en avant en me tirant pas les bras, j'ai trébuché un peu tandis que le monde commençait à devenir flou devant moi. De chaudes larmes sont tombées de mes yeux, obscurcissant tout sauf son corps quand nous nous sommes approchés.

Je pouvais voir la tache sombre d'humidité qui sortait à l'extérieur, assombrissant sa robe bleu saphir. Ses yeux sans vie ouverts devant moi. Je devais prendre soin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. _Non, non, non, non..._

J'ai fusillé du regard l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus. '' - POURQUOI ? Elle n'était qu'une ENFANT ! ''

L'homme qui me tenait m'a libérée et je suis tombée sur mes genoux, en regardant mes mains, j'ai réalisé que je tenais toujours mon fusil tandis que l'homme me parlait. '' - Elle aidait l'ennemi, sa vie a donc été confisquée. Je suppose qu'elle était celle qui l'a aidé, à moins... ''

Tout c'est vidé dans mon esprit quand j'ai regardé sa poitrine et que j'ai vu les boutons de sa veste avant d'entendre le coup de feu.

Tout s'est ralenti en face de moi tandis que je voyais l'homme arrogant devant moi tomber sur le sol tout en tirant son pistolet de son étui. Brusquement, j'ai senti un choc après avoir vu le flash du canon de son arme.

J'ai complètement perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée sur le sol. J'ai grogné alors que tout l'air était expulsé de mes poumons. _Mon Dieu, je viens de lui tirer dessus. J'ai tué un homme_. Ma main tremblait quand elle s'est posée sur mon ventre qui était maintenant humide avec mon propre sang. _Il m'a tiré dessus_.

J'ai pu voir les autres hommes courir pour aller contrôler leur chef puis un autre coup de feu quand ils ont tiré sur le soldat confédéré qui gémissait toujours et qu'Harriett avait essayé de protéger.

Je pouvais les entendre parler autour de moi, mais tout semblait être marmonné et étranger pour moi.

Finalement, je les ai vus hisser le soldat sur un cheval avant de tous s'éloigner en me laissant couchée devant ma maison.

J'ai regardé ma maison et j'ai essayé de m'agripper au sol pour me mettre debout. _Thomas..._Cela a été la seule pensée qui me traversait la tête à présent. L'avaient-ils trouvé ? L'avaient-ils tué ?

J'ai paniqué quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse me glisser dans la maison. J'ai réalisé lentement que je ne ressentais aucune douleur, du froid certainement, mais aucune douleur.

J'ai essayé d'écouter si je l'entendais, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais encore capable d'entendre et qu'il était silencieux ou si je ne pouvais absolument plus rien entendre. Il n'y avait rien.

J'étais couchée là, dans le froid en regardant vers le ciel sombre de décembre et priant pour que mon fils aille bien. Priant pour que quelqu'un le trouve tandis que les minutes passaient.

J'ai senti les premiers flocons de neige glacée tomber sur mon visage avant d'entendre le bruit d'un cheval qui approchait. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Élijah descendre de son cheval avant de courir vers nous en jetant son sac tandis qu'il se penchait vers sa sœur. J'ai laissé couler une larme tandis que je murmurais des remerciements.

Brusquement, il m'a regardée et il a rampé vers moi pour mettre ma tête sur ses genoux. '' - Isabella, tu dois rester éveillée. ''

J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour parler, mais la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est faire tomber plus de larmes de mes yeux. Je l'ai vu appuyer sur mon ventre et je me suis brièvement demandé si je n'aurais pas dû être en train de souffrir. Je l'ai de nouveau regardé, ses traits sombres flottants devant ma vision et prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

J'ai de nouveau ouvert ma bouche. '' - Th... Thomas est sous la porte cachée. ''

Il a hoché la tête et je pouvais voir les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il avait seize ans à présent, mais il avait l'air tellement jeune encore. Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je vais aller le chercher. ''

Ma lèvre inférieure a tremblé. '' - Har... Harriett a essayé de le protéger. Le soldat de l'Union a tiré sur elle... Je n'ai pas pu... Je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps. ''

Il a hoché la tête, même si je pouvais voir clairement la panique et les émotions dans ses yeux. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Isabella ? ''

J'ai fermé les yeux avant de le sentir me secouer en me disant de rester éveillée. Cela devenait difficile cependant. La tentation de dormir devenait de plus en plus forte. Les bords de ma vision étaient flous. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer. ''

J'ai souri de moi-même en pensant à quel point il était ironique que j'avais été abattue. Je savais que j'étais mourante, même s'il pouvait me conduire à un médecin, j'allais tout de même mourir. Je m'étais inquiétée d'apprendre la mort de Jasper, ce qui m'aurait laissée seule, mais je n'avais pas pensé à moi laissant ma famille. Mon Jasper. Mon fils.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Élijah. '' - S'il te p... S'il te plaît, prends Thomas et pars. Dis à Jasp... Jasper que je l'aime... et que j'ai touché le bouton. ''

Il m'a serrée contre lui tandis que je laissais finalement l'obscurité m'envahir.

* * *

**POV Troisième personne**

Élijah l'a secouée. '' - Que veux-tu dire au sujet des boutons ? '' Il l'a secouée plus fort quand elle ne lui a pas répondu, son bras est tombé inerte de son estomac sur le sol. '' - NON ! Isabella, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici ! Tu ne peux pas mourir... S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas mourir. ''

Il a posé ses doigts sur sa gorge comme il avait vu le médecin le faire à quelques reprises pour sentir le rythme cardiaque d'une personne, mais il n'y avait rien.

Il a essayé de voir si elle respirait avant de la soulever pour la serrer étroitement contre sa poitrine. '' - Tu étais aussi ma sœur. ''

Il l'a couchée de nouveau sur le sol avant de prendre appui sur ses talons et se lever pour courir dans la maison. En entrant dans la cuisine, il a pu entendre les cris assourdis de Thomas et il s'est précipité pour le prendre. Il a ouvert la trappe et il s'est penché pour ramasser l'enfant, l'étreignant avant d'attraper le sac et le pain.

Il est monté à l'étage et a saisi son manteau de voyage d'hiver et le porte-bébé afin qu'il puisse tenir Thomas pendant qu'il serait à cheval.

Il a enveloppé son neveu du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en veillant à ce que sa tête soit couverte avant de l'installer en face de lui dans le porte-bébé.

Il a mis la miche de pain et un peu plus de nourriture et d'eau dans le sac après avoir enlevé les robes pour mettre ses vêtements de rechanges à la place. En regardant la table de chevet, il a saisi la photo de son frère avec sa belle-sœur et son neveu et l'a également rangée dedans.

Il a mis le sac sur son dos puis a glissé Thomas dans le porte-bébé avant de mettre son manteau de voyage.

Il est descendu en courant et a commencé à se diriger vers l'endroit où le corps de sa sœur gisait immobile quand il a entendu ce qui ressemblait à quelqu'un se dirigeant dans leur direction.

Il a couru vers son cheval qu'il a enfourché avant de prendre les rênes dans une main tout en regardant Thomas. '' - Cela va aller, je vais t'emmener à ta grand-mère et ta tante Dinah.

Il a donné un coup sur les rênes alors qu'il partait au galop en laissant la maison derrière eux.

* * *

**POV Jasper vampire **

J'étais assis avec Alice et Rosalie qui parlaient des dernières tendances de la mode. De temps en temps, elles essayaient d'obtenir mon avis, mais je levais les sourcils et elles retournaient toutes les deux bavarder entre elles en me laissant à mes pensées.

Je commençais à être inquiet, je n'avais pas eu de visions récemment et, comme Alice me l'avait fait remarquer, j'allais être transformé le 1er janvier 1863. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il restait moins de deux semaines dès maintenant.

J'espérais que j'aurais au moins la chance de les revoir, mon fils et elle, avant ma rencontre fatidique avec Maria. Les choses commençaient à se cimenter lentement à leur place dans mes souvenirs. En ce moment, j'étais en train de me battre à Galveston pour mettre dehors les troupes de l'Union.

J'ai levé les yeux sur Rose quand elle m'a mis sous le nez un magazine avec un homme vêtu d'un blouson de ski et portant des bottes. '' - Penses-tu qu'Emmett devrait porter cela ? ''

J'ai ricané. '' - Il porte ce que tu lui dis de porter lui aussi, Rose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? ''

Elle a haussée les épaules tandis qu'elle l'éloignait de moi pour le regarder elle-même. Elle m'a donné l'impression qu'elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais j'ai grogné quand une vision m'a entraînée en elle.

_*** Regarder sur une carte. _

_Regarder les hommes s'énerver tandis qu'un cavalier solitaire approchait. _

_Passer entre mes hommes pour me diriger vers lui sachant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de coureurs postaux depuis un moment. _

_Voir le visage d'Élijah scanner le visage de mes hommes._

_Lever ma main en l'appelant. _

_Lui me voyant enfin et descendre de son cheval. _

_Du sang... Ses manches assombries avec du sang séché. _

_Moi l'aidant à traverser la foule pour le conduire dans la tente où je dormais. _

_Voir la prudence sur son visage. _

_Moi lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. _

_Le voir ouvrir son manteau de voyage, me révélant Thomas qui regardait autour de lui dans ce nouvel environnement. _

_Tenir Thomas près de moi tandis qu'Élijah m'apprenait la mort d'Harriett et d'Isabella. _

_Moi pleurant tandis que je tombais à genoux en tenant mon fils. _

_Sentir ma fureur monter en entendant qu'ils les avaient assassinés. _

_M'effondrer en entendant qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle avait frappé le bouton. _

_Embrasser mon fils sur sa tête. _

_Le bercer tandis que je regardais mon fils manger un biscuit et une soupe chaude pendant qu'Élijah mangeait lui aussi. _

_Tendre mon fils à Élijah quand il est monté sur son cheval._

_Les regarder s'éloigner. _

_Me tourner vers mes hommes et donner l'ordre à chacun d'emballer leurs affaires et d'être prêts à partir. _

_Des combats. _

_Du sang. _

_Voir ma maison. _

_Voir quatre grandes taches de sang sur le devant de ma maison, mais il n'y avait pas de corps. _

_J'ai regardé partout quand mon Capitaine est venu me faire savoir que nous avions besoin d'aller aider à évacuer Galveston. ***_

Je suis sorti de ma vision à cet endroit pour voir Alice me regarder pour obtenir des réponses, mais la seule chose que je pouvais penser était qu'elle était morte.

Je me suis levé et j'ai jeté la table en face de moi tandis que tous les papiers volaient dans les airs. J'ai saisi le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis et je l'ai jeté à travers le mur pour l'entendre s'écraser au sol quelque part au-dehors.

J'ai fait voler le lit à travers le toit avant d'arracher la porte hors de ses gonds la claquant à travers la maison.

J'avais besoin d'échapper aux voix dans ma tête. _Elle est morte. Nous n'avons pas pu la protéger. Elle est morte. Elle est morte._ J'ai saisi ma tête tandis que je sautais à travers le trou que j'avais créé au deuxième étage.

J'ai atterri sur le sol et j'ai couru tandis que j'entendais des voix crier après moi pour que je m'arrête, mais je n'ai pas cessé de courir. J'ai réduit un arbre en morceaux pour rien sachant je ne pouvais pas remonter le temps, ce qui m'a fait tomber.

Il était impossible de me relever en prenant appui sur mes bras tremblants, j'ai repoussé quiconque essayait de m'aider '' - Laissez-moi ! ''

J'ai fermé mes yeux, me sentant comme si mon cœur était arraché de mon corps. Quand deux grands bras se sont enroulés autour de moi, essayant de m'empêcher de m'effondrer tandis qu'une paire de bras plus petits s'enroulait autour de moi par-devant pour me serrer.

J'ai senti de légers cercles sur mon dos et quand les cris ont finalement quitté mon esprit, j'ai entendu Alice. '' - Jas ? Tu as été absent pendant deux jours... ''

Après qu'Alice et Emmett m'ont libéré, j'ai penché mon front dans la poussière. '' - Elle... Je... Elle est morte. J'ai échoué... Ils l'ont tuée... ''

J'ai vu le choc traverser complètement son visage avant qu'elle ne m'attrape en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. J'ai enterré mon visage dans le creux de son cou, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir être capable de pleurer.

Elle a continué à frotter des cercles sur mon dos. '' - Jas, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne l'as pas tuée. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Un soldat de l'Union l'a fait... Ils l'ont probablement vue comme une femme de confédéré. Ils tuaient leurs familles ! Si je ne m'étais pas engagé... '' J'ai essayé de me reprendre. '' - Élijah a pris Thomas. Il l'a emmené chez ma sœur... Mais Harriett et Isabella... Elles avaient été abattues. Isabella est morte dans les bras de mon frère. ''

Mes yeux se sont élargis. '' - Il a dit qu'elle voulait que je sache qu'elle avait frappé le bouton. ''

Alice a secoué la tête en me regardant avec perplexité. '' - Le bouton ? ''

J'ai fermé les yeux. '' - Je lui ai appris comment tirer... Ce qui signifie qu'elle a tiré sur quelqu'un... ''

Je suis resté assis là pendant quelques temps avant que Carlisle, Esmé et Rose sont arrivés. Emmett avait l'air perdu et effrayé, plus probablement pour m'avoir entendu dire qu'Isabella était morte. Carlisle s'est mis à genoux près de moi. '' - Je suis désolé, Fils. Je ne vais pas dire que je sais ce que tu traverses. ''

Emmett a regardé derrière moi. '' - Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as un peu détruit la maison et la moitié de la forêt, mais je suis là pour toi, mec. Nous le sommes tous. ''

J'ai frappé mon poing dans la terre avant de m'agenouiller à nouveau, voulant simplement que la terre m'avale en entier.

Elle était morte.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente -deux**

**POV Jasper**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il s'était passé des mois depuis ma dernière vision. Je savais que le reste de mes souvenirs avaient été gravés dans la pierre.

En aidant à évacuer la ville, j'ai de nouveau croisé la route de Maria, Lucie et Nettie. J'ai été à nouveau transformé. J'ai à nouveau servi Maria comme si je devais _l'oublier._ Je me suis complètement perdu.

J'ai regardé autour de la pièce vide en me demandant si je devais partir. La famille avait pleuré sa perte et, alors que je savais qu'ils ne l'oublieraient jamais, ils avaient avancé. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je suis allé à la chasse et j'ai continué à courir jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à Forks. Je suis resté immobile comme une statue à regarder Charlie Swan travailler à son bureau au poste de police.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le tableau d'affichage, regardant le visage d'Isabella qui me faisait face dans la colonne des portés disparus. Elle ne serait jamais retrouvée. J'ai regardé la date et j'ai soupiré, elle avait été pendant trois ans et quatre jours à mon époque. Elle était devenue une fille, une sœur, une amie, une épouse et une mère. Mais son père ne le saurait jamais.

J'ai tourné le dos à la fenêtre avant de courir dans la rue. Je me suis arrêté à la maison des Swan et j'ai glissé une enveloppe avec de l'argent sous la porte. Je savais qu'il avait dépensé toutes ses économies à payer un détective privé pour essayer de trouver sa fille.

Je savais qu'il ne cesserait jamais de la chercher.

Cependant, je voulais essayer de l'aider autant que je le pourrais, même si je savais que c'était une tentative vouée à l'échec. Elle ne reviendrait jamais à la maison pour le revoir.

J'ai soupiré avant de courir dans les bois pour rentrer à la maison.

Quand je suis arrivé, un jour plus tard, je me suis arrêté en me rendant compte qu'il y avait un nouveau parfum à l'intérieur de la maison.

En pénétrant dans la maison, j'ai vu Carlisle tapotant le dos d'un vampire, quand il a tourné des yeux d'ambre vers moi, j'ai sursauté.

Carlisle a souri. '' - Jasper, bienvenue, fils. Voici Garrett, un vieil ami a moi. ''

J'ai hoché la tête poliment, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'amuser. '' - Ravi de te rencontrer, je vais simplement monter à l'étage et rester dans ma chambre. ''

Il a hoché la tête en me suivant des yeux. '' - Ravi de te rencontrer également, Jasper. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. ''

Je me suis retourné en détectant ses émotions fluctuantes entre l'amusement et la curiosité.

J'ai regardé Carlisle, dont je pouvais sentir la confusion, avant de revenir à Garrett. '' - C'est vrai ? ''

Il a hoché la tête et je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. '' - Oh, oui. Tu étais l'animal de compagnie de Maria, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Emmett, qui se tenait près de moi, a laissé échapper un grognement. '' - Carlisle, ton ami s'engage sur une pente dangereuse. ''

Carlisle a levé la main entre Garrett, Emmett et moi. '' - Garrett, je suis désolé, mais quel est le but de ta visite ? Jasper a traversé un moment difficile récemment, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne façon de commencer une visite amicale. ''

Garrett a souri, mais a hoché la tête. '' - Mes excuses. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de t'insulter. J'ai rencontré quelques vampires avec qui tu étais associé à l'époque. J'ai été simplement impressionné et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu, Major. ''

J'ai reniflé avant de lever un sourcil en le regardant. '' - Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Et à qui as-tu parlé de toute façon ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules. ''- Oh, j'ai rencontré Peter et Charlotte il y a quelques années. Elle est un peu faible, mais lui semble être un combattant compétant. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Ils le sont tous les deux, je peux te l'assurer. ''

Il a hoché la tête à plusieurs reprises. '' - Mais oui, bien sûr. '' Il est revenu à Carlisle. '' - Je croyais qu'il y avait plus de membres dans ton clan autre qu'Esmé, Emmett et le Major ? ''

Il s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Rosalie et Alice sont en ville et Edward est en voyage. ''

Il a regardé autour de lui. '' - Aro a donc fait tuer l'autre membre de ton clan ? ''

Le fusillant du regard, Carlisle a penché la tête. '' - L'autre membre de mon clan ? ''

Il a hoché la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un blanc immaculé d'Esmé. '' - Oui. Hé bien, tu sais que j'ai passé quelques temps avec Tanya. Je crois qu'elle a mentionné qu'Edward avait pris une compagne. Ensuite la rumeur s'est propagée un peu partout que ton clan avait été puni. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le serait, je suppose que c'était mérité. ''

Il a reniflé et a regardé Emmett. '' - C'est dommage, mais ce genre de choses arrivent. Tu es marié à la blonde pas vrai ? '' Il s'est retourné vers moi. '' - Et tu es marié avec le lutin ? ''

Je ne savais pas combien d'autres conneries je pourrais supporter de cet imbécile, je me suis donc retourné et me suis dirigé directement à l'étage juste quand Alice et Rosalie entraient dans la maison.

Alice m'a suivi et s'est assise sur le bord de mon lit. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Le vieil ami de Carlisle me tape simplement sur les nerfs. Je ne crois pas qu'Esmé aimerait que je lui arrache la tête dans son salon. ''

Alice a ri. '' - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a déjà également énervé Rose. ''

J'ai laissé sortir un petit sourire avant de m'en débarrasser. J'ai levé les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle me tendait une feuille imprimée. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Alice a remué d'un air gêné. '' - Il... euh, c'est un arbre généalogique. Ton arbre généalogique en réalité. C'est étonnant de voir comment le monde peut changer. ''

J'ai laissé mes yeux tomber sur la page pour voir le nom d'Isabella et le mien en haut de la feuille, suivi par Thomas. Il avait épousé une jeune fille nommée Sarah et avait eu un garçon et une fille. En voyant les autres noms qui suivaient jusqu'en bas, je me suis arrêté quand j'ai vu le dernier nom. '' - Thobias, Samuel Whitlock, né le 14 août 2002. ''

Elle m'a souri. '' - Tu as un arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils qui est un adorable petit garçon de quatre ans. ''

J'ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux. '' - Comment est-ce possible ? ''

Alice a haussé les épaules. '' - Le temps a trouvé un moyen de se régler lui-même. Je voulais trouver quelque chose à quoi t'accrocher. ''

J'ai pincé le dessus de mon nez. '' - Merci, Alice. ''

Elle s'est penchée vers moi pour m'étreindre. '' - De rien, Jasper. '' Elle a caressé mon dos. '' - Allons en bas. Tu sais qu'Esmé aime que toute la famille accueille ses hôtes. ''

J'ai ricané en hochant la tête. '' - Il suffit de ne pas le laisser s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. ''

Elle a hoché la tête puis nous sommes descendus. J'ai ignoré la plupart de la conversation, rêvant d'Isabella. Au moins, j'avais mes souvenirs d'elle.

Brusquement, j'ai levé les yeux pour voir que tout le monde me regardait. Garrett avait froncé le front et je ne pouvais que supposer que j'avais raté une question qu'il m'avait posée. '' - Désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. ''

Toute ma famille a hoché la tête, sachant que je m'étais probablement perdu dans mes souvenirs d'Isabella.

Garrett a simplement haussé un sourcil. '' - J'ai demandé si tu étais près de Houston en 1862. ''

J'ai dégluti avant de hocher la tête, ne voulant pas élaborer.

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Vraiment, j'y étais également. J'étais arrivé dans cette zone quelques temps auparavant et j'y suis resté pendant environ... deux ans. ''

Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, mais n'ayant pas de télépathe avec nous, j'ai simplement répondu avec désinvolture. '' - Tu as combattu pendant les guerres vampires du Sud alors ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Oh, tout sauf ça ! J'ai apprécié les dépouilles de cette guerre et de la guerre civile cependant. Tellement de gens ont tout simplement disparu. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Je suis conscient de cela. ''

Il a souri en se penchant en avant sur son siège. '' - Je vais te raconter une histoire. ''

Je l'ai simplement fusillé du regard alors qu'il commençait son récit. '' - Cela s'est passé à la fin du printemps 1862 à Houston. J'étais sorti pour me trouver quelque chose à manger quand je suis tombé sur deux hommes qui se disputaient. J'ai décidé que ce serait un bon point de départ pour commencer quand j'ai remarqué une jeune femme qui tenait son enfant dans ses bras. ''

'' - Elle était très belle, mais ce qui m'a arrêté, c'est quand elle a vu mes yeux. Elle n'a pas crié comme si elle avait vu le diable, elle avait le regard inimitable de la reconnaissance dans les yeux. Quand son mari est sorti, ils se sont rapidement dirigés vers leur voiture devant son insistance pour partir. ''

Je l'ai de nouveau fusillé du regard en me souvenant d'un moment comme celui-là juste après la naissance de Thomas.

Je l'ai laissé continuer. '' - Pendant les mois suivants, je l'ai regardée. Après quelques temps, deux des frères et sœurs de son mari sont venus vivre avec elle. Un endroit bien discret si jamais il m'arrivait d'avoir trop soif. ''

J'ai broyé la chaise que j'agrippais. '' - Ils ont été abattus, savoir que tu as remarqué ma famille ne me sert à rien. ''

Carlisle s'est interposé entre Garrett et moi. '' - Garrett, ceci n'est pas approprié. Tu en as dit suffisamment pour que Jasper sache que tu étais là-bas, mais... ''

Garrett s'est levé. '' - Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé ? Le jeune homme n'est arrivé qu'après que tout soit terminé, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé ? ''

Je me suis levé en jetant la chaise hors de mon chemin. '' - Hé bien, finis-en avec cela. Puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir me le jeter au visage, Il te suffit de LE FAIRE ! ''

Il m'a souri. '' - Quelques semaines avant qu'elles ne soient abattues, les soldats de l'Union sont venus et ont emmené vos esclaves où, comme votre irascible épouse l'avait souligné, vos _employés_. Les soldats lui ont dit qu'elle serait tuée s'il la reprenait avec d'autres esclaves et sont partis. ''

'' - Le jour où elles sont mortes, le jeune homme a bêtement amené un soldat confédéré blessé à ton domicile. Il a raconté à ta femme qu'il avait besoin de son aide médicale. Après quelques temps et beaucoup de bruit de nausées que je pouvais entendre des bois, elle est sortie et s'est vidé l'estomac. Le jeune homme est monté sur son cheval et est parti. ''

'' - Ta femme est rentrée à l'intérieur et je pouvais entendre un bébé pleurer. ''

'' - La jeune fille s'est arrêtée quand les soldats de l'Union ont approché. Après avoir fouillé ta maison, ils sont sortis avec ta femme et le soldat blessé. Bien qu'elle soit sortie en courant avec son arme à feu chargé, idiote... ''

Je lui ai grogné bruyamment dessus, mais il a simplement hoché la tête et a continué.

'' - Ils ont tiré sur le soldat pour l'exécuter et ensuite, cette imbécile de gamine a essayé de le protéger ! La jeune fille était morte avant même de toucher le sol. Ensuite ton épouse... Hé bien, elle a perdu son sang-froid quand le soldat l'a entraînée pour la mettre en face de leur capitaine. ''

'' - Après quelques cris, elle lui a tiré dessus... et il lui a tiré dessus avant de s'effondrer. ''

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais été malade.

'' - J'ai vu le jeune homme revenir et la tenir. Pleurer. Il a essayé de sentir son pouls. Ensuite il l'a reposée sur le sol et il est entré à l'intérieur. Il est sorti de la maison avec un bébé avant de s'enfuir en m'entendant probablement approcher de la maison. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - Je te remercie de ne pas avoir tué Élijah et mon fils... ''

Il a semblé s'assombrir avant de continuer. '' - Ne me remercie pas. Je suis allé vers la jeune fille, elle était morte, mais encore chaude. Après l'avoir vidée ainsi que l'homme, je me suis tournée vers ta femme pour la vider. Ce qui a attiré mon attention, c'est sa main, elle se contractait. ''

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, pas de mouvement. Je l'ai simplement regardé, elle avait été en vie quand... ''

Il a gardé son regard verrouillé sur le mien. '' - J'ai pris son poignet et j'ai senti la légère impulsion que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarquée dans son chagrin. Quand elle a ouvert la bouche, elle m'a dit de « dire à Jasper que je l'aime ». Elle devait sans doute encore penser que j'étais le jeune homme. ''

En tremblant, j'ai fait un pas vers lui. '' - Tu l'as tuée... ''

Il a secoué la tête '' - La balle l'a tuée, Jasper. Tu sais qu'elle serait tout de même morte que je sois là ou pas. '' Il a fait une pause. '' - Alors que j'allais la finir, elle a levé les yeux sur moi. Elle a écarquillé les yeux, mais elle s'est calmée. ''

Elle a commencé à marmonner quelques choses qui ressemblait à « va savoir ». Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce que je faisais et a essayé de me faire promettre de ne pas aller après sa famille. ''

Il a regardé autour de la pièce. '' - Il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Quand je l'ai mordue, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je savais simplement qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec elle. ''

Brusquement, son téléphone a sonné tandis qu'il levait un doigt, puis il a répondu au téléphone. S'il ne venait pas simplement de me donner les détails des derniers moments de mon Isabella, j'aurais sérieusement réfléchi à l'idée de lui arracher le téléphone de la main pour le frapper avec. Elle avait été seule avec un vampire...

Il a raccroché en regardant dans la pièce assombrie.

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui. '' - Comment as-tu su que c'était ma femme ? Si tu m'avais reconnu de l'époque où tu avais été en ville, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais mentionné cela pendant tes autres visites à Carlisle ? ''

L'homme a souri. '' - Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. ''

Carlisle l'a coupé. '' - Que veux-tu dire par « pas le bon moment » ? ''

Il a soupiré. '' - Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle avait été envoyée dans le temps par Aro. Tu ne la connaissais pas encore à notre dernière rencontre, il y a quarante-cinq ans. Tandis que notre époque se rapprochait, tu ignorais toujours le fait que tu avais été marié, tu ne te souvenais seulement que d'Alice. ''

Je me suis dirigé vers l'homme qui n'avait seulement que dix centimètres de moins que moi. '' - Tu viens simplement de dire notre époque... ''

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de tout le monde nous transpercer alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on a frappé à la porte.

Esmé s'est levée avec hésitation et s'est dirigée vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. J'ai vu son visage et ses émotions se transformer en pur bonheur et j'ai laissé Garrett debout là alors que je marchais vers la porte.

En regardant dans le miroir derrière Esmé, la seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était une petite femme vêtue d'une jolie robe-fourreau noire à manches longues qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, un leggin noir avec une petite ceinture havane et des bottes à talons hauts également havane qui lui montaient jusqu'au genou.

Esmé a simplement reculé pour me laisser passer.

Elle était là.

Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient autour d'elle en boucles souples. Sa peau pâle scintillait sous le clair de lune. Ses yeux dorés regardant directement dans les miens. '' - Isabella ? ''

Elle a simplement souri en me regardant, ses nerfs grimpant en flèche. '' - Bonjour, Jasper. ''

Je me suis rué en avant, la tirant contre ma poitrine pour l'étreindre tout en essayant de voir si elle était réellement là.

Brusquement, j'ai entendu la voix agaçante de Garrett derrière moi. '' - Alors oui, je l'ai tuée... en quelque sorte. Nous avons simplement dû attendre que le temps s'ajuste. Fin de l'histoire. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois**

**POV Jasper**

J'ai senti son corps s'écraser contre le mien, ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et s'accrocher à ma chemise.

Je l'ai légèrement tirée en arrière pour croiser à nouveau son regard. Ses yeux autrefois brun-chocolat étaient à présent de l'ambre des immortels.

J'ai regardé ses lèvres roses, son petit menton et sa peau aussi impeccable que la mienne à présent, puis j'ai repoussé sa manche pour sentir sa peau. J'ai refusé de fermer les yeux quand elle a levé sa main pour la poser en coupe sur ma joue. J'ai saisi sa main et je l'ai glissée jusqu'à ma bouche pour embrasser sa paume avant de me pencher en avant pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes pour la première fois depuis presque cent cinquante ans.

Elle s'est reculée pour placer son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je pouvais la sentir inhaler profondément tandis que ses mains serraient ma chemise pour me garder près d'elle. '' - Cela fait presque cent quarante-quatre ans... Et tu sens toujours l'herbe et la sciure de bois. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur elle, elle a souri avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. '' - L'herbe et la sciure de bois ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête en levant les bras pour les enrouler autour de mon cou en me serrant fermement. '' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jasper. J'ai détesté de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi. ''

Je l'ai serrée à nouveau quand j'ai senti quelqu'un approcher derrière moi. J'ai tourné légèrement la tête pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule et voir Rosalie ayant l'air beaucoup plus intimidé que je ne l'avais jamais vue au cours des dernières années. Le reste de ma famille se tenait à proximité avec diverses expressions plâtrées sur le visage.

J'ai regardé Esmé pour voir qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes si elle avait pu pleurer.

Câlinant le côté du visage d'Isabella. '' - Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir rester seul avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'aient vue. ''

Elle a levé les yeux en lissant ses cheveux tandis que je la laissais aller à contrecœur. Elle s'est arrêtée en voyant Rosalie debout en face d'elle, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pensait. Puis je me suis ensuite souvenu que Rosalie et elle n'avaient jamais été proches auparavant. Rosalie a enroulé ses bras autour d'Isabella pour lui donner une étreinte qu'elle lui a retournée. Je pouvais à peine entendre les paroles étouffées de Rosalie. '' - Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Je suis désolée. ''

Isabella l'a tirée plus proche d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose et j'étais à peine suffisamment près d'elles pour entendre sa réponse. '' - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Rosalie, tu ne m'as jamais menti ou fait semblant autour de moi. Tu avais raison, j'étais idiote de vouloir tout jeter. ''

Les deux femmes se sont séparées avec un sourire de compréhension.

Alice a bondi sur elle et l'a attrapée pour la faire virevolter comme une poupée. '' - BELLA, tu es là ! Et regarde-moi ta tenue ! Ultra tendance ! ''

Leur étreinte a été rapide et Isabella a hoché la tête. '' - Je suis là. Il est bon de te revoir. ''

Après que tout le monde l'ait embrassée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la ramener à moi, ses mains sur ma poitrine et mes bras autour d'elle quand nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur. Je pouvais sentir le mélange d'émotions de tout le monde, mais plus que tout, le bonheur d'Isabella. Elle se sentait en paix.

J'ai vu le sourire sur son visage tandis qu'elle étreignait tout le monde avant d'aller nous asseoir dans le salon. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en coin en la voyant lisser sa jupe avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le canapé et croiser ses chevilles. C'était quelque chose que je l'avais vue faire à plusieurs reprises avec ma mère.

J'ai levé les yeux en entendant un ricanement provenant d'un coin de la pièce. En regardant Garrett, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui jeter un petit regard furieux. '' - Quoi ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Pas toi, mec. '' Il a trépigné. '' - Merde, Isa, tu as vraiment fait vite pour arriver ici aussi rapidement quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais trouvé. ''

Brusquement, Isabella a relevé la tête pour finalement le regarder avec un regard furieux qui me donnait envie d'aller me cacher. '' - Oui. Et quand je suis arrivée devant la maison, je t'ai entendu lui parler avec joie de ma mort pour qu'il soit bouleversé. Sans oublier de mentionner que tu m'avais transformée, Garrett Nathaniel Cranston ! ''

Il a simplement ri tandis qu'elle tournait son visage contre ma poitrine en marmonnant comment il pouvait être un connard par moments.

Finalement, elle s'est assise en me souriant. '' - Je suis désolée pour Garrett. Quand nous avons entendu que tu étais dans la région, nous nous sommes séparés pour vous trouver plus rapidement... Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il allait décider de jouer les conteurs. ''

Je l'ai regardée, puis lui et de nouveau elle avec l'impression que mon cœur se serrait. '' - Vous deux... Je veux dire, tu n'es pas avec lui ? Ou avec quelqu'un ? ''

Elle a incliné la tête sur le côté, de l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux tandis que les coins de sa bouche se relevaient dans un sourire. '' - Seigneur non. Je suis mariée, Jasper. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à trembler tandis que je la regardais. Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquiller derrière elle. '' - Tu es quoi ? ''

Elle a haussé ses petites épaules. '' - Je suis mariée, Jasper... '' Elle a levé sa main gauche, me montrant la bague à son doigt.

En voyant la bague j'ai cessé de trembler et j'ai pris sa main. '' - La bague de ma grand-mère... ''

Elle m'a souri en hochant la tête. '' - Oui. Je suis mariée avec toi. Je suis mariée avec toi depuis cent quarante-cinq ans. Tu étais là, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? ''

J'ai broyé les lèvres sur les siennes, n'étant pas en mesure d'articuler un seul mot. Après m'être reculé, j'ai appuyé mon front contre le sien, puis j'ai détourné les yeux d'un air penaud vers Alice qui était assise dans la pièce et nous regardait. '' - Je... Je me suis tout de même marié avec Alice. ''

Isabella a tourné lentement mon visage vers le sien. '' - Je sais. J'étais là. Elle t'a fait sortir de l'obscurité dans laquelle tu te trouvais alors que je ne pouvais pas. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur elle. '' - Tu étais là quand Alice et moi nous sommes mariés ? ''

Elle a souri et a hoché la tête. '' - J'y étais. '' Elle s'est tournée vers Alice mais a continué à me parler. '' - Tu étais tellement blessé, Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas venir à toi. Pas encore. '' Elle s'est retournée vers moi. '' - Tu savais que ta femme humaine était morte, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de changer plus de choses que je l'avais déjà fait. Alors j'ai ravalé ma souffrance et je l'ai laissée t'aider quand je ne pouvais pas le faire. ''

Je pouvais voir Alice se mordre la lèvre puis se retourner vers Isabella quand elle a parlé. '' - Tu ne savais pas que j'étais en vie. Et je ne pouvais intervenir qu'après Aro m'ait envoyée dans le temps. Si j'étais venue à toi plus tôt, il aurait pu ne pas le faire. Et où en serions-nous ? J'ai foiré beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais rien pour quoi je me sens désolée, soit dit en passant. ''

J'ai senti son bras effleurer le mien. '' - Tu étais le seul qui se souvenait de moi jusqu'à ce que je déménage à Forks quand j'avais quinze ans. Et je n'étais qu'un souvenir humain pour toi à cette époque. Un souvenir que tu n'as jamais évoqué. Je suis jalouse de toi, tu as obtenu de te souvenir de notre temps ensemble plus clairement que moi. ''

'' - Tu m'as donné des souvenirs clairs de ma famille. Tu m'as donné une famille. Même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec toi ou notre fils. '' J'ai regardé Alice. '' - Alice a trouvé notre arbre généalogique, Thomas s'est marié et a eu deux enfants lui-même... ''

Elle a souri et s'est redressée avec fierté en hochant la tête. '' - Je sais. Ethan Jasper Whitlock et Anna Marie Whitlock. ''

Elle s'est laissé tomber dans le canapé en me tirant par le bras pour que je m'assois auprès d'elle alors qu'elle faisait un signe au reste de la famille. '' - Je suis restée regarder ma famille pour passer le temps. J'ai vu grandir notre famille. Les protégeant à distance. Ce qui m'a permis de garder ma santé mentale pendant les années sans toi. ''

Je l'ai regardée avec admiration. '' - Tu les as tous regardés ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je les ai tous tenus dans mes bras également. '' Elle a regardé ses mains. '' - Jasper, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être venue pour toi après avoir été envoyée dans le temps. J'aurais dû être là pour toi quand les visions ont commencé. '' Elle a soupiré. '' - Mais quelque chose est arrivé et on avait besoin de moi. Quand je suis revenue... Vous étiez tous partis de Forks et déjà entrés dans la clandestinité. Je vous avais perdus. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire, mais il y avait un fond de tristesse en lui. '' - Je ne savais pas où vous étiez tous jusqu'à ce que j'aie vraiment eu besoin de le savoir, et puis je vous ai perdus. Je vous ai cherchés pendant deux ans. ''

J'ai rangé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. '' - Tu m'as manqué, Isabella. J'ai arrêté de vouloir retourner là-bas. ''

Elle a souri. '' - J'aurais aimé que tu puisses rentrer chez toi après la guerre et élever Thomas avec moi, mais le destin ne l'a pas permis. Dinah l'a élevée pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas... Je n'ai pas pu revenir pour le voir avant très longtemps. Il attendait son premier enfant au moment où je me faisais suffisamment confiance pour revenir à lui. ''

Elle a regardé Carlisle. '' - Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à être végétarien dès le début... '' Elle a baissé la tête, la honte sortant d'elle par vagues. '' - Je n'ai pas arrêté pendant de nombreuses années. Même après avoir vu Thomas à nouveau, j'ai glissé à quelques reprises. ''

Carlisle a secoué la tête. '' - C'est difficile, Isabella. Tu n'as rien fait dont tu puisses avoir honte. Tu as clairement les yeux dorés à présent, et même si tu ne les avais pas eus, ce régime n'est pas pour tout le monde. ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant de me regarder. '' - Peut-on aller quelque part ? Seul ? Il y a tellement de choses dont je veux te parler à présent que tu sais tout. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avant de jeter un regard d'avertissement à Garrett quand il a ricané. Il a simplement levé les mains en regardant Isabella. '' - Souviens-toi simplement que nous avons cette affaire dans deux semaines, Isa. Ne t'avise pas de disparaître et me laisser tomber. ''

Une lueur a traversé son visage qui lui a presque donné l'air furieux, puis elle a acquiescé. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce que cela voulait dire quand elle s'est levée.

J'allais lui prendre la main quand Emmett a de nouveau bondi sur elle pour la faire virevolter dans ses bras. '' - Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, petite sœur ! ''

Elle s'est mise à rire avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un baiser sur sa joue. '' - Oh, Emmett, je pense que tu te trompes. Je marche sur cette terre depuis cent soixante-deux ans, cela fait cent quarante-quatre ans que je suis un vampire. Je pense que c'est toi le petit frère à présent. '' Elle m'a souri. '' - Je suis techniquement, un vampire plus vieux que Jasper. ''

Elle s'est dirigée vers moi pour placer sa tête contre ma poitrine tout en enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille avant de continuer. '' - Même si ce n'est seulement que de douze jours. ''

Emmett a simplement ri. '' - Merde, je suis encore une fois le plus jeune, mais tu as triché. ''

J'ai senti son corps trembler de rire. '' - Si c'est comme cela que tu veux l'appeler. ''

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui ai pris la main et nous sommes partis en direction de la cabane de pêcheur qu'Emmett et moi utilisions tous les deux pour nous isoler de temps en temps.

Je l'ai regardée pendant qu'elle courait. Elle était parfaite. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, même pour un vampire, quand elle se propulsait à travers la forêt.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de porter un sourire sur mon visage quand elle s'est retournée pour me sourire.

Nous avons finalement vu la cabane, j'ai couru directement à la porte pour la déverrouiller et elle m'a suivi à l'intérieur.

Après avoir posé les clés, je me suis tourné vers elle pour lui parler quand elle a posé ses mains autour de mon cou pour me tirer vers elle et m'embrasser. Ses lèvres se sont légèrement écartées, m'octroyant l'entrée à sa bouche tandis que je la tirais plus près de moi tout en caressant sa langue avec la mienne.

Elle s'est reculée légèrement. '' - Es-tu d'accord pour... ''

J'ai tiré ses lèvres vers les miennes. '' - Tu es ma femme. ''

J'ai senti son sourire pendant notre baiser alors que je la soulevais dans mes bras pour me diriger vers la petite chambre.

Je l'ai posée sur le lit en appuyant mon visage dans le creux de son cou, un genou entre ses cuisses tandis que je défaisais sa ceinture pour la jeter sur le sol. J'ai senti ses mains sur ma chemise défaire mes boutons du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans son état alors que je l'entendais grogner alors qu'elle pressait son cœur contre ma cuisse.

Je suis descendu pour détacher et enlever ses bottes bientôt suivies par ses leggins que j'ai fait glisser doucement le long de ses jambes. Je suis remonté en rampant faisant glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses alors que je me souvenais de notre nuit de noces.

J'ai vu son trésor recouvert par une petite culotte de dentelle couleur crème et j'ai embrassé le bas de son ventre plat alors que je continuais en soulevant sa robe tout en embrassant ses côtes et l'arrondi de ses seins avant de l'enlever complètement.

J'ai passé rapidement mes mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge en dentelle crème assorti et je l'ai jeté sur le côté tandis que je replongeais sur ses lèvres, son sein pressé contre ma main.

Je l'ai sentie trembler sous moi et j'ai brisé le baiser pour la regarder. '' - Oh, Jasper, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te sentir contre moi. ''

J'ai ressenti momentanément des remords sachant que j'avais couché avec Alice, avec Maria et quelques autres pendant mes moments les plus sombres. Toutefois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y attarder alors qu'elle saisissait ma chemise pour l'enlever de ma poitrine.

Elle s'est arrêtée, ses yeux fixés sur ma poitrine tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts sur mes cicatrices. '' - Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu empêcher... Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais pendant des années, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était au sang. J'ai voulu... ''

J'ai enlevé sa main de ma poitrine en sentant sa souffrance avant de l'embrasser. '' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Comme je l'ai entendu continuellement les trois dernières années, le temps devait s'ajuster. Cela devait arriver. '' J'ai fait glisser mes doigts sur sa joue. '' - Isabella, tu m'as donné beaucoup plus que je n'aurais même jamais osé espérer. ''

Elle a levé les yeux sur moi avant de m'attirer à elle pour m'embrasser, j'ai pu sentir sa souffrance se transformer en amour alors que je me dépouillais de mon pantalon pour faire l'amour à ma femme pour la première fois depuis cent quarante-quatre ans.

* * *

Après quelques heures, un cadre de lit et un canapé cassés, nous étions couchés sur le sol devant un feu à présent crépitant tandis qu'elle était appuyée le dos contre ma poitrine.

J'ai embrassé tendrement son épaule puis le côté de son cou. '' - Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? ''

Elle m'a souri en hochant la tête. '' - Bien sûr. ''

J'ai dégluti. '' - Qu'est-ce que Garrett voulait dire quand il a dit que vous aviez une affaire dans deux semaines ? ''

Elle a simplement appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule. '' - Garrett a réussi à obtenir un entretien entre Aro, Caius et Marcus et lui au sujet d'un problème qu'il a présenté. Je vais avec lui. ''

J'ai agrippé ses épaules. '' - Non, tu ne peux pas t'approcher d'eux. Ils vont simplement te renvoyer dans le temps ou directement te tuer. Je ne vais pas te perdre une troisième fois. ''

Elle s'est un peu redressée avant de se retourner en laissant tomber la couverture, révélant sa poitrine guillerette, alors qu'elle me faisait m'allonger avant de poser son menton sur ma poitrine en me regardant. '' - Jasper, il est allé trop loin. Il a altéré le temps lui-même. Même si je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu, de t'avoir épousé et d'avoir donné naissance à notre fils, il ne peut pas continuer à le faire. Après avoir réalisé que tu avais été transformé... C'était difficile de ne pas revenir à toi... ''

J'ai secoué la tête, j'essayais de repousser la colère qui bouillait en moi. '' - Il va te tuer. ''

Elle a souri comme si elle avait un secret. '' - Oh, je suis certaine qui va essayer, mais je ne suis pas moi-même sans défenses. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux pour la regarder avec curiosité. '' - Des défenses ? Tu as un don ? '' J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Bien sûr, tu en as un. Edward et Aro ne pouvaient pas te lire. Et je suis certain que Jane n'a pas pu t'affecter ce jour où il t'a arrachée à nous. ''

Elle a souri en hochant la tête. '' - Je suis une espèce de bouclier bloqueur. Je peux également, pour l'essentiel, supprimer le don des autres vampires si je le veux. J'ai des années de pratique. Je peux également protéger les autres des dons qui les visent particulièrement. ''

Elle a appuyé sa tête contre ma poitrine. '' - C'est comme si je les éteignais tout simplement. Je peux empêcher Demetri de me suivre, Jane et Alec de m'affecter, Aro de me lire, Alice de me voir ou toi de me sentir si je choisis de le faire. Comment crois-tu que j'ai été capable de rester cachée de tout le monde ? '' Je pouvais la sentir sourire.

La possibilité de la perdre une nouvelle fois à cause d'Aro, m'a fait peur et j'ai soupiré. '' - Je ne peux pas te perdre, Isabella. Je vais aller avec toi. ''

Elle m'a regardé en souriant. '' - Je m'étais dit que tu le ferais. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te quitter des yeux de toute façon. J'ai été séparée de mon mari beaucoup trop longtemps. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur elle. '' - Quel est ton plan exactement ? Tu ne peux pas simplement aller le trouver pour lui dire qu'il avait tort et penser que cela fonctionnera. ''

Elle a secoué la tête avant de la baisser pour laisser ses cheveux cacher son visage. '' - Non, j'ai pu recruter des gens au fil des ans pour m'aider... à lui dire. Ne demande rien. ''

Je me suis assis et je l'ai tirée plus près de moi, sa main saisissant la couverture pour se couvrir. '' - Quoi ? Tu as créé une armée ? Pour éventuellement commencer une guerre ? '' Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu.

Elle m'a regardé, ses yeux dorés me suppliant presque de la comprendre. '' - Il ne mérite pas d'être au pouvoir, Jasper. Il joue avec la vie des gens. Ce n'est pas correct. Je les ai regardés. Aro et Caius sont des dictateurs assoiffés de pouvoirs et ils doivent être remis à leur place. Marcus ferait bien de se prononcer par lui-même. Alors qu'il est ferme et n'a aucun problème pour punir ceux qui le méritent, il n'est pas assoiffé de sang et de carnages comme ses frères. Je sais que cela ne se produira pas, mais je dois les empêcher de se servir d'elle plus longtemps. ''

Je l'ai regardée, ne sachant pas comment je me sentais. '' - Oui, il va distribuer des sentences de mort. Il ordonnera la tienne pour avoir orchestré tout cela au lieu de te renvoyer quand tout sera fini ! ''

Elle a dégluti et a essayé de venir à moi, mais j'ai reculé et elle a baissé la tête. J'ai pu la voir grignoter sa lèvre inférieure comme elle le faisait quand nous étions humains. '' - Jasper... Je ne suis plus la jeune fille naïve que tu connaissais. Tu n'es plus le jeune homme poussé par l'amour que je connaissais. Nous avons tous les deux vu trop de morts pour pouvoir nous en soucier, mais quelqu'un doit les arrêter. Ils ont toujours Ainsley, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer s'ils envoient plus de gens dans le passé ? Que ferons-nous s'il change plus qu'une seule lignée familiale ? Que ferons-nous s'ils tuent Georges Washington ? Ou s'ils empêchent une guerre ? Ou s'ils aident l'autre côté à gagner ? Est-ce que tu savais que j'aurais pu dire à ton moi humain où les soldats de l'Union avaient leurs bases principales ? Où avait lieux les grandes batailles avant qu'elles n'arrivent ? Bien sûr, je ne savais pas tout, mais j'en savais suffisamment pour que cela change le résultat. ''

Je l'ai regardée fixement, sachant qu'elle avait raison et j'ai soupiré. '' - Alors quoi, Chérie ? Tu vas aller là-bas et le tuer ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Après avoir appris diverses petites choses, je vais d'abord essayer de négocier. Avec un petit soupçon de chantage. On apprend beaucoup de choses en cent quarante-quatre ans, quand personne ne sait que vous furetez partout. Les autres sont plus ou moins une garantie. ''

Je l'ai regardée tandis que je glissais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. '' - Et qu'as-tu découvert ? ''

Elle a incliné la tête. '' - Beaucoup, si ce n'est pas tous ses espions. Ceux qui affaiblissent les clans pour qu'il puisse prendre le relais. Le fait qu'il a quelqu'un dans le clan Roumain qui l'alimente d'informations. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si cette information sortait ? Les Volturi perdraient leur informateur et pendant longtemps leurs avantages. Nous savons tous qu'ils ne voudraient pas que cela arrive. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, impressionné par ses informations. '' - Ma femme semble avoir un avantage tactique sur les Volturi. '' Je me suis penché en avant, sachant que son plan pourrait effectivement fonctionner si elle s'assurait que suffisamment de gens soient présents pour faire face à Aro quand elle donnerait des détails qu'il ne pourrait pas nier. '' - Et comment comptes-tu t'assurer qu'il n'utilise pas la jeune fille à nouveau ? ''

Elle a penché de nouveau la tête. '' - Je supprime son don et elle peut être libre. Plus de déplacement dans le temps. Le chantage ne va servir que pour qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose contre nous. Et s'il décide de venir tout de même contre nous, hé bien, je vais supposer qu'il ne veut pas perdre son propre don et il va savoir que je peux protéger les autres de son propre don. ''

J'ai penché la tête. '' - Et personne n'est blessé. '' Ai-je dit comme une évidence, sachant que ma femme ne voudrait pas faire de mal à quiconque.

Elle a hoché tout de même la tête. '' - Non, personne. Je suis fatiguée de tuer, Jasper. Je veux simplement être libre de vivre avec toi. Cela a été tellement douloureux de ne pas pouvoir aller vers toi. De te voir. J'ai changé tellement de choses, il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Aller à Volterra est la dernière chose que je dois faire. ''

J'ai approché son visage du mien et, pendant que je l'embrassais, je l'ai penchée en arrière sur le sol en lui enlevant sa couverture pour dévoiler à nouveau son corps pâle et faire l'amour à ma femme une nouvelle fois.

Elle n'était pas devenue cruelle ni remplie de haine. Elle essayait encore de faire ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde. Elle était toujours aimante. Toujours attentionnée. Toujours forte. Toujours mon Isabella.

****Flashback** **

_**Février 1863, deux mois après la transformation d'Isabella**._

_Des martèlements retentissaient sur la porte métallique qui la tenait captive dans la cave, hurlant à l'homme qui était à l'extérieur de la libérer. '' - LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! MON MARI A BESOIN DE MOI ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! '' _

_Elle pouvait l'entendre faire les cent pas dans la pièce au rez-de-chaussée, même si elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il faisait à part l'ignorer. _

_Isabella avait été horrifiée quand il avait jeté deux hommes en bas avec elle dans sa cellule après qu'elle se soit réveillée de l'incendie qui avait fait rage. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle tuerait une personne, mais cette pensée a disparu sachant qu'elle n'était pas avec les Cullen. Il ne savait probablement même pas qu'il existait une autre façon de faire, il essayait simplement de la nourrir. _

_Elle a arrêté de tambouriner sur la porte en entendant l'homme s'en approcher.'' - Ma chère, arrête de crier. Tu es un nouveau-né et je ne vais pas laisser mon enfant libre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. ''_

_Elle a soupiré, appuyant son front contre la porte glacée. '' - Mon mari... Je devrais être avec lui. '' _

_Il a baissé les yeux. '' - Je t'ai dit qui l'avait transformé. Je ne vais pas m'impliquer dans les guerres de Maria. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, Isabella. En outre, j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit. Que tu viens du futur... Je te crois déjà mais tu as besoin de comprendre que tu ne peux pas continuer à changer les choses. '' _

_Elle a frappé ses mains sur le mur. '' - Cela n'a pas été mon choix, Garrett ! '' _

_Il a simplement hoché la tête de haut en bas. '' - Je l'ai compris. Je sais également qui sont les Volturi et tu ne veux pas les faire chier. '' _

_Elle a volé à son lit en laissant échapper un cri de frustration. _

_Quand Garrett a quitté la porte, il lui a dit : '' - Un jour tu comprendras. '' _

****Fin du flashback****

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre**

**POV Isabella**

J'ai fait glisser ma main sur le miroir pour essuyer la vapeur qui s'y était déposée pendant ma douche alors que je glissais une serviette autour de ma poitrine. Je suis sortie de la salle de bain et mes yeux ont fait le tour de la chambre à coucher de la cabane. Jasper et moi y étions restés enfermés pendant toute la semaine passée après nos retrouvailles.

Rosalie et Esmé s'étaient arrêtées en passant pour nous apporter des vêtements à tous les deux après avoir vu que nous n'étions pas revenus au bout de deux jours. Bien qu'ils ne nous étaient pas d'une grande utilité.

J'ai ri en me souvenant d'hier, quand j'avais aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir et que j'avais vu que mes yeux étaient pratiquement noirs. J'avais regardé Jasper par-dessus mon épaule pour m'apercevoir que nous étions tous les deux dans le même état.

*****Flasback*****

_Je me suis dirigée vers Jasper alors qu'il se penchait pour attiser le feu et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. '' - Nous devons aller chasser, Jasper. ''_

_J'ai embrassé sa nuque alors qu'il hochait la tête. '' - Oui, nous devrions y aller. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de prendre des risques. '' _

_Je lui ai souri en l'entendant douter de lui-même et je me suis glissée sur ses genoux, posant ma tête de nouveau contre sa poitrine. '' - Tu es plus fort que tu ne te donnes de crédit. '' _

_Il a essayé de baisser la tête avec honte alors qu'il secouait la tête. Ses cheveux rebondissant doucement autour de sa tête. '' - Je ne suis pas comme toi ou les Cullen, je n'ai pas de... '' _

_J'ai posé mon doigt sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux avant d'arrêter. '' - Jasper Whitlock, tu es un homme fort. Tu as été doté et affligé d'empathie, et même moi je sais que cela doit être difficile. Tu as une retenue incroyable. '' _

_Je me suis levée en le regardant avant de lui tendre la main. '' - Viens me montrer où se trouve les meilleurs endroits pour manger. '' _

_Il a souri et s'est levé. '' - Oui, bien sûr, ma chérie. Je sais où se trouve un troupeau de bisons, à moins que tu veuilles quelque chose de plus petit ? '' _

_J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis mise à rire. '' - Le bison semble merveilleux, bien que j'aie un petit faible pour les pumas, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait quelques-uns par ici. '' _

_Il a ri et a secoué la tête. '' - Non, chérie, pas aussi loin dans le nord. '' _

*****Fin du flashback*****

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à chasser avant de retourner à la cabane.

J'ai souri alors que j'enfilais une paire de jeans, une agréable blouse à manche longues violet foncé et ma paire de cuissardes. J'ai séché mes cheveux avant de laisser mes boucles tomber souplement de mon dos et jusqu'à ma taille.

J'ai levé les yeux en voyant Jasper entrer dans la chambre et s'asseoir sur le lit. Il m'a regardée avec curiosité. '' - Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui, nous allons quelque part ? ''

J'ai simplement souri en hochant la tête. '' - Le temps va être cent pour cent couvert la semaine prochaine. ''

Je l'ai regardé à nouveau après avoir fixé un collier autour mon cou. Il était complètement confus et se demandait probablement si j'avais perdu la tête. '' - Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et c'est toujours nuageux par ici. ''

J'ai secoué la tête, ne voulant pas lui donner trop d'informations. '' - Mais je ne parle pas d'ici. C'est une surprise. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Très bien, où allons-nous ? ''

Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser alors que je sentais la peau de son visage sous mes mains. '' - À la maison. ''

Je me suis tournée pour zipper mon sac puis il a saisi la poignée. '' - Très bien, puisque ce sont les seules informations que je vais obtenir, je pense que nous devrions y aller. ''

Je lui ai souri en espérant qu'il aimerait ma grande surprise alors que nous partions pour l'aéroport.

**Arrivée quatorze heures plus tard à l'aéroport International de Houston. **

J'ai souri à mon mari quand nous sommes arrivés à sept heures du matin, je pouvais voir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Il m'a regardée. '' - Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis que la guerre s'est terminée. ''

J'ai pu voir la souffrance dans ses yeux tandis que nous marchions vers la voiture de location qui nous attendait. Je me suis assise dans le siège du conducteur et j'ai souri à Jasper sur le siège du passager. '' - J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je conduise à présent ? ''

Il a simplement souri et a secoué la tête. '' - Non, pas du tout, Chérie, d'autre part, je ne sais pas où nous allons. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en lui prenant la main et j'ai pris la direction de la route quarante-cinq en direction de Galveston. Toutefois, je suis sortie de l'autoroute juste après avoir quitté Houston. J'ai examiné à nouveau Jasper, je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit tandis qu'il voyait le paysage. Je pouvais le voir me regarder en essayant de lire mes émotions.

Après un moment, je l'ai vu se raidir quand j'ai tourné sur une route de gravier et que les deux vieilles maisons historiques ont été en vue. J'ai arrêté la voiture.

Jasper m'a lancé un regard interrogateur. '' - Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? ''

Il a regardé de nouveau la maison comme je l'ai fait, regardant les buissons parfaitement taillés sur le devant, les volets peints en bleus et la porte noire. J'ai souri à Jasper en lui serrant la main.

Se secouant pour détourner les yeux, il m'a regardée d'un air perplexe. '' - Notre maison ? Des gens vivent ici ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête dans la direction de la maison. '' - Shawn Whitlock et son fils Tobias Whitlock. Malheureusement, la mère de Tobias est décédée après son accident de voiture il y a trois ans. Shawn a été assez gravement blessé également et a dû rester à l'hôpital pendant environ deux mois. ''

Il m'a regardée. '' - Tu as dit qu'il y avait eu un incident et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu avais perdu notre trace. Est-ce cela ? ''

J'ai souri alors que je baissais les yeux en hochant la tête. '' - Oui. Nos enfants avaient besoin de moi. Pendant que Shawn était à l'hôpital, j'ai pris soin de Tobias. ''

Je me suis retournée vers la maison alors que j'entendais Jasper marmonner gauchement pour savoir quoi demander. Finalement, il s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Ils savent à ton sujet ? ''

Je l'ai regardé en hochant la tête. '' - C'est compliqué. Ils savent que je ne vieillis pas. Je leur rends visite toutes les quelques années, à terme, ils se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Leurs parents leur disent que c'est un secret de famille et cela a été ainsi depuis six générations. Personne ne m'a jamais vue me nourrir, personne n'a jamais dit le mot « vampire ». Certains ont pensé que j'ai été maudite il y a longtemps ou que je suis un ange, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment posé de questions. Ils savent tous que je les aime et les protège et ils savent que mon mari est absent, mais reviendra un jour. ''

Il a hésité et je pouvais presque sentir les roues tourner dans son esprit. '' - Les Volturi ne les ont jamais trouvés ? Ils pourraient les tuer pour savoir que quelque chose cloche. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Ce sera également discuté lors de notre petite réunion. C'est de leur faute si notre famille existe. Je l'aurais fait plus tôt s'ils avaient été découverts. Toutefois nos enfants savent que leurs vies dépendent du fait de ne pas mentionner mon éternelle jeunesse en dehors de notre famille. Quand quelqu'un se marie, ils savent qu'ils ne doivent jamais en parler à leur famille. ''

J'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir suivie par des petits pas qui trottaient sur le porche. J'ai souri en levant la tête.

Jasper a complètement cessé de bouger quand un petit garçon de quatre ans avec des boucles dorés est venu en courant vers notre voiture. J'ai caressé sa main avant d'embrasser sa joue. '' - Viens rencontrer notre petit-fils, Jasper. ''

Il a tourné légèrement la tête, mais sans jamais quitter des yeux le garçon qui courait les bras en l'air. '' - Sait-il que nous ne vieillissons pas ? ''

J'ai souri. '' - Non, il sait que nous sommes de sa famille. Son père le sait cependant. ''

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture quand Tobias s'est rapproché. Je me suis mise à genoux et je lui ai tendu les bras. '' - Tobias, mon Dieu comme tu as grandi ! ''

Il a couru dans mes bras en me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. '' - Tante Isabella ! Tu es revenue ! ''

J'ai ri alors que je reculais un peu pour le soulever dans mes bras en voyant Jasper debout près de nous et nous examinant submergé par les émotions. '' - Tobias, voici Oncle Jasper. Peux-tu lui dire bonjour ? ''

Il a hoché la tête et s'est penché vers Jasper pour qu'il le tienne. En voyant les émotions de Jasper se transformer en peur, j'ai embrassé Tobias sur la joue avant de le remettre à Jasper. '' - Tout ira bien, Jasper. ''

Je me suis levée alors que Jasper regardait Tobias d'un air incertain, ne sachant pas quoi faire quand la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte à nouveau, révélant Shawn qui sortait et qui a commencé à se diriger vers nous.

Jasper s'est arrêté, et j'ai vu qu'il regardait les yeux de Shawn se poser sur lui brièvement avant de venir vers nous. Il a fait un arrêt avant de me poser un baiser sur la joue. '' - Bienvenue à la maison, Tante Isabella. Cela fait presque sept mois. ''

J'ai souri en hochant la tête. '' - Oui, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers mois. '' Je me suis tournée vers Jasper. '' - Shawn, voici Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Votre oncle. ''

J'ai vu que Jasper était un peu incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, quand Shawn a hoché la tête pour le saluer. '' - Bonjour, mon Oncle. Je suppose que vous êtes tout aussi spécial que ma chère tante. J'ai su qui vous étiez à l'instant où je vous ai vu. ''

Les yeux se Jasper se sont levés '' - Comment l'avez-vous su ? ''

Shawn a simplement souri. '' - Votre photo est sur le mur de mon couloir. Ou plutôt, je suppose que je devrais dire, votre couloir. ''

Jasper m'a regardée avec perplexité alors que nous entrions dans la maison. Nous avons suivi Shawn dans le couloir où, accrochée à côté d'autres portraits de personnes plus âgés de la famille, se trouvait la photo de Jasper, Thomas et moi, celle que nous avions prise la dernière fois que je l'avais vu avant ma « mort ».

Il m'a rendu doucement Tobias alors qu'il passait doucement ses doigts sur la photo. J'ai posé Tobias sur ses pieds et j'ai passé mes bras autour de la taille de Jasper avant de poser ma joue sur son dos en voyant la souffrance dans ses yeux. Je l'ai senti trembler sous mon toucher avant qu'il ne parle. '' - J'ai perdu la mienne. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

Il a posé sa main sur la mienne pour la tenir étroitement. '' - Quand je suis finalement sorti de ma brume de nouveau-né, ma veste avait disparu depuis longtemps. Ma photo de nous était dedans. ''

Je me suis mordu la lèvre et j'ai soupiré. '' - Je n'avais rien avec moi non plus. Garrett m'avait traînée loin dans une cabane pendant que je me transformais. J'ai appris plus tard qu'Élijah avait pris la photo quand il était parti avec Thomas pour qu'il se souvienne de nous. ''

Je pouvais sentir le picotement dans mon nez juste avant l'arrivée des larmes, mais elles ne sortaient jamais. J'ai pris une grande respiration pour essayer de me calmer tandis que Jasper se tournait légèrement pour envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille.

Alors qu'il embrassait le dessus de ma tête, nous avons continué à faire le tour de la maison. Nous sommes montés jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Thomas et j'ai poussé la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur, regardant les murs bleus et un édredon vert. Il y avait un coffre à jouets dans un coin et quelques étagères avec des bibelots. Je me suis approchée d'une étagère et j'ai saisi le vieux cheval de bois qui avait appartenu à notre fils pour le serrer contre ma poitrine.

Je me suis tournée vers Jasper lentement. '' - C'est la chambre de Tobias à présent. ''

Jasper s'est avancé vers moi, rempli d'émotions tandis qu'il regardait l'endroit où se trouvait le berceau de Thomas avant de tourner les yeux vers l'endroit où je m'asseyais dans le rocking-chair avec lui. '' - Je me souviens de te regarder le nourrir. Il y a eu une nuit où tu étais tellement fatiguée... tu as commencé à somnoler avec lui dans tes bras. ''

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi tandis que je pressais mon visage contre sa poitrine, pleurant sans larmes en me souvenant de notre vie, me souvenant de notre fils et de ses petits orteils potelés que j'aimais tant regarder pendant qu'il dormait. '' - Cela été tellement injuste, Jasper. ''

Je me suis agrippée fermement à lui et j'ai pu le sentir hocher la tête avant de continuer. '' - Tu as à peine obtenu deux semaines avec lui. Je n'ai eu que six mois et demi. Je voulais... je voulais plus. Je voulais te supplier d'éviter Galveston... Je l'ai fait dans une lettre après qu'ils ont attaqué le port en octobre. Mais je savais que c'était inutile. Et ensuite, on m'a tiré dessus... Je me souviens d'avoir eu tellement peur de ce qui arriverait à Thomas. ''

Il a passé sa main de haut en bas de mon dos en me tenant simplement. '' - Moi aussi. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu quand Élijah est arrivé dans notre camp. Je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire au revoir. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Tu as vu Thomas ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Après avoir fui la maison avec Thomas, sa route l'a conduit directement à notre camp. Voilà comment j'ai découvert votre décès à Harriett et toi. J'ai tenu notre fils et j'ai pleuré pour toi. Pour lui. Il était tellement beau. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, il y avait des taches de sang, mais pas de corps... ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Garrett les a enterrés en attendant que je me transforme. Harriett et le soldat. Il pensait que le soldat était mon mari. L'homme avait ses papiers cependant. Il était le soldat Jonathan Andrew Smith. Il y a un cimetière derrière l'ancienne grange avec environ quatorze tombes. Tous, à part le soldat Smith sont des membres de notre famille. D'autres ont été enterrés dans le cimetière de Houston.

Quand nous sommes ressortis dans le couloir, je l'ai vu jeter un coup d'œil à notre ancienne chambre, je pouvais sentir ses émotions tourbillonner vers moi avant de se retourner et se diriger dans l'autre sens. '' - Je ne veux pas la voir différemment. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. ''- Je comprends cela. Je suis entrée dedans pour ranger un peu de lessive il y a environ soixante ans et j'ai eu l'équivalent d'une crise de panique. ''

Alors que nous descendions les escaliers, Tobias s'est avancé pour prendre les mains de Jasper. '' - Viens, je veux te montrer Cooper ! ''

J'ai souri quand Jasper a articulé : '' - Cooper ? '' En me regardant d'un air interrogateur. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules. '' - Aucune idée. ''

Tobias nous a fait sortir pour aller à la nouvelle grange jusqu'à l'un des box des chevaux. Il l'a regardé alors qu'il grimpait sur une botte de foin pour lui montrer la stalle. '' - Cooper ! Papa m'a laissé lui choisir son nom. Il a dit que quand il aura grandi, je pourrais monter sur lui. ''

Jasper et moi avons souri en voyant le poulain couleur cuivre dans la stalle avec sa mère. Il devait être âgé d'environ deux mois. '' - C'est magnifique, Tobias. ''

Jasper a souri et s'est appuyé contre la porte. '' - Tu sais comment t'occuper de lui ? ''

Tobias a souri et a hoché la tête avec enthousiasme. '' - Oh, oui. Je le nourris et je le brosse, mais je n'aime pas ramasser le caca... '' Il a froncé son petit nez et Jasper a laissé échapper un véritable rire, faisant voleter des papillons dans mon estomac.

* * *

Je m'étais de nouveau assise avec Shawn pour parler tandis que nous regardions Jasper et Tobias trotter en cercle sur un cheval de race paint horse1. Shawn m'a souri. '' - Tu l'as enfin trouvé. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Oui. Il fait des merveilles avec Tobias. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. ''

Shawn a ri puis est devenu un peu plus sombre. '' - Hé bien, il n'a pas réellement eu le temps d'être un parent non plus d'après ce que j'ai compris. On dirait que cela lui fait du bien. ''

J'ai souri, mais mes yeux ne quittaient jamais Jasper et Tobias. Les sourires sur leurs deux visages étaient trop envoûtants pour les lâcher des yeux. '' - Oui. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rester que quelques jours seulement. Nous avons des affaires à régler et elles sont assez urgentes. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Hé bien, il y aura toujours une prochaine fois. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Oui, il y en aura. Je suis certaine que nous serons dans les environs. ''

Les trois jours suivants ont été formidables. Une fois que Jasper s'est rendu compte qu'il allait être bien avec Tobias, ils avaient été pratiquement inséparables. J'avais même dû lui rappeler à plusieurs reprises que Tobias avait toujours besoin de dormir.

Nous étions debout devant la maison, après avoir embrassé Tobias pour lui dire au revoir et fait nos adieux à Shawn en lui promettant que nous serions bientôt de retour, et nous regardions le ciel nocturne.

Jasper a passé ses bras autour de ma taille par-derrière. '' - Tu sais, c'était presque comme s'il était Thomas. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Parfois, il est facile d'oublier, mais il est tout de même de notre famille. ''

Après une légère pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous nous sommes retournés et nous sommes allés à notre voiture. Je l'ai senti s'arrêter et me tirer en arrière pour regarder la maison avant de se tourner vers moi. Il a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien. '' - Merci. ''

J'ai soupiré de bonheur alors que je l'embrassais. '' - Nous avons créé une famille assez incroyable. Toi et eux sont les raisons pour lesquelles je suis tellement reconnaissante d'avoir été envoyée dans le temps. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que je détestais... mais elles sont dans le passé à présent. ''

Il a souri. '' - Et qu'est-ce que ma femme détestait ? Ton lit était inconfortable ? ''

J'ai ri en secouant la tête. '' - Outre les éléments évidents, tu sais, l'esclavage, la guerre, les femmes n'ayant pas de droits, pas de pénicilline... il y avait également les corsets et les crinolines... Je suis tellement heureuse que tout cela ait disparu. ''

Jasper a ri. '' - Mais tu étais tellement jolie. ''

J'ai fait semblant de le fusiller du regard. '' - J'ai brûlé mes corsets... je suis un vampire et je n'ai pas à avoir peur de perdre mon ventre plat. Je serais bien. ''

Il gloussait encore quand nous sommes montés dans la voiture. Je l'ai laissé conduire cette fois et nous sommes sortis de l'allée.

Il a brièvement regardé sur la gauche avant de revenir à la route principale. '' - Est-ce que la maison de mes parents est toujours là ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête en regardant la route. '' - Oui, mais elle est inhabitable. Elle n'a pas été habitée depuis 1942 quand Élijah est mort. Je pense que Shawn remise simplement du matériel là-bas. Il y a de l'électricité et une plomberie à présent, mais le bois est vieux et il y a beaucoup d'endroits qui pourraient s'effondrer. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête avant de tourner en direction de l'autoroute. '' - Je pourrais faire des réparations... Nous pourrions y rester pendant nos visites. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - D'accord, mais nous devons d'abord aller retrouver Garrett et les autres. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - J'ai parlé à Carlisle hier soir, la famille sera également présente. ''

J'ai souri alors que je tendais le bras pour prendre sa main. '' - Il est temps de reprendre notre vie en main. ''

* * *

**1\. Le paint horse est un cheval américain à la robe pie. Il était le cheval favori des Indiens d'Amériques qui aimaient leurs taches blanches. L'association des éleveurs de la race est basée au Texas. C'est un petit cheval de 1,40m à 1,60 m de hauteur. On distingue quatre catégories de robe : Tobiano, Overo, Tovero et Solid, ces derniers ont une robe unie sans aucune tache. Cheval très docile et intelligent qui aime apprendre. Très utilisé pour les spectacles. ( Wikipédia ) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-cinq**

**POV Jasper**

J'ai agrippé la main d'Isabella alors que nous traversions l'aéroport très fréquenté en Italie. Je ne l'avais pas quittée des yeux depuis que je l'avais vue debout sur le seuil de la maison, il y avait près de deux semaines.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle reviendrait. J'avais été pétrifié à l'idée de sa mort, que ce soit moi qui la tue ou qu'elle doive vivre seule une fois que j'aurais été transformé. Je ne crois sincèrement pas que j'avais simplement considéré l'idée qu'elle puisse être également transformée.

Le souvenir d'Élijah me disant qu'elle était morte avait fait disparaître tout cela. Je l'avais définitivement perdue.

Mes émotions avaient été complètement instables jusqu'à ce que je la vois debout à la porte, ayant l'air de l'ange qu'elle était. Mon ange.

Je ne pensais pas que je puisse demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle m'avait présenté à notre famille. Passer du temps avec eux m'avait réellement fait me sentir humain à nouveau et non pas le monstre que je croyais être.

J'avais toujours peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Si je la laissais sortir de ma vue, est-ce qu'elle allait disparaître ?

J'étais terrifié par ce qui se passerait une fois que les Volturi auraient réalisé ce qui se passait. Isabella était d'un calme remarquable extérieurement, mais je pouvais sentir le tumulte des émotions qui faisait rage en elle. C'était sa nervosité qui ressortait le plus fortement.

Bien qu'aucun autre que moi n'aurait pu le deviner.

Elle est sortie de la voiture une fois que nous avons atteint Volterra, elle est restée debout là, souriant calmement aux gens, quand ils passaient. J'ai levé les yeux sur ma femme qui avait la tête posée sur mon bras.

Quand nous avions retrouvé les autres vampires qu'elle avait rencontrés au fil des ans, je m'étais aperçu qu'il y avait vingt-six vampires debout ici qui avaient cru en ma femme. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de cacher la fierté qui m'avait fait gonfler la poitrine en pensant à elle. Je l'avais vue baisser la tête avec embarras quand elle l'avait sentie venir de moi.

En jetant un regard sur chacun de leurs visages, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tellement de gens avaient pu nous cacher ce secret, à moi et aux Cullen. Éléazar était debout avec le reste du clan Denali et, quand j'avais parlé à l'homme un peu plus tôt, il avait admis qu'avec le don d'Isabella, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait de problème quant à notre succès aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux se sont arrêtés devant un couple et l'homme a levé les yeux sur moi. Peter.

Alors que Peter et Charlotte se dirigeaient vers nous, Isabella s'est éloignée pour aller étreindre Charlotte. '' - Il est bon de te voir enfin heureuse, Isabella. ''

Ma femme m'a simplement souri tandis que Peter frappait mon dos avec sa main avant de se pencher. '' - Je t'avais dit qu'Alice n'était pas bonne pour toi. ''

J'ai simplement levé les sourcils. '' - Tu aurais pu mentionner ma femme... ''

Il s'est contenté de rire. '' - Oh non... sûrement pas. Isabella aurait pris ma virilité et l'aurait emportée loin de moi. Ton épouse est un peu retorse, tu sais. ''

J'ai secoué ma tête alors que je tirais Isabella près de moi pour l'embrasser. '' - Elle ne quitte pas mon champ de vision. ''

En regardant derrière moi, j'ai vu Garrett marcher vers nous. Il m'a salué en hochant la tête puis s'est tourné vers Isabella. '' - Presque tout le monde est là, nous attendons simplement les deux derniers. Leur avion a atterri peu de temps après que nous ayons quitté l'aéroport.

Je l'ai tirée plus proche de moi en me demandant encore une fois si c'était vraiment réel. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu les Cullen sourire en nous regardant. Je pouvais sentir leur bonheur arriver directement sur Isabella et moi.

Alice avait pris de la distance depuis qu'Isabella était arrivée. Hier, Isabella l'avait prise à part et elles avaient discuté pendant un bon moment. Je n'avais pas pu entendre quoi que ce soit et leurs émotions étaient tellement mêlées que je n'arrivais pas à dire qui ressentait quoi. La colère, la douleur, le remords, la compréhension, l'incrédulité, l'acceptation. Quand Isabella était revenue un peu plus tard, elle avait simplement souri et j'ai su qu'elle ne me dirait jamais ce qui était arrivé.

Brusquement, Emmett a froncé les sourcils en regardant plus loin derrière nous. En tournant légèrement la tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser un léger grognement m'échapper en voyant Edward marcher vers nous.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être tendu alors qu'il approchait en souriant à Isabella et en lui tendant les bras. J'ai été encore plus choqué quand Isabella s'est éloignée de moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et l'éteindre.

Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, il s'est reculé en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches tout en hochant la tête pour me saluer. '' - Jasper. ''

Je l'ai fusillé du regard alors que je voyais Emmett et Rosalie approcher avec ma vision périphérique. '' - Edward. ''

Isabella est revenue vers moi et a posé sa main sur ma poitrine. '' - Jasper, tout va bien... ''

Mes yeux ne l'ont pas quitté une seconde. '' - Non, cela ne va pas. Il est la raison pour laquelle tu as été projetée hors de ton époque en premier lieu ! Ensuite il n'a pas cessé de discuter avec moi à cause de mes visions de toi ! '' Je me suis ensuite tourné vers Edward pour lui poser mes questions. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Essayer de la récupérer ? ''

J'ai vu Isabella regarder par-dessus mon épaule et je savais que le reste des Cullen était à présent juste derrière moi.

Edward a simplement levé les mains en l'air, mais c'est Isabella qui a répondu. '' - Jasper, tout va bien. Il est ici pour nous aider à lutter contre Aro. Lorsque... Lorsque je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver pendant ces deux dernières années, je suis tombée sur Edward quelques semaines avant. '' J'ai fermé mes yeux quand j'ai senti sa main caresser ma joue. '' - Il a été celui qui m'a dit dans quelle région vous étiez tous. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons su où regarder. ''

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour les fixer sur Edward à nouveau. '' - Tu lui as dit ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Oui. En outre, Alice ne t'a pas dit que je voyais quelqu'un ? ''

J'ai regardé sur son côté gauche et j'ai vu une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Elle était plus grande qu'Isabella de quelques centimètres et elle était agrippée à son bras. J'ai regardé ma femme qui avait un sourire sur le visage. '' - Tu vois ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête mais j'ai gardé mon bras enroulé autour des épaules de ma femme. '' - Très bien. Et maintenant ? ''

Garrett a marché vers nous, brisant la tension. '' - Nous allons nous diriger vers mon rendez-vous. Il est presque l'heure. ''

* * *

Ma main s'agrippait à Isabella alors que la secrétaire humaine prenait la tête de notre groupe le long des longs couloirs, s'arrêtant lorsque nous avons atteint les grandes portes décorées.

Je suis resté à l'arrière avec Isabella à mes côtés tandis que le groupe s'avançait, nous laissant entrer les derniers. Nous pouvions entendre tout aussi bien de l'arrière le mécontentement d'Aro de voir autant de vampires dans la salle. Il s'attendait seulement à voir entrer Garrett.

J'ai vu Félix et Demetri prendre position le long des murs avec quelques gardes, très probablement dans le cas où quelque chose devait arriver.

Alors que j'entrais le dernier dans la pièce, j'ai fusillé Aro du regard. Isabella cachée à sa vue par mon corps. Aro s'est levé. '' - Garrett, tu n'as pas mentionné que ton entourage allait t'accompagner. ''

Garrett a souri. '' - Oh, mais je ne pensais pas que cela te dérangerait, Aro. Ils sont ici en tant que témoins, je suis certain que tu connais la valeur d'un grand groupe ? ''

Aro a levé la main pour prendre celle de Garrett, mais son regard est devenu perplexe avant qu'il ne se retourne. '' - Quel est le sens de tout cela ? Je ne peux pas voir ton esprit. ''

Garrett a regardé du côté d'Isabella et je savais qu'elle avait bloqué le don d'Aro d'après le regard sur son visage.

Finalement, elle est sortie de derrière moi en hochant la tête avec respect, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle prenait la peine de lui donner cela.

Sa petite voix a résonné dans la pièce. ''- Bonjour, Aro. Cela fait longtemps. ''

Ses yeux se sont tournés vers Isabella alors que Caius et Marcus se levaient. Demetri est allé à son côté quand elle a fait un pas loin de moi.

Un sourire est passé sur son visage pour masquer sa confusion en la voyant. '' - Isabella ? Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Je vois que tu as été transformée, cela te convient. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Pour cela, je te remercie. ''

Aro s'est dirigé vers elle prudemment. '' - Je vois que tu as échappé à ta punition. Dis-moi, comment es-tu sortie de cette époque ? ''

Elle a souri en croisant ses mains devant elle. '' - Oh, je présume de la même façon que tu l'as fait. Un jour à la fois. ''

Aro a plissé les yeux devant le sourire inquiétant qui ne quittait pas son visage. '' - Je vois ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Tu te rends compte que tu m'as envoyée dans une zone pleine de vampires à l'époque. N'est-ce pas ? ''

Je ne pense pas que quiconque dans la pièce avait besoin d'avoir mes capacités pour voir la frustration et la fureur qui sortait de l'homme. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à ce qu'elle survive et encore moins qu'elle soit transformée en vampire. ''

J'ai pris le risque de jeter un coup d'œil sur Caius et Marcus. Caius avait l'air furieux, même s'il se retenait. Marcus m'a désorienté. Il se tenait debout avec son expression ennuyée habituelle mais intérieurement, il était troublé, rempli d'effroi et de perplexité.

Il a tourné les yeux d'Isabella pour croiser mon regard, avant de la regarder de nouveau.

Aro faisait les cent pas devant Isabella, me faisant de nouveau reporter mon attention sur eux. '' - Hé bien puisque tu t'es sortie de ta punition, peut-être que nous devrions t'en donner une autre ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un grondement de s'échapper de mes lèvres alors que j'entendais les autres autour de moi faire la même chose.

Cependant, ma petite femme se tenait debout de toute sa hauteur. '' - Ah bon ? Je croyais que puisque j'avais survécu à ta punition, c'était terminé. Hé bien nous pourrions peut-être en discuter avec Daciana ? ''

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux trois frères qui avaient tous sursauté à la mention du nom qu'elle avait donné. Sa voix douce, vide de toutes émotions, cachait avec succès sa nervosité. '' - Je suis certaine que nous pourrions organiser une petite visite entre nous tous et Stéphan et Vladimir peut-être ? ''

Aro a essayé de lui sourire, mais s'est plutôt sorti comme une grimace. '' - Je vois que tu as appris différentes choses. ''

Il a regardé ses frères avant de se tourner vers elle. '' - Et quelles sont tes conditions, Isabella ? ''

Tout le monde était d'un silence stoïque quand elle a souri. '' - Ainsley peut rester ou partir de ta cour, ce sera son choix. Cependant, je vais empêcher son pouvoir d'envoyer quelqu'un ou quelque chose à une autre époque. Oh, et tu dois suivre tes propres règles. ''

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce en voyant Ainsley qui semblait être en état de choc avant de sentir l'espoir monter en elle. Je l'ai regardée faire un pas en avant, les yeux fixés sur Isabella. '' - Tu peux l'enlever ? ''

Tout le monde a regardé la jeune fille quand ma femme a hoché la tête. '' - Oui, tu pourras être un vampire normal, sans capacité. ''

Elle s'est dirigée vers Isabella en levant lentement sa petite main vers elle. '' - Prends-le, s'il te plaît. Depuis que je t'ai envoyée dans le passé, je me suis détestée. S'il te plaît. ''

J'ai les regardées toutes les deux se faire face tandis qu'Isabella fermait ses yeux. Il y a eu un champ qui les a entourées toutes les deux avant de rétrécir autour de la tête et donc de l'esprit de Ainsley. Isabella a penché la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en regardant la jeune fille.

Son visage s'est illuminé en voyant quelque chose alors qu'elle l'étreignait avant de la libérer. '' - Aro est resté là, stupéfait. '' - Ses yeux... ''

Tout le monde pouvait les voir tandis que la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle. Effectivement, ses yeux autrefois violets étaient à présent rouges.

Aro a dévisagé Isabella. '' - Tu as seulement pris son don, que vas-tu faire si je choisis de ne pas te libérer ? Je pourrais simplement te faire tuer immédiatement. ''

Tout le monde a sursauté à son hostilité, quand j'ai vu que le petit bouclier, qu'elle avait utilisé il y avait un moment sur la jeune fille, était désormais axé sur Aro lui-même. Elle a parlé d'une voix basse, mais toujours calmement. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que tu auras simplement besoin de comprendre comment gouverner sans tes capacités, Aro. Tu n'as pas réellement besoin de cet avantage, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Aro s'est rué sur ses propres gardes les saisissant par le bras l'un après l'autre, essayant de voir n'importe quoi tandis que nous le regardions tous. ''- NON ! Rends-le-moi ! ''

Elle a incliné la tête sur le côté, un éclair de colère présent dans les yeux. '' - Allons-nous négocier maintenant ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner alors que je regardais Aro discuter avec elle tandis qu'il hochait lentement la tête dans la défaite. '' - Quelles sont tes conditions ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Tes lois sont des lois valides, Aro, cependant ton propre clan devrait également les suivre, tu ne crois pas ? ''

Aro a acquiescé juste avant qu'elle ne continue. '' - Je t'ai déjà enlevé ta capacité à jouer avec le temps, mais si tu as la chance de tomber dessus à nouveau, tu VAS l'éviter. Il n'y aura pas de représailles sur aucune des personnes présentes ni sur aucun de leurs proches à cause de cette réunion. Tu vas nous laisser moi et ma famille en dehors de cela. '' Elle s'est avancée plus près de lui. '' - Ce qui inclut ma lignée familiale humaine. Tu ne feras pas de mal à mes enfants ou je reviendrais ici et je vais bloquer toutes les capacités que tu as acquises dans ton clan. Je détruirais ta place dans le monde des vampires. Suis-je assez claire, Aro ? ''

Il a dégluti en essayant de garder la tête haute. '' - S'ils sont humains, ils ne peuvent pas savoir. ''

Isabella a hoché la tête. '' - Ils n'ont jamais entendu le mot « vampire ». Cependant ils savent que je suis sur terre depuis très longtemps. Ils savent qu'ils ne doivent poser aucune question ni le mentionner à personne. Ils peuvent supposer que Jasper et moi avons trouvé le Saint Graal pour tout ce que j'en ai à foutre. Mais en définitive... Ils n'auraient jamais existé si tu n'étais pas intervenu et ils OBTIENNENT donc un passe-droit à ce sujet. EST-CE CLAIR ? ''

Tout le monde dans la pièce a pu entendre Aro déglutir bruyamment en acceptant alors qu'il hochait la tête. '' - J'accepte toutes tes conditions. ''

Je pouvais sentir la peur se détacher de lui par vagues tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle. J'ai regardé ma femme et je pouvais sentir sa force, je pouvais même la voir dans ses yeux. Ce qui était également vrai, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas d'effusion de sang, mais elle n'accepterait rien en dehors de ses propres conditions. ''

Lentement, elle a fermé les yeux et les a de nouveau ouverts. '' - Tes capacités ont été restaurées. Je te remercie de ta collaboration à ce sujet et Daciana peut encore être ton petit secret. Mais s'il te plaît, sache que je suis au courant si j'en ai besoin. ''

Il a hoché la tête, mais il est resté silencieux.

Marcus s'est assis en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil sur Isabella et moi. '' - Votre lien a changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus tous les deux. ''

J'ai fixé mes yeux sur lui. '' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

'' - Auparavant, votre lien était faible, mais il est beaucoup plus clair à présent. Elle est ta compagne Comment ne l'avez-vous pas vu avant ? ''

J'ai dégluti en la regardant. Elle m'a souri en retour avant de parler. '' - Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu la chance de nous connaître l'un l'autre auparavant. ''

Elle a regardé Aro avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. '' - Je suppose que tu le mérites pour nous avoir donné la chance de faire correctement connaissance. ''

Aro nous a regardés avec perplexité. '' -Tu veux dire que vous êtes tous les deux ensembles à présent ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête avant de venir vers moi et lier son bras avec le mien avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Aro. '' - Comment penses-tu que j'ai eu des petits-enfants autour de moi aujourd'hui ? ''

J'ai ri en l'embrassant. '' - Tu as vraiment pris l'habitude d'utiliser une intonation maternelle pour arriver à tes fins, pas vrai ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Je suppose que la voix de maman vient avec l'emploi. '' Elle a ri en regardant Aro qui a eu la décence de montrer un léger embarras.

Quand le groupe a fait demi-tour pour partir, Isabella a souri alors que la porte se refermait. Nous avons pu entendre Jane couiner que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas. Isabella a simplement continué à marcher et j'ai souri, sachant que Jane ne serait plus jamais un problème dans l'avenir.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Bluesands22, elle est parue sous le titre : '' History of the Forgotten '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-six**

**Épilogue **

**Vingt ans plus tard. **

Jasper est entré dans la grange pour pelleter un peu de foin dans les stalles des chevaux, avant de faire en sorte que toutes les portes soient refermées en toute sécurité.

Il a dépoussiéré ses mains sur ses jambes alors qu'il quittait la grange pour se rendre dans la maison.

Il a souri alors qu'il restait debout devant la porte pour regarder sa femme tricoter une couverture pour leur prochain petit enfant qui était attendu dans un mois.

Il a regardé les murs couverts des photos de leur vie. Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait finalement eu son bonheur, celui qui lui avait échappé si longtemps.

Isabella avait trouvé la fermeture avec son père quand il s'était remarié avec une femme nommée Sue Clearwater. Il avait vécu une bonne vie, décédant à l'âge de soixante-douze ans dans son sommeil.

Tobias avait grandi et, l'hiver dernier, il avait épousé une belle jeune femme.

Leur famille continuait. Tobias et sa femme avaient déménagé dans l'ancienne maison de la mère de Jasper après qu'elle ait été restaurée et il avait laissé Jasper et Isabella retourner dans leur maison, encore une fois cachée parmi les arbres.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient voyagé un peu partout avec Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et son nouveau mari, Lathan. Ils appréciaient la vie de famille en attendant de retourner à l'école secondaire. Edward et sa compagne les avaient rejoints et au bout de trois bonnes années, ils avaient décidé de retourner en Amérique du Sud.

Isabella et Jasper avaient décidé qu'ils iraient avec eux cette année. Alice et Lathan prévoyaient de faire une pause à l'étranger.

Jasper allait s'amuser de voir combien de temps tiendrait Isabella en retournant au lycée. La pauvre fille avait vécu comme un vampire aussi longtemps que Jasper, mais n'avait jamais terminé ses études secondaires.

Jasper s'est assis dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. '' - Comment vas-tu, mon amour ? ''

Elle a simplement souri tandis qu'elle finissait la dernière maille. '' - J'ai terminé en réalité. ''

Elle a brandi la couverture pour la lui montrer. Il a souri et a acquiescé en voyant le mélange de rose et de vert clair sur la couverture. '' - Elle est parfaite. ''

Elle a souri en la pliant sur ses genoux. ''- Alors es-tu prêt à partir ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - J'ai parlé à Carlisle. Tu vas être la sœur d'Emmett cette fois. Nous allons être Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett et Isabella McCarthy. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Ah bien. J'avais peur d'être ta sœur. ''

Il a ri. '' - Carlisle sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le faire... '' Lui a-t-il dit alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser en la poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit au ras du siège du canapé.

Il l'a embrassée doucement avant de mordiller son oreille avec espièglerie puis de la prendre dans ses bras pour la mener à l'étage dans leur ancienne chambre.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dure pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
